


Shadow of the tomb raider (au)

by Riphan



Category: Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Maybe more - Freeform, who knows - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 82,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22792015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riphan/pseuds/Riphan
Summary: Parfois, ceux qui travaillent dans l'ombre, malgré leurs différences, malgré leurs vues opposées, parviennent à trouver un terrain d'entente puisque, au bout du compte, les plus grands ont souvent beaucoup d'ennemis.
Relationships: Lara Croft & Jonah Maiava, Lara Croft & Konstantin
Comments: 42
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpiritWolf00](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolf00/gifts).



> Je dois l’émergence de cette histoire à SpiritWolf00. Sans ses idées, je n'aurais jamais repensé à l'histoire de Shadow of the Tomb raider ni même à celle de Rise et tout ce qui a été un peu gâché entre deux.

Le mois de mai venait à peine de commencer et la chaleur était déjà étouffante. L'humidité ambiante n'aidait pas non plus. Les câbles, les molettes, les instruments et même les cadrants du tableau de commande étaient plus qu'embués. Ce n'était vraiment pas les meilleurs conditions pour voler mais les touristes s'en moquaient pas mal du moment qu'ils pouvaient prendre quelques photos souvenirs pour se vanter au près de leur famille.  
  
Il y avait peu de vent en se début de soirée et, seuls quelques enfants étaient encore dehors à jouer, rire, surveiller ou monter la garde. Tout le monde le voyait, tout le monde le savait mais il n'y avait que sur les quelques articles de journaux que les gens s'indignaient.

C'était triste, mais la facilité était attirante. Si attirante qu'elle poussait les plus faibles à prendre ce chemin sans jamais se rendre compte de la quantité de dangers et de problèmes qui s'accumulaient.

  
  


Fatigué, l'homme passa le seuil de la supérette, alla directement vers les étales et, laissa traîner ses yeux sur les paquets, traquant la moindre tâche verte. Il pris un paquet, le retourna, puis le mis dans son sac. Il fit de même avec trois autres, après tout, le vendeur lui avait déjà fait des prix sur les achats au kilo. Une fois chose faite, il passa aux rayon des féculents. Deux kilo de riz. Il avait vérifié sur sa liste, il en aurait eu tout juste pour un jour. Il se dirigea en suite vers les fruits et légumes, mais le peu qu'il restait avait des traces de pouce dedans, étaient blettes ou semblaient avoir traîné par terre avant d'avoir été remis, ni vu ni connu, dans les baques.

  
  


Il soupira et se dirigea vers la caisse. Au passage, il pris une boîte de conserve, un pack de bières, du café soluble qui, bien qu'il était infect, avait le mérite de réveiller le matin, et hésita un instant avant de prendre un paquet de cigarettes.

  
  


Il déposa tout sur le comptoir, devant une caissière qui semblait plus intéressée par la mini-télé dans l'arrière boutique que par son travail. Elle se retourna lentement, regarda les produits, puis leva les yeux vers lui.

  
  


-”Pour sûr que si jamais on devient riche un jour, ce sera pas grâce à vous.” marmonna-t-elle en scannant les différents produits alors qu'il déposait déjà les différentes pièces dans la paume de sa main. Il les plaqua contre le comptoir, pris tous ses achats, les mis dans son vieux sac de sport sauf les bières qu'il pris à bout de bras et partit sans un mot. Un peu plus loin, il rentra dans une lingerie miteuse mais peu chère, sortit ses uniformes, les flanqua dans la machine la plus proche, mis un jeton dans la fente et lança le programme le plus court. Quinze minutes.

  
  


Il les aurait bien passées à faire ses courses au lieu de fixer le tambour comme un aliéné, mais la dernière fois où cette idée lui avait effleuré l'esprit, il avait entendu d'autres autour de lui se plaindre de vols et autres. Alors c'était hors de question. Deux personnes passèrent récupérer leurs affaires entre temps. L'une d'elles, malheureusement pour lui, allait devoir attendre quelques minutes. Il ne voulait pas parler. Il avait dû être aimable avec son copilote toute la journée durant, dû subir les caprices des touristes et du patron, sans compter les piaillements de sa femme, qui n'avait de secrétaire que le badge.

Il se retint de soupirer et, au moment où la machine s'arrêta, il l'ouvrit à la volé, flanqua le tout dans son sac et traversa la distance qui le séparait de la sortie en quelques grandes enjambées seulement.

  
  


Il crut entendre la personne lui souhaiter une bonne journée, mais il n'y prêta pas plus attention et s'en retourna chez lui. Il faisait nuit à présent et les rares lampadaires qui n'étaient pas hors service éclairaient à peine la route quand ils ne faisaient pas que clignoter faiblement. Toutefois, l'habitude avait depuis longtemps remplacé ses yeux et, une fois devant sa porte, il sortit ses clefs, entra et alla de suite poser ses courses sur la petite table branlante qu'il avait récupéré quelques mois plus tôt.

  
  


Il passa une main sur son visage et dans ces cheveux sans avoir le moindre espoir d'en retirer la sueur, la fatigue ou l'humidité. Elle retomba mollement sur la table, tout comme sa tête, il ferma les yeux un instant, se redressa et alla vers la pièce où se trouvait la radio. Elle était vieille, rouillée à certains endroits et la plupart des joints étaient secs, mais il n'avait pas l'argent nécessaire ni la possibilité d'en commander de nouveaux... il devrait faire avec. Il s'estimait déjà heureux d'avoir eu l'occasion d'acheter une Torn.Fu.d2 à bon prix en arrivant ici.

  
  


Le son était affreux et, malgré le casque qui reposait sur la tête du gamin assis au bureau, on pouvait clairement entendre les grésillements de télécommunication. Si rien ne se passait ce mois-ci, il aurait peut-être intérêt à investir dans un boîtier de filtrage. Il allait avancer vers l'enfant mais, lorsqu'il se rendis compte qu'il s'était jeté sur le calepin qu'il lui avait confié, il se retint et retourna dans sa minuscule cuisine. Là, il sortit ses courses et les rangea dans son petit frigo de voyage puis, une fois chose faite, il alluma son réchaud et mis de l'eau à chauffer. Cela prendrait du temps et, bien qu'il n'était pas recommandé de faire bouillir l'eau du café, il n'avait vraiment aucune envie de vomir ses tripes pendant une ou deux semaines.

  
  


Rien que l'idée lui donnait des frissons. Il versa trois cuillerées de café dans son thermos et partit jeter un coup d’œil à ce que faisait le gamin. Il avait poser le crayon et se frottait apparemment les yeux avec ses poings. Sans un mot, l'homme toqua contre l'embrasure de la porte. Le gamin se raidi un instant puis, comme d'habitude, il enleva le casque et se tourna vers lui. Il avait les yeux légèrement rouge, des cernes visibles malgré son jeune âge et on reconnaissait clairement les grimaces qui traduisaient une importante migraine. Lentement, l'homme avança et pris le calepin avant d'aller chercher le pack de bière pendant que le gamin étirait ses jambes, ses bras puis son dos. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers l'homme qui venait de revenir, ses yeux s'illuminèrent en voyant les bouteilles.

Il les lui tendis et, c'est avec excitation que le gamin pris le pack. Il regarda les bouteilles un moment comme s'il pouvait déjà sentir le goût de la bière sur sa langue.  
  
  


-”Gracias Señior.” dit-il avec un sourire radieux avant de sortir en trottinant de l'appartement. Les bruits et grésillements ainsi que le bouillonnement de l'eau étaient les seuls choses qui résonnaient à présent. Il versa le contenu de la casserole dans le thermos, sortit une cigarette l'alluma sur le réchaud puis la posa dans le cendrier sur le rebord de fenêtre. Une fois chose faite, il pris place sur le tabouret devant la radio avant de mettre le casque sur ses oreilles. "Le prochain achat sera définitivement un filtre..." pensa-t-il à voix haute en ajustant la molette de fréquence pendant que ses yeux déchiffraient l'écriture en pattes de mouche du garçon.  
  
Il n'y avait rien de particulièrement intéressant sinon quelques fresques qu'ils avaient mises à jour. Par contre, Dominguez devait arriver vers 20h. Ses yeux jetèrent un coup d’œil à sa montre; il était certainement déjà arrivé depuis une demie-heure. S'il était là, c'était soit parce qu'il pensait avoir trouvé quelque chose, soit parce que les travaux traînaient, mais il y avait autre chose.   
Une explosion avait eu lieu dans l'une des grottes. Ses yeux se plissèrent; quelqu'un avait mis les pieds dans les ruines non loin de la vieille ville. Machinalement, il ouvrit un tiroir, souleva le double-fond et sortit une pile de photos de mauvaise qualité. Tout était encore là... mais l'original était à présent détruit. 

Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était que ceux qui avaient déclenché l'explosif ne s'en étaient pas sortis. S'il ne pouvait pas décrypter les symboles alors personne ne le ferait.

Il repris sa lecture et grinça des dents lorsqu'il compris pourquoi Dominguez était là. L'équipe avait trouvé l'entrée du temple, mais quelque chose d'autre attira toute son attention.   
Le garçon avait eu beaucoup de mal à le retranscrire, et avait plusieurs fois rayé un nom; Laura... Cruz...  
  
Il n'aurait su dire si son sang c'était glacé ou mis à bouillonné mais la fatigue s'effaça en un instant et son café fut bien vite oublié jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit presque inaudible ne lui parvienne par son casque. Rapidement, il modifia sa fréquence et... bingo.  
  
- _"Dominguez veut savoir si Lara Croft est là."_ entendit-il.  
  
- _"Et c...mment....... va...... rec....aître?"_ s'exclama une voix à l'autre bout de la ligne.  
  
- _"T'as sa photo."_ lança la voix du commandant qui semblait s'impatienter. _"Une femme blanche, une vingtaine d'années."  
  
_Elle était très certainement derrière l'explosion qui avait eu lieu et, étant donné la chance qu'elle avait dans les situations les plus périlleuses, il n'y avait pas à craindre pour sa survie.   
C'est à ce moment précis qu'il dû faire un choix. Il regarda le moniteur, les molettes et, rapidement il changea de fréquence cherchant la moindre discussion suspecte.  
  
_J.....na....h_  
  
Entendit-il au milieu des nombreuses musiques de flamenco. Il fit arrière toute, lâcha la première molette et régla la seconde du mieux qu'il put, alors que sa main gauche poussait un peu plus le casque contre son oreille.  
  
-"... réu...i. ..suis d... un te..ple sout...ain" dit-elle entre deux grésillements. Tout à coup, un bruit sourd et métallique retenti, elle avait dû être surprise et appuyé sur le bouton de transmission car il ne l'aurait jamais entendu sinon. D'après l'écho, il pouvait facilement affirmer qu'elle était dans un réseau de cavernes, peut-être même un temple... le temple.  
  
-" _Lara, les Trinitaires rentrent à l'explosif_ " annonça une voix d'homme quelque peut inquiète. Sa transmission était moins brouillée que l'autre, il devait être à la surface.  
  
- _"..entends ça. Ça cr... des sec...sses."_ malgré ses efforts, il ne parvint pas à améliorer l'écoute. Elle semblait bien plus proche que les trinitaires. _"Y'... pyr...mide..... vais m...ter au som...."_ ajouta-t-elle avant de couper. Il hésita un instant puis nota la fréquence avant de retourner sur le canal que Trinity monopolisait depuis bien trop longtemps pour que Lara ne l'ai pas constatée aussi.  
  
Rien, de leur côté, ils étaient simplement en train de déblayer les rochers qu'ils avaient fait sauter à explosif. S'il n'avait pas été si attentif à tout ce qu'il entendait, il aurait rit, aucun d'entre eux n'était définitivement digne du titre d'archéologue.  
Un coup d’œil à sa montre et il retourna sur le précédent canal; elle devait au moins être en haut à présent... Il avait espoir que ce soit le cas...  
Alors il attendit, une minute, puis deux, trois, cinq, dix... Vingt minutes étaient passées et sa tête était comme prête à exploser mais il tint bon et, avant qu'il ne perde totalement espoir, la voix de Croft résonna plus clairement.  
  
- _"Jonah."_ appela-t-elle.  
  
- _"Oui, j's...à"_ répondit l'autre. Étrangement, c'était lui qui à présent était le moins audible. Il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, les informations de la surface n'étaient pas sa priorité du moment.  
  
- _"Jonah, y'a une fresque ici."_ elle marqua un temps d'arrêt. _"On voit une boîte. L’inscription dit 'la boîte d'argent d'Ix Chel'. C'est surement ça dans la cité perdue."_ marmonna-t-elle de façon presque inintelligible. _"C'est une légende maya. Elle dit que la boîte invoquera le dieu Kukulkan."_   
  
- _"Le die.... la cré...on. C'est ç.......cherchent.......nit...ires?"_  
  
- _"Attend c'est pas fini. On dirait, une série de cataclysmes. Un tsunami, une tempête, un séisme, l’éruption d'un volcan...."_ énuméra-t-elle lentement. Il avait tout pris en note puis marqua un temps de pause. Ses yeux parcoururent la page, répétant silencieusement chaque cataclysme. Appelez ça un pressentiment, mais il y avait quelque chose dans cette histoire qui lui fit remonter un frisson d'effroi le long du dos.   
  
Il pris une gorgée de café, reposa le thermos puis se redressa sur son tabouret et passa ses deux mains sur son visage, les yeux dans le vide avant de croiser ses bras derrière sa tête. Il devait trouver un moyen de suivre Croft mais il y avait bien trop de moyens différents pour quitter l'île. Il devrait très certainement se mouiller ou envoyer Miguel lui proposer les services de la compagnie. 'En passant par son ami, peut-être...?' pensa-t-il en cherchant son thermos à tâtons.   
  
- _"Jonah, j'ai trouvé une dague."_ surpris, il se précipita sur son crayon et calepin. _"Il y a une inscription 'la clef du cœur d'Ix Chel offre la purification'. On peut pas laisser faire les trinitaires."_ énonça Croft.  
  
- _"Mo......va réf...chir. Merde! Lara,.......trinit.....res qui viennent..ers toi!"_ s'exclama Jonah totalement paniqué.  
  
Il y eu un long silence. Aucun d'eux ne diffusa pendant plusieurs minutes... mais quelque chose s'était produit. Avait-elle pris la dague? Il espérait bien que non. Et si les catastrophes qu'elle avait décrite venaient de là?  
C'est alors que des hurlements le remmenèrent sur terre. Presque tous les chiens du quartier hurlaient à la mort, gémissaient et aboyaient... Ses yeux restèrent fixés sur les notes, puis, un bruit de remous s'éleva du thermos... suivi par un tintement métallique.   
  
L'homme se précipita immédiatement vers son sac de sport, le jeta sur le tabouret, pris tous les documents qui étaient dans le double fond de son tiroir, ses papiers et porte-monnaie mais aussi et surtout la radio portative qu'il mit sur son dos. Sans perdre plus de temps, il sortit en trombe, attrapa un vélo qu'il avait vu traîner chez son voisin de palier, alluma le phare qui avait été rajouté et partit vers l'intérieur des terres mais surtout, en hauteur. Et sur une île avec un relief naturel maximal de 18 mètres, seul un endroit semblait suffisamment haut bien que loin de la ville et difficile d'accès; El Castillo.

  
- _"Jonah, reste pas là, remonte!"_ entendit-il Croft hurler.   
  
- _"Oh non! Tu l'as prise, c'est ça?!"_ cracha la radio alors qu'il pédalait de plus belle. La chemin de terre était cahoteux et la nature avait commencé à reprendre ses droits, mais au moins l'hiver était depuis longtemps passé et avec lui, la saison des pluies. Il pris beaucoup de raccourcis, certains très en pente et, bien qu'il n'avait plus la vigueur de ses vingt ans, cette panique viscérale le poussait toujours plus loin, plus vite.   
Et c'est lorsque El Castillo fut en vue qu'il l'entendit; à l'horizon, quelque part, un bruit de roulement de tambour, comme une tempête déchaînée se rapprochait.  
  
Une fois en haut de la colline, il jeta le vélo sur le côté et tituba un instant avant de reprendre son souffle, ses mains plantées sur ses genoux. Sa bouche était sèche et un gout désagréable de sang emplissait sa gorge. Il se rapprocha du vélo et cracha là où la lumière éclairait le sol; pas de sang.  
  
Rassuré, il déposa son sac et pris les jumelles qui étaient dedans depuis des lustres. Il les régla, mais mis à part les lumières de la fête des morts à San Miguel, il ne voyait rien. Il continua tout de même à scruter l'horizon, et repéra bientôt des silhouettes plus sombres qui se déplaçaient dans le ciel. Certainement des hélicoptères de Trinity.  
  
Rapidement, il posa sa radio à terre et essaya de se caler sur la fréquence que les haut-gradés utilisaient en général.  
  
Soudain, une autre secousse se fit ressentir; plus forte et plus proche. Des cris innombrables s'élevèrent alors, presque inaudibles quand comparés au rugissement qui se rapprochait de la côte et, finalement, alors qu'il était déjà bien trop tard, les sirènes retentirent.  
  
Une à une, les lumières pourpres de la ville s'éteignirent pour laisser place à une épaisse fumée noire. Les hélicoptères, eux partirent peu de temps après.  
  
- _"À toutes les unités..... Team-alpha, au...... Kuwaq Yaku. Team-reconn à-"_ Des sifflements stridents coupèrent la fin de la transmission pendant quelques secondes. Il donna un coup du plat de sa main sur le haut de l'appareil avant que les grésillements de d'habitude ne reviennent.  
  
-"Merde!" jura l'homme en sortant son calepin de sa poche le plus vite possible. Yuwaq Yaku... il ne savait pas comment ça s'écrivait, mais avec un peu de chance et une carte, il le trouverait. Toutefois, le plus intriguent était cette histoire de mission de reconnaissance... et pour qu'ils y envoient le commandant, donc l'un des éléments les plus proches de Dominguez, c'est que cet endroit était des plus importants.  
  
Il aurait voulu tout déchirer, mettre le feu à toutes ces notes et se jeter du haut des ruines; ils avaient forcément dû parler de ce Kuwaq Yaku et de l'endroit où ils allaient envoyer cette équipe! Comment avait-il pu passer à côté de pareilles informations?! Et s'il ne le savait pas, alors sa chasse allait se terminer...?   
Non, Croft devait forcément savoir. Elle avait sans aucun doute les notes de son père! Elle devait savoir de quoi ils parlaient mais était-elle seulement encore en vie?  
  
Un vent de panique s'immisça en lui. Fébrilement, il essaya de trouver sa fréquence; rien. Il vérifia dans son carnet, c'était la bonne fréquence mais le canal était inutilisé. Son regard se tourna vers l'enfer de fumée et de hurlements qu'était devenu San Miguel. Avait-elle été emportée? Avait-elle laissé ses recherches derrière elle? Peut-être son ami avait-il eu le temps de se mettre à l'abris en hauteur. Il était clairement visible que la plupart des grands immeubles de luxe avaient tenu bon.  
  
Il les observa avec ses jumelles, mais à une telle distance, impossible de dire qui étaient les survivants juchés sur les toits.  
Il retourna son attention vers la radio et s'apprêtait à bouger la molette lorsque qu'un cri étouffé résonna. C'était aiguë; il essaya d'affiner la connexion et, malgré tout, il ne parvint qu'à percevoir des explosions ainsi que des bruits de roche que l'on frappe.   
Ces bruits s'arrêtèrent au bout de quelques dizaines de secondes et les grésillements prirent le dessus.  
  
Il aurait pu essayer de chercher sur d'autres fréquences, mais il n'avait plus beaucoup d'espoir alors il s'assit et se passa une main sur le visage; il allait devoir mettre des bâtons dans les roues de Trinity tout seul...  
  
- _"JO....AAAAAHHHH!"_ hurla soudainement une voix éraillée. En un instant, il avait sa main sur la molette et attendait la prochaine diffusion, prêt à affiner sa réception.   
  
- _"J'... tais tell... inquiet..."_ entendit-il un homme dire. Quelques crans vers la droite et les coupures diminuèrent.   
  
- _"J'ai échoué..."_ commença-t-elle. _"Pire..."_  
  
- _"Comment ça?"_ demanda Jonah dont la voix ressortait moins.  
  
- _"Dominguez, il a la dague."_ annonça-t-elle, désespérée; ses doigts se resserrèrent si fort sur le crayon qu'il se brisa. _"J'l'ai perdue! Après tout ce que mon père a du enduré j'ai donné aux trinitaires exactement ce qu'ils voulaient. Il utilisera la boîte et la dague pour recréer le monde!"_ À ce moment là, les cris et grondement des eaux disparurent à ces oreilles; il pourrait recréer le monde?! Dominguez et Rourke n'en avaient jamais parlé auparavant.  
  
- _"Le recréer comment?"_  
  
- _"J-j-je sais pas! Il veut faire disparaître le pêcher, la faiblesse... Un homme comme lui..."_ balbutia-t-elle, comme au bord de la crise de nerf. _"On doit l'arrêter... c'est ma faute"_ L'homme leva les yeux vers la ville et secoua sa tête lentement avant de se replonger dans la discussion.  
  
- _"Ok, on s'en chargera, d'accord? J'te l'promet"_ lança son ami dont la voix paraissait plus éloignée.  
  
- _"Non, non, non, non, non! On doit atteindre la cité perdue avant eux! Il faut qu'on trouve la boîte d'argent!"_ s'écria-t-elle de sa voix inégale et enrouée.  
  
- _"D'accord. Mais d'abord, on va s'occuper de ces gens et les mettre à l'abri, puis on cherchera la boîte."_ lui concéda Jonah, sur un ton ferme qui laissait tout de même transparaître un soupçon de stress.  
  
- _"MAIS PERSONNE NE SERA À L'ABRI! PAS S'ILS TROUVENT LA BOÎTE AVANT! JE DOIS Y ALLER! JE SUIS LA SEULE À POUVOIR FAIRE QUELQUE-"_ rétorqua-t-elle, hystérique.  
  
- _"LA SEULE À_ _POUVOIR FAIRE QUOI?! POURQUOI CE SERAIT TA FAUTE, LARA? ARRÊTE DE PENSER QUE LE MONDE TOURNE AUTOUR DE TOI! Ces gens on besoin de nous ici! On peut être utile! Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'on a, hein? Une énigme? Il va nous falloir bien plus qu'un poisson rose et une couronne d'argent pour trouver la cité perdue!"_ lança-t-il, clairement agacé.

  
S'il c'était attendu à ça... mais il ne se faisait pas d'illusions, si Jonah avait été suffisamment loyal pour la suivre partout dans ces délires, alors il ne couperait pas cette fois non-pl-  
  
Sans prévenir, les interférences revinrent. La radio émit des sons stridents pendant une dizaine de secondes, comme si la fréquence avait été perdue puis, tout s'éteignit. Il tapa dessus, donna des coups, tenta de bidouiller les câbles mais rien à faire. Si quelque chose d'important devait être dit de l'autre côté de la ligne, il était déjà trop tard pour l'entendre. Furax, il attrapa la machine et, de toutes ses forces, la balança au loin.   
Le boîtier métallique s'écrasa à de multiples occasions sur le sol, chaque fois avec un bruit plus horrible que l'autre pour finalement disparaître dans la pénombre.   
  
Il avait des fourmis dans les bras et tout en lui, de son cœur jusqu'à la veine sur sa tempe palpitait de rage. Il leva sa tête vers le ciel, ferma les yeux, compta jusqu'à dix et planta son regard sur la ville.   
Qu'elle soit accompagnée ou non, il lui fallait garder un pied dans la course! Il partirait au premières lueurs du jour pour voir quelles parties de la ville avaient été les plus touchées.  
Et si son intuition était la bonne, et qu'une course contre la montre avait effectivement commencé, alors jouer sur son désespoir serait la meilleure corde à tirer.


	2. Chapter 2

Le lendemain les dégâts occasionnés étaient on ne peut plus visibles. Plus de la moitié des bâtiments avaient cédé, les routes et rues étaient inondées et encombrées de débris de toutes sortes; arbres, voitures, plaques de tôle, déchets et même des cadavres... Ce qui n'avait pas brûlé était gorgé d'eau. Même l'aéroport qui avait essuyé peu comparé à San Miguel, était fermé et avait du annuler toutes les réservations de vol. 

Les quelques employés suffisamment idiots pour avoir essayé de passer au travers de la foule déchaînée, avaient été attrapés par cette dernière et ne pouvaient compter que sur eux-même pour calmer la situation étant donné que, la plupart des forces de police et autres secouristes, étaient occupés à barboter dans les décombres à la recherche d'éventuels survivants.

Sachant pertinemment ce qui allait se passer, l'homme avait fait le tour et était entré, directement, par le tarmac de l'aéroport. Certains avaient eu la même idées et pendant qu'une partie d'entre eux étaient déjà au travail d'autres se changeaient. Lui-même alla dans les vestiaires et, alors qu'il avait presque fini de se changer une main se posa tout à coup sur son épaule.

-"Hola, Al." offrit Miguel avec le même sourire de vendeur. Toutefois, sa voix ainsi que son intonation trahissaient sa fatigue et son inquiétude.

-"Tu étais à la fête hier...?" demanda Al en boutonnant son uniforme; avec un peu de chance, il serait capable de lui dire ce qui s'était passé avec Croft. Une hystérique en train de hurler qu'elle devait partir pour sauver le monde ne pouvait pas passer inaperçu...

-"Non...." répondit-il au bout d'un long silence, le regard vide.

-"Loretta et les enfants vont bien?" demanda-t-il en sortant ses chaussures. Miguel l'avait tellement bassiné avec ses histoires de famille que le simple fait d'y penser lui donnait la nausée, mais il avait besoin de renseignements.

-"Je sais pas si t'as vu, mais le patron a du crapahuter dans la brousse pour venir ici, il a même des morceaux de son costume qui manquent!" rit-il en enfilant son pantalon; Al fronça les sourcils.

-"Je dois voir votre patron!" s'exclama une voix féminine mais rauque que Al ne mis pas longtemps à reconnaître. Miguel lui lança un regard interrogateur avant de se précipiter vers la porte des vestiaires d'où l'on pouvait observer une partie de l'accueil.

-"Mais enfin comment vous-?!" s'exclama la secrétaire.

-"Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre! Laissez-moi lui parler!" insista la jeune femme en plantant ses bras sur le guichet.

-"Je suis désolée Mademoiselle..." commença la secrétaire avec un ton peu avenant.

-"JE VOUS AI DIT-"

-"QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ICI?!" rugit le patron qui venait très certainement de sortir de son bureau. "SÉCURITÉ!" aboya-t-il.

-"Vas-y." chuchota Al à Miguel qui le regarda comme s'il venait de lui affirmer que la terre était plate.

-"Estás loco?!" chuchota-t-il en jetant des regards entre son copilote et l'accueil. "C'est toi le gros bras ici!" insista-t-il en reculant.

-"Fait la sortir par le tarmac et dit-lui d'attendre là-bas." chuchota Al, dont les yeux ne quittait pas Croft.

-"Euuuuh, t'es au courant qu'elle pourrait être ta fille?" énonça Miguel avec une grimace de dégoût; Al lui donna une tape à l'arrière du crâne.

-"Idiot. Cette gamine est une riche héritière Anglaise." commença-t-il en observant Croft qui était à deux doigts de faire un carnage.

-"Moi ce que je vois, c'est surtout que la mujer est pas commode..." 

-"Certes, mais apparemment, elle paie bien si on suit ses délires à la lettre." rétorqua Al.

-"Ouais, bah je préférerais repartir d'ici avec une pièce dans la main plutôt que dans la bouche, muchas gracias." insista Miguel en montrant les dents. Al le chopa par le col et le jeta dans le hall avant de refermer la porte.

Silencieusement, il écouta ce qu'il se passait et attendit que Miguel et Croft se soient suffisamment éloignés pour sortir et aller parler à son patron. Ce dernier était déjà en train de refermer la porte derrière lui.

-"Monsieur." 

-"Ah, Wesker. Où est-ce que vous étiez?!" aboya le vieil homme en se laissant tomber dans son fauteuil. "C'est vous qui avez laissé entrer cette harpie?!" grogna-t-il en pointant un gros doigt jauni par le tabac.

-"Non, monsieur." répondit-il en tachant de garder son sang froid. "Toutefois, je pense que vous faites une erreur en la traitant de la sorte." ajouta-t-il. Cela lui valut un rire à gorge déployée.

-"Une erreur?! HAHA! Elle est bien bonne, celle-là! Vous-vous essayez à la comédie mon gars, parce qu'il se pourrait que je vous renvoie si vous continuez ce petit numéro!" vociféra-t-il en dévoilant des dents noircies.

-"Loin de moi cette idée. Cependant, je crois pouvoir affirmer que cette jeune personne serait capable de payer n'importe quel prix pour un vol en urgence." annonça-t-il en resserrant les velcros de ses mitaines en cuir.

-"Et je suis sensé croire ça?" grogna le patron en levant un sourcil touffu.

-"Ça photo a fait le tour de la terre. Les tabloïds ainsi que les revues d'archéologie n'ont fait que parler d'elle et ses lubies depuis ces deux dernières années." énonça-t-il en se rapprochant du bureau. Le vieil homme ne semblait pas entièrement convaincu, mais le fait qu'il se soit assis plus en avant sur son siège était un bon début.

-"Admettons, mais l'archéologie-" commença-t-il en frottant son pousse contre le reste de ses doigts. "ça ne paie pas. Alors dites-moi, d'où une gamine de son âge aurait pu sortir une telle somme?" demanda-t-il en croisant ses doigts devant son nez avec un sourire suffisant aux lèvres.

-"Elle a hérité de sa famille. Avouez tout de même, qu'il serait dommage d'avoir remballé une riche héritière, fille d'un Lord anglais, et passionnée par le voyage au point d'avoir auparavant dépensé des sommes folles rien que pour rejoindre la destination qu'une des petites voix dans sa tête lui avait soufflée." Wesker n'aurait su dire si l'homme en face de lui était terrorisé ou extatique, mais il attendit la réponse. Il aurait embarqué Croft en avion de toute façon, cette autorisation n'était qu'un bonus de temps.

Après quelques secondes, les doigts déformés du vieil homme attrapèrent un stylo et notèrent une série importante de chiffres. 

-"Rattrapez la, et donnez-lui ça. Si elle veut pouvoir quittez cette île, et acheter les services, ainsi que la confidentialité de ma compagnie, elle devra faire un petit don pour aider aux, réparations." commanda-t-il en tendant le bout de papier au pilote qui le glissa dans sa poche. "Une dernière chose, Wesker. Vous vous doutez que les autorités ont un œil sur tous les moyens de transport permettant de quitter l'île." énonça-t-il en cherchant quelque chose dans l'un de ses tiroirs. "Et il serait fâcheux que l'un de ces yeux ne fixe mon humble commerce d'un peu trop près." chuchota-t-il en sortant une enveloppe d'où provenait un tintement métallique.

-"Il en va de soit." répondit Al qui s'apprêtait à prendre l'enveloppe; le patron la retira au dernier moment. Wesker dû contenir son agacement.

-"Vous allez prendre Miguel avec vous et, que l'on soit bien d'accord; si vous vous faites prendre, si qui que ce soit vient me poser des questions sur vous, je ne vous connais pas. Aucuns de vous deux. Miguel Flores et Alan Wesker n'auront jamais mis les pieds ici, me suis-je bien fait comprendre?" siffla-t-il en poussant l'enveloppe vers le bord du bureau.

-"Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, monsieur." lui assura le pilote en prenant ce que son patron lui avait tendu.

-"Vous pouvez disposer, Wesker." annonça-t-il d'un ton las. 

-"Au revoir, monsieur." lança le pilote en s'efforçant de ne pas fracasser la porte en la refermant. Sans un mot de plus, il retourna dans les vestiaires, mis sa casquette et ses larges lunettes avant de partir vers le tarmac.  
En espérant que Flores ait réussi à retenir Croft.

Heureusement pour Wesker, Miguel avait réussi à la tenir à l'écart des autres ainsi qu'à la calmer, ou presque si on prenait en compte le fait qu'elle tournait en rond comme une fauve en cage.   
Son estomac se crispa quelque peu mais, il ne laissa rien transparaître et réajusta simplement sa visière.

-"Ah, Al!" s'exclama Flores avec enthousiasme. Le pauvre bougre semblait désespéré et, à en croire le regard meurtrier de la jeune Croft, il n'était pas difficile de deviner la raison de ce soudain regain de gaieté. "Me laisse plus jamais seul avec elle." siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

-"J'espère que vous avez une bonne raison pour m'avoir gardée ici. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre!" rugit-elle en avançant d'un pas décidé vers les deux pilotes. Alan sortit le papier de sa poche et le tendit à la jeune femme.

Elle les dévisagea avec méfiance avant de claquer sa langue contre son palais et d'arracher la feuille de sa main. Ses yeux parcoururent rapidement les quelques lignes qui étaient inscrites puis remonta vers les deux employés.

-"C'est une blague..." murmura-t-elle.

-"Si c'est bien ce que je crois, vous n'aurez rien tant que ce montant ne sera pas payé." intervint Miguel en secouant sa tête lentement; Al, quant à lui, croisa ses bras sur son torse. Malgré son ton dégagé, il voyait bien que l'incertitude rongeait déjà son copilote.

Sans un mot de plus, la jeune Croft sortit un carnet de chèques, un stylo, remplit les différents champs requis avant d'essayer de contourner les deux gaillards.

-"Ep! Pas par là!" l'interpella Flores en mettant un bras devant elle.

-"Je n'ai pas-" 

-"On sait." coupa Wesker en lui empoignant fermement les épaules; la jeune femme essaya de se dégager, mais malgré son entrainement, elle ne pouvait venir à bout de quelqu'un du gabarit de Wesker, pas sans arme.

-"Al..." dit Miguel en jetant des regards inquiets à son collègue.

-"On part maintenant." annonça Alan. "Jouez le jeu." dit-il à la jeune femme en desserrant quelque peu son emprise.

-"D'accord mais dépêchez-vous." siffla-t-elle.

Les trois passèrent derrière le bâtiment principal et, arrivés à la fenêtre qui donnait sur le bureau du patron, Al toqua avant de coincer le papier entre les battants. 

-"Allez, dense prisa!" grogna Miguel qui était déjà à quelques mètres devant eux.

Croft feignit de se débattre quelques fois en se jetant d'un côté, en secouant ses épaules, en freinant d'un coup, mais se laissait entraîner juste après. Elle avait une horrible impression de déjà vu, mais elle n'avait pas le temps de penser à tout ça! Il lui fallait trouver la cité. Il lui fallait trouver la boîte et reprendre la dague à Dominguez et par dessus tout, détruire cette organisation... Si elle parvenait à tuer Dominguez et Rourke...

Au bout d'une ou deux minutes, ils arrivèrent devant un garage recouvert par la végétation, Flores l'ouvrit et retira la bâche dévoilant ainsi la vieille jeep de tourisme qui n'était plus sensée être en service.

-"Cette chose roule encore?" lança Croft en fronçant les sourcils.

-"Pas officiellement." répondit Flores en rangeant les bagages dans le coffre. Alan la poussa vers le véhicule avant de se diriger lui-même côté conducteur. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Miguel pour prendre place à côté de son copilote. Croft, quant à elle était assise derrière.

Malgré son état extérieur, la vieille carcasse démarra au quart de tour et c'est ainsi qu'ils partirent. Ils ne prirent pas vraiment le temps de faire un grand détour, puisque de toute façon l'attention était essentiellement focalisée sur l'aéroport et les grands axes. En effet, la ville était sous pas moins de six mètres d'eau, toutefois, les routes intérieures étaient praticables. Boueuses et recouvertes de végétation, mais praticables.

Le silence qui régnait dans la jeep était glaçant. Croft ne parlait pas, Wesker ne parlait pas et, Miguel, au bout de quelques minutes seulement avait commencé à chercher une station de radio. Tout y passa; les musiques modernes, traditionnelles, les infos, les témoignages, les avis de recherche... mais Alan, bien qu'il comprenait ce qui était dit, n'y prêtait pas la moindre attention. En vérité il ne pensait qu'à deux choses; se souvenir de la route à prendre et éviter de réajuster ses lunettes ou casquette toutes les cinq minutes.

Il jeta tout de même quelques regards à Croft par le biais du rétroviseur intérieur, elle aussi était profondément plongée dans son travail mais ne semblait pouvoir s'empêcher de jeter des coups d’œil méfiants aux deux employés.  
Au bout de vingt minutes, ils passèrent un grillage ainsi qu'un panneau. 

-"Mais on risque pas d'attirer l'attention des autorités?" questionna Miguel en laissant reposer son bras sur la portière.

-"Aucune chance." répondit simplement Wesker. Flores leva un sourcil inquisiteur avant de regarder devant eux. "Ah." fit-il en voyant la quantité astronomique d'eau qui avait recouvert le tarmac de plaisance.

-"Et vous comptez nous faire traverser en barque?" lança Croft qui les regardait d'un œil mauvais. 

-"Sortez." soupira Wesker. Aucun d'eux ne bougea pendant quelques secondes avant qu'ils ne fassent ce que le pilote avait demandé. Ce dernier alla un peu plus loin avec le véhicule, le cacha avec une bâche qui avait été   
laissée à cet effet, sortit les bagages et retourna trouver les autres. Il balança l'une des caisses à son copilote et se dirigea vers l'un des hangars. 

Malheureusement, il était au milieu de l'étendue inondée. Alan avait de l'eau jusqu'aux cuisses, Miguel jusqu'à la taille et Lara jusqu'au ventre, mais les trois arrivèrent sans trop d'encombre devant les portes coulissantes. 

-"Et maintenant?" lança Croft; Wesker soupira.

Il fit un signe de tête à Miguel qui, s'éloigna d'un ou deux mètres, ouvrit un boîtier qui était légèrement camouflé par la végétation et appuya sur l'un des boutons.  
Les portes grognèrent, les taules résonnèrent et le rugissement de l'eau retentit au moment où elle s'engouffra à l'intérieur. L'odeur de renfermé et de moisissure était bien présente, tout comme la bâche poussiéreuse qui recouvrait leur ticket vers le continent.

Il ne fallut pas moins d'une heure pour tout préparer mais au moins, le plein avait été fait après la dernière livraison.

-"C'est bien la première fois qu'il y a du carburant dans ce vieux machin." s'exclama Miguel en vérifiant les attaches des caisses de Croft.

Wesker acquiesça simplement. Il était bien trop concentré sur les paramètres de vols et sur les faits et gestes de Lara pour lui répondre. 

-"Tout est bon de mon côté." annonça le copilote en prenant place sur l'autre siège. "Tout est bon de votre côté, Miss euh... Croft?" demanda-t-il en lançant un regard en arrière. Ils entendirent un 'oui' lointain accompagné d'un 'clic' caractéristique de ceinture.

-"C'est parti. Direction Pérou." marmonna Miguel en lançant les moteurs. Lentement, il parvinrent à sortir du hangar, positionnèrent l'hydravion et déjaugèrent. Il y eut quelques secousses, mais l'appareil ne fut pas difficile à stabiliser.

Le voyage se passa sans trop de soucis. Le temps était clément, les couloirs de navigation coupés autour de l'île et il était donc beaucoup plus faciles de s'y insérer. Comme Croft aimait à le dire, ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre et il faudrait au minimum dix heures pour aller de Cozumel en Equateur, refaire un plein, des vérifications, puis redécoller pour aller chercher la cité perdue.   
Dans l'immédiat, la Colombie aurait été le meilleur choix mais le patron de l'aéroport avait encore quelques petites affaires à régler avec celui qui aurait pu leur permettre de faire escale.  
Ce fut donc en Equateur, sur un bras reculé de l'Amazone que l'hydravion amerrit. 

Le vieux Armando était là pour les accueillir. Une chance que Miguel aie été là, le vieil homme appréciait bien plus de lui parler qu'à Wesker. D'ailleurs, s'il l'avait eu dans les pattes, il n'aurait pas eu le temps de s'occuper de l'hydravion.  
Croft, elle, resta sur le ponton, devant l'appareil, tout du long ce qui ennuyait particulièrement le pilote. Il avait l'impression qu'elle était sortie pour le surveiller... peut-être avait-elle une impression de déjà vu...

-"La nuit va tomber dans quelques heures..." énonça-t-il en regardant le ciel.

-"Alors, accélérez." vociféra-t-elle en lui lançant un regard glacial. Wesker referma le boîtier, le verrouilla et descendit des flotteurs sur le ponton. 

-"Ça, ça va pas être possible," annonça-t-il.

-"Je vous ai payé." insista-t-elle alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la table de jardin où se trouvait la bière qu'il avait oublié de boire.

-"Vous nous avez payé pour vous faire débarquer au Pérou, mais la question est; où?" rétorqua-t-il en s'asseyant sur une caisse en bois.

Le visage de Croft se renfrogna mais il y avait quelque chose dans son regard qui disait à Alan qu'il devait faire attention... très attention. 

-"Dois-je en conclure que vous n'en avez aucune idée...?" demanda-t-il en posant son coude sur la table. Et lui qui s'était raccroché à espoir qu'elle sache où aller... ou peut-être allait-il devoir gagner sa confiance... mais un contact prolongé avec elle était risqué. Il prit une gorgée de sa bière, la reposa bruyamment et se leva.

-"Bon, j'vous laisse y réfléchir, moi j'ai des paramètres à vérifier." Alan s'en alla sans un mot de plus et retourna à l'intérieur de l'hydravion, laissant ainsi Croft dans un état de frustration alarmant. Non seulement elle venait d'apprendre que son arrivée au Pérou ne se ferait que demain, mais en plus cet étrange personnage s'intéressait bien trop à son travail à son goût...

Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'on a, hein? Une énigme? Il va nous falloir bien plus qu'un poisson rose et une couronne d'argent pour trouver la cité perdue!

Elle laissa retomber sa tête sur ses mains, Jonah avait raison. Le Pérou était immense, même en le réduisant aux abords de l'Amazonie... mais il devait bien y avoir quelque chose! De plus, elle ne savait pas exactement quoi chercher... Devait-elle se focaliser uniquement sur des ruines mayas ou bien devait-elle prendre en compte une éventuelle influence inca et donc commencer la traduction des termes, chercher les équivalents? Elle ne s'avait pas par où commencer, mais peut-être que les pilotes eux le sauraient. Son regard alla vers l'hydravion dont le cockpit éclairé laissait échapper un fin filet de fumée grise: son regard se durcit. Elle rassembla ses affaires, se leva et entra bruyamment dans la cabane.

Les deux hommes qui discutaient ne s'en retournèrent pas pour autant, certainement à cause de la musique particulièrement forte par dessus laquelle le vieil Armando essayait de parler. Elle ne pouvait définitivement pas travailler dans ces conditions et repartit dehors où elle se laissa retomber sur la vieille chaise en métal qu'elle avait précédemment occupé.  
Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle ait à faire avec les vivants? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas juste se débrouiller avec des cartes, des manuscrits, des carnets et des ruines? Et éventuellement des cadavres. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle ait besoin des autres?!  
Mais la cerise sur le gâteau c'était que, pour trouver ce qu'elle cherchait, il lui faudrait certainement entrer dans les détails... des détails qui les pousseraient, à coup sûr, à la débarquer le plus vite possible et, ce, même au beau milieu de nul-part. Machinalement, sa main alla chercher sa radio satellite; elle pouvait l'appeler. Elle le pouvait, il le lui avait dit juste avant de partir mais, elle n'avait pas le courage pour lui parler et puis, il devait être très occupé... occupé à réparer, ou du moins, limiter les conséquences de ses actions. De son erreur.

Un jour plus tôt, elle se serait juste fait un thé ou aurait fermé les yeux quelques secondes histoire de se remettre les idées en place. C'était une stratégie qui marchait plutôt bien lorsqu'elle saturait... mais là, elle savait pertinemment que ça ne marcherait pas. Rien que la nuit précédente avait été affreuse. Lorsqu'elle ne revoyait pas Jonah lui reprocher jusqu'à sa triste existence, c'était son père et sa mère qui lui revenait à l'esprit...   
Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur la radio. Plus que la peur de ne pas pouvoir arrêter la destruction du monde, plus que la rage d'avoir donné à Trinity exactement ce qu'ils voulaient, plus que la hantise que Jonah ne lui pardonne jamais, c'était que l'histoire ne se répète.   
Par dépit, elle se releva, prit ses affaires, attrapa la bière entamée et entra dans l'hydravion. Peut-être aurait-il une carte plus détaillée que la sienne, après tout, se procurer une carte précise d''un endroit qu'elle n'avait pas prévu de visiter dans une ville qui venait d'être ravagée par un tsunami, n'était pas quelque chose relevant du possible.

Lorsqu'elle passa le seuil de la porte, elle fut agressée par l'odeur acre de tabac et cela lui rappela immédiatement Ana. Lorsqu'elle était petite et qu'elle oubliait de vider les cendriers à cause d'une urgence; sans doute Trinity. Mais surtout au retour de la Sibérie, Lara avait repris possession du manoir, avait lancé des travaux sous la supervision de Winston mais surtout, elle avait pris un carton et avait bazardé toutes les affaires de Ana dedans. Malheureusement, elle avait fumé si longtemps dans la chambre qu'elle occupait que l'odeur était restée. Elle était imprégnée dans les murs tout comme son souvenir amer l'était dans l'esprit de la jeune femme.

-"Alors, on a une direction?" demanda Alan en tirant une bouffée de sa cigarette. Lara remarqua de suite qu'il était déjà arrivé au filtre et fronça les sourcils; soit il était particulièrement distrait, soit sa santé était la dernière de ses préoccupations. Lara ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, mais une quinte de toux déchira le silence. Lara eu l'impression de se revoir la fois où un ami de Sam lui avait proposé une cigarette. 

-"Prenez ça." dit-elle en lui tendant la bière. Il prit la bouteille mais toussa quelques secondes de plus avant de prendre une gorgée. Croft observa l'homme étrange en face d'elle. Il ne ressemblait pas à l'idée qu'elle se faisait d'un pilote de tourisme, en fait il y avait quelque chose dans sa façon de réagir aux événements qui lui faisait penser à un militaire. Il semblait âgé aussi. Les sillons de part et d'autre de son nez étaient particulièrement marqués, mais peut-être était-ce du aux ombres. Ses yeux voulurent alors voir le reste de son visage mais de larges lunettes particulièrement opaques l'en empêchaient; Croft fronça les sourcils.

-"Vous n'enlevez jamais vos lunettes?" s'enquit-elle en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Elle n'avait rien dit de jour, mais là c'était vraiment louche. Al soupira et réajusta ses lunettes sur son nez.

-"Pas si vous voulez un pilote en état de remplir ses fonctions." répondit-il simplement; Croft ne fit que plisser un peu plus les yeux. Alan la regarda un moment puis, voyant bien qu'il devrait élaborer, il se pinça les sinus. "Je supporte pas la lumière. Ça me donne des migraines, des vertiges et les vomissements sont pas à exclure..." ajouta-t-il mais elle n'en parut que plus soupçonneuse. "Les docteurs disent que c'est une inflammation de la cornée... à cause du soleil, mais ça c'est la version officielle." ajouta-t-il en prenant bien soin de prendre un ton plus grave. Les yeux de Croft s'écarquillèrent. Un mélange de curiosité et de peur s'immisça dans son esprit et ses bras se décroisèrent lentement d'eux-même.

-"En général, j'en parle pas mais..." commença-t-il en jetant un coup d’œil vers la porte qui était encore ouverte. "si vous êtes bien la Lara Croft dont les journaux parlaient" elle grimaça. "alors vous aurez pas de mal à me croire..." dit-il plus comme une question. Le cœur de Lara se serra quelque peu et, lentement, elle pris place sur l'autre siège de pilote avant de rester immobile. Une part d'elle espérait de tout son être qu'il avait vu quelque chose en rapport avec la dague ou la boîte, mais une autre, peut-être même s'elle qui était la plus présente, était juste heureuse de pouvoir parler de ses choses étranges qu'elle avait vu sans paraître complètement folle.

-"Vous aussi vous... vous avez vu des phénomènes étranges?" demanda-t-elle à voix basse; il acquiesça. "Qu'avez-vous vu?" ajouta-t-elle en se penchant un peu en avant, ses coudes reposaient à présent sur ses cuisses.  
Al pris une longue inspiration et commença à faire tourner sa bière entre ses mains.

-"C'était y'a cinq ans. J'étais commandant dans la légion à ce moment là. Mon escouade avait été dépêchée pour une mission de récupération. Il y avait trois otages. Deux militaires et une journaliste. Ils avaient été vu pour la dernière fois dans les alentours de Bouro et Zouar au Tchad. On avait remonté la piste jusqu'aux montagnes. On été tous sur nos gardes, mais il n'y avait pas eu la moindre attaque et pourtant, le terrain aurait été parfait." murmura-t-il, le regard dans le vide, ou du moins c'est ce que croyait Croft. Derrière ses lunettes opaques, il traquait le moindre de ses changements d'expression. "On a donc suivi leurs traces jusqu'à arriver devant une grotte. On avait attendu devant une après-midi entière, on n'aurait pas pu se permettre de rentrer dans le tas sans avoir une idée des effectifs... mais personne n'est sortit de là. Personnellement j'aurais attendu un peu plus, mais les ordres étaient de récupérer les otages au plus vite donc nous nous sommes infiltrés de nuit. Il n'y avait personne à l'entrée, seulement quelques pièges rudimentaires que nous avions désamorcés ou évités puis on en a vu un." 

Au moment où il prononça ses mots, Lara se pencha un peu plus en avant, les yeux fixés sur lui et les mains jointes. Il marqua une pause avant de continuer.

-"Il respirait, mais ses yeux étaient blancs, opaques... comme cuits... et puis y'a eu des coups de feu. On les a suivi jusqu'à un élargissement du boyau. Ils y avait des corps partout. Ils se contorsionnaient sur le sol en gémissant et se tenaient pour la plupart le visage. Mais les otages n'étaient pas avec. Donc on a continué et puis on en a trouvé deux..."

-"Et le troisième?" siffla Croft dont les mains étaient resserrées l'une sur l'autre. Al, leva les yeux vers elle et pris une longue inspiration.

-"Il est tombé du plafond. Mort sur le coup." répondit-il avant de se passer une main sur la mâchoire. Le silence était si pesant que le simple bruit produit pas le frottement de sa barbe de trois jours lui donna la chaire de poule. "J'ai donné l'ordre de se mettre en cercle. Ceux au milieu avaient les otages, les autres avaient ordre de tirer à vue. J'étais devant et au moment où j'ai posé un pied à l'entrée de la grotte, j'ai cru entendre quelque chose tomber derrière moi. Je me suis retourné et il n'y avait plus personne à part les otages qui gisaient au sol." 

Une autre pause, mais cette fois-ci, il ne parut pas prêt à continuer. Cette sensation d'impuissance, cette frustration de ne rien avoir pu faire... elle ne connaissait ses sentiments que trop bien.

-"Je ne sais plus pourquoi, mais j'ai levé la tête à ce moment là et, au dessus, il y avait les pieds d'un de mes gars qui tressautaient. J'ai regardé plus haut encore et c'est là que j'ai vu ces deux points brillants." dit-il sur un ton absent. "J'ai pas réfléchi. J'ai du vider un magasin entier sur ce truc... La chose l'a lâché, mais je savais que j'étais le prochain. Je l'ai vu arrivé. J'ai vu les deux lumières arriver sur moi. Je sais encore que j'avais pensé prendre mon couteau mais après... tout ce qui me revient c'est cette affreuse sensation de brûlure." murmura-t-il en réajustant ses lunettes. "Comme si cette chose avait creusé un chemin jusqu'à mon cerveau en me calcinant les yeux... et que des milliers de mains m'avaient creusé, labouré et retourné la cervelle à la recherche de quelque chose..." 

Al resta silencieux après cela et Croft, elle, ne savait trop quoi dire. Elle avait vu des choses épouvantables, elle avait vu la mort, elle avait été la cause de certaines mais tous n'avaient pas péris... Les yeux rivés sur l'ancien soldat en face d'elle, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de repenser au Yamatai, aux fusillades, aux meurtres de sang froid, aux Onis, à tout ceux qu'elle n'avait pas pu sauvé, qu'elle avait laissé mourir...

-"Mais vous êtes rentré..." murmura-t-elle penchée un peu plus en avant. Ses coudes reposaient à présent sur ses genoux; il secoua la tête, un sourire tiré aux lèvres. Croft ne s'avait trop s'il riait ou non mais, si c'était le cas, le son s'était éteint avant même d'être né.

-"On est tous rentrés. Tous les vingt..." un sourire soulagé commença à s'étaler sur les lèvres de la jeune Croft. "L'un est rentré chez lui dans un sac. Cinq se sont suicidés le jour même de leur réveil. D'autres on tout raconté, tout ce qu'ils avaient vu. Ils ont été mis à l'isolement et ceux qui n'ont pas laissé tomber leurs histoires de créatures étranges ont été virés. J'en faisait partie..." Soudain, un rire silencieux le secoua. "Deux ans de thérapie... tout ça pour nous convaincre qu'on avait bouffé des champignons ou je ne sais trop quelle autre saleté... Cinq on réussi à s'en convaincre et sont retournés dans les rangs. Les deux derniers ont été mis de côté, abandonnés et oubliés par le gouvernement... et leur famille." 

-"Je comprends..." souffla Lara au bout de ce qui sembla être des heures. Lui ne répondis rien et ce fut un bruit de papier que l'on froisse qui captura attira l'attention de Croft. 

-"Bon, où va-t-on?" demanda-t-il en déposant une carte du Pérou sur les instruments. Lara se redressa sur son siège immédiatement et laissa ses yeux retourner chaque parcelle de la carte, mais c'était si vaste. 

Croft hésita un moment. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle mettrait beaucoup trop de temps à trouver la cité seule, mais au fond, il y avait ce besoin de parler, de partager son histoire qui la brûlait. Après tout, elle n'avait pas grand chose à perdre s'il la connaissait déjà et puis... il avait été honnête avec elle.

-"Je dois trouver la boîte d'Ix Chel." annonça-t-elle tout à coup. "Je dois mettre la main sur elle avant que d'autres catastrophes n'arrivent." ajouta Croft en se passant une main sur son visage. Elle avait senti les larmes de frustration arriver, mais les avait stoppées net. 

Une fois calmée, elle sortit ses notes de son sac et se rapprocha un peu plus d'Alan.

-"J'ai trouvé ça, à Cozumel." dit-elle en lui présentant les clichés qu'elle avait pris dans la pyramide effondrée. Wesker pris les photos et observa les symboles; c'était bien ceux qu'il avait vu. "Il est écrit 'Pour trouver la cité perdue, suivez la rive vers le sud jusqu'à trouver le poisson rose, puis chassez le cœur du serpent jusqu'à la montagne couronnée d'argent'." 

-"Pour le poisson rose et la montagne couronnée d'argent j'aurais une vague idée mais le cœur du serpent..." dit-il regardant les clichés une fois de plus.

-"Je pense que c'est une référence à la constellation de l'hydre." expliqua-t-elle en lui montrant une autre photo. "Et cette étoile indique le sud-ouest." 

-"Très bien mais... si on part du principe que ce 'poisson rose' vit dans l'Amazone et que vous avez trouvé ça à Cozumel... pourquoi le Pérou? Pourquoi pas le Brézil?"

-"Il y avait une date," commença-t-elle en sortant une autre photographie; celle qui avait été abîmée. "à première vue, on aurait pu penser à un treize maya, mais d'après la taille du morceau qu'il manquait et l'emplacement sur la stèle, il est plus probable que ce soit un huit et, si on prend en compte la précess- la migration des constellations dans le ciel, on arrive au Pérou." expliqua-t-elle avec une lueur étrange dans le regard. 

Silencieusement, Wesker observa la carte, mais il ne cherchait pas seulement une haute montagne, après tout ce n'était pas ce qui manquait avec la Cordillère des Andes. Non, il cherchait un endroit où se poser, il n'aurait pas pu laisser l'hydravion sur l'Amazone. Mais c'est en regardant de plus prêt les noms des villages bordant la cordillère qu'un nom attira toute son attention; Kuwaq Yaku.

-"On pourrait commencer par là." dit-il soudainement. "Il y a plan d'eau assez grand juste à côté et vous pourriez établir un camp au village..." pointa-t-il du doigt avant de jeter un coup d’œil à Croft; cette dernière acquiesça silencieusement mais ses sourcils étaient toujours froncés. "Il manque quelque chose?" dit-il plus comme fait que comme une question.

-"Je n'avais pas remarqué mais, l'énigme continue. 'chassé le cœur du serpent jusqu'à la montagne couronnée d'argent où les jumelles devisent'." lit-elle avant de lever les yeux, perdue dans ses pensées.

-"Des jumelles... des objets identiques... Des statues?" proposa-t-il avec un haussement d'épaules.

-"Peut-être..." dit-elle sur un ton absent. Croft avait sorti son carnet ou plutôt celui de son père et feuilletait frénétiquement à travers ses notes. Une feuille volante tomba alors de la reliure; Alan la ramassa.  
Il y avait beaucoup de notes, croquis et malgré toute la volonté du monde, il ne parvenait pas à lire tous les mots... enfin, pas sans enlever ses lunettes, ce qui était hors de question.

Tout ce qu'il avait pu déchiffrer étaient 'Ix Chel, Kukulkan et clef'. C'est alors que les mots de Croft lui revinrent. Elle avait parlé d'une clef... une clef qui ouvrait le cœur d'Ix Chel, et que ce dernier invoquerait le dieu Kukulkan. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment se permettre d'être trop précis pour le moment mais, il avait l'impression que la réponse était toute proche.

-"Dîte-moi, vous avez parlé de 'la boîte d'Ix Chel', c'est quoi exactement et quel rapport avec la clef et Kukulkan?" demanda-t-il en agitant mollement la feuille en l'air. 

-"Kukulkan est le dieu maya de la création et de la destruction. D'après la légende, le cœur et la clef réunies sont sensées l'invoquer sur Terre pour détruire et recréer le monde selon son désir..." débita-t-elle sans même lever les yeux de ses notes innombrables. 

-"Je suppose que le coeur, c'est la boîte d'Ix Chel, et la clef..." 

Croft serra les dents. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de repenser à la dague...

-"C'est une dague. La clef de Chak Chel..." répondit âprement la jeune femme; Wesker soupira bruyamment.

-"Et ses noms, 'Ix Chel', 'Chak Chel'... C'est quoi? Des mots, des lieux?" insista-t-il.

-"Ce sont des déesses. Ix Chel représente la vie et la pleine lune et Chak Chel, elle, représente la mort et la nouvelle lune..." 

-"On peut donc dire qu'elles se complètent..." commenta Wesker.

-"On peut dire ça... Certains écrits réfèrent à elles en tant que-" Elle s'arrêta soudain, comme si une vérité cachée s'était tout à coup révélée à elle. Croft se mis alors tourner les pages de son carnet frénétiquement jusqu'à trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. "C'est ça!" s'exclama-t-elle en se levant d'un bon. Elle alla se mettre juste 'Alan, légèrement penchée pour qu'il puisse voir la page. "Ix Chel et Chak Chel, aussi appelées les jumelles de la création. C'est ça! On devrait pouvoir trouver quelque chose en rapport avec elles!" dit-elle, le regard pétillant d'espoir. 

Elle aurait eu envie de serrer le vieux militaire dans ses bras, mais c'est alors que l'odeur affreuse de tabac lui remonta au nez. Elle du se retenir de tousser. Toutefois son excitation n'était pas totalement retombée, un sourire soulagé illumina même son visage assombri par la fatigue et la culpabilité.   
Ce geste candide mais contagieux se propagea jusqu'à Wesker. Toutefois, ce ne fut pas la joie partagée qui lui fit monter un sourire au visage mais bien le sentiment d'avoir endormie la vigilance de la jeune femme.

Le moment fut interrompu par un bruit de papier que l'on froisse. Les deux regardèrent vers la porte et virent le vieil Armando fourrer quelque chose dans la main de Miguel avant de partir en grommelant quelque chose d'incompréhensible en Espagnol.   
Croft jeta un œil à Wesker mais ce dernier ne fit pas de même et se leva tout simplement.

-"J'espère que tu n'as pas passé ton temps à parier..." grogna-t-il en avançant vers Flores.

-"Ose dire que je t'ai pas retiré une épine du pied en tenant le crachoir à Armando..." plaisanta Miguel. Alan, quant à lui, tourna tout simplement les talons et sortit. "Eh! Si j'ai des acouphènes, qu'on soit d'accord, c'est entièrement de ta faute!" lança-t-il avant de rire un rire jaune. Il garda les yeux rivés au sol un moment puis dirigea son attention vers Lara qui n'avait pas bougé depuis. En vérité, elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. 

Elle aurait vraiment voulut continuer à parler avec Wesker, partager leurs histoires... mais elle savait pertinemment que cette aventure serait solitaire. Si même Jonah n'avait pas accepté de la suivre, alors personne ne le ferait, et certainement pas quelqu'un qu'elle venait à peine de rencontrer.  
Il aurait été inutile de seulement évoquer cette idée, mais quelque part Lara doutait de pouvoir avancer assez rapidement seule lorsque toutes ses pensées étaient contrariées par ses propres petits problèmes...  
La question n'était pas de qui était responsable pour ces cataclysmes, il n'aurait même pas du être question de son passé avec Trinity, ni de ses problèmes sentimentaux... mais c'était en partie ce qui la motivait. C'était une motivation forte, un carburant qui la faisait tourner à une allure folle, mais elle savait que ça la tuait à petit feu... Elle le sentait jusque dans ses os.

-"Alors euh, ça a l'air d'aller mieux..." commença tout à coup Miguel qui était toujours à bonne distance d'elle; elle se tourna brusquement vers lui et il leva de suite les mains en l'air, un sourire nerveux au visage. "J'veux dire, vous aviez l'air vraiment stressée." 

-"J'ai discuté avec votre co-pilote." dit-elle au bout d'un moment avant de prendre un stylo qui traînait. "Apparemment on devrait pouvoir se poser ici." ajouta-t-elle en marquant le plan d'eau à côté de Kuwaq Yaku. Elle n'attendit toutefois pas la réponse de Flores et réunit ses affaires avant de sortir de l'appareil.

L'air était doux mais lourd et l'obscurité avait depuis bien longtemps chassé les derniers rayons du soleil. La jeune Croft soupira et se dirigea, le pas lourd, vers la cabane. Elle n'avait aucune envie de rester avec ce Miguel et de l'entendre tourner autour du pot, mais la perspective de rester seule avec ses propres pensées la terrifiait.   
Elle passa le seuil de porte, regarda à droite, puis à gauche; il n'y avait personne et la seule lumière qu'il restait était à l'extérieur.

Dépitée, Croft se dirigea vers le fauteuil le plus proche et s'assis. Le rotin ainsi que le bois grognèrent légèrement sous son poids, mais le silence retourna bientôt, tout comme les idées noires.   
Elle pris une longue inspiration, ferma les yeux et se laissa aller contre le dossier en relâchant son souffle. 

Le sommeil vint rapidement, comme un enfant sortant de sa chambre la nuit. Il ouvrait des portes, des tiroirs, des placards remplis de choses qu'il aimait, de souvenirs et de couleurs chatoyantes, mais en faisant cela, il redécouvrait aussi ces choses qui le terrifiaient. à chaque bruit, chaque pas, chaque rire, chaque sourire, s'accrochait un peu de ce mélange d'amertume, de regret, de rage et de terreur.

Les yeux étaient vides, le sang coulait à flot et un bourdonnement la coupait du reste du monde. Soudain, elle entendit une petite voix, pleurer, crier puis une autre la rejoignit. La même, mais plus âgée, plus éraillée mais tout aussi désespérée et impuissante.

PAN

Lara ouvrit les yeux. Elle était en sueur, sa respiration saccadée et les battements de son cœur résonnaient dans ses oreilles. Elle se passa une main sur le visage, mais rien n'y fit. Ces images, ces sons, ces odeurs... tout était gravé dans son cerveau, dans sa mémoire et n'avaient nulle part ailleurs où aller.  
Elle se pencha en avant et laissa son front reposer dans ses mains, mais tout comme la nuit précédente, chaque fois que ses yeux se fermaient, les images revenaient là où elle les avait laissées. 

Sans un mot, elle sortit de la cabane et planta ses bras sur la rambarde de bois en face. La tête basse, elle se concentrait sur sa respiration, sur ce qu'elle avait à faire, sur le but à atteindre. La boîte et la dague. Elle devait les réunir. Empêcher la destruction du monde et tuer Dominguez. Ses mains se crispèrent sur le bois; c'était bien trop pour une seule personne. Beaucoup trop, même pour ce genre de Croft.

Une fois de plus, elle respira profondément mais, cette fois-ci, une odeur âpre lui remonta jusqu'aux sinus. Alertée, elle tourna immédiatement la tête sur sa droite; une cigarette reposait dans un cendrier.  
Son sang se figea et ses ongles se plantèrent dans la rambarde de bois; était-elle encore dans son cauchemar?

-"Qui est là?" lança-t-elle. Quelque chose bougea dans l'ombre; elle crispa sa mâchoire. 'Ana...' prononça-t-elle sans que aucun son ne transparaisse.

-"Insomnie?" demanda alors une voix d'homme; Lara se figea un instant.

Un bruit de briquet que l'on allume résonna, des étincelles jaillirent, puis une flamme; Croft fut rassurée de reconnaître Wesker. La flammèche se reflétait parfaitement sur ses verres et mourut peu après.

-"On peut dire ça...Vous?" demanda Lara au bout d'un moment.

-"Ce n'en est pas si on ne souhaite pas dormir, si?" un petit rictus étira les lèvres de Lara.

-"Était-ce de l'humour?" se taquina-t-elle.

-"Oh, je ne me risquerais pas sur ce terrain là." répondit le vieux soldat; ceci amena un autre sourire au visage de la jeune femme. Tranquillisée, elle s'appuya sur la rambarde, le regard perdue dans la nuit et les eaux sombres de l'Amazon.

-"Dîtes... euh, Wesker?" 

-"Pouvez m'appeler Alan..." souffla-t-il en triturant la cigarette qui se consumait lentement dans le cendrier; Lara lui jeta un regard étonné, puis une fois passé, un petit sourire revint sur son visage.

-"Alan..." essaya-t-elle. "si... si vous aviez le pouvoir de refaire le monde, vous en feriez quoi?" demanda Lara avant de se tourner une fois de plus vers lui.

Wesker ne dit rien sur le moment et se contenta de tapoter sa cigarette. Le silence était pesant, surtout pour la jeune femme, qui ne savait quoi faire de ce manque de réponse.

-"Si je pouvais refaire le monde..." l'entendit-elle murmurer. "Ça dépend..." Croft écarquilla les yeux; jamais elle n'aurais imaginé une telle réponse.

-"Est-ce que vous ne seriez pas tenté de revenir en arrière...? Quand vous aviez encore tout...? Votre travail, vos amis, votre famille...?" énuméra-t-elle avec un soupçon d'espoir dans la voix.  
Quelque part, la jeune femme cherchait à se rassurer... À ce dire que son rêve de retrouver ces proches n'était pas si égoïste que ça ou, qu'au moins, il n'était pas anormal; un autre silence.

-"Encore une fois... ça dépend." soupira-t-il. "Si je venais à remonter le temps jusque là... Est-ce que je me souviendrais toujours de ce qui s'est passé dans cette vie? Est-ce que je pourrais encore considérer ceux qui m'ont si facilement abandonné comme des amis ou de la famille?" demanda-t-il en écrasant soudainement une cigarette qui pourtant n'était qu'à moitié consumée. 

Croft baissa le regard. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien cette sensation d'isolement et pourtant, avant cela, avant le Yamatai et toutes ces choses qui avaient bousculé sa vision cartésienne du monde, elle avait fait partie de ceux qui abandonnent sans chercher à comprendre.

-"Je suppose, que vous n'auriez pas ce genre de question à vous poser..." lâcha-t-il sur un ton monocorde. Il y avait une part d'envie et de regret dans sa voix, mais une fois la phrase prononcée, il n'était plus possible de faire machine arrière.

-"Désolée..." dit-elle, les yeux fixés sur l'endroit où le vieux soldat était sensé se trouver. 

Soudain, il se leva et pris le cendrier avant de se diriger vers la porte.

-"À moins que vous ne m'ayez fait du tors, ce mot n'a aucune valeur." dit-il sur un ton las. Lara resta muette et serra instinctivement la rambarde de ses doigts. "Tachez de dormir, demain sera une longue journée." énonça-t-il arrêté sur le seuil. "Bonne nuit, Miss Croft." ajouta-t-il avant de disparaître totalement.

Loin de l'avoir aidée ou consolée, cette réponse n'eu pour effet que de faire remonter la culpabilité de Lara. Toutes les morts, même les plus anciennes, son père, Alex, Grim, Roth, Jacob, tous les membres de l'équipage, les civils qu'elle avait mis en danger juste pour passer devant Trinity... même Whitman.   
Tout ce qu'elle pouvait espérer à présent, c'était de ne pas ajouter d'autres noms à cette liste... 

Cette angoisse la maintint éveillée toute la nuit et même le café sur-dosé du vieil Armando n'aurait pas réussi à la rendre opérationnelle à cent pourcents. C'est donc le pas traînant qu'elle pris place dans l'hydravion et déjaugea avec les deux pilotes vers sa destination finale, le Pérou.  
Le voyage avait bien débuté, le soleil était haut dans le ciel et le temps dégagé. Parfait pour reconnaître la fameuse montagne couronnée d'argent. Entre temps, Lara s'était demandée si la couronne n'aurait pas plutôt était une formation de nuages, mais ses pensées furent interrompues par un grondement sourd, mais lointain.

'La tempête...' murmura Lara dont la tête était posée contre le hublot; il fallait qu'elle trouve cette cité et vite. Difficilement, elle se leva et alla voir de l'autre côté de l'hydravion. Il lui fallut un moment d’accommodation pour pouvoir discerner quoi que ce soit à travers la pluie battante, mais là-bas, au loin, au milieu d'un épais brouillard gris, se trouvait une montagne immense, couverte de neiges éternelles.

-"Alan." appela-t-elle sans quitter le piton rocheux des yeux. Ces pics à son sommet et les neiges éternelles qui dont ils étaient saupoudrés... ce devait-être ça. 

Wesker se raidit quelque peu lorsqu'il vit Miguel lui lancer un regard surpris.

-"Vous l'avez trouvée?" demanda-t-il concentré sur les nuages qui semblaient s'amasser de plus en plus rapidement. 

-"Je crois que c'est ça. Il y a un nuage rond et immense juste au dessus d'elle."

-"Al, va falloir se poser..." souffla Miguel entre ses dents.

-"On voit déjà Kuwaq Yaku, ça devrait aller..." lui assura-t-il. "Miss Croft, on va devoir se poser." annonça-t-il en serrant les mâchoires; le village était de l'autre côté de ce cumulonimbus et les chocs de plus en plus bruyants contre le cockpit ne lui inspiraient rien de bon.   
Surtout avec cette vieille carlingue...

-"Attachez-vous, ça va secouer!" ordonna Miguel pile au moment où des impactes apparurent sur la vitre et, d'un coup, un véritable boulet de canon brisa le verre et percuta Miguel de plein fouet. Ce dernier fut assommé sur le coup. Sans perdre une seconde, Wesker le dégagea d'un coup de pied avant qu'il ne percute les commandes.

-"ACCROCHEZ-VOUS!" rugit-t-il en gardant un œil sur d'éventuels grêlons pendant qu'il tentait de redresser l'appareil, mais rien à faire. Son regard alla directement vers la jauge de carburant; elle descendait dangereusement! De plus, les tôles commençaient à grogner de façon terrifiante jusqu'à ce qu'un craquement sonore ne résonne.

Une autre turbulation secoua l'appareil, des caisses métalliques vinrent s'écraser contre les commandes et, d'un coup, les soudures cédèrent.  
Il entendit les cris de Croft disparaître dans la tempête derrière lui et bientôt, tout vira au noir.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolée, ce chapitre m'a pris pas mal de temps étant donné sa longueur mais aussi parce que je suis une grosse parano qui a toujours l'impression d'écrire de la merde.
> 
> Enfin bref, j'ai fait un peu de ménage dans les dialogues et le reste. J'espère que ça plaira.

Lentement, Wesker ouvrit les yeux. Sa tête le lançait et il avait l'impression de s'être pris une ruade à l'estomac. D'un geste fébrile, il se décrocha et s'étala sur le tableau de commande. Des cris d'oiseaux et des hurlements de singes l'entouraient. Il se redressa avec difficulté et observa son environnement; ils étaient à découvert. Le ciel était totalement dégagé et lumineux au point de faire apparaître des tâches vertes et roses devant ses yeux. Il se passa une main sur le visage et se rendit compte que ses lunettes étaient tombées.   
Il jeta un coup d’œil à ses pieds et les vit par terre, au milieu de grêlons à moitié fondus et des affaires de Croft. Un grognement de douleur lui échappa lorsqu'il se baissa pour les ramasser et fut contrarié de constater que les verres étaient cassés.

Il claqua sa langue contre son palais et les jeta par dessus son épaule.

-"Ahhh, ma tête..." entendit-il une voix pâteuse dire à sa gauche. Miguel se tenait le crâne, sa main recouverte de sang et sa ceinture toujours fermement attachée.

-"Au moins t'es assez vivant pour t'en plaindre..." soupira Alan en prenant appui sur le tableau de bord. Il ne faisait pas confiance à ses jambes et il avait raison. Il les sentait trembler sous son poids; sans doute un contre coup du choc. 

-"Ce nuage..." murmura Flores au bout d'un moment, la tête en arrière et les yeux au ciel. "On est d'accord que c'était pas normal..." dit-il d'un ton absent.

-"De ce que je sais..." grogna Wesker en claudiquant lentement vers la boîte à pharmacie de l'appareil. "C'est que quand Croft est dans les parages, rien n'est jamais 'normal'..." ajouta-t-il en l'ouvrant. Il n'y avait pas grand chose; un rouleau de bandage, un vieux flacon de désinfectant, un pistolet de détresse avec trois cartouches et une radio satellite.

-"T'as l'air d'en connaître un rayon sur elle..." dit Miguel qui était enfin parvenu à se détaché.

-"Je connais la famille." répondit-il simplement avant de se retourner. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte que plus de la moitié de l'hydravion manquait. "Croft..." souffla-t-il avant de se précipiter hors du cockpit.  
Il tourna sur lui même, cherchant frénétiquement des yeux la jeune femme, mais il n'y avait rien sinon des caisses de matériel. "C'EST PAS VRAI!" rugit-il en jetant sa casquette par terre.

-"Gueule pas comme ça..." siffla Flores en sortant à son tour de la carcasse.

-"Prends ce que tu peux, on part la chercher." annonça Wesker en ouvrant les caisses. Dedans, il trouva une radio satellite supplémentaire, des vivres, un holster et deux piolets. Il pris le holster, l'accrocha à sa ceinture et les y fixa. 

-"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous..? On va chercher quoi?" Alan s'arrêta net et lança un regard glacial à son copilote. 

-"Tu le fais exprès..." souffla-t-il en se redressant. "Chercher. Croft. Maintenant!" aboya-t-il en lui collant la radio qu'il avait trouvé dans les mains. Il avança jusqu'au bord de la falaise, regarda au loin pour voir s'il parvenait à reconnaître les lieux, savoir d'où ils étaient venus, mais difficile à dire.

-"Si tu cherches le 'nord-est', c'est par là-bas." annonça Miguel d'une voix un tout petit peu plus éveillée en pointant du doigt vers la gauche. Une chance pour eux, il avait toujours sa boussole sur lui.

Alan hésita un moment, puis chargea le pistolet et tira une fusée éclairante en l'air. Croft était certainement en train de les chercher ou, au moins, de rechercher son équipement.

-"Laisse ta radio allumée, elle va peut-être essayer de nous contacter." ordonna-t-il avant de prendre de l'élan. Sans un mot de plus, il s'élança vers le tronc en face et parvint tant bien que mal à s'y agripper. "Allez, à toi." lança-t-il à son copilote. Ce dernier jeta un coup d’œil au bas de la falaise et secoua sa tête avec véhémence. 

-"Je fais pas ça, moi..." pensa-t-il à voix haute. 

-"Saute, je te rattrapes." insista Wesker en lui tendant la main.

Flores hésita longuement, ses yeux firent des allez-retours entre son collègue et le vide puis il pris son élan avant de sprinter. Son saut était trop court et il manqua le tronc de peu, heureusement, Alan lui attrapa le bras avant de l'aider à monter.

-"Gracias, Al..." haleta-t-il, encore sous le choc.

-"On continue." répondit Wesker simplement en descendant l'espèce d'escalier naturel qui les mena devant de multiples bassins et petites cascades. Une fois en bas, ils se frayèrent un passage entre deux parois rocheuses et s'enfoncèrent un peu plus loin dans la jungle. 

Il n'y avait pas vraiment de chemin, ou du moins pas fait par l'Homme. Toutefois, on pouvait observer des endroits où aucune végétation ne semblait pousser. Alors que Flores tentait désespérément d'entrer en contact avec Croft, Wesker observait les alentours; il n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais il avait une horrible impression d'être épié.   
Cette sensation fut alimentée par l'absence de bruits d'oiseaux, de cris de singes... c'était trop calme. 

-"Miss Croft? Quelqu'un me reçoit?" 

-"Miguel? Où es-tu?" " grésilla la voix de Croft; Wesker soupira. Il leva alors les yeux, mais son regard fut attiré par ce qui était derrière Flores. Le tronc était recouvert de marques de griffures, toutes plus grandes et profondes les unes que les autres. Il scanna les environs frénétiquement; un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq... Rien que de l'endroit où il se trouvait, il pouvait voir six arbres qui avaient subis les mêmes épreuves.

-"Près de cascades. On est-" quelque chose se brisa lentement derrière eux. Alan eut tout juste le temps de s'aplatir au sol. Il sentit l'air se déplacer au dessus de lui et une ombre emporta Flores dans un cris effroyable. Il se débattit quelques secondes tout au plus jusqu'à ce qu'un craquement sonore ne le stoppe net. Son corps se relâcha et seuls les grognements du jaguar qui tenait son crâne dans sa gueule transparaissaient. Sans même l'avoir remarqué, Wesker avait pris le pistolet de détresse; il tenait l'animal en joue.

Ce dernier se tourna vers lui, sa proie entre ses mâchoires et émit un grondement sourd. Wesker soutint le regard de la créature, il se forçait à respirer calmement et à cligner des yeux le moins souvent possible. Soudain, une ombre s'élança d'un arbre en face et s'approcha de la proie de son congénère. Les deux félins feulèrent l'un contre l'autre et, sans hésitation, Alan pris cette occasion pour retourner là d'où il était venu.

Ce fut lorsqu'il arriva entre les deux parois rocheuses qu'un très mauvais pressentiment le submergea à nouveau. Une branche se cassa derrière lui. En un instant, il avait sorti un des piolets, sauté aussi haut que possible et y avait planté ce dernier.  
Du coin de l’œil, il avait vu une silhouette s'élancer vers lui et rassembla toutes ses forces pour sauter plus haut. Il entendit des griffes racler contre la roche et leva instinctivement les jambes. Le jaguar retomba au sol et ne revint pas de suite à la charge; il semblait jauger le pilote... ou plutôt la hauteur nécessaire pour l'atteindre. En tout cas, Alan ne comptait pas attendre de le découvrir et monta un peu plus haut d'un bond; il n'était plus qu'à une cinquantaine de centimètres du sommet.

Il ne fut pas hors de portée pour autant. Les mâchoires béantes du félin arrivèrent à quelques centimètres seulement de sa jambe qui, plus par instinct que par volonté, alla percuter la tête de l'animal de plein fouet.  
Une plainte échappa le prédateur qui retomba maladroitement sur le sol. Les yeux fixés sur l'homme, il alla pour grogner quand il se figea et tourna la tête vers la jungle, ses oreilles pointées en avant.

Surpris Wesker tendit l'oreille, mais tout ce qui lui parvenait étaient des cris et hurlements de singes... ils étaient revenus, et étaient particulièrement agités. Une voix désespérée s'éleva alors au loin. Le prédateur détala immédiatement. Alan tenta de lui tirer dessus, espérant le blesser, mais il avait déjà filé dans les buissons.

-"Croft! Croft! Les jaguars vont vers vous!" s'exclama-t-il. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et sa main tremblait de plus en plus. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir. C'était impossible...

-"Alan?! Alan c'est vous?" demanda soudainement Croft à l'autre bout de la ligne.

-"Où êtes-vous?" 

-"J'ai vu la fusée, je me rapproche. Je- Oh c'est pas vrai." murmura-t-elle. "Alan, il y a du sang partout..." 

-"Croft, restez vigilante! Il y a deux jaguars dans le coin! Ils sont furtifs et attaquent par derrière!" aboya-t-il mais il n'eut aucune réponse. "Croft? Croft!" insista-t-il.

-"Ça va... je vais bien..." Il ferma les yeux un instant, légèrement soulagé. "Il y'avait des jaguars... Ils ont eu- je crois que c'était Miguel..." 

Un hoquet de surprise échappa à la jeune femme.

-"Ils sont tout autour..." murmura-t-elle, la respiration haletante. Wesker rouvrit les yeux, le regard insondable. 

-"Vous êtes armée?" demanda-t-il en serrant ses doigts autour de la crosse du pistolet.

-"J'ai trouvé mon arc- Merde. C'est pas bon..." siffla-t-elle.

-"Lara, où es-tu?" demanda-t-il plus comme un ordre que comme une question.

-"Je dois être tout près. J'entends de l'eau pas loin et il y a une fosse en bas. Ça sent la mort-"

-"J'arrive. Terminée." coupa-t-il avant de descendre de la paroi. Elle ne ferait pas le poids contre deux jaguars avec un simple arc. Toujours sur ses gardes, il pénétra une fois de plus dans la dense végétation, sauta des rochers et arriva devant la fosse où Miguel avait trouvé la mort.

Il vit quelque chose se débattre avec l'un des jaguars puis, un coup de couteau; l'animal s'effondra sur le côté.  
Croft était allongée dans la boue, hors d'haleine et tout son corps était endolori mais ce petit moment de répit fut de courte durée. Le deuxième félin, plus grand et plus sombre que l'autre, avança vers elle.   
Lara, désarmée, recula vite mais maladroitement. Son dos heurta rapidement la paroi boueuse; elle se figea.

Wesker stabilisa son arme, visa l'animal, prit en compte la fenêtre d'erreur et tira. La fusée partit à toute blinde et toucha irrémédiablement sa cible. Un rugissement de douleur secoua le jaguar qui s'éloigna d'un bond, sa fourrure fumant encore de l'impact. Il grogna puis feula alors que Alan avançait vers lui, pistolet déjà rechargé, prêt à faire feu.   
Le fauve s'éloigna de la jeune femme, ses yeux verts fixés sur ceux de l'homme qui lui faisait face. 

L'ancien soldat avait pris place devant Lara et le jaguar, lui, se retrouva devant le cadavre de son congénère. Il détourna le regard un instant puis, en soutenant celui du pilote, prit la gorge de la dépouille et l'emporta avec lui en boitant légèrement.   
Alan resta là un moment, tétanisé; Il était à découvert. Il devait trouver quelque chose, cacher son visage... Il se laissa tomber à genou, lentement, prit une poignée de boue épaisse et tenta de faire passer son action pour un acte machinal.

Une fois chose faite, il se retourna et alla pour lui parler lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la jeune Croft s'était évanouie. Il soupira, légèrement soulagé, mais cela ne serait que de courte durée et il le savait pertinemment.   
Il rapprocha les jambes de la jeune femme l'une de l'autre, plia ses genoux, mis son pied sur les siens, attrapa ses poignets et la tira sèchement vers lui. Croft se retrouva debout quelques instant mais, avec l'élan, partit tout aussi vite en avant. D'un geste exercé, l'ancien soldat passa son bras gauche entre ses jambes, son poignet toujours en main et la plaqua sur son dos avant de se relever.

Malgré la fatigue, il remarqua que Lara était particulièrement légère. Il commença alors à se demander si elle faisait suffisamment attention à sa santé... mais le simple fait de s'être posé la question le fit rire jaune. Bien sûr qu'elle se bouffait. Bien sûr que sa santé était la dernière de ses priorités, ce n'était pas la sienne non plus mais, juste pour les quelques prochains jours...  
Il s'arrêta devant l'arc qu'elle avait fait tomber, libéra une de ses mains, le ramassa ainsi que le couteau et sortit, tant bien de mal, de la fosse dans laquelle ils étaient. 

L'ascension ne fut pas de tout repos, essentiellement à cause de l'arc qu'il ne savait pas où ranger pour lui permettre d'escalader de petites parois. Il jetait constamment des regards à la jeune femme, mais son visage détendu était clairement signe qu'elle dormait encore.   
C'était le calme avant la tempête...   
Une fois arrivé en haut, là où le cockpit s'était écrasé, il la déposa contre une des caisses et prit une corde de deux mètres avec laquelle il la ligota.   
Il lui attacha les mains dans le dos, puis, avec le reste de corde, il lui fit un nœud coulant atour du cou. Si l'idée d'essayer de tirer ou passer ses jambes entre ses bras venait à lui effleurer l'esprit, elle finirait étranglée.

Par mesure de sécurité, il lui retira également toutes ses armes. Il lui enleva son holster, prit son couteau de fortune et son étui. Il vérifia tout de même s'il n'y avait rien de cacher dans ses bottes. 

Une fois assuré qu'elle ne représentait plus aucun danger, il se redressa et s'afféra à vérifier son matériel. L'arc était encore en bon état malgré l'attaque du jaguar et le couteau de fortune qu'elle s'était confectionné était étonnement bien aiguisé bien que le métal, ainsi que sa couleur lui parurent étranges. Ce orange lui disant quelque chose. Il leva les yeux vers l'avion et, ne put réprimer un haussement d'épaules amusé en réalisant d'où il provenait.  
Comme il n'avait rien d'autre à faire, il s'installa derrière Croft et travailla la lame au mieux. Retirant la plupart des imperfections et du sang qui avait commencé à sécher dessus.

Tout du long, il lui jeta des regards, cherchant la moindre indication qu'elle était revenue à elle, mais il était évident que son corps profitait de l'occasion pour recharger ses batteries.   
D'un côté il était soulagé de ne pas avoir à se prendre la tête, mais d'un autre, il ne pourrait pas repousser l'inévitable bien longtemps. Et quitte à mettre les choses au clair et instaurer les conditions, autant le faire maintenant. Il ne gagnerait rien à ce qu'elle découvre le poteau rose en cours de route, et il avait le mauvais pressentiment que s'il attendait la dernière minute, ça arriverait pile avant qu'il ne mettent la main sur les reliques.

Il n'avait plus rien à faire et, la faim commençait à le gagner, il supposa que ce serait également le cas de Croft. Alors, sans un mot, il démarra un feu avec son briquet, sortit une bouteille d'eau potable d'une des caisses et remplit la casserole avec. En attendant l'ébullition, il se dit que chercher des réponses dans les notes de Croft, père et fille, ne serait pas de trop.  
Il n'eut pas à chercher bien loin; le carnet était bien là où il l'avait vu le ranger.   
Il tenta de déchiffrer les notes en pattes de mouches et ne s'arrêta que lorsque le bruit de l'eau frémissante arriva à ses oreilles. Il ouvrit alors le sachet de soupe lyophilisée et remua la mixture avec ce qu'il put.

Il n'apprit pas grand chose de nouveau avec les notes et se rendit compte que la jeune femme avait été plus que bavarde la nuit précédente. Une petite pointe de fierté s'immisça même dans son esprit lorsqu'il découvrit, sur la dernière page, l'hypothèse qu'il avait proposé. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt et, le regard dans le vide, il sortit une cigarette, l'alluma et la tint entre ses doigts sans trop y prêter attention; il se passa une main sur le visage.

Ses tremblements se calmèrent peu à peu, jusqu'à ce que du mouvement n'attire son regard; il écrasa le mégot du pied.

Lentement, la jeune femme s'éveilla. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, le temps qu'ils se réhabituent à la lumière du jour. Elle était dans le flou et son crâne la lançait. Elle voulut se tenir la tête de ses mains, mais rien à faire. Elle essaya alors de voir ce qui la coinçait, mais elle ne voyait rien. C'est alors qu'une odeur à la fois familière et nouvelle lui parvint.

-"Alan? V-" appela-t-elle en se retournant autant qu'elle put; elle se figea lorsqu'elle le vit. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et une sueur froide commença à couler le long de son dos. Ce devait être un cauchemar. Il ne pouvait pas être de retour parmi les vivants et pourtant, elle n'avait jamais vu des yeux aussi clairs que chez deux personnes; Ana et Konstantin.

Elle détala comme un boulet de canon vers la jungle mais avant même qu'elle n'atteigne l'ombre des arbres, la corde à son cou l'étrangla; elle tomba en arrière. Elle tituba, essayant désespérément de garder son équilibre, mais finit tout simplement par tomber à genou. Sa respiration était laborieuse et sa gorge la brûlait; le nœud ne s'était pas desserré. 

-"Reste tranquille." soupira-t-il en desserrant légèrement la corde; elle fut secouer d'une effroyable quinte de toux, mais tenta tout de même de se relever. Ses jambes tremblaient encore du choc, mais son esprit, lui, était à présent parfaitement réveillé.   
Rapidement, elle tenta de lui écraser le pied. En réponse, il tira sur ses liens; comme un boa, ils se resserrèrent sur sa gorge. Instinctivement, elle ouvrit la bouche, à la recherche d'air puis, la referma avant de crisper sa mâchoire. Ses yeux se plantèrent sur les siens.

-"J'aurais dû te buter..." siffla-t-elle entre ses dents, la voix éraillée. Lui ne répondit rien et se contenta de la tirer vers le feu de camp. Elle refusa toutefois de s'asseoir, et se débattit malgré les liens; il serra une fois de plus. Le visage de la jeune femme était tordu de douleur et un filet de salive tomba d'entre ses dents, mais elle continuait.

Elle était déjà rouge et ses mouvements étaient de plus en plus lents et spastiques. Il la força à s'asseoir par terre puis, après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il desserra une fois de plus le nœud coulant.   
Il resta un moment à côté, puis lentement, il retourna au près du feu où il s'afféra à remplir une gamelle métallique. Lorsqu'il se redressa, il constata qu'elle le fusillait du regard. Il ne put s'empêcher de faire la comparaison entre la jeune femme couverte de boue qui le dévisageait comme si elle comptait lui arracher la tête avec les dents et les jaguars.

Il était à présent devant elle et, au moment où il se pencha pour déposer le plat, la jambe de Croft partit vers ses mains. La soupe brûlante se renversa partiellement sur les bras nus de l'ancien commandant, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de rattraper la fugitive en quelques enjambées.

Mais cette fois-ci, il ne se contenta pas seulement de tirer sur la corde. Il la plaqua au sol avec force, face contre terre et dégaina le couteau de fortune qu'il appliqua contre la gorge de Croft.  
Elle pouvait sentir le fil de la lame mordre sa peau, mais sa témérité lui fit ignorer le tranchant.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu veux?" grogna-t-elle en le fixant du coin de l’œil. "Te venger? Me tuer?" ricana-t-elle en tentant de ramener ses jambes sous elle pour se redresser. "Et moi qui croyait que c'était ta salo-"

L'ancien trinitaire écrasa sa jambe du pied et sa lame se planta de plusieurs centimètres dans le sol, juste devant les yeux de Croft; un silence de mort prit place.

-"Si tu es encore en vie... c'est uniquement parce que tu m'es utile." grogna Konstantin en la dévisageant. "Je veux la peau de Dominguez et la tête de Rourke sur une pique." annonça-t-il avec une lueur menaçante dans le regard. "Je suppose qu'on peut trouver un terrain d'entente..." 

Croft ne dit rien, puis, de nulle part, elle explosa de rire.

-"Et je suppose que la boîte ne t’intéresse pas, hm?" 

Sans hésiter, il mis plus de poids sur le dos de la jeune femme; elle étouffa un gémissement de douleur.

-"Les Trinitaires ont une équipe à Kuwaq Yaku. Tu auras besoin d'aide." 

-"Évidemment, je vais de suite accepter l'aide d'un enfoiré qui a essayé de me butter à plusieurs reprise et que j'ai déjà battu une fois..." lança-t-elle sur un ton sarcastique; la patience de Konstantin était presque à sa limite mais il devait faire abstraction. Il avait besoin d'elle, pour le moment. "Et dis-moi, Konstantin, j'espère que tu t'es bien marré en me racontant ta petite histoire tire-larme!" vociféra Croft. "Ça a du être une vrai sinécure ça, de jouer sur les sentiments."

-"Pour le moment, tout ce que je vois, Lara... C'est une gamine aussi effrayée que agaçante, que j'ai dû aller chercher au milieu de jaguars affamés." pointa-t-il, les yeux plissés; Croft souffla avant de détourner le regard. "Et, de ce que j'ai pu constater, tu es incapable de réfléchir sereinement sans ton ami Maiava..." 

-"La ferme!" aboya-t-elle en le poignardant du regard.

-"Vois les choses du bon côté, en restant à l'écart il aura moins de risque de se faire enlever.. ou tuer..." 

-"Si c'est une menace-"

-"Son sort m'importe peu." coupa-t-il; Croft ne répondit rien. Toutefois, son agressivité était presque palpable. "Je ne propose rien de plus qu'une trêve et une alliance contre Trinity." 

-"Je travaille en solo." rétorqua-t-elle sèchement.

-"J'ai vu ça. Mais au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, sans mon intervention, tu serais toujours sur ton île à chercher un moyen de partir." Croft se contenta de faire claquer sa langue contre son palais. "Est-ce qu'on a un marché?" demanda-t-il. 

Lara resta, le regard dans le vide avant de soupirer puis hocha la tête.

-"Bien." dit-il en l'attrapant par les épaules. Il la fit asseoir et alla lui chercher une autre gamelle; il ne restait plus assez pour deux. Il déposa la gamelle devant elle et partit s'asseoir en face.  
Elle fixa la soupe devant elle pendant un moment, puis ses yeux se plantèrent sur lui.

-"Mange. On part dans quinze minutes." dit-il en regardant sa montre.

-"Aha. Aha. Aha." rit-elle en lui lançant un regard agacé. "Et je fais comment avec les bras dans l'dos? Par l'action du Saint Esprit? La tête dans la gamelle peut-être?" 

-"Tu vois, tu as trouvé une solution toute seule." soupira Konstantin en grattant les plaques de boues qui étaient restées coincées dans sa barde de quatre jours.

-"Laisse-moi au moins avoir mes bras devant moi." insista-t-elle; elle eu bien du mal à ne pas rajouter une insulte à sa demande.

-"Je ne suis pas stupide, Croft. Il est hors de question que je te détache." 

-"Alors bouffe-la toi-même ta tambouille." siffla-t-elle en découvrant ses dents. 

L'ancien commandant soupira en se pinçant les sinus; il n'avait vraiment pas de temps à perdre. Et certainement pas ici. Il avait remarqué de profondes traces de griffures sur les arbres autour d'eux, ils n'étaient pas encore sortis du territoire des jaguars.  
Il se leva et pris la gamelle de soupe avant de s'agenouiller à côté de la jeune femme.   
Lara était tiraillée entre l'envie de s'éloigner le plus possible de Konstantin et celle de rester fermement vissée au sol. Elle choisit la dernière option, préférant ne pas montrer de faiblesse.

-"Allez, qu'on en finisse." lâcha-t-il en lui présentant le bol; elle lui lança un regard noir et cracha dedans. L'ancien trinitaire dû se retenir de lui en coller une. "Crache dedans si tu veux, moi je vais pas mourir de faim avant un moment." dit-il une fois calmé. "Par contre, si tu veux avoir la force d'arrêter Trinity, et arriver avant la nuit à Kuwaq Yaku, va falloir faire des concessions." Croft lui rit au nez.

-"Les concessions, c'est dans les deux sens." pointa-t-elle en lui lançant un regard assassin.

-"C'est exacte, mais tu n'es pas exactement en position pour imposer les tiennes." clarifia-t-il avant de jeter un coup d’œil au ciel mais plus particulièrement à la position du soleil. "Allez, dépêche-toi. Si on arrive au village avant la nuit, on aura moins de problèmes avec les jaguars..."

Après un autre regard noir, et quelques minutes de délibérations, Croft se pencha légèrement en avant jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres se posent sur le bord de la gamelle. Satisfait mais bien trop impatient pour le montrer, il pencha le bol au fur et à mesure.

-"Arhh c'est infect!" s'exclama-t-elle entre deux toussotement. 

-"Ça aurait été meilleurs si tu l'avais bue chaud." maugréa-t-il en essuyant simplement la gamelle; il n'avait pas de temps à perdre et pas d'eau à gâcher non plus, il s'occuperait de la vaisselle une fois au village. 'Et si elle n'avait pas craché dedans aussi...' pensa-t-il en fourrant ce qu'il pouvait dans une petite pochette de cuir qu'il avait trouvé. "Bon, si le nord-est était là-bas, Kuwaq Yaku devrait être de l'autre côté." marmonna-t-il en repliant la carte des environs; il retourna vers Croft qui essayait de se lever.

A court de patience, il l'attrapa sous le bras et la souleva.

-"Je peux me débrouiller seule." grogna-t-elle.

-"Mais bien sûr, allez." souffla-t-il en attrapant la corde qui allait de ses mains, jusqu'à son cou.

Il y avait un chemin étrangement dégagé qui menait vers une arche en pierre dont le passage avait été bloqué par un tronc. 

-"Bah mince alors, c'est bloqué." fit remarquer Croft sur un ton faussement déçu. "Si seulement je pouvais me servir de mes bras, je pourrais aid- qu'est-ce que tu fais?" demanda la jeune femme en regardant l'ancien commandant monter sur des éboulis, à quelques mètres de la paroi.

-"Allez, dépêche-toi. On n'a pas toute la journée." 

-"S'écarter du chemin, c'est le meilleurs moyen de se peEEEERDRE- LÂCHE-MOI!!" hurla Croft qui, après s'être approchée, fut attrapée à la taille et posée sans délicatesse en haut du mur. À son tour, il se hissa sans problème et sauta de l'autre côté.

Lara, encore sous le choc et le regard légèrement dans le vide, ne dit rien lorsqu'il l'attrapa une fois de plus pour la déposer à terre, rigide. Une fois l'obstacle traversé, il se retourna et, aperçut, par une percée das les arbres, un lac ainsi qu'un petit village en contre-bas. 

-"Kuwaq Yaku..." murmura-t-il en observant le plan d'eau. Si cette tempête n'avait pas été là, il n'aurait pas eu besoin de faire tout ça... 'Bon, au moins les choses sont claires...' pensa-t-il en essayant de trouver un aspect positif à sa situation et, si ses yeux ne le trahissaient pas, il y avait un temple Inca qui surplombait les habitations; sans doute leur premier arrêt.

-"Ne refais plus jamais ça...." dit la jeune femme derrière lui.

-"Navré, mais tant que je ne pourrais pas te faire confiance et que j'aurais la certitude de pouvoir te soulever sans risquer de me démettre une épaule, il faudra t'y faire." répondit-il simplement en reprenant la corde.

Heureusement pour lui, elle décida de ne pas répondre et se contenta de marcher. Le chemin descendait de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse au profit d'une falaise. 

-"Je suppose qu'on va devoir descendre en rappel." dit-elle en se tournant dos au commandant. "C'est quand tu veux pour me détacher..." Lui ne répondit rien et se contenta de regarder en contre-bas. Étrangement, elle ne se plaignit pas plus, ce qui alerta le pilote.  
Rapidement il se retourna; elle fonça sur lui, épaule en première.

Il l'évita de peu et, juste avant qu'elle ne passe par dessus bord, il attrapa son bras droit. Elle n'avait plus que la pointe du pied qui touchait terre, le reste était dans le vide. Elle ne cria pas pour autant, mais le regard entre haine et peur qu'elle lança à l'ancien trinitaire voulait tout dire.

Konstantin leva les yeux au ciel et compta mentalement jusqu'à dix, une fois de plus. Il avait peu de patience, mais sa logique était toujours prédominante; il devait garder Croft, de préférence en un seul morceau.   
L'espace d'un instant, il regarda sur sa gauche et remarqua qu'une petite bordure au niveau de la falaise pourrait leur permettre de contourner.   
Si elle ne décidait pas de retenter sa chance à ce moment là...

Sans trop d'effort, il la tira en arrière avec suffisamment de force pour l'envoyer au tapis. Une grimace de douleur déforma les traits de la jeune femme qui se releva tout de même, lentement et avec grand peine, mais elle retourna bien assez tôt sur ses deux jambes.

-"Je salue ton ingéniosité, mais il serait idiot de jeter tout ton matériel, ainsi que toutes tes armes, par dessus bord. De plus, je crois me souvenir que tu avais accepter la trêve." fit-il remarquer en dévisageant la jeune femme; elle ne répondit rien et se contenta de lever la tête d'un air dédaigneux. "Bon, il y a une corniche juste là. On devrait pouvoir atteindre l'autre côté en passant par là." souffla-t-il avant d'attraper le bras de Croft et la pousser en avant.

Elle tituba quelque peu et lança un regard noir à Konstantin avant de regarder en contre-bas. Elle tourna ensuite son regard vers la corniche puis s'y engagea. Dos contre la paroi recouvertes de lianes et de mousse, ils longèrent la falaise. Des morceaux de roches se détachaient de-ci de-là, mais rien d'alarmant.   
Soudain, Lara sentit le sol se dérober sous son pied. Il lui fallut une secondes entre sa prise de conscience et l'action de lever sa jambe; une seconde de trop. Elle perdit l'équilibre l'espace d'un instant.

Alors qu'elle tentait de se rattraper sur son autre jambe, une main s'écrasa contre son plexus, la planquant ainsi à la paroi. Le souffle coupé, elle resta figée, elle dévisagea l'ancien commandant qui retira lentement son bras.

-"Regarde où tu marches..." 

En guise de réponse, Lara souffla avec dédain mais, lorsqu'elle arriva de l'autre côté, son visage parut s'illuminer. Légèrement surprit, Konstantin lui emboîta le pas jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête à côté d'elle.

-"Les Incas, je suppose?" proposa-t-il en croisant ses bras sur son torse. S'il ne pouvait pas la faire se calmer en la menaçant, alors il tenterait en essayant de la mettre à l'aise. Enfin, autant que faire se pouvait. Au mieux il apprendrait sur l'archéologie en gagnant un semblant de confiance, au pire il récolterait une remarque désobligeante ou une autre tentative de meurtre.

-"Certainement." répondit-elle sèchement en passant devant à grand pas; au moins il y avait du progrès.

Il n'eut pas le moindre mal à la rattraper. Toutefois, il put déceler la présence d'une stèle entre les lianes sur sa gauche. Il ne savait pas vraiment si le faire remarquer à Croft pour qu'elle puisse l'observer était la meilleure chose à faire, étant donné que la fin du monde approchait à grand pas, mais d'un autre côté, la faire se relaxer un peu, pourrait s'avérer bénéfique sur le long terme. Surtout en ce qui concernait le 'travail d'équipe'.

-"Croft, il y a une stèle là-bas." annonça-t-il alors qu'elle montait les marches d'un escalier en ruine. Elle se retourna brusquement et le toisa en silence.

-"Et? Je croyais qu'on était pressés?" grogna-t-elle. 

'On?' pensa-t-il. 'On arrête pas le progrès...'

-"Autant pour moi, j'ai dû te confondre avec une vraie archéologue." lança-t-il en la rejoignant en haut des escaliers.

Un torrent déchaîné coupait le passage et le pont qui semblait permettre de passer en temps normal avait été abaissé.

-"Le niveau à l'air peu habituel..." murmura Lara qui observait les mécanismes de poulies complexes.

-"Rien d'étonnant étant donné la tempête que nous avons essuyé." rajouta Konstantin qui, un peu plus loin observait les différents contrepoids. Tout avait l'air si ancien et en bien mauvais état; c'était peine perdue, il devrait trouver un autre moyen de passer.

-"Il doit y avoir un moyen de faire couler de l'eau dans ses paniers..." dit-elle en suivant des yeux le parcours des aqueducs.

-"Inutile. L'un d'eux est percé." répondit l'ancien commandant en détachant la corde qu'il avait à la ceinture. Il prit un des piolets et attacha les deux du mieux qu'il put.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" demanda Croft visiblement agacée; sans doute avait-elle pensé à un moyen détourné de le faire la détacher.

-"Je prépare notre traversée." 

Croft l'observa, se demandant ce à quoi il pensait était ce à quoi elle pensait; son regard alla vers l'autre rive. Il y avait au minimum quinze mètres de distance entre les deux et les six mètres de corde seraient un peu juste... Elle observa alors le pont; elle pourrait s'accrocher aux planches, grimper tout en haut puis couper les cordages.  
Après tout, il n'y avait très certainement plus aucun jaguars. Elle avait fait attention et n'avait remarqué aucun arbre présentant de traces de griffures.  
L'important pour elle, devint alors de trouver une excuse suffisamment valide pour qu'il lui enlève ses liens.

-"On aura plus de chance d'arriver en entier de l'autre côté séparément." énonça-t-elle; il ne répondit rien et se leva, le regard planté sur son grappin de fortune. "Le bois à l'air en mauvais état, il ne tiendrait pas notre poids cumulé..." elle jeta un œil à Konstantin.

Ce dernier soupira puis se tourna vers elle, l'air désespéré.

-"Allez, tourne-toi." souffla-t-il en se pinçant les sinus. Étonnée, Lara obéit sans discuter; un petit sourire en coin se forma sur ses lèvres. Elle dû toutefois se retenir de faire la moindre remarque; elle savait pertinemment que rien de positif n'en sortirait.

Elle attendit donc patiemment, les yeux allant d'un coin à l'autre de son champ de vision. Elle avait eu le temps de presque tout observer, et pourtant il était toujours derrière à trifouiller les liens.   
Elle tenta de se tourner, pour voir, mais il attrapa sa tête avec trois doigts pour la remettre en place.

-"Assisterions-nous à la naissance d'un nœud gordien?" taquina-t-elle. 

Elle se surprenait elle-même mais ne pouvait réprimer la joie qu'elle ressentit lorsqu'elle sentit la corde autour de son cou être manipulée. Son sourire fut de courte durée; le poids qu'elle avait sentit au niveau de la corde autour de son cou n'avait pas disparut lorsqu'elle remarqua que ses mains étaient en train de faire passer deux cordes de part et d'autre de son corps.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?!" s'exclama-t-elle en regardant les deux liens qui partaient de son nœud coulant et passaient devant elle avant de retourner dans son dos. "C'est quoi ces conneries?! C'est pas ce qui était prévu!" rugit-elle en se tournant brusquement vers lui.

-"Ce n'est pas ce que tu avais prévu." rectifia-t-il en ajustant les cordages; il plissa les yeux un instant, sembla hésiter, puis doucement, il retira les mèches de cheveux qui risquaient de se faire arracher par les cordes.

La jeune femme dégagea sa tête violemment et, au vu de sa grimace, Konstantin ne put que deviner que ses efforts pour être prévenant avaient été vains.

-"Bon, on a perdu assez de temps comme ça." soupira-t-il en attrapant l'une des cordes. Il passa son bras gauche dans la boucle correspondante et le droit dans l'autre. Tout se passa si vite que Croft ne parvint à dire le moindre mot. Tout ce qui sortit d'elle, fut un flot d'injures lorsque ses pieds quittèrent le sol.

-"FAIS-MOI DESCENDRE!" rugit-elle en se contorsionnant, les jambes battant dans le vide.

-"LA FERME!" rugit-il en lui lançant un regard meurtrier. "C'est temporaire, alors tu t'accroches et tu la fermes." expliqua-t-il en se retournant vers le pont en face. Croft n'aurait su dire pourquoi, peut-être à cause de la proximité, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle avait réellement eu peur de lui. À cet instant précis, quelque chose de viscéral lui avait intimé de rester silencieuse et de se conformer le temps de trouver une meilleure occasion de se libérer.

-"Allez, hue cocotte." soupira Croft sur un ton monocorde après avoir enroulé ses jambes autour de sa taille et verrouillés ses pieds l'un avec l'autre devant lui.

Il roula des épaules, prit son élan, la corde dans sa mains droite et le piolet dans l'autre puis sprinta le plus vite possible, sauta de toutes ses forces et lança le grappin de fortune vers le poteau de bois; le pic s'accrocha.

La sensation de tomber, attachée lâchement à quelqu'un sans pouvoir s'agripper avec ses bras était déjà étrange et les jambes de Croft étaient de plus en plus serrées. Lorsque la chute des deux fut soudainement stoppée et que le balancier prit le relais, Lara se sentit être comme tirée en arrière; ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Instinctivement, elle se jeta sur la première chose que ses dents pouvaient attraper pour se tenir; elles se plantèrent dans l'épaule de Konstantin. Plus précisément, sa veste.

Le pire fut lorsque la corde arriva à son maximum de distance. Le pic se décrocha et il ne restait plus qu'à s'accrocher aux planches du pont.  
Le choc fut violent.

Lara sentit son poids tirer d'un coup sur ses dents et jambes. Konstantin, quant à lui, dut se rattraper à une main seulement. Ses genoux heurtèrent le pont de plein fouet, mais il serra les dents sur la corde que sa main libre avait placé là.  
Une fois ses deux mains opérationnelles, il put stabiliser sa prise et placer correctement ses jambes tremblantes. Il sentait la pression que Croft appliquait à son ventre ainsi qu'un pincement léger; il lui jeta un coup d’œil. 

Son visage était enfoui dans les plis de sa veste; il ne voyait rien.

Une fois en haut, il se hissa lentement mais surement sur la terre ferme et prit une grande inspiration avant de retourner son attention vers la jeune femme. Maintenant que ses bras ne plissaient plus sa veste, il put constater que Lara avait les yeux fermement clos et mordait sans retenue son épaule.

-"Je croyais que tu n'avais pas faim..." lança-t-il en la fixant, les sourcils froncés.

-"Franchement, entre la bouillie d'avant et de la viande qui a trop couru, je saurais pas dire ce qui est pire." répondit-elle, le menton levé.

Sans prévenir, Konstantin se débarrassa des liens qui l'attachaient à lui et la laissa tomber. Ses gestes n'étaient pas rapides au point de la prendre par surprise. Toutefois, elle ne parvint pas à se réceptionner suffisamment vite et s'écrasa lourdement au sol.  
Alors qu'elle se remettait de sa chute, l'ancien trinitaire balança la vieille clôture de bois qui bloquait l'entrée d'une sorte de temple.

Il se doutait bien que ce n'était pas celui du village, mais passer au milieu de ruines ne pouvait pas leur faire de mal.   
Le passage n'était pas étroit, mais était bien caché par la végétation et les lianes, il jeta un coup d’œil rapide avant d'attraper Croft.

-"Par là." maugréa-t-il en la traînant presque à sa suite. L'ouverture donnait directement sur une pièce carrée, occupée seulement d'une stèle étrange en son centre. Lui n'y prêta pas la moindre attention et se dirigea immédiatement vers le chemin à sa droite.

-"Eh! Attends! Il y a peut-être quelque chose d'important sur cette stèle!" protesta Croft en plantant ses pieds fermement dans le sol.

-"On n'a pas le temps." siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

-"C'est ironique ça, venant du type qui y'a pas cinq minutes m'avait proposer de prendre un moment pour en déchiffrer une autre!" pointa-t-elle en levant vers lui un regard défiant.

-"Et tu m'as très justement rappelé que c'est une perte de temps." rétorqua-t-il en lui secouant sèchement le bras.

-"Et si ça avait quelque chose à voir avec la cité perdue?" insista-t-elle en soutenant son regard. La haine était toujours présente, mais son inquiétude quant au mystère de la cité perdue ainsi qu'au moyen de la trouver avait prit le dessus.

Il hésita un moment, les yeux plantés sur le monument de pierre.

-"C'est bon. Tu as cinq minutes." soupira-t-il en croisant ses bras sur son torse; elle acquiesça et alla examiner les symboles de plus près. 

Elle fit tout le tour, le nez presque collé contre les pierres mais s'arrêta net devant la statue étrange qui semblait tenir une moitié supérieur de crâne.

-"Fini?" demanda Konstantin en vérifiant si les piolets étaient correctement attachés.

-"Je me demande si... Je crois qu'il faut baisser ça." commença-t-elle en essayant de faire descendre la plaque de pierre rouge; elle abandonna bien vite. Même avec ses mains déliées, elle aurait eu du mal.

-"C'est bon, j'ai compris. Pousse-toi." soupira-t-il en attrapant la pierre au niveau de ce qui semblait être des poignées. Confiant en sa force et dans l'espoir que ce monolithe renferme des réponses utiles, il la tira vers le bas avec mesure, mais la pierre ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il tenta une fois de plus en appliquant plus de force graduellement; toujours rien.

Il jeta un coup d’œil à sa montre; ils n'avaient plus que deux heures avant la tombée de la nuit et le village était encore loin...

-"Un problème?" questionna Croft avec un rictus désobligeant. Konstantin ne répondit rien et se contenta de compter jusqu'à dix, il devait se calmer. Il ne fallait pas qu'il détruise la stèle et en aucun cas qu'il ne déchiquette Lara, aussi insupportable soit-elle. "Rappelle-moi d'insister pour que tu me laisses les mains libres au cas où nos vies dépendraient de l'ouverture d'un bocal de cornichon antique."

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Ses mains agrippèrent brusquement la pierre et l'arracha d'un coup net avant de la jeter derrière lui; la plaque se brisa sous le choc. D'un même élan, il attrapa Croft par la corde autour de son cou et la tira à sa hauteur; seule la pointe de ses pieds touchait terre.

-"Tu as une minute." grogna-t-il avant de la lâcher. Il la poussa ensuite vers le monolithe. "Ne la gâche pas." ajouta Konstantin alors que Lara se redressait.

Elle lui lança un regard mauvais avant de se concentrer sur la stèle.

-"Je n'avais pas dit qu'il fallait l'abîmer." maugréa-t-elle en approchant son visage du disque d'or sur lequel étaient écrit un texte inca.

-"Venant de celle qui a fait exploser un temple en Syrie..." 

-"Si je n'avais pas fait ça, je serais déjà morte." rétorqua-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. "Et puis ces explosifs n'étaient pas mon idée." marmonna-t-elle. Croft parvint à déchiffrer l'inscription et ne put s'empêcher de faire une drôle de tête. Que cela ai été de déception ou de peur de se faire malmener une fois de plus, elle se redressa rapidement et marcha d'un pas énergique vers la sortie qui se trouvait à sa droite.

-"Alors?" questionna Konstantin en lui emboîtant le pas.

-"C'était une direction. Le village n'est pas loin." dit-elle rapidement en évitant son regard. "Ah. Là-bas!" s'exclama Lara en trottinant vers le bord de la falaise; le village était effectivement en vue.

-"CROFT." aboya l'ancien trinitaire en s'arrêtant derrière elle. "La vérité." 

-"C'est la vérité." insista-t-elle en campant sur ses positions. "Regarde, le village est juste en bas..." ajouta-t-elle en le montrant d'un mouvement de bras.

-"Je ne suis pas archéologue, ni polyglotte, mais s'il y a bien une chose que je sais reconnaître, c'est une personne qui ment." siffla-t-il les yeux plissés; Croft dut se retenir de rire.

Le souvenir d'Ana et de tout ce qu'elle avait réduit à néant revint sans se faire prier. Enfin, contrairement à elle, Lara n'avait jamais été douée pour mentir.

-"C'était une recette." murmura-t-elle avant de reprendre son chemin.

-"Une quoi?" souffla l'ancien commandant, abasourdi.

-"Une recette." aboya le jeune femme en se retournant d'un coup. "C'était une recette..." répéta-t-elle d'une voix monocorde avant de lever les yeux vers lui.

La tête qu'il fit était mémorable. Tant d'émotions se bousculaient dans ses traits qu'il semblait sur le point de faire un AVC.

-"Quelque chose d'utile au moins? Du poison?" soupira-t-il en se pinçant les sinus.

-"Un psychotrope. Quelque chose pour mieux se concentrer, ça pourrait éventuellement aider si on recroise des jaguars..." proposa-t-elle en se remémorant la liste des plantes nécessaires. Il lui faudrait toutefois les préparer à l'avance si jamais il lui venait l'envie d'en utiliser...

-"La prochaine fois que tu me fais perdre mon temps, je discute plus. Je t'assomme." lâcha Konstantin en passant devant. 

Sans un mot de plus, Lara le suivit. Le chemin s'arrêtait net devant une pente abrupte par laquelle ils devaient passer. L'ancien trinitaire sauta le premier. Une fois réceptionné, il se tourna vers Croft qui s'était déjà baissée. En temps normal, il l'aurait laissée se démerder seule, mais le temps leur manquait déjà.   
Il l'attrapa sous les bras et la posa sans ménagement au sol. 

Elle ne s'en plaignit pas pour une fois, du moins, pas à voix haute et se contenta d'observer les alentours en silence.   
Deux chemins s'offraient à eux, mais celui de gauche qui passait par des ruines semblait être la meilleure option. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que le nombre de cadavres de Capybaras recouverts de mouches ne la fasse douter.

-"Je compte bien te garder en vie, Croft. Ne t'éloignes pas." dit-il, tourné vers elle. 

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait l'air sincère et ses traits s'était étrangement adoucis l'espace d'une seconde, mais elle ne se laisserait pas avoir. Elle avait fait confiance à Whitman, elle avait baissé sa garde devant Mathias et plus que tout... elle avait tout partagé avec Ana. Enfin, lui au moins avait été direct avec ses intentions se rappela-t-elle en le rattrapant. 'Non, mais écoute-toi parler! Ce type, plus vite on s'en sera débarrassé mieux se sera.' se réprimanda la jeune Croft intérieurement. 'Il est inutile.' conclut-elle en se rappelant de toutes les fois où elle aurait pu se frayer un chemin seule. 'Je n'ai aucun compte à lui rendre.'

-"C'est pas vrai..." 

Sortie de ses pensées, Lara se rendit compte qu'elle était dans un couloir en ruine dont la sortie était bloquée par de grosses racines ainsi qu'un bloc de pierre imposant et si lourd que même le grand méchant trinitaire ne semblait pas parvenir à le soulever seul.

Cette fois-ci, elle opta pour l'approche silencieuse. Elle l'observa se démener. Il était parvenu à le lever de quelques centimètres, mais il peinait affreusement là où, vingt ans plus tôt et après une bonne nuit de sommeil, il aurait pu réussir.   
La jeune Croft guettait un moment de faiblesse, quoi que ce soit qui pourrait le forcer à la libérer, mais il ne lui prêta pas la moindre attention et, lentement mais surement, souleva le bloc.

Sa respiration était saccadée et elle savait pertinemment que si elle ne saisissait pas cette opportunité, là, maintenant, plus jamais elle ne se débarrasserait de lui.   
En un éclair, elle se baissa et se propulsa sur la boue qui lui permit de glisser de l'autre côté. Elle roula sur son côté gauche et se redressa avec un sourire mauvais au visage.

Soudain, un rugissement retentit et une terreur non dissimulée se plaqua sur le visage de Lara. La chose la tira immédiatement en arrière par une jambe et la traîna un peu plus loin dans la boue. Croft lui décocha un coup de pied. La bête fit un écart puis lui sauta sur le dos. 

-"CROFT!!!" rugit Konstantin qui, avec la force du désespoir, parvint à faire basculer le bloc hors du passage. Il pouvait voir les crocs de l'animal se planter dans la chair de la jeune Croft. Sans plus attendre, il se mit à terre, visa et tira une fusée éclairante le plus près possible de la tête du jaguar.

Le prédateur poussa un cri de douleur et se recula juste assez pour que Lara puisse lui donner un coup de pied dans la gueule. Partiellement sonné, la créature s'éloigna en boitant.  
Rapidement, l'ancien trinitaire voulut passer en dessous des racines mais le passage était trop étroit pour lui; il leva les yeux. Lara était à terre, le dos en sang et l'animal semblait prêt à retourner à l'attaque.

Il n'hésita pas une seconde et dégaina le couteau de fortune avant de le lui jeter.

-"LARA! Le couteau!" hurla-t-il en commençant à arracher les racines avec son piolet.

Bien que traversée d'une douleur sans pareille, la jeune femme parvint à attraper la lame et trancha se qu'elle put; la corde autour de son cou, déjà bien entamée par les crocs du jaguar se dénoua facilement alors que le reste des liens ne firent que se détendre.

Un autre rugissement. Elle ne pris pas le temps de couper le reste et passa ses jambes entre ses bras. Juste avant qu'elle ne puisse les faire passer sous ses pieds, l'animal lui avait bondit dessus; elle lui donna un coup de pied.  
Ce n'était pas grand chose, mais ces quelques secondes supplémentaires lui permirent de finalement pourvoir se protéger de ses bras.

Les mâchoires criblées de dents se plantèrent de toutes leurs forces dans les cordages qui entouraient les avant-bras de Croft. Elle en ressentit toute la pression, mais profita de son armure de fortune. Les fibres de corde se relâchèrent de plus en plus, dérangèrent l'animal dans sa mastication et, au moment où il lâcha prise; elle lui planta la lame dans le cou.  
Elle força sur l'arme avec toute l'énergie qu'il lui restait, ses dents serrées et ses yeux grands ouverts malgré les projections de sang; le prédateur grogna une dernière fois avant de rendre son dernier souffle et s'effondra sur la jeune femme.

-"C'est pas vrai! Croft!" grogna l'ancien commandant en arrachant les dernières racines au passage. Il se précipita auprès d'elle et poussa le cadavre d'un coup de pied.

Immédiatement, l'air revint dans les poumons de la jeune femme qui se mit à tousser de façon incontrôlable. Il la maintint sur le côté le temps qu'elle se calme, mais au lieu de reprendre ses esprit, elle sembla perdre connaissance.

Cette situation le soulageait autant qu'elle l'alarmait mais, tant qu'elle respirait et qu'il s'occupait de la plaie correctement, il n'y avait rien à craindre. Enfin, en admettant que la jeune femme n'aie pas négligé ces vaccins contre la rage...

Il la porta avec soin vers un terrain moins boueux et la déposa là. Il s'agenouilla et, avec une bouteille d'eau, nettoya la plaie du mieux qu'il put. Il y avait beaucoup de terre et de petits débris de bois et de feuilles, mais ses efforts finirent par payer. Un fin filet de sang s'échappait encore des traces de ponction; il y appliqua donc de la pression. Le corps endormi de Croft tenta instinctivement de s'y dérober, mais il la tint fermement tout du long. 

Il souleva le tissu propre au bout de quelques minutes et, lorsqu'il fut certain que le saignement c'était arrêté, il appliqua le peu d'antiseptique qu'il leurs restait et lui confectionna un bandage assez important pour qu'il puisse tenir malgré les mouvements. Il fut soulagé par l'absence de chair arrachée. Dans le cas contraire, il aurait du se débrouiller pour les points de sutures.   
Dans l'absolu, le mieux pour elle aurait été qu'elle évite de solliciter son épaule droite au maximum, mais la connaissant, elle ne l'écouterait jamais.

Satisfait du résultat, il décida tout de même de lui faire enfiler sa veste; peu importe sa réaction, il ne comptait pas la voire se rouler dans la boue avec des pansements propres. Au moins la veste protégerait un peu. Ça et leur arrivée dans le village serait sans doute moins remarquée.

Les manches étaient trop longues. Il les roula donc et vit plus clairement l'état de ses poignets. Ils étaient rouges-violacé et des coupures plus ou moins grandes les recouvraient; il hésita un moment. 

Après réflexion, il décida de la laisser les mains libres; c'était un risque, mais lui faire perdre ses mains était quelque chose qui n'arrangerait en rien leur éventuel travail d'équipe.  
Une fois de plus, il regarda sa montre; plus qu'une heure avant le couché du soleil. Il aurait pu monter un feu de camp ici et se reposer un peu plus, mais l'idée de rester une nuit complète au beau milieu d'un terrain prisé par des jaguars ne l'enchantait guère. Il prit l'équipement en prenant soin de libérer une place sur son dos et y hissa la jeune femme. 

Si son sens de l'orientation ne le trompait pas, ils devaient aller plus loin dans la clairière. Tout au bout sur sa gauche, transparaissait un passage obstrué de branchages et autres lianes. Il déposa Lara à quelques mètres puis arracha les racines. L'absence de ces dernières fit tomber le tronc qui bouchait une bonne partie de l'ouverture. Il le fit rouler hors du passage et alla recherche Croft qui dormait toujours.

Une fois de l'autre côté, il continua le long d'un petit sentier. Ce dernier débouchait sur un embranchement; gauche ou droite? Il lui sembla plus prudent de rester sur le chemin qui lui parut être le plus usité.  
Le chemin n'était pas particulièrement long et difficile, mais avec toute l'énergie qu'il avait utilisé et le peu de nourriture et de sommeil qu'il avait eu, le trajet parut des plus pénibles. Surtout lorsqu'il lui fallut, une fois de plus, sauter d'une paroi et faire descendre la jeune femme en douceur.

La lumière commençait très clairement à décliner et la faune autour semblait s'agiter de plus en plus. Konstantin aurait pu dire adieu à quelques heures de sommeil si la vision d'une cabane, de l'autre côté d'une corniche ne lui avait pas fait reprendre espoir.

La distance qu'il avait à traverser n'était pas négligeable, surtout avec quelqu'un de blessé sur le dos, mais s'il fallait passer par là, alors qu'il en soit ainsi.  
Il mit son appréhension au placard, prit de l'élan, s'élança vers le vide et sauta de l'autre côté. Sa réception fut quelque peu bancale, mais il arriva de l'autre côté sans tomber.

Son reflex premier fut de jeter un coup d’œil à Croft qui, malgré les quelques sons et mimiques étranges qu'elle faisait, ne semblait pas prête de se réveiller.   
Il marcha jusqu'à la petite maison de bois et essaya de l'ouvrir; aucune chance, la clenche était on ne peut plus rouillée. Il soupira et déposa la jeune femme contre le mur un peu à l'écart. Il sortit un piolet et força l'ouverture.

Le métal grogna et grinça bruyamment puis, d'un coup, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Une odeur étrange s'échappa du taudis mais c'était mieux que rien. Il alla récupérer Croft et la porta à l'intérieur; il y avait le strict nécessaire. Deux tables dont une semblait avoir servi de bureau, un tabouret et un lit poussiéreux dans le coin gauche.

Il la fit descendre de ses épaules doucement et la déposa sur le vieux matelas en prenant soin de la mettre en PLS. Il resta planter là un moment. Tant de souvenirs se bousculaient dans sa tête, tant de situations semblables où il avait du veiller sur un corps endormi.  
Il leva les yeux au ciel, étira son dos, puis retourna à sa nécessité première; sécuriser le périmètre. 

Malheureusement, la porte ne s'ouvrait pas d'une façon qui aurait pu lui permettre de la bloquer de l'intérieur. Il décida donc de faire au plus simple. Il la referma, prit le tabouret et alla s'asseoir juste derrière la tête de lit. Il aurait préféré être un peu plus loin d'elle, au cas où, mais rester près d'elle était le meilleur moyen d'assurer sa sécurité.

Il fouilla dans sa sacoche et y trouva un paquet de biscuits militaires. Il en mangea deux et alluma une cigarette qu'il déposa sur un morceau de métal qu'il avait trouvé. Une fois calmé et son estomac calé, la fatigue prit le dessus. Konstantin laissa sa tête reposer contre la paroi de tôle ondulée derrière lui et ferma les yeux; quelques minutes de sieste ne lui feraient pas de mal.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ça aura pris du temps mais le chapitre est enfin là.  
> Beaucoup de choses arrivent en même temps et beaucoup de changements ont été fait, enfin j'espère que ça vous plaira.  
> Bonne lecture

Elle pouvait sentir la brise sur son visage et le parfum qui s'échappait des fleurs que son père avait délaissé. Il ne le lui avait jamais dit, mais il était plus que certain qu'elles avaient été plantées pour sa mère.   
Lara, toutefois, se revoyait grimpant aux murs, aux barrières et même aux gouttières.   
Elle se revoyait, jeune, s'infiltrant dans le manoir avec une carte au trésor qu'elle avait faite en cachette pendant les cours. Les maths n'avaient jamais été sa tasse de thé, mais elle devait bien admettre qu'apprendre à se servir d'un compas et d'un rapporteur lui avait beaucoup servi.

Les bruits de ses pas résonnaient dans les couloirs presque vides mais parcourus de lumière naturelle. Malgré son jeune âge, les mystères et énigmes du manoir ne lui résistaient que peu et c'est avec un sourire radieux qu'elle parvint jusqu'à la relique ultime de sa chasse au trésor; la Reine Blanche.  
Elle tira la statu dans la lumière et, lentement, un passage secret s'ouvrit sur ce qu'elle cherchait réellement à atteindre. Les appartements de sa mère.  
Précautionneusement, elle pénétra dans la pièce, narrant inlassablement les événements comme si elle était le personnage d'un conte, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux ne se posent sur les toiles inachevées, les pinceaux et, en particulier, un livre; Le conte de la Reine Blanche.

'La voie est hantée.... par des chauves-souris.' dit le chevalier rouge.

La Reine Blanche lui sourit avec curiosité et dit:  
'Non! Je n'ai pas peur des chauve-souris. Je n'ai peur d'absolument rien!'

résonnèrent les voix de Lord et Lady Croft. Ce livre avait été son préféré. Elle se souvenait avoir supplié ses parents plus d'une fois pour qu'ils le lui lisent. Leurs intonations, leur sourires quand ils relevaient les yeux vers elle... Elle aurait tout donné, rien que pour revivre ses moments une fois encore.

Elle retint ses larmes et se promena entre les affaires abandonnées et poussiéreuses. Seul, posé sur un bureau, elle se souvint avoir ramassé un pinceau. Elle avait l'habitude de peindre avec sa mère.

Alors? Tu m'expliques?  
Toi et moi, on chevauche un T-rex en Egypte.  
Et papa, il est où?  
Au travail.

Elle avait admis avec insouciance que, bien que son père ne soit pas souvent autour, sa mère, elle, aussi forte et déterminée que la Reine Blanche serait toujours là. Cette pensée amère lui fit lâcher se souvenir pour un autre... bien moins agréable.  
La première dispute entre ses parents. Lui devait partir... encore, mais Lady Croft, elle, se doutait que l'obsession de l'homme qu'elle aimait allait détruire leur famille. Détruire Lara et le lien qui l'unissait à son père. 

Tu ne pourrais pas te réjouir de ce que tu as?

Ces mots résonnèrent dans les oreilles de la jeune fille dont les doigts enserraient le bracelet fantaisie que son père avait acheté à sa femme d'après les conseils de Lara.   
Mais ce n'est qu'après que le rêve vira au cauchemar.

Des cris attirèrent son attention. Son père s’époumonait dans son bureau. Inquiète, elle sortit rapidement de la pièce et l'appela frénétiquement.

PAN

Elle s'entendit l'appeler, terrifiée et accourut sans réfléchir dans le bureau dont la double-porte n'avait pas été fermée à clef. Elle les ouvrit à la volée et se figea, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de ce qui venait de se passer.  
Son père gisait, avachi sur son bureau, un pistolet à la main et la tête tellement ensanglantée qu'il était impossible de voir son visage. La jeune fille sentit son cœur s'emballer au point de lui faire mal. Tout s'assombrit soudainement et, bientôt seuls les pleurs et appels de désespoirs adressés à son défunt père résonnèrent.

Elle s'éveilla en sursaut, le souffle court et trempée de sueur. La lumière qui filtrait à travers les ouvertures lui demanda quelques minutes d'adaptation, mais lorsque ses yeux furent habitués, elle constata qu'elle était dans une cabane miteuse, faite de bois de récupération et de taules plus ou moins rouillées. 

La première chose qu'elle aurait voulu faire était de se lever, mais une odeur prononcée de tabac froid lui rappela que le vrai cauchemar n'était plus dans ses rêves. Croft scanna la pièce du regard mais ne vit rien. Soudain, un léger ronflement résonna à côté d'elle.   
Elle tourna la tête brusquement et tenta de s'éloigner en poussant sur ses bras, mais une douleur aiguë se répandit de son omoplate droit jusqu'à son avant bras. 

Instinctivement, son bras céda et sa main vola sur son épaule meurtrie. Encore secouée par la douleur, elle resta comme ça un moment, puis souleva sa main en tournant la tête vers cette dernière. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que, non seulement elle n'était plus attachée, mais aussi qu'elle portait à présent une veste qui n'était pas la sienne... Le solide tissu bleu ne lui était pas inconnu pour autant.

Croft lança un regard noir vers l'ancien trinitaire qui semblait dormir profondément. La première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut d'essayer d'attraper quelque chose pour l'assommer ou mieux, le tuer... Son regard alla de son visage endormi au couteau de fortune qui se trouvait dans l'étui, sur son dos. 

Lentement et aussi silencieusement que possible, elle étendit son bras mais, au moment où ses doigts allaient se refermer sur le manche, une main immense lui attrapa brusquement le bras.

-"Ne me fait pas regretter de t'avoir détachée." soupira-t-il en tournant son regard fatigué vers elle. Elle soutint son regard pour ce qui lui sembla être des heures; elle soupira puis dégagea sèchement son bras en se détournant de lui. 

Sa plaie lui lança une fois de plus dans tout le bras, mais elle ne dit rien et s'assit au bord du lit en silence.   
Konstantin soupira, posa la carte sur la tête de lit et se leva, la cigarette à la main; il avait de la chance d'avoir le sommeil léger. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire sur le moment. S'il se montrait gentil, elle l'envoyait sur les roses, s'il laissait place à sa colère, elle se braquait, s'il l'ignorait, elle en profitait pour essayer de se débarrasser de lui...

Il plongea sa main dans sa poche, en sortit le paquet de biscuit et se planta devant elle; il lui les lui présenta. Croft lui décocha un regard noir.

-"Allez, mange." soupira-t-il sur un ton monocorde; elle fronça les sourcils. Elle ne voulait pas de son aide, elle savait qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin pour réussir, mais il y avait quelque chose, au fond d'elle qui lui disait que si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre... elle aurait accepté... Si Jonah avait été là, elle n'aurait pas fait tant d'histoire.

'Ce n'est qu'un peu de nourriture.' se convint-elle en prenant le paquet de sa main. Konstantin resta là un instant, sans trop savoir pourquoi puis se détourna, soulagé de savoir qu'elle allait coopérer au moins pour ça.

-"Il y avait beaucoup de trafic cette nuit." dit-il en regardant part l'ouverture de la porte. "Il doit y avoir une route pas loin. Et si j'en crois cette carte, le village n'est plus qu'à une heure de marche." ajouta-t-il en vérifiant le trajet.

-"Et tu avais cette carte depuis le début?" demanda-t-elle la bouche pleine.

-"On ne parle pas la bouche pleine et, non. Je l'ai trouvé ici." répondit-il en la repliant. Lara souffla bruyamment, avala le dernier morceau de biscuit et se leva lentement. Ses jambes étaient aussi raides que son dos, mais Croft n'allait pas laisser quoi que ce soit l'empêcher de retirer cette veste dont l'odeur et la provenance la dégoûtait.

-"Laisse ça tranquille." ordonna-t-il. "On n'a plus de bandages, ni d'antiseptique alors, garde-la. Ça protégera au moins de la boue." expliqua-t-il en rangeant la carte qu'il avait plié dans sa poche.

La jeune femme marqua un temps d'arrêt, la fermeture éclaire déjà à moitié ouverte. Cette plaie lui faisait atrocement mal, plus que celle qu'elle avait reçu à la jambe trois jours auparavant et elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre... 'Va pour cette fois' pensa-t-elle en laissant la fermeture là où elle était.   
Elle se redressa en silence et le suivi en dehors de la cabane. Le soleil, bien que filtré par les branchages, les éblouit. 

-"Par là." indiqua-t-il en prenant le chemin de gauche. Ce dernier déboucha sur une pente boueuse qui menait directement à une route de terre battue.

Konstantin était passé devant et c'est à ce moment là que Lara put observer la quantité alarmante de cicatrices et marques de brûlure. Il y en avait des fines, des plus larges, des blanches, d'autres plus roses...

Il se figea tout à coup et s'accroupit avant de faire signe Lara de rester là où elle était. Elle se rapprocha tout de même.

-"Reste là." insista-t-il en lui barrant le passage de son bras. "Il y a un convoi trinitaire." 

-"Et alors?" siffla-t-elle. "Ne compte pas sur moi pour rester en arrière." grogna-t-elle en le fusillant du regard.

-"Tu es blessée." pointa-t-il du doigt.

-"Alors passe-moi mon arc." rétorqua-t-elle en essayant de lui prendre l'arme; il lui attrapa le poignet.

-"Tu n'arriverais même pas à le bander. Laisse ton bras récupérer et reste à l'abris." ordonna-t-il en se laissant glisser le long de la pente. Une fois en bas, il se planqua contre le mur de végétation puis se recouvrit de boue avant de se camoufler dans les lianes boueuses en face.

Lara n'en revenait pas; elle ne parvenait plus à le voir malgré le fait qu'elle savait parfaitement où il était sensé être. Elle voulut descendre également, mais s'arrêta juste à temps et se plaqua au sol. Une bétaillère déboula sur la route et s'arrêta derrière le tank trinitaire qui était coincé.  
L'un des mercenaires pointa la tourelle vers le véhicule mais, apparemment, ceux qui étaient dedans étaient des alliés.

-"Quelqu'un devrait jeter un œil." lança l'un d'eux au niveau du pont. 

-"Je m'en charge." répondit un autre en se rapprochant de l'endroit où Konstantin était sensé se cacher. 

La jeune Croft s'élança le long de la pente et se cacha immédiatement dans la végétation une fois en bas; elle ne le laisserait pas la traiter comme une enfant. Elle observa un peu plus le mercenaire et, tout à coup, elle crut voir quelque chose briller sous la boue; une main émergea en un éclair de la paroi et tira l'homme en arrière avant de lui planter un couteau dans la carotide.   
La main sur sa bouche étouffa tous les sons et le corps sans vie fut jeté plus loin, dans un coin où la boue était plus profonde.

Elle vit alors Konstantin prendre quelque chose sur le mercenaire; un couteau. Il l'observa, le fit tenir en équilibre sur son indexe avant de se redressé.  
Pendant ce temps, Lara été passée sur la droite, entre les fougères et derrière le trinitaire; elle attrapa une pierre de la taille de son poing et se préparait à frapper lorsqu'un sifflement étrange arriva à ses oreilles. Elle n'eut toutefois pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, une lame se planta dans la gorge du trinitaire qui s'effondra dans un gargouillement immonde. 

Elle tourna son regard vers l'endroit où avait été Konstantin; elle ne vit rien. Agacée, elle décida de continuer de son côté et contourna la bétaillère qui avait été 'stationnée' en travers de la route. Il y avait un autre mercenaire juste devant elle. Il semblait observer le pont.  
Hésitante, elle regarda de tous côtés pour voir si elle risquait de se faire repérer; un autre trinitaire était sur le monticule à sa gauche.  
C'est alors qu'il disparut, happé en arrière; une grande figure sombre émergea alors avant de se camoufler dans les buissons.

Là, armée de sa pierre, elle banda ses muscles et, malgré la douleur, fracassa le crâne de l'homme devant elle. Il s'effondra sur sa gauche à cause du choc; Lara, qui voulait le cacher, tenta de le tirer jusque dans les buissons, mais sa blessure était comme en train de se déchirer.

-"Laisse." siffla tout à coup Konstantin; il la délesta du cadavre et le jeta sur le côté dans la végétation. "Je t'avais dit de rester-"

-"Elle fait quoi ton équipe?" entendirent-ils venir de l'autre côté du tank. 

-"J'vais voir." répondit le principal intéressé. Konstantin lança des regards un peu partout puis vit que Croft avait pris l'initiative de se cacher en rampant sous le véhicule militaire.  
Il décida de ne pas la suivre. 

Il resta collé à la paroi métallique et, le couteau à la main, il attendit que l'homme entre dans son champ de vision; il lui empoigna le bras, le tira à lui et lui poignarda le cou. Il suffoqua un instant puis rendit l'âme.

-"Je sais pas comment on va pouvoir faire." 

-"J'ai peur qu'on l'perde si on bouge."

-"On va devoir renforcer le pont, je crois..." 

Croft était arrivée à la moitié du convoi et, dut s'arrêter net; deux soldats bien armés et protégés par des gilets pare-balles et autres se dirigeaient vers l'arrière; elle les suivit du regard et se rendit alors compte que Konstantin ne l'avait pas suivit.  
Elle hésita; il y avait deux hommes armés devant le tank; elle ne passerait pas seule... du moins, pas assez vite.

Elle fit demi-tour, prête à lui dire ses quatre vérités mais se figea en voyant les bottes des mercenaires et aucune trace de l'ancien commandant. Elle regarda de toute part et dut réprimer un hoquet de surprise lorsque qu'une ombre fondit sur le premier soldat avant de se précipiter, comme un éclair sur l'autre; elle observa, les yeux grand ouverts les deux corps s'affalèrent dans la terre humide.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?!" grogna-t-elle, son visage tout juste visible sous le carénage de métal blinder.

-"Le ménage." rétorqua Konstantin en jetant le dernier cadavre sur le côté. "Il en reste combien?" demanda-t-il après s'être accroupit au niveau de la jeune femme.

-"Deux." répondit-elle en lançant un regard en arrière. "Je crois que je peux-"

-"Tu restes là." Grogna-t-il en la fusillant du regard.

-"Hey!" l'interpella-t-elle en lui attrapant le bras alors qu'il allait se redresser. "Donne-moi au moins quelque chose pour me défendre!" vociféra-t-elle entre ses dents.

-"Je t'ai donné un ordre. Ce sera suffisant." répondit-il sèchement en dégageant son bras de sa main.

Il ne prêta pas plus attention à elle et contourna le véhicule militaire. Il sortit le couteau de fortune ainsi qu'un de ceux qu'il avait prit sur un cadavre, jeta un coup d’œil aux ombres par terre et opta pour prendre le couteau par la lame au lieux du manche.  
Rapidement, il arma son bras et lança le couteau en premier; au moment où il fit mouche, le mercenaire le plus proche était mort.

Une fois de plus, il fouilla les cadavres; il y trouva des munitions mais surtout de l'argent. Dominguez devait préparer quelque chose ailleurs; même en Sibérie ses hommes avaient eu droit à plus e munitions et de meilleures armes. Il ramassa tout de même le fusil d'assaut, le chargea et mit la sécurité.

-"La voie me semble libre." annonça-t-il en se tournant vers la jeune femme qui avait déjà émergé de sous le blindage.

-"Je vois ça." grogna-t-elle les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et son regard planté sur l'arme.

-"Évite ça." soupira-t-il.

-"'Ça' quoi?!" siffla-t-elle en se penchant légèrement en avant.

-"Il ne faut pas que tu tires sur ton épaule. Ni sur ton dos, d'ailleurs." répéta-t-il pour la énième fois.

-"Alors donne-moi une arme." ordonna-t-elle; l'ancien trinitaire eut un rictus nerveux.

-"Je crois que tu n'as pas compris la situation."

-"Oh, si. J'ai très bien compris la situation. Tu veux me garder en vie jusqu'à ce que je parvienne à te guider jusqu'à la dague et la boîte. C'est très clair." s'exclama-t-elle entre ses dents. "mais tu ne pourras pas être sur tous les fronts en même temps!"

-"Oui, surtout si tu persistes à filer à l'anglaise sans regarder s'il y a un jaguar affamé dans les parages." rétorqua-t-il en plissant les yeux.

-"Tu aurais fait pareil à ma place!" lança-t-elle en découvrant ses dents.

-"Si j'avais été une gamine désarmée avec les mains attachées dans le dos et qui ne pèse pas plus lourd qu'un sac de ciment, je serais resté derrière, bien à l'abris!" rugit Konstantin; il n'était plus très loin des limites de sa patience.

-"Et bien désolée de te décevoir, mais j'ai du mal à faire le lien entre, 'être à l'abris', et 'dépendre d'un zélote qui voulait ma peau pas plus tard qu'il y a un an'!" aboya-t-elle.

-"BORDEL!!" s'exclama tout à coup une voix de l'autre côté du pont.

-"À COUVERT!" rugit Konstantin en jetant Lara contre la paroi de pierre devant laquelle s'élevait une palissade. Lui passa le coin du véhicule militaire et et visa les deux mercenaires, mais ils avaient eu la même idée qu'eux.

Quand l'un tirait, l'autre le couvrait; impossible de les avoir comme ça.

-"C'est pas vrai..." grogna l'ancien trinitaire avant de regarder ce qu'il avait récupérer; des grenades. Ça pourrait leurs permettre de changer d'angle d'attaque ou même de les tuer s'il parvenait à la lancer assez loin.  
Rapidement, il prit sa radio et l'alluma.

-"Croft!" appela-t-il en espérant qu'elle avait laissé la sienne allumée. "Bon sang, Croft! Répond!" mais silence radio. Il soupira, hésita un moment puis prit un pistolet qu'il avait récupéré, lui mit un chargeur et, le jeta dans la direction de la jeune femme, de l'autre côté du tank.

Lara, ne savait pas quoi faire; sans arme, impossible de passer et la plaque de composite qui la protégeait ne résisterait pas longtemps. C'est alors qu'un pistolet 9mm tomba littéralement du ciel et juste devant ses yeux. Elle se jeta dessus sans hésiter et vérifia s'il était chargé; Trente deux balles. En temps normal, elle aurait été extatique à l'idée d'avoir les moyens de trouer le cuir au fumier qui la retenait, mais là, il y avait plus urgent et seule, l'avancée serait difficile voire impossible. 

Non sans agacement, elle décida d'allumer sa radio. 

-"Konstantin? Tu me reçois?" demanda-t-elle entre deux salves.

-"Reçu. Couvre-moi, je vais lancer une grenade. Terminé." répondit-il en rangeant sa radio. Il attendit qu'elle fasse feu.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. La jeune femme, contrairement à lui, avait une fenêtre de tire sur les deux mercenaires qui semblaient avoir cédé à a surprise; Konstantin profita de l'occasion, se redressa, dégoupilla, attendit une seconde puis lança l'explosif.

-"Croft, sous le tank!" ordonna-t-il en se faufilant lui-même sous le véhicule blindé. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant de voir Lara le rejoindre.

BOUM!

Instinctivement, l'ancien trinitaire protégea leur visage des ses bras; un déluge de sifflements, de tintements métalliques et de craquements furent bientôt tout ce qu'ils entendirent.  
Il jeta un coup d’œil, par dessous le blindage et, au vu du morceau qui manquait à la paroi de l'autre côté du pont, les deux devaient être, sinon mort, au moins gravement blessés ou inconscients.

Il se faufila à découvert, prêt à tirer alors que la jeune femme lui emboîtait le pas; il était certain qu'elle avait gardé au moins une balle. 

-"Comment va ton bras?" demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

-"Ça va." répondit-elle sans le regarder; elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il lui demande de rendre l'arme mais pas ça... 'Allez, reprend-toi. Ça ne va pas durer.' se dit-elle en relevant le menton. "Que dit la carte?" 

Konstantin sortit le papier et observa les environs; la route était bloquée mais si les trinitaires étaient là-haut, c'est qu'il devait y avoir quelque chose. Potentiellement un passage; il vérifia sur la carte.

-"C'est un peu effacé, mais on dirait qu'il y a un passage là-haut." répondit-il au bout d'un moment. Il avança vers la paroi de pierre, se hissa et, en arrivant en haut, il trouva les deux corps ainsi qu'une grotte particulièrement spacieuse.

-"Alors?" demanda Lara qui était restée en contre-bas; le doigt qui reposait sur la gâchette était parcouru de fourmis. Il était accroché au bord, dos à elle... c'était le moment idéal.

-"Il y a une cavité, je crois que ça peut nous mener au village." expliqua-t-il en se hissant. Une fois en haut, il se mit à genou et lui tendit la main; elle l'attrapa sans trop rechigner et, au moment où il commençait à la remonter, elle pointa son arme vers lui et tira.

Lorsqu'il vit le pistolet braqué sur lui et le doigt enfoncé la gâchette, toute sa vie, celle d'avant Trinity, avant sa mort et après sa renaissance, tout défila devant ses yeux. Il regretta amèrement d'avoir fait confiance à cette gamine. Il regretta d'avoir eu l'espoir qu'elle puisse croire en lui.

Ce moment lui parut sans fin, mais lorsqu'il la vie relâcher le bras qui tenait l'arme, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas froid, qu'il n'avait pas mal et qu'il était encore là. Toujours en tenant la main de la jeune femme, il regarda derrière lui; un mercenaire gisait sur le sol, le crâne explosé.

-"Et tu comptes me remonter ou c'est un projet en suspens?" lança Croft légèrement agacée; toujours dans un état second, Konstantin se redressa en la tirant avec lui.

Une fois en haut, il lui lâcha la main et Lara alla voir d'elle-même ou allait cette cavité. Inutile d'aller voir le cadavre, elle savait pertinemment qu'il allait récupérer toutes les munitions et, bien qu'elle avait du mal à l'admettre, elle ne voulait pas avoir à combattre contre lui un contre un. 

-"C'est sombre là dedans..." pensa-t-elle à voix haute; le manque de bruit ou même de réponse la surprirent. Elle se retourna et vit Konstantin fixer le vide devant lui, comme plongé dans une intense réflexion. Soudain, il ouvrit une poche à outil de son pantalon et en sortit trois chargeurs plus ou moins identiques. Il approcha la jeune femme, l'air grave mais le regard un peu perdu puis lui présenta les trois magasins de pistolet.

Surprise, Croft ne bougea pas alors que son regard faisait des allez-retours entre les chargeurs et le visage de l'ancien trinitaire.

-"Prend-les." insista-t-il en rapprochant un peu plus sa main; elle hésita un peu puis doucement, les prit tous. Il lui fallut une ou deux secondes pour se remettre de la surprise mais, une fois chose faite, elle se débarrassa de celui qui était vie, rechargea et rangea les deux autres dans ses poches.

-"Bon, tu as une lampe?" demanda-t-elle en relevant les yeux vers lui; il ne répondit rien. "Ok, alors... je passe en premier." annonça-t-elle en se tournant vers la caverne tout en allumant sa lampe.

-"Croft." appela Konstantin tout à coup; elle se retourna légèrement vers lui prête à lui lancer une pique. "Merci." lâcha-t-il sur un ton crispé; Lara écarquilla les yeux. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça... mais elle donna une réponse tout de même.

-"Te monte pas la tête, j'ai pas fait ça pour toi." lâcha-t-elle avant de tourner les talons et s'enfoncer dans l'obscurité.

L'ancien trinitaire revint rapidement à lui et la rattrapa comme si de rien n'était. Le sol de la caverne était particulièrement traître et de nombreux stalagmites le jonchaient. 

Lara, de son côté, était à son tour un peu perdue dans ses pensées; était-ce de la manipulation? 'Il en est plus que capable..' vociféra-t-elle intérieurement en repensant à la comédie qu'il lui avait joué les premiers jours. Elle s'en voulait tellement de ne pas avoir vu au travers de son déguisement moisi! Une casquette et une paire de lunettes, et elle qui se targuait d'avoir une bonne mémoire des visages.

-"Eh!" l'interpella soudain la voix de Konstantin après qu'une main l'ai tirée en arrière; prise au dépourvu, elle tituba quelque peu en reculant et se figea lorsqu'elle lui rentra dedans. "Attention à la marche." dit-il en la lâchant. Il prit de l'élan puis sauta de l'autre côté de la corniche; la distance n'avait rien de très impressionnant mais la différence de hauteur n'était pas à négliger.

Lara fit de même et se réceptionna avec plus ou moins de difficulté; son dos commençait vraiment à la faire souffrir le martyr. 

-"Il devrait y avoir un médecin dans le village..." dit l'ancien commandant en emboîtant le pas à la jeune femme.

-"Ce sera pas nécessaire." insista Lara.

-"Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir demandé ton avis sur le sujet." répondit Konstantin; Croft souffla.

-"Je ne crois pas que tu m'ais déjà demandée mon avis pour quoi que ce soit..." rétorqua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

-"Non pas que tu m'ais déjà répondu par autre chose que des insultes..." 

Leur avancée fut ralentie par un amoncellement étrange de caisses et autres tissus que Konstantin déblaya à grands coups de piolet. La cavité s'ouvrit sur l'orée de la jungle. Entre les quelques arbres, ils pouvaient déjà voir quelques habitations ressemblants à des favelas. 

-"Bon... je te laisse faire la causette?" proposa Lara alors qu'ils posaient les pieds dans le village; Konstantin soupira.

-"J'espère qu'on en aura pas besoin." 

-"Et si ce n'est pas le cas?" demanda-t-elle un peu agitée; pour une fois qu'elle aurait été plus que ravie de lui laisser le champs libre.

-"On avisera." souffla-t-il en lui jetant un coup d’œil. 

-"Mhm. En attendant, tu devrais te débarbouiller. C'est pas vraiment le genre de fond de teint qui passe inaperçu." conseilla-t-elle en s'arrêtant devant une berge. Contrairement à ce que la carte avait montré, le point d'eau était presque au centre-même du village, quelque chose qui, à ce moment précis, était une bonne chose.

Sans dire un mot de plus, Konstantin marcha vers l'eau, s'accroupit devant et commença par se mettre de l'eau sur le visage, puis les bras et les mains. Lara qui attendait à quelques mètres regardait un peu partout jusqu'à ce que ses yeux ne se posent sur ce qui dépassait de la pyramide Incas.

-"Ça devrait le faire." entendit-elle marmonner; elle se retourna et manqua de pouffer de rire. 

-"J'en serais pas si sûre à ta place." lança Lara les sourcils levés; son visage se renfrogna. "T'en as encore dans les cheveux, le front, le cou... partout en fait." annonça-t-elle sur un ton désabusé; il retourna se laver le visage mais chaque fois qu'il se redressai, il y avait encore tellement à enlever que la jeune femme perdit patience.

-"Bon, arrête les frais, je m'en charge." maugréa Croft en marchant d'un pas agacé vers lui. Elle attrapa un récipient en plastique fêlé au passage et alla le remplir.

-"De quoi t-" 

D'un coup, elle lui renversa le contenu du bol sur la tête; il ne put s'empêcher d'inspirer et son souffle se coupa l'espace d'un instant. Il avait plissé les yeux, la bouche entrouverte et se passa rapidement une main sur la visage avant de lever un regard menaçant vers elle.

-"Tu as décidé de me tuer finalement?" grogna-t-il.

-"Non." répondit-elle simplement en re-remplissant le récipient; il se prépara au choc mais tout ce qu'il sentit, fut un peu d'eau et des mains sur son visage.   
Il se figea, ses yeux suivant ses moindres mouvements; il ne savait pas trop quoi penser. L'envie de l'énucléer ne devait pas être bien loin, mais il décida de ne pas trop bouger; la confiance allait dans les deux sens... Peut-être que s'il lui faisait confiance, elle finirait par le lui rendre.

Elle ne prit pas de gants avec lui; la boue était restée coincée dans ces cernes, les pattes d'oie qu'il avait aux yeux ainsi que dans sa barbe de trois jours, ou plus, elle n'allait très certainement pas lui demander les précisions.  
Mais en faisant cela, quelque chose lui revint.

Dis, vous m'emmènerez la prochaine fois? 

demanda la voix lointaine de la petite Lara.

Lara, tu sais que c'est dangereux. Si ton père t'as dit de ne pas approcher du tombeau, c'est pour une raison.

entendit-elle Roth lui répondre gentiment alors qu'elle se revoyait lui enlever la poix qui lui avait coulé sur la tête lors de l'exploration. La chose, bien qu'ancienne était toujours poisseuse et semblait avoir trouvé leur bonheur dans les cheveux de l'ancien militaire.

Mais je ne toucherai à rien... je veux juste voir. S'il-te-plaît?

s'entendit-elle supplier, sans doute avec le sourire habituelle qu'elle offrait lorsqu'elle voulait absolument quelque chose.

Konstantin ne comprenait plus ce qui se passait; Croft semblait s'être déconnectée de la réalité. C'était étrange et quelque peu gênant, mais il ne pouvait pas se plaindre de la douceur dont elle avait tout à coup fait preuve. Plus de récurage brutal sous ses yeux, plus d'abrasion mais plutôt quelque chose qui ne semblait pas lui être destiné. Il n'aurait trop su dire pourquoi, mais bien qu'elle ait elle-même prit l'initiative de l'aider, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il était... de trop?

-"Ça ira." souffla-t-il en repoussant la main de Lara de son visage; il fallut à cette dernière un moment pour redescendre sur terre. Il n'attendit toutefois pas sa réaction et se redressa rapidement avant de retourner au sec.

-"Hey! Vous là-bas." lança soudainement une voix de femme sur leur droite. Ils levèrent tous deux les yeux vers la terrasse du bar et y virent une jeune femme dont le bras gauche était fortement tatoué et les cheveux noirs et courts étaient cachés sous une casquette rouge élimée. "Oui, vous. Vous venez d'où? Vous avez perdu votre groupe de touriste?" se moqua-t-elle, accoudée à la rambarde une bière à la main.

-"On s'est crashé." tonna Konstantin; Lara dut se retenir de sursauter. Même lorsqu'ils s'étaient pris le bec, il n'avait pas utilisé une voix si grave et caverneuse. "Est-ce qu'il y a un médecin dans le coin?" 

Elle fit une drôle de tête, puis se redressa.

-"D'autres gens sont passés avant vous, ils cherchaient des artefacts... Des amis à vous?" demanda-t-elle en les toisant du regard; il était évident pour les deux que la jeune femme ne portait pas les trinitaires dans son cœur. 

-"Non." répondit-il froidement.

-"Excusez-moi, est-ce que... est-ce qu'ils ont trouvé ce qu'ils cherchaient?" demanda Lara en lançant des regards un peu hésitants à Konstantin et son interlocutrice. 

-"Montez, on sera mieux pour discuter." dit-elle en allant s'asseoir à un table vide. Ils échangèrent un regard, puis firent le tour du bâtiment avant de monter les marches qui les menèrent à une terrasse relativement remplie.

'Et moi qui déteste les foules...' pensa Lara qui regrettait déjà de ne pas avoir Jonah à ses côtés; il était si doué pour parler aux autres, les faire baisser leur garde, pour les calmer...

-"Ça va aller." murmura l'ancien commandant en partant devant; elle lui emboîta le pas rapidement après et alla s'asseoir en face de la jeune femme au blouson de cuir.

-"Alors, si vous n'êtes pas avec eux, qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici?" questionna-t-elle en regardant les armes que Lara et Konstantin portaient.

-"La soigner."

-"Le temple." répondirent les deux en même temps.

-"Lara, je t'ai dit que la blessure était plus importante." lança-t-il sur un ton à la fois exaspéré et inquiet; elle détourna le regard et croisa ses doigts entre eux.

-"Et je t'ai dit que c'était rien." marmonna-t-elle le menton levé.

-"C'était pendant le crash?" demanda la brune.

-"Non, on volait bas." répondit Konstantin. "On est juste tombé sur des jaguars en arrivant, on était sur leur territoire." ajouta-t-il en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

-"Juste des jaguars...?" répéta la femme au blouson en dodelinant de la tête.

-"Je m'y étais un peu." dit-il en lançant un regard à Lara; il ne savait pas s'il arriverait à répondre à toutes ses questions seules... Après tout, inventer des histoires cohérentes n'avait jamais été son fort.

-"Donc, si j'ai bien compris; vous êtes venus de je ne sais trop où pour voir le temple et vous vous êtes crashé en pleine jungle, sur le territoire des jaguars avant d'arriver ici. En un seul morceau." énuméra-t-elle. "Mais ça ne répond pas entièrement à ma question." siffla-t-elle. "Vous voulez prendre les artefacts vous aussi?" 

-"En fait... on est là à cause d'une énigme." dit Lara en jetant un regard un peu hésitant à Konstantin.

-"Une énigme?" demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

-"Oui. On a trouvé des directions dans un temple mayas et... elles nous ont menées ici." expliqua-t-elle; la femme en face eut un fou rire.

-"Mayas? Mais vous savez que vous êtes au Pérou, là?" 

-"On a bien trouvé des artefacts Viking en Amérique du nord et plus loin au sud." lança l'ancien commandant.

-"Je ne vois pas le rapport." répondit la brune sur a défensive.

-"Si on peut le prouver, c'est que c'est vrai." précisa-t-il en lançant un regard à Lara qui semblait particulièrement livide. 

-"Et vos preuves, c'est une énigme?" 

-"On en parlera plus tard. Vous avez un médecin?" demanda soudainement Konstantin en se levant de sa chaise; le sourire moqueur de la jeune femme s'était effacé. Elle semblait hésiter.

-"Je vais bien..." maugréa Croft en se levant lentement; une sueur froide coula tout à coup dans son dos. Ses jambes se mirent à trembler de façon incontrôlable. 

-"Bon, suivez-moi." dit la femme au blouson en descendant les marches de la terrasse.

Bien qu'elle ait maugréé tout du long, Konstantin lui tint le bras et, en peu de temps, ils arrivèrent devant une vielle cabane que la peinture rose écaillée faisait sortir du lot.

-"Abigael." s'exclama joyeusement une vieille dame habillée d'un gros pull vert rayé de brun. "Je vois que tu as des invités..." ajouta-t-elle en voyant les deux autres.

-"Prépare les bandages et désinfectants." dit la brune en emmenant la vieille dame à l'intérieur; elle leur fit signe d'entrer.

-"Asseyez vous ici." offrit la vieille femme; Konstantin prit les devants et ouvrit la veste. Lara ne sembla pas vouloir obtempérer mais était tellement drainée qu'elle n'eut pas le dernier mot. 

Sans un mot de plus, elle défit les bandages souillés de sang et retira la compresse; la plaie était rouge, suintante et les fibres semblaient légèrement engluées. Konstantin était totalement silencieux; il n'avait pas fait assez. Une fois de plus.

-"C'est vous qui avait nettoyé la plaie?" demanda-t-elle tout à coup, sortant l'ancien trinitaire de ses pensées sombres.

-"Oui..." répondit-il d'un ton monocorde; il ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi, malgré tous ses efforts, cette maudite plaie s'était infectée. Malgré tous ses efforts, il risquait de la voir mourir... lentement... comme Ana. Et tout ça, par sa faute. Parce que, une fois de plus, il n'avait pas été assez attentif.

Il serra ses poings avec tant de force que la peau meurtrie de ses stigmates se rouvrir brusquement, laissant couler son sang le long de ses doigts.

Tout à coup, un enfant surgit dans la cabane et s'effondra sur le plancher. La femme au blouson, qui était la plus proche de l'entrée, se précipita vers lui.

-"Pablo? Pablo, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé?!" s'exclama-t-elle en essuyant la boue qui recouvrait le visage du petit garçon.

-"Papa! Il- il est venu me chercher." pleura-t-il secouer de sanglots. "Ils l'ont attrapé... il est tout seul là-bas..." parvint-il à ajouter avant que des hoquets noyés de larmes ne l'empêchent de continuer.

-"Ça va aller... là..." dit la brune en essayant de calmer l'enfant en le prenant dans ses bras.

-"Qui ça 'ils'?" demanda la voix embrumée de Lara.

-"L'équipe d'excavation." répondit-elle sans contenir le venin dans sa voix.

-"Comment on s'y rend?" demanda tout à coup Konstantin, le regard dans le vide.

-"Prenez sur la droite en sortant, puis encore droite jusqu'à la cabane avec l’écriteau 'jardin communal'. Là, vous prenez à gauche et c'est un sentier dans la jungle mais je crois qu'il est obstrué." expliqua-t-elle alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir. "Mais pourqu-"

-"Reste là, gamin. J'vais te le ramener." annonça-t-il en récupérant le pistolet de Lara; les yeux de l'enfant semblèrent s'illuminer.

Il sortit de suite après, le pas de plus en plus rapide jusqu'à courir; le chemin était effectivement obstrué. Il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant et, avec l'élan, sauta de branche en branche et atterrit de l'autre côté. Il suivit le chemin, passa un boyau de grotte, un bourbier et arriva devant un mur. Il y avait un trou dans la construction, une fenêtre possiblement mais, avec sa stature se faufiler par là serait complexe.   
Soudain, un coup de feu retentit.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour; il passa une jambe après l'autre aussi rapidement que possible puis se laissa glisser au sol, là, il se précipita dans la végétation; mais il était trop tard.   
Des cadavres jonchaient le sol et deux types étaient penchés sur leur cadavre en pestant contre eux. Konstantin prit le couteau de sa main gauche, le piolet de l'autre et, d'un même élan, se débarrassa des deux nuisibles avant de tirer leur carcasses à l'abris des regards. Il regarda les corps sans vie; ils étaient armés et aucun d'eux ne semblait être blessé par autre chose que par balle.

Il continua son avancée, tua les deux autres pillards rapidement; le cœur battant, il regarda tout autour de lui à la recherche du père, mais il ne vit rien, jusqu'à ce que des voix ne lui parviennent; elle venait d'au dessus. Il leva les yeux et remarqua qu'une partie des ruines surplombait les environs. Immédiatement, il se cala dos à la paroi et scanna les lieux dans l'espoir de trouver un moyen de monter; Bingo.  
Rapide et silencieux, il prit l'escalier sur sa gauche et compta les ennemis; cinq. Il y avait également ce qui semblaient être des otages; trois hommes et deux femmes. Ces dernières étaient terrifiées et blotties contre leur mari, seul un était à l'écart et il était particulièrement mal en point.

Le sang coula une fois de plus entre ses doigts, ses mains tremblaient mais c'est avec une lame assurée qu'il les élimina, un à un.   
Encore envahi par la colère, il se redressa brusquement et dévisagea les civiles apeurés; il se racla la gorge.

-"Où est le père de Pablo?" tonna-t-il; certains sursautèrent avant de pointer du doigt l'homme qui était avachi un peu plus loin. Konstantin approcha de lui et jeta un coup d’œil à ses blessures; des hématomes, le nez cassé et une plaie par balle au bras. 

-"Qui.. êtes-vous?" demanda-t-il d'une voix faible alors que Konstantin lui détachait les mains.

-"Aucune importance." lui répondit-il simplement en coupant également les liens des autres qui s'étaient agglutinés autour de lui.

-"Vous.. connaissez Pablo...?" questionna l'homme auprès duquel l'ancien trinitaire était retourné.

-"C'est ça. Vous pouvez marcher?" L'homme tenta de se redresser, mais sa jambe craqua affreusement. Konstantin le rattrapa et le hissa sans trop de problème sur ses épaules mais la question était, comment allait-il le faire passer par l'espèce de fenêtre de pierre?

Heureusement pour eux, le père du jeune garçon était bien plus petit que l'ancien commandant et put passer en roulant doucement de l'autre côté du mur.   
Les deux hommes ne parlèrent pas plus que ça mais, quelque chose trottait dans la tête de Konstantin; aucun de ses idiots ne pouvait être le chef. Il y avait forcément quelqu'un là dedans qui tirait les ficelles... même si ce n'était qu'un intermédiaire.

-"Qui coordonne ces pillards?" demanda-t-il tout à coup.

-"Omar..." souffla-t-il au bout d'un moment. "On... on n'a plus rien et, des types ont agité des billets sous notre nez... C'est pathétique..." murmura-t-il en serrant les dents sous l'effet de la douleur.

Dans la maison de la vieille femme, Lara attendait, assise sur le canapé, le regard dans le vide. Sa blessure la brûlait et l'onguent qui avait était appliqué dessus n'arrangeait pas. Au contraire, c'était comme si de multiples aiguilles chauffées à blanc avaient été plantées dans son dos.  
Mais outre la douleur, les agissements de Konstantin commençaient à mettre le bazar dans son esprit. Pourquoi serait-il parti comme ça? Pourquoi serait-il allé risquer sa vie pour un gamin qu'il ne connait pas? Et surtout, pourquoi ce regard si.... triste? Nostalgique? Il perdait du temps! Non... elle leur faisait perdre du temps...

Elle avait été blessée. Elle avait baissé sa garde... Non. Si elle n'avait pas été attachée, elle n'aurait eu aucun problème! Mais maintenant... maintenant elle ne pourrait même pas escalader seule, utiliser son arc et encore moins arrêter Trinity...

-"Tenez." dit tout à coup la vieille dame en lui présentant une tisane.

-"Merci." répondit Croft d'une voix un peu rauque mais garda tout simplement la tasse posée sur ses genoux et entre ses mains.

-"Madame?" appela Pablo dont les blessures superficielles avaient été pansées. "Dîtes, vous... vous pensez que le monsieur va réussir à sauver mon papa?" demanda-t-il les yeux pleins d'espoir; elle hésita un instant.

-"Oui, ne t'en fais pas." soupira-t-elle en appliquant un sourire sur son visage fatigué. Dire qu'elle ne pensait pas un traître mot de ce qu'elle disait n'aurait pas été entièrement vrai, mais d'un autre côté, elle avait du mal à voir le type qui avait énucléé un de ses subordonnés pour une simple erreur se mettre en danger pour aider un enfant et son père. 

Mais elle avait vu son 'bon côté'. Dans la base soviétique, lorsqu'il était avec Ana; son simple souvenir fit remonter un goût amer dans la bouche de la jeune femme. Elle l'avait également vu au bar, une heure auparavant mais... ce n'était qu'une ruse. Mais peut-être... Non.

Soudain, une immense ombre boucha l'entrée de la cabane; Konstantin était de retour.

-"PAPA!" s'exclama Pablo et se précipitant vers les deux hommes. "MERCI MONSIEUR! MERCI!! MERCI!!" pleura-t-il en serrant Konstantin dans ses bras; ce dernier se raidit immédiatement.

-"Pablo. Chut." dit la brune en tirant le petit garçon à elle. "Il va avoir besoin de repos."

-"Il peut rester à côté, s'il ne fait pas de bêtise." intervint Pilar alors que Konstantin aidait l'homme à s'asseoir. "Merci à vous, euh... monsieur?" Mais il était déjà ressorti laissant tout le monde dans la maison sans voix. "Il est toujours comme ça?" 

Lara se contenta de boire sa tisane. La goût était acide et tellement d'herbes avaient été mélangées qu'il aurait été impossible à la jeune femme de dire ce qu'il y avait dedans.

-"Il est bizarre mais il a l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien..." soupira la brune en s'adossant au mur à la droite de Croft; cette dernière dut se retenir de grincer des dents. 'C'est du chiquer...' pensa-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. C'était forcément faux. "Alors, euh votre énigme, c'est quoi?"

-"Et bien la dernière partie de l'énigme parlait de jumelles qui devisent..." commença-t-elle alors que la mémoire des moments de complicités avec ce très cher Alan lui revenaient; elle termina sa tasse d''une traite. "Il est possible que ce soient des statues jumelles, des chutes d'eau ou autres..." Qu'elle lui fasse confiance ou pas, son intervention avait eu le mérite d'être constructive.

-"Euh, je ne crois pas qu'il y ai quelque chose comme ça ici..." dit-elle en se tenant le menton. "Après il y a peut-être des ruines qu'on n'a pas encore trouvé... mais quand même, vous avez bien dit que c'était une énigme maya? Pourquoi ici? Ça n'a pas de sens." marmonna-t-elle.

-"La demoiselle a peut-être raison." intervint tout à coup la vieille dame qui se nettoyait les mains dans un bol d'eau propre. "L'histoire n'est jamais qu'une succession d’anecdotes. Au final, il suffit qu'une seule vienne à être découverte après toutes les autres pour que le cours du temps en soit altéré." 

-"Okay, okay... mais je maintiens que je n'ai rien vu de maya dans le coin." s'exclama-t-elle. "D'ailleurs, cette énigme, ça va vous mener à quoi?" demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment en levant un sourcil inquisiteur.

-"Je ne sais pas vraiment... mais je suppose qu'un temple pourrait être au bout du chemin... et que si Trinity met la main dessus, ils le détruiront après l'avoir pillé..." grogna Lara en se remémorant ce qui était arrivé à la tombe du prophète en Syrie. 

-"Et si vous le répertoriez avant eux, ils ne pourront pas y toucher..." murmura la jeune femme au blouson. "C'est quoi votre nom?" demanda-t-elle tout à coup en décollant son dos du mur.

-"Euh, moi c'est Lara." répondit-elle en lui tendant la main, surprise.

-"Abby." se présenta-t-elle en retour. "Euh... où est Pablo?" s'interrogea-t-elle soudainement.

Konstantin était devant une maison en bois entièrement ouverte sur la rue et d'où émanaient des commentaires de foot et autres interjections de la part de celui qu'il était venu voir. Décidé, il monta les marches et alla se planter devant l'écran.

-"EH! DÉGAGE DE LÀ, ABRUTI!" aboya l'homme sans même prendre la peine de se lever de son fauteuil. "Putain, mais tu sors d'où mon gars? Ça existe les douches, tu sais!" fit-il remarquer en se rendant compte des taches brunes étranges qui recouvraient l'ancien trinitaire.

-"C'est vous Omar?" demanda Konstantin sans bouger d'un pouce.

-"Ecoute-moi bien, mon grand. C'est pas moi qui m'occupe des recrutements alors si tu veux pas que je m'énerve t'as intérêt à te casser de devant ma télé." menaça-t-il en se penchant en avant; il ne réagit pas. "Tu l'auras voulu!" rugit l'ordure en s'élançant vers l'ancien militaire.

Ce dernier n'eut aucun mal à maîtriser le petit hargneux en lui tordant un bras dans le dos.

-"Qui te paie pour ces reliques?" grogna Konstantin à voix basse. "Fais vite, ma patience a déjà était mise à rude épreuve aujourd'hui et je ne suis pas d'humeur à plaisanter." vociféra-t-il en plantant ses yeux clairs et froids sur ceux du pillard.

-"Va crever, blondin." lança-t-il en crachant au sol; brusquement il força sur son bras et le lui déboîta. L'homme tomba lourdement au sol, tordu de douleur.

-"Ah, mon bras... Tu m'as pété l'épaule enfoiré!" vociféra-t-il alors que Konstantin allait débrancher l'alimentation du post télé. Il revint juste après et souleva Omar par ce qu'il lui restait de cheveux.

-"Qui te paie?" répéta-t-il, les dents serrées; il ne lui répondit pas. Il aurait essayé. Il lui encastra le crâne dans l'écran sans retenue. La fatigue n'avait que peu d'importance à ce moment précis; une ordure pareille n'était pas digne de mieux. Plus il s'obstinait à se murer dans son silence, plus il lui fracasserait la tête. C'est lorsque l'écran se brisa et que sa tête se retrouva au milieu des différents composants qu'il se décida à parler.

Il indiqua la poche arrière de son pantalon; sans pour autant le sortir de là, Konstantin fouilla et en sortit un carnet taché de gras. Il feuilleta rapidement entre les pages et y trouva ce qu'il cherchait.

-"Eh, eh! Je t'ai donné ce que tu voulais! Sors-moi de là!" aboya Omar qui, d'un bras, tentait de se dégageait. Konstantin, quant à lui, était retourné brancher l'alimentation.

Des craquements et le bruit des pieds convulsant de Omar furent tout ce qui résonna à ses oreilles alors qu'il descendait les escalier, le nez plongé dans les notes brouillonnes du coordinateur. Il alla lentement s'asseoir sur la berge.  
Essentiellement des suites de chiffres, des codes, des dates de livraison mais plus important, des descriptifs des pièces et des acheteurs.  
Aucun des noms n'était complet, mais il savait qui utilisait quel sobriquet. Tous des noms de subordonnés... Andersen, Borowiak, Motobayashi, Menard, Miller; il tira une cigarette de sa poche et l'alluma.   
Même mort, ils continuaient de les utiliser... Il continua de lire en serrant les dents; aucune de ses reliques ne semblait correspondre à ce que Lara et lui cherchaient mais c'était une bonne chose. Au moins, il savait à présent que les trinitaires n'avaient pas la boîte.

-"Monsieur!" l'interpella soudainement une voix d'enfant; sans regarder, il laissa tomber sa cigarette et l'écrasa rapidement du pied avant de lever les yeux vers lui. Il paraissait un peu fatigué mais ce n'était certainement qu'un contre coup de ses blessures. 

C'est alors que le garçon arrêté devant lui sortit un River Hawk de derrière lui et le lui présenta à deux mains, le regard plein d'espoir; Konstantin hésita, mais le prit doucement. La première chose qu'il vérifia était si la sécurité était en place; heureusement pour l'enfant, c'était le cas.

-"Vous aimez? Mon papa il a dit que vous pouviez le garder." expliqua-t-il en se balançant sur ses talons d'avant en arrière et les mains dans son dos.

-"C'est une belle arme." répondit-il simplement en l'observant un peu plus.

-"Hmh. C'était au grand-père de mon papa." expliqua-t-il enjoué. "Il a même sauvé le village avec! Il a fait partir les méchants tout seul!" ajouta-t-il en accompagnant ses mots de grands mouvements de bras.

-"Alors il faut que tu le gardes." dit Konstantin en lui tendant l'arme, crosse tournée vers l'enfant; son sourire disparut.

-"Mais je peux pas. C'est la tradition, papa a dit." insista Pablo en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

-"Mais si tu me le donnes, avec quoi tu vas défendre le village?" demanda l'ancien commandant en levant les sourcils; le petit le regarda, muet.

-"Non, parce que j'ai promis à maman de devenir docteur!" s'exclama-t-il avant de se renfrogner. "Et puis, je sais pas l'utiliser de toute façon..." marmonna-t-il en détournant la tête, le regard vers le bas; Konstantin soupira. L'arme était effectivement un peu grande pour un enfant et son père ne pourrait pas le protéger avant un moment...

-"En avoir un n'est qu'une sécurité. Je n'aurais pas réussi à sauver ton père sans." expliqua-t-il; ce n'était pas entièrement vrai, mais entre un couteau dans les mains d'un homme entraîné et un pistolet dans celle d'un novice, la différence d'efficacité était faible. Le petit hésita puis leva vers l'ancien trinitaire un regard déterminé; il hocha de la tête.

-"Bon, j'ai compris." souffla-t-il en se levant. "Allez viens gamin, on a du pain sur la planche." dit-il en rangeant l'arme dans son holster. "Tu connais un endroit hors du village où personne ne va?" 

-"Y'a la forêt derrière la pyramide. Pourquoi? on va faire quoi?" demanda-t-il en levant les yeux vers lui. 

-"T'inculquer les bases." répondit-il alors qu'ils remontaient la rue. Pablo s'arrêta soudainement.

-"C'est bizarre, y'a pas le match." s'étonna-t-il en s'approchant de la maison en bois où Omar gisait, mort.

-"Gamin, on n'a pas toute la journée." lui rappela-t-il en le tirant doucement avec lui et loin de la scène; Pablo ne sembla pas vouloir se poser plus de question et partit devant en trottinant.

-"Par là, monsieur!" lança-t-il alors que l'ancien trinitaire lui emboîtait le pas; il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour arriver dans une clairière à une vingtaine de minutes du village.

Là, il prépara quelques cibles; des croix sur des arbres visiblement malades; il ne voulait pas risquer de se mettre les locaux à dos. Il les marqua d'une grande croix avant de retourner aux côté du gamin.

Il lui expliqua les bases, comment tenir l'arme au mieux, comment minimiser le recule du canon, comment mettre et enlever la sécurité ensuite, il lui fit tirer une première fois.

-"Allez, respire bien, les bras tendus et les deux yeux ouverts." lui rappela-t-il en se plaçant derrière lui avec ses mains fermement plaquées contre les oreilles de l'enfant; il le fit et tira deux fois d'affiler.

Il ne devait pas s'attendre à une telle force et releva dangereusement l'arme en fermant les yeux; Konstantin attrapa l'arme d'une main et la maintint vers le bas.

-"J'veux pas m'en servir!" pleura le garçon en essayant de se dégager. "Ça fait peur..." hoqueta-t-il en se laissant tomber au sol; Konstantin s'accroupi, le gamin en pleur adossé à lui.

-"Petit..." appela-t-il. "Ecoute, si tu veux protéger les autres... tu vas devoir surpasser ta peur." il secoua fortement la tête.

-"Je peux pas, j'ai trop peur." sanglota Pablo; l'ancien trinitaire tint l'arme en le laissant enlever ses petites mains.

-"Bouche-toi les oreilles." demanda-t-il à l'enfant; il voulut demander pourquoi mais le fit immédiatement lorsqu'il vit Konstantin prêt à tirer.

Il tira trois fois et par trois fois, la balle heurta le centre de la croix; les yeux rond, le garçon laissa ses mains glisser le long de son visage.

-"C'est comme ça que mon instructeur m'a sauvé il y a trente ans..." dit-il le regard dans le vague; tant de chose se bousculait dans sa tête... tant de souvenirs. "Et c'est grâce au armes, que je suis encore là. Tout comme ton père." expliqua l'ancien militaire en baissant le regard vers l'enfant. "Tu as le droit de reculer, mais il faut que tu saches que, pour une personne bien intentionnée qui refuse de se battre, il y a une centaine d'autres malveillantes qui ne chercheront pas à discuter." 

-"Mais moi je peux rien contre des centaines de méchants..." remarqua-t-il en se recroquevillant un peu plus contre Konstantin.

-"C'est certainement ce qu'il a du se dire lorsqu'il a décidé de chasser les méchants de ton village..." Pablo releva la tête. "Lui aussi a du avoir très peur ce jour là." 

-"Vous pensez...?" demanda-t-il de sa petite voix.

-"J'en suis sûr."

L'enfant regarda l'arme, puis ses mains, il prit une longue inspiration et retourna en selle. Konstantin resta derrière lui, lui donnant des conseils, le protégeant du bruit et le rassurant lorsqu'il ne réussissait pas.  
C'était son rôle à présent, sa responsabilité et, au fond de lui, il en était à la fois fier et nostalgique. Il avait un jour été à la place de cet enfant mais, même si ses raisons à l'époque avaient été semblables, elles avaient dérivé...

Il proposa à l'enfant de faire une pause, voire même de rentrer, mais il voulait continuer. Ce fut seulement lorsque le soleil commença à se coucher qu'il accepta de retourner au village.  
Le petit avait les mains rouges, tremblantes et des fourmis dans les doigts, mais il ne se plaignit pas et arbora un sourire tout du long; il y avait de quoi. 

Le gaillard avait réussi à tirer deux fois de suite sur la croix. Pas au centre, mais dessus et, au bout de plusieurs heures, c'était un très bon début. 

-"Pablo!" s'exclama son père sur le seuil de leur maison. "Mais où tu étais?" demanda-t-il en s'agenouillant difficilement.

-"Le monsieur m'a appris à tirer! Comme ça, quand des méchants reviendront t'embêter, c'est moi qui viendrai te sauver." déclara-t-il avec assurance; son père leva son regard vers Konstantin.

-"Oui, mais espérons qu'il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois, hein?" dit-il en lui embrassant le front. "Allez, va te laver les mains, on va manger." annonça-t-il; les yeux de l'enfant s'illuminèrent et il se précipita vers la porte avant de s'arrêter net. Il se retourna et courut vers Konstantin qu'il prit dans ses petits bras; il se raidi une fois de plus mais, posa une main sur son épaule.

-"Merci beaucoup, monsieur." dit-il avec un sourire jusqu'au oreille; il n'attendit toutefois pas la réponse et se dirigea de suite après dans la cabane.

Le silence n'était pas total avec les bruits des maisons et de la jungle alentour, mais pour l'ancien militaire, le silence du père était assourdissant.

-"Je n'aime pas trop le voir avec une arme mais,... il est peut-être temps d'apprendre à nous protéger..." soupira-t-il en oscillant sur sa jambe saine et sa béquille.

-"Il m'a dit qu'il ne s'en servirait que pour protéger autrui de ceux qu'on ne peut pas raisonner..." rapporta Konstantin à voix basse.

-"Je n'en doute pas..." sourit le père en fermant les yeux un moment. "Je suppose, que redemander le nom de celui qui a sauver notre famille est inutile?" tenta-t-il en lui tendant la main; il la serra brièvement.

-"En effet. Bonne soirée." dit-il en tournant les talons. "Dîtes-moi, Pablo, quel âge a-t-il?" demanda-t-il soudainement.

-"Euh... Dix ans." répondit le père un peu surpris. "Mais, pourquoi cette question?" 

-"Je reviendrai pour ses dix-huit ans. Il aura sa propre arme." expliqua-t-il en se tournant vers l'homme bouche bée. "C'est une tradition chez moi, aucune refus ne sera toléré." ajouta l'ancien trinitaire avant de partir définitivement.

Il déambula seul dans la rue pendant plusieurs longues minutes; Croft lui était en quelque sorte sortie de la tête l'espace de quelques heures... Trinity aussi... tout comme Ana. Ses mains ne tremblaient pas avant que toutes ses pensées ne lui reviennent.  
Allait-elle encore essayer de le tuer? S'était-elle déjà enfuie? Une simple blessure ne l'aurait pas arrêtée, pas au point de la faire devenir raisonnable; il soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

Il n'avait pas à se plaindre. Il était vivant et avait la possibilité de la faire revenir. Dieu, si son esprit ne lui avait pas joué des tours, une fois de plus, lui avait clairement dit qu'il avait reçu une nouvelle chance. Il lui avait offert la possibilité d'une nouvelle vie...

-"Ah bah vous voila." s'exclama tout à coup la voix d'Abby; il leva les yeux vers elle, elle était de l'autre côté du ponton. "Venez, Lara nous attend." annonça-t-elle en lui faisant signe de la suivre. Il mit un moment avant de lui emboîter le pas; elle aurait attendu? Non... elle avait très certainement dit à Abby qu'il faisait partie des pillards, qu'elle était un otage... Mais il la suivit tout de même... par espoir? par dépit? peut-être les deux.

-"Elle va mieux?" demanda-t-il sur un ton monocorde.

-"Elle se repose. Ah et, ma tante m'a demandée de vous dire que vous avez bien fait." ajouta-t-elle en tournant la tête vers lui brièvement. "La plaie n'était pas belle, mais si vous n'aviez rien fait avant, elle aurait été bien plus mal." 

-"Peut-être..." marmonna-t-il alors qu'ils montaient les marches vers le bar; elle devait habiter au dessus.

-"Ecoutez, ça a pas l'air d'être le grand amour avec votre nièce mais... je pense que c'est juste une carapace..." dit-elle à voix basse en sortant un trousseau de clefs de sa poche; il se figea. Lara? Sa nièce? "Je sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé dans votre famille mais... laissez-lui peut-être un peu d'temps pour digérer...?" proposa Abby en se tournant vers lui. "Après, je suis pas psy mais, j'pense que ça vous ferez du bien à tous les deux parce que... j'veux pas être méchante mais... vous avez tous les deux l'air un peu... paumés..." expliqua-t-elle à voix basse. 

Konstantin ne répondit rien et, après quelques secondes de silence, elle se racla la gorge.

-"Bon, j'avais un peu peur de vous le proposer mais, vu que j'ai qu'une seule chambre de libre en se moment, vous serez tous les deux." annonça-t-elle en lui ouvrant la porte. "Lara a le double."

-"Oui, merci." dit-il machinalement avant de s'arrêter net. "Dîtes-moi, la pyramide du village, vous la connaissez bien?" demanda Konstantin; elle se mit à rire.

-"Si je la connais? Comme ma poche!" lança-t-elle en croisant fièrement ses bras sur sa poitrine alors que l'ancien militaire sortait les clichés que Croft avait pris à Cozumel. Si des Mayas étaient venus jusqu'ici, alors il devait forcément y avoir des traces écrites quelque part!

-"Faites voir." dit-elle en prenant les différentes photos. Elle se cala contre la rambarde, près des lumière qui illuminaient le pourtour du bâtiment; elle feuilleta un moment avant que son expression ne change drastiquement. "C'est où ça?" s'étonna-t-elle en lui montrant la photo.

-"Au Mexique, vous avez vu ça quelque part?" 

-"Oui, je crois que j'ai déjà vu ce symbole." pointa-t-elle du doigt sur l'image. Il ne voyait pas grand chose pour le moment, mais avec une lampe torche tout irait bien. "Il y a des ruines pas loin, et on peut voir un truc qui ressemble à ça sur un petit rocher... C'est dans le temple." expliqua-t-elle en lui rendant les clichés.

-"Merci, ça va beaucoup nous aider." dit-il en rangeant les photos avec celle qu'elle avait reconnu devant, bien en évidence.

-"Ouais, Lara m'a dit pour Trinity... j'espère que vous arriverez avant ces salops." lança-t-elle accompagné d'un geste de bras; Konstantin souffla.

-"Avec ça, c'est bien parti. Bonne soirée." dit-il en disparaissant dans la chambre.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il fut accueilli par le silence relatif de la jungle et une simple lumière orangée au fond de la pièce. Lara n'était pas en vue. Il avança dans la pénombre et s'arrêta lorsqu'il entendit une respiration légère et lente; elle dormait déjà.   
Mais lui, avait encore du travail.


	5. Chapitre 4

Sans un bruit, il avait emprunté la lampe de Croft, le double des clefs et, une fois la porte fermée, il partit vers le temple. Ce n'était pas compliqué de le trouver étant donné sa hauteur, mais même avec l'aide d'Abby, il aurait du mal à reconnaître les symboles. Enfin, il n'aurait qu'à jouer au jeu des sept différences... 

Il pénétra dans le monument lugubre et, observa chaque parcelle visible, compara tout ce qui lui paraissait être de l'écriture mais il s'arrêta rapidement devant une fresque gigantesque qui le coupa dans sa progression. Il l'observa plus en détail; deux personnages coiffés de serpents se faisaient face. Les deux avaient le même visage, mais l'une avait ce qui ressemblait à des griffes et était tout habillée de rouge. Cette dernière portait d'ailleurs une sorte de cruche en terre cuite... Celle de gauche, en revanche, était entièrement couverte de bleu et tenait dans l'une de ses mains une fleur; une orchidée?

Alors qu'il faisait passer la lampe de l'un à l'autre, il remarqua que les couches superficielles avaient été grattées à un endroit bien précis laissant apparaître deux symboles. Il n'eut aucun problème pour illuminer la zone pendant qu'il recopiait précautionneusement les symboles mais le dessin n'était clairement pas sa tasse de thé. Un truc qui ressemblait à un peigne, suivit d'un serpent et... quelque chose qui, d'après son imagination ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un morceau de pain coincé dans un toasteur.

'Il va vraiment falloir que j'avale quelque chose...' pensa-t-il à voix haute en marquant la page avec son crayon. Il resta planté là un moment, ça paraissait étrange... Une pyramide immense dont l'une des entrée débouche sur une salle ridiculement petite en comparaison. D'ailleurs, la pierre grise dans laquelle avaient été gravés ses symboles semblait plus anciennes que la fresque... comme si cette dernière était là pour cacher quelque chose... Il colla son oreille contre la paroi et toqua tout autour; il y avait de l'écho.

Il alla pour dégainer l'un des piolets mais s'arrêta; Abby avait été claire quant aux dégradations... Il regarda un peu autour de lui, prit une pierre qui était très certainement tombée d'un mur et la lança directement sur la paroi.   
L'impact n'était pas impressionnant, mais la fragilité de la fresque lui dévoila un passage ainsi que la suite de l'inscription qu'il s'empressa de recopier fidèlement. 

Il hésita un moment, le regard tourné vers le tunnel... il ne savait pas s'il avait raison de penser que tout ça avait quelque chose à voire avec la boîte, les séismes et ce qui était à venir, mais si c'était bien là, alors il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre.  
Aidé de la lampe, il se fraya un passage dans l'ouverture et déboucha sur une nouvelle salle qui, elle-même donnait sur un escalier suivit d'une gigantesque porte de pierre.

De ce qu'il savait des tombeau, les portes les plus lourdes étaient souvent les moins difficiles à ouvrir; il tenta d'en poussé la parti gauche et, comme de juste, un son résonna à ses oreilles. Un système de poulie complexe avait très certainement pris le relais et avait ouvert le passage en grand.  
Des grondements et cliquetis secouèrent toutes la pièce alors qu'il avançait plus vers la porte suivante; elle s'ouvrit tout à coup sur l'extérieur.

L'air lourd mais frais de la jungle l'enveloppa alors que ses yeux scannait les environs; ils s'arrêtèrent sur une forme éclairée par des spots halogènes. Il les aurait reconnus n'importe où; les trinitaires.  
Il baissa le regard et remarqua que la route s'arrêtait devant lui. Ne sachant pas ce qu'il y avait en dessous et, ne voulant pas gâcher sa deuxième vie, il délogea une pierre et la jeta mollement dans le vide.

Quatre secondes plus tard, il entendit un bruit d'eau; la chute n'était pas immense et s'il y avait de l'eau en dessous... Il n'hésita pas plus et plongea le plus loin possible; il perfora la surface et atteint le fond en douceur. Il remonta d'un coup de pied et, en gardant la lampe sous l'eau, il se dirigea vers les bruits de moteur qui étaient à présent audibles.  
Il passa silencieusement sous un pont, lumière coupée et arriva bientôt devant un barrage de bois.

Il aurait normalement arraché les planches, mais des voix derrière le poussèrent à chercher une autre solution; il plongea, alluma la lampe et, au bout de quelques secondes, il remarqua une brèche. Il coupa sa lampe et se glissa de l'autre côté avant de remonter; il n'y avait rien en vue.  
Il allait continuer sur sa route jusqu'à ce qu'il pose les yeux sur un mini transformateur; il monta sur le ponton et alla desserrer quelques visses, décrocha la masse puis continua précautionneusement à avancer.

Il traversa les pontons, suivit le chemin de terre battue et arriva bientôt devant plusieurs véhicules militaires banalisés; une barrière métallique lui barrait le passage. Il aurait pu passer par dessus, mais tout était baigné de lumière blanche; il scanna les environs et se précipita vers le transformateur qui semblait alimenter les projecteurs.

Il avait déjà dévissé le cache lorsque, tout à coup, la lumière se figea sur lui.

-"Ręce do góry!" aboya tout à coup une voix venant de derrière les lampes halogènes; Konstantin se redressa, lentement, le couteau dans sa main gauche alors que l'autre dégainait le River Hawk. Brusquement, il visa vers les lumière mais, un rire raisonna alors ailleurs; Il était derrière.

-"Kostya, Kostya, Kostya..." soupira un mercenaire en se glissant par une brèche dans la barricade. "Toujours, en vie à ce que je vois..." dit-il en avançant vers la lumière.

Konstantin l'avait en joue. C'était un mercenaire, un soldat en charge de la communication à en juger par son équipement; il voyait essentiellement des pochettes à outils sur son uniforme et un simple pistolet 9mm dans son holster.

-"Je suis là pour parler... mais si tu attaques, il faudra pas venir pleurer..." annonça-t-il les bras le long du corps. 

-"Avance." ordonna l'ancien trinitaire, son pistolet toujours pointé sur l'étranger. "Lentement..." grogna-t-il alors que le visage du mercenaire entrait dans la lumière; il était de taille moyenne avec un visage carré, des yeux petits et enfoncés dans leur orbites. Ses cheveux étaient plus sel que poivre et, comme la plupart des soldat, taillés en brosse.

Il avait un petit sourire en coin, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que, en le voyant, Konstantin laisse tomber les hostilités; ce ne fut pas le cas.

-"Allez, parle. C'est bien pour ça que tu es là?" 

Il baissa la tête alors qu'un rire nerveux le secouait; la patience de l'ancien commandant allait bientôt atteindre ses limites.

-"Ok, ok... Piotr au rapport." soupira-t-il en le saluant mollement. "C'est la merde pour Trinity. Nos meilleurs gars se font cueillir comme des pâquerettes par des saloperies de bestiole et Dominguez nous a foutu des rookies dans les pattes. Ces types sauraient même pas réciter un ave Maria... et encore moins tenir un couteau. Et parlons même pas de Rourke..." marmonna-t-il en secouant sa tête lentement.

-"Je ne suis plus avec Trinity." siffla Konstantin.

-"Oh crois-moi, j'avais remarqué. Comme quoi, le vieux avait raison, c'est dans la mort qu'on s'amuse le plus..." rit-il avant de s'éclaircir la gorge. "Plus sérieusement, t'es pas le seul à filer un coup de main à Croft." annonça Piotr qui semblait attendre quelque chose; surpris, l'ancien commandant baissa légèrement son arme.

-"On est plusieurs à pas filer très droit et... y'en a pas mal qui ont voulut jeter l'éponge après ton 'départ'... mais bon, on sait tous qu'y a qu'un seul moyen de quitter l'Ordre..." expliqua-t-il en se passant une main sur le crâne, l'air déçu.

-"La mort n'est pas toujours une fin en elle-même." répondit Konstantin en se dirigeant vers le trou par lequel Piotr était passé.

-"Mouais, enfin tout le monde n'a pas Dieu de son côté." marmonna-t-il en lui emboîtant le pas.

-"Tu es seul ici?" demanda l'ancien trinitaire.

-"À en juger par les cris d'agonie et l'odeur de grillade qui s'échappe du puits de pétrole, je dirais que 'oui'. Les gars aiment pas trop traîner ici, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'ils envoient les rookies..." expliqua le brun en prenant les devants. 

-"Et toi?" questionna Konstantin en s'arrêtant; ce type lui disait quelque chose... surtout de nom mais impossible de savoir s'il pouvait lui faire confiance. 

-"Bah, je sais pas si t'avais remarqué mais, Dominguez nous a toujours envoyé nous fourrer avec du foin." murmura-t-il, son arme sortie. "Je crois que plus que d'en avoir rien à cirer, ce connard a encore des mouches dans le nez..." Konstantin se retourna vers lui, 'quoi?' se lisait sur son visage.

-"Il nous en veut." soupira Piotr. Plus ils se rapprochaient du puits, plus l'odeur de viande grillée et en décomposition lui parvenait... Étrange... Des jaguars auraient-ils pu passer dans les cavernes?

-"Je suppose que ce qu'ils ont trouvé là-dedans n'était pas dans le registre des pillards..." marmonna Konstantin toujours l'arme à la main.

-"Nan, ils étaient pas sensé tenir le compte des morts...et le type qui devait s'en occuper y est passé aussi..." commenta Piotr en haussant les épaules avant d'ouvrir la porte qui menait vers le puits; une corde pendait dans le vide, certainement celle que les trinitaires avaient utilisé pour descendre.

-"Bon, bah en voiture, Simone." dit-il en vérifiant son équipement.

-"Donc, si j'ai bien suivi tu vas m'aider, en me jetant dans un trou infesté de jaguars qui ont déjà décimé une escouade. Mais moi aussi j'en ai une, et si je t'utilisais comme diversion... juste au cas où ils auraient encore un petit creux..." menaça Konstantin en lui jetant un regard à glacer le sang; il ne répondit pas de suite.

-"Si seulement c'était des jaguars. Non, ces trucs-là buttent pas pour la bouffe, ces saloperies sont pires que des chats bien nourris." expliqua-t-il en prenant la corde entre ses mains; il descendit en premier. "Et pour info, moi je laisse pas un frère se mettre dans la panade seul." grogna-t-il, ses traits assombris et creusés par la lumière de sa lampe; il l'éteignit et disparut dans le puits. 

'Frère...' marmonna Konstantin en descendant à son tour; seule Ana l'appelait ainsi... Non. C'était ancien, mais il y en avait d'autres... ils s'appelaient 'frères'... Elles étaient éparpillées et peu nombreuses, mais les quelques bribes de souvenirs qui lui revinrent étaient liées à l'Instructeur; des séances de tire, des opérations, des marches de plusieurs jours... des rires... mais ils n'étaient pas venus après...

Il retourna bien vite sur terre lorsque la lumière des spots laissèrent place à celle des flammes; l'odeur de cadavres brûlés était à présent insoutenable.  
Les deux hommes posèrent pied à terre et, dans un silence de mort, avancèrent au milieu des corps calcinés. Il y avait des traces de sang partout sur le sol, comme si les corps avaient été traînés, secoués puis jetés dans les flammes...

-"C'était quoi ces créatures dont tu m'as parlé?" souffla Konstantin dont les yeux déjà bien accommodés à la pénombre scannaient les environs.

-"Je sais pas. C'est grand, rapide et sa siffle. Si tu entends un truc comme ça, on cours. Et maintenant 'CHUT'." grogna Piotr entre ses dents.

Hésitant et agacé, Konstantin choisit tout de même de couper sa radio; Croft était dans le village et Abby ne la vendrait certainement pas aux trinitaires... Enfin, il espérait qu'ils n'en arriveraient pas là.

Instinctivement, les deux se mirent en formation, presque dos à dos et avancèrent rapidement vers un boyau qui se réduisit au point d'obliger Konstantin à progresser à quatre pattes. Piotr, qui avait moins de problèmes de par sa taille, regardait d'un bout à l'autre du passage, son arme prête à tirer. Les ruines étaient bien plus visibles de l'autre côté; tout comme les pieux sur lesquels des trinitaires avaient été empalés. 

Ils scannèrent la zone puis, d'un commun accord, se firent signe de continuer vers un escalier sur leurs droite qui les mena directement sur un pont en dessous duquel passait un liquide étrange qui semblait brûler paisiblement. Peut-être avaient-ils touché une nappe phréatique en creusant le puits. Mais le plus étonnant était la statue immense de serpent qui les surplombait. Cette chose était immense et, à en juger les bruits, le vent devait s'engouffrer entre ses dents de pierre, créant un mugissement glaçant.

Konstantin fut le premier à remarquer les colonnes étranges marquées de traits et de points de part et d'autre du serpent.

'Jusqu'au cœur du serpent...' pensa-t-il; l'artefact était peut-être de l'autre côté de la porte qui se trouvait au fond de la gueule de la sculpture. Il regarda d'un peu plus près et remarqua qu'une roue de pierre sortait des piliers. Il alla vers celui de droite et, après avoir fait signe à Piotr de le couvrir, il le tourna avec précaution; si cette chose pouvait faire sortir un pont de quelque part, alors il ne devait pas la casser. 

Le trinitaire c'était tendu au moment même où l'ancien commandant avait commencé à la tourner; il lui fit signe d'arrêter et lui indiqua le sol qui semblait praticable dans la fosse qui les séparait de la porte. Konstantin s'en rapprocha et, reconnu immédiatement le sifflement des choses qui les attendaient en bas; il lui fit signe que 'non, ils ne passeraient pas. Que c'était mortel'. 

Rien n'avait réellement bougé la dernière fois alors, dans le doute, Konstantin demanda à celui qui se disait être 'son frère' de tourner l'autre roue en même temps que lui. Il le fit non sans rechigner à ranger son arme et les deux se mirent au travail.  
Piotr regardait constamment derrière lui et, lorsqu'un bruit lourd retentit, il lâcha la roue, prit son arme et la pointa vers sa gauche mais, tout ce qu'il vit, fut un pont extrêmement étroit qui menait à une fresque de l'autre côté de îlot entouré de flammes.

L'ancien trinitaire regarda la poutre, la fresque puis les symboles présents sur la colonne; elle n'était pas d'un seul tenant et, il était évident que tourner cette roue de pierre faisait tourner le morceau qui était en contact avec.  
Rapidement, Konstantin retourna vers celle de droite, regarda attentivement la fresque et fit tourner la colonne jusqu'à ce que les symboles coïncides. 

Tout à coup, la même chose se produisit et un pont de pierre sortit de l'îlot et jusqu'à la fresque de droite. Les deux hommes se regardèrent; peut-être étaient-ce des portes? Le tout pour le tout, Konstantin traversa le pont qui était en fasse de lui et, une fois devant le mur de pierre il tenta de le pousser sur le côté; rien. De l'autre; rien non plus. Pensif, il posa ses mains sur le cercle recouvert de symboles qui entourait un disque d'or; il s'enfonça quelque peu.   
Immédiatement, il appuya dessus et, une fois enfoncé, un mécanisme se déclencha et fit rouler la paroi dans le mur dévoilant ainsi d'autres symboles qui ne lui étaient pas étrangers; deux visages se faisaient face.

Les deux ne se ressemblaient pas mais par contre, celui de droite ressemblait à s'y méprendre au visage qu'il avait vu sur la paroi qui s'était retirée. Rapidement, il nota tout ce qu'il voyait mais, au moment où il voulut retourner sur l'îlot, la partie centrale du pont s'effondra.

Rapidement, Piotr arriva et, après un rapide coup d’œil, se rapprocha du bord en tendant sa main en avant. Les pierres sous ses pieds ne semblaient pas sûres mais, le tout pour le tout, Konstantin sauta et laissa Piotr l'aider lorsque l'une de ses jambes se retrouva dans le vide.  
Sans perdre de temps, il alla de l'autre côté, traversa et actionna l'autre paroi qui s'ouvrit à son tour; il prit des notes et retourna rapidement vers la porte.

De retour devant, Piotr lui fit signe que les colonnes avaient bougé et, effectivement, une partie supplémentaire était sortie du socle. En suivant les indications, ils alignèrent les symboles mais ne savaient pas comment faire sortir d'autres pièces... Piotr qui regardait la porte en face décida d'essayer quelque chose. Tout comme Konstantin, il s'approcha de la paroi de pierre et tâtonna quelque peu avant de découvrir comment l'actionner.

Le sol en dessous de lui trembla mais ne céda pas mais il n'étaient pas au bout de leurs peines car une deuxième porte leurs bloquait le passage. Il retourna au près de de l'ancien trinitaire qui était déjà en train d'aligner le symbole suivant; l'autre fit de même.  
Mais une fois de plus, la précédente laissa place à une autre porte qui leur barrait la route.   
Mais à présent, impossible de savoir quel symbole aligner...

Konstantin se plongea dans les notes de Croft pendant que l'autre montait la garde, c'est alors qu'il se rappela de ce que lui avait dit Lara; les dates modifiée! Immédiatement, il sortit les photos et les passa en revue; l'une d'elle attira son attention. Il compara les symboles présents sur l'instantané aux deux colonnes puis alla compléter celle qui semblait correspondre.

Il chercha encore pour l'autre mais rien à faire; rien ne semblait correspondre. Il leva tout à coup les yeux, surpris par le bruit de pierres en train de tomber; Piotr sprinta jusqu'à la sortie et parvint à s'arrêter un mètre après lui. Après quelques secondes, le sol revint en place; au moins maintenant, ils savaient ce qui arriverait s'ils se trompaient.  
Le trinitaire était déjà en train de passer au symbole suivant quand Konstantin avança dans le long couloir. Il sortit un piolet, le planta fermement dans l'un des murs et appuya sur le cercle orné; en quelques secondes, le sol céda sous ses pieds. 

Seul le piolet le maintenait mais ce fut de courte durée; le sol retourna bientôt à sa place. Il fit signe au trinitaire qui alla tourner la colonne une fois de plus; il enclencha le mécanisme une fois de plus et, fort heureusement pour eux, la porte daigna s'ouvrir.

-"C'était quoi?" murmura Konstantin lorsque Piotr fut à son niveau.

-"Une barre et deux points dessus." répondit-il rapidement en regardant un peu partout. Sans plus attendre, ils entrèrent dans la nouvelle salle. Elle était immense et une fresque gigantesque recouvrait le mur en face; ils allumèrent leur lampe.

Sur leurs gardes, ils avancèrent vers les escaliers et, une fois en haut, Konstantin commença à prendre des notes sur tout ce qu'il voyait mais ce qui semblait être des symboles étaient bien trop effacés pour qu'il puisse les recopier sans craindre d'en altérer le sens.  
Il repensa aux clichés photo et fouilla la sacoche qu'il avait emmener; il y trouva un appareil photo et fit le tour en prenant soin de vérifier la qualité de chacune d'entre elles.

Tout à droite de la fresque, il pouvait voir des hommes dans une pyramides et qui, un après l'autre, entraient dans la gueule d'un jaguar gigantesque. Ce passage débouchait sur la queue d'un serpent dont l’œil était étrangement étincelant une fois face à la lumière, mais il lui sembla plus probable que, au lieu de suivre le reptile, le chemin était en réalité celui celui que montraient l'araignée et l'aigle... Ils montaient vers l’œil d'argent...

Lorsqu'il baissa l'appareil pour regarder un peu plus atour de lui, Konstantin remarqua que le mur avait été détruit sur la gauche de la fresque. Il savait que le mieux était de retourner de là où ils étaient venus, mais la curiosité l'emporta. Qui sait, peut-être allait-il trouver des indices supplémentaires?

Il avança et, lorsque la lampe illumina ce qui était au centre de la pièce, il ne sut exactement s'il voulait rire ou détruire le monument. 

-"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" chuchota Piotr encore de l'autre côté du mur percé alors que Konstantin se préparait à descendre la plaque de pierre rouge. Cette fois-ci elle s'abaissa sans trop de difficulté mais le bruit résonna bruyamment dans toute la structure. 

Rapidement, il prit une photo du disque doré recouvert de symboles et observa le cliché sur l'écran avec un sourire amusé sur le visage. 

-"Cholera..." chuchota tout à coup Piotr qui se précipita dans la pièce. "Cours." souffla-t-il. 

Tout à coup, des cris suraigus percèrent la nuit et des sifflements assourdissants envahirent les murs.   
Immédiatement, Konstantin attrapa le trinitaire et le tira vers le chemin de droite; un puits inondé. Sans hésiter, ils sautèrent et évitèrent de peu les lances qui se plantèrent dans l'eau.

Leur poids seul les fit atteindre cinq mètres en dessous de la surface, mais ils ne pourraient pas rester indéfiniment en apnée. Piotr et lui évitèrent encore quelques lances lorsque Konstantin, qui s'était tourné pour en esquiver une, remarqua des silhouettes argentées disparaître sous une arche; l'entrée d'un temple submergé!

Rapidement, il tira le trinitaire par la manche et lui montra la cavité du doigt. Sans attendre, l'ancien commandant nagea jusqu'à cette entrée et continua le long du couloir inondé. Le manque d'air commençait déjà à se faire sentir, mais tout était submergé. Ils étaient dans une grotte gigantesque ou reposaient des monuments en ruine; une vague lueur éclairait quelque peu les environs.  
Il observa les bancs de poissons qui tournaient en rond, certains étaient argentés, d'autres jaune-verdâtre...

Tout à coup, l'un des banc bifurqua dans sa direction, surpris, Konstantin agrippa la roche au-dessus de lui; sa main sortit de l'eau et une sensation de froid lui empoigna le bras. Il dut s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche de surprise et se dépêcha de vérifier si le miracle était réel ou non; c'était le cas. L'odeur était affreuse, même nauséabonde, mais il n'aurait craché sur aucune de ces goulées.  
Mais il ne resta pas bien longtemps et retourna sous l'eau; Piotr venait de le rattraper.

Non sans rancune, il lui indiqua la poche d'air puis alla plus loin pour voir s'il y avait moyen de sortir de cet enfer. Ce n'était pas évident à voir au milieu des bancs de poissons qui réfléchissaient la lumière de sa lampe, mais on pouvait distinguer une sombre silhouette qui semblait monter jusqu'à la surface; un temple possiblement ou quelque autre pyramide.

Ne voyant aucun danger à l'horizon, il donna un coup de coude au trinitaire et partit devant, en ligne droite vers l'entrée. Le mieux aurait sans doute était de rester hors des ruines, mais ne sachant pas trop combien de temps ils devraient rester sous l'eau, le plus judicieux, selon lui était de rester proche d'endroits où des poches d'air auraient eu le plus de chance de se former.  
Son intuition fut la bonne car en pénétrant dans le couloir encombré, il en découvrit une nouvelle. La lampe avait été d'une grande aide en découpant les reliefs de la roche et en soulignant la surface de l'eau.

Il resta là un moment; que faire avec Piotr...? Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir un trinitaire dans les pattes, mais d'un autre côté, s'il pouvait semer la discorde dans les rangs, ça pourrait leurs permettre, à Lara et lui, de prendre les devants.   
Il le garderait à l’œil... Il parlerait à Lara de tout ça et ils trouveraient un moyen de se passer de lui... 

Konstantin retourna sous l'eau et, pendant que l'autre reprenait son souffle, regarda s'il était possible de remonter. Un escalier semblait mener à l'étage supérieur sans prendre le temps de prévenir Piotr, il le suivit et vit que le plafond s'était écroulé.   
Il remercia le Ciel et commença son ascension. Une fois de plus, l'air commença à lui manquer, mais la vue de plantes semblant flotter en surface le firent accélérer. 

Il se rattrapa juste avant d'arriver à l'air libre, éteignit sa lampe et, malgré la brûlure qui dévorait ses poumons, il remonta lentement.   
La jungle était particulièrement calme et seul le bruit des cascades qui se trouvaient en amont résonnait dans la pénombre. Il sentit toutefois une présence derrière lui et fut rassurer lorsqu'une lumière se coupa sous ses pieds.

Sans un mot et, à l’affût du moindre sifflement, il avança à travers les nénuphars et autres plantes aquatiques. Il eut pied rapidement mais se heurta tout de même à une paroi rocheuse; il chercha le bord et se hissa précautionneusement en haut.

-"Stt!" 

Kontantin braqua son arme vers le bruit, mais la baissa lorsqu'il reconnu la silhouette de Piotr. 

-"Tu trouves ça drôle?" grogna-t-il alors qu'il le rejoignait.

-"Si c'est le seul moyen pour que tu m'attendes... alors ainsi soit-il." répondit-il à voix basse.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes...?" soupira l'ancien trinitaire en avançant le long d'un chemin que la lune éclairait quelque peu.

-"Joue pas aux cons avec moi, si j'm'étais pas presque noyé pour te rattraper c'est pas toi qui m'aurait cherché." siffla Piotr en lui emboîtant le pas.

-"Je croyais qu'on était sensé se la fermer." rétorqua Konstantin en descendant silencieusement du tronc qui faisait la continuité du chemin. 

-"On les a semés." soupira l'autre en se redressant; il se tut un moment et se pinça les sinus. "Je crois que je sais où on est..." annonça-t-il en avançant tranquillement vers la falaise; il sortit sa boussole et observa l'horizon éclairée par la lune. "Mouais, on est au sud-ouest du village." marmonna-t-il en la rangeant. "Il devrait y avoir une route pas loin." 

Ils longèrent la falaise et suivirent le chemin que Piotr semblait parfaitement connaître. Si ça n'avait pas été pour les lances qu'on leur avait jetés dans le temple, il aurait tout simplement pensé qu'il voulait l'embarquer dans un piège...   
Non... c'était stupide. Ils n'avaient plus besoin de lui, seulement de son nom et compte bancaire. Il n'était plus qu'une peau vide à revêtir si nécessaire.

De plus, si ce type savait où se trouvait Lara alors pourquoi ne pas l'avoir attaquée directement...?   
Son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

Il le rattrapa à grands pas et le tira brusquement en arrière. Il tituba et faillit perdre pied; il était au bord de la falaise et seul Konstantin le retenait encore de chuter.

-"Tu as intérêt à me dire ce que vous avez fait à Croft!" vociféra-t-il en le maintenant par le col. "PARLE!" aboya-t-il.

-"Arrête, głupku!" siffla Piotr entre ses dents. "Tu vas nous faire tuer tous les deux!" 

-"Non... je ne crois pas." dit Konstantin d'une voix sinistrement calme; le trinitaire cessa de bouger.

-"Appelle-la." grogna-t-il en le fixant droit dans les yeux. "C'est Croft, elle aura remarqué ta disparition." 

Konstantin l'observa avec insistance puis, sans un mot, il le jeta sur le côté avant d'allumer sa radio. C'était stupide, surtout si elle se cachait et avait oublié de l'éteindre, mais il devait savoir. De toute façon, Dominguez la voulait vivante... enfin, avec les bras-cassés qu'il avait engagé...

-"Croft, tu m'entends?" appela-t-il en tournant en rond. "Croft." 

Personne ne répondit; Konstantin se tourna vers Piotr en dégainant son arme.

-"Une fois de plus, tu m'auras profondément déçu... Adieu, mon frère." siffla-t-il en appuyant sur la gâchette.

-"Konstantin?" appela tout à coup la voix grésillante de Lara; il retira sa main de la gâchette et prit la radio.

-"Croft. Les Trinitaires sont déjà là, est-ce que tu en as vu?" chuchota-t-il en gardant ses yeux sur l'autre mercenaire.

-"Non, aucun. Et le seul qui serait sensé être là s'est tiré en prenant la clef." grogna-t-elle d'une voix pâteuse. "Mais où est-ce que tu es allé te fourrer?!" 

-"Je te dirais plus tard. Je rentre dans pas longtemps. Terminé." dit-il rapidement avant d'éteindre la radio; le soulagement était tel qu'un léger sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. 

-"C'est bon? Ta discussion avec la voix d'la raison s'est bien passé? J'peux vivre?" grogna Piotr sur un ton sarcastique en s'époussetant. Konstantin se tourna vers lui et vit, derrière le trinitaire une silhouette pâle leur foncer dessus. Il le jeta de côté et fut plaqué au sol par la chose.

Les flashs de lumière montraient des dents, des griffes, des crânes et des lames; cette chose tentait de toutes ses forces de le poignarder. Il parvint rapidement à immobiliser ses gigantesques mains, mais la créature n'en avait pas fini; elle se projeta dans le vide.

Konstantin sentit le sol disparaître sous lui et, lâcha l'un de bras de cette chose et s'agrippa tant bien que mal à ce qu'il put. La roche glissait sous ses doigts, les lianes se brisaient jusqu'à ce qu'une d'elle ne résiste.  
La créature était toujours là, ses griffes plantées dans sa jambe; elle commença à remonter le long de cette dernière.  
Rapidement, il lui donna des coups de pieds, tenta de décrocher son piolet, mais fut stopper par la douleur qui se propagea dans tout son bras lorsque les serres de ce monstre ses plantèrent dans son bras.

PAN

Un cri effroyable échappa la créature qui, de douleur, marqua une pause dans son assaut; c'était maintenant où jamais.  
Konstantin lui décocha une droite puis un coup de pied avant de lui entailler le bras avec son couteau de fortune; la chose chuta et s'écrasa dans le noir en contrebas. 

Son bras le brûlait toujours, mais pour le moment, il devait trouver un moyen de remonter.

-"Réflex." lança Piotr en lui envoyant une corde lestée; hésitant, 'ancien commandant l'attrapa et s'étonna de voir un boîtier imposant sur cette dernière. 'Un ascenseur à corde?' pensa-t-il en s'agrippant à la poignée. 

Il vérifia les réglages et activa la machine qui le remonta en quelques secondes; une fois en haut, il se hissa lentement et se redressa avec difficulté. 

-"Où t'avais ça...?" demanda-t-il, le souffle court.

-"Merci, Piotr. T'aurais pas du! J'ai été un véritable connard, en vrai t'aurais juste du me laisser crever... Enfin, au moins maintenant je sais où faire passer les patrouilles." marmonna l'autre avec une voix de fausset en rangeant son ascenseur à corde; Konstantin allait lui en coller une, quand il entendit des sifflements venir de toutes parts.

Immédiatement, ils prirent la fuite, se couvrant l'un l'autre et tracèrent à travers la jungle mais un rétrécissement les ralentit; Konstantin passa tant bien que mal tandis que Piotr resta coincé avec son équipement. L'ancien trinitaire hésita une seconde avant de retourner en arrière et le tira de toutes ses forces.

Ils titubèrent quelque peu mais ne perdirent pas plus de temps et continuèrent leur course à travers les buissons et la végétation. Les lampes tremblaient et éclairaient peut les alentours, mais le mur en face d'eux était définitivement bien tangible. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'arrêter, ça équivaudrait signer leur arrêt de mort.  
Dans l'espoir de les ralentir, Konstantin prit une de ses grenades, la dégoupilla et la lança derrière lui.

Rapidement, Konstantin sauta, s'accrocha au bord et, malgré sa blessure, il se hissa rapidement avant d'aider Piotr. Sans perdre un instant, il sautèrent de l'autre côté en évitant plusieurs salves de flèches et lances.

-"PAR-LÀ!" cria le trinitaire en prenant sur leur droite. Malheureusement, le chemin avait été récemment inondé et la boue leur arrivait jusqu'aux genoux. Réalisant le problème, l'ancien commandant jeta une nouvelle grenade un peu plus loin derrière eux. 

L'explosion sembla affecter ses choses qui hurlèrent une fois de plus alors que les deux hommes parvenaient de l'autre côté du bourbier. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent pourtant pas pour vérifier et se sauvèrent par la route qui déboucha sur un point d'eau assez profond.  
Dans leur élan, ils sautèrent le plus loin possible et se hissèrent de l'autre côté; deux flèches touchèrent Piotr qui tituba à peine sous le choc et rattrapa Konstantin qui était déjà en haut de la paroi suivante.

Alors qu'il allait pour s'accrocher au bord, le trinitaire remarqua un baril rouge qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

-"KOSTYA! LE BARIL!" hurla-t-il.

Konstantin tira deux coups. En quelques secondes, une explosion assourdissante résonna et les repoussa; les deux vacillèrent mais reprirent rapidement la fuite de suite après.   
Tout à coup, le chemin s'arrêta et donna sur une clairière jonchée de ruines; Konstantin cru en reconnaître certaines.

-"Ici!" lança Piotr qui était parti sur la droite. Ils montèrent et descendirent les escalier avant d'arriver devant un feu de camp abandonné et un autre bourbier; ils marchèrent sur les ruines et arrivèrent devant l'entrée de la pyramide. Mais ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas là.

Aussi silencieusement que possible, ils entrèrent dans le village par le marcher.

-"Par-là." chuchota Piotr en se dirigeant vers la gauche.

-"Non." siffla-t-il. "On sera déjà chanceux si ces choses ne viennent pas tuer les habitants." Piotr baissa son arme, l'air ahuri.

-"Attends, parce que c'est maintenant que t'en a quelque chose à faire des autres?" rit-il en se rapprochant de lui. "Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives? Me dis pas qu'un bain de minuit était tout ce qu'il fallait pour te faire pousser une conscience, si? Ou alors c'est peut-être parce que ta connasse de sœur t'as définitivement lâché les rênes?" 

En un instant, il était au sol, le nez en sang avec une lame appuyée contre sa gorge.

-"J'ai été patient... mais maintenant tout dépend de toi; donne-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas t'aider à rejoindre les Enfers." grogna-t-il entre ses dents; il fut secouer d'un rire à peine contenu.

-"Patient, hein? Tu sais combien de temps j'ai attendu pour que tu reviennes nous parler? Vingt ans! Vingt putain d'années! Et au final, qu'est-ce que je vois? Une loque qui fait même pas l'effort de me reconnaître." lança-t-il, la mâchoire serrée et les yeux exorbités.

-"Oh mais je me souviens très bien de toi... Je me souviens très bien aussi que vous m'avez délibérément lâché au moment où tout à mal tourné!" siffla Konstantin en appuyant un peu plus le couteau contre la gorge de Piotr.

-"Parce que tu crois que t'étais le seul dans la merde? On a tous eu une mise à pied! Tous, sauf toi. Alors viens pas chialer!" rétorqua-t-il avant de se mettre à rire. "Mais ouais... c'est vrai que ça a du être tellement dur de rester dans les jupons de la personne qui l'a balancé à Dominguez." 

-"Je n'ai jamais travaillé pour Lane!" se défendit l'ancien commandant.

-"Non, sérieusement, tu vois cet imbécile traîner dans les archives? Il était déjà pas capable d'organiser une opération seul..." L'ancien trinitaire plissa les yeux.

-"Fait bien attention à ce que tu vas dire..." menaça Konstantin dont les mains tremblaient de plus en plus; quelque chose au fond de lui lui avait déjà murmuré la réponse plus d'une fois mais il l'avait enfermé si loin dans son esprit que cette petite voix ne portait plus depuis longtemps.

-"Pourquoi? T'as peur de la vérité? Moi, tout c'que je dis, c'est que cette très chère Ana passait beaucoup de temps avec l'abruti de service à cette époque." 

Konstantin ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il tentait tant bien que mal de garder tous ses anciens doutes, toutes ses anciennes suspicions bien cachés et enfermés au fin fond de sa mémoire là où ils auraient du rester pour toujours.

-"De toute façon, vous allez encore avoir besoin de moi... surtout avec Croft qui oublie de débrancher son micro..." murmura-t-il en éloignant la lame de sa gorge. "Pas facile à cacher aux autres quand ça arrive..." 

Sans prévenir, il lui donna un direct du droit dans la mâchoire puis se leva, le regard dans le vide. Il chercha son paquet de cigarette, en sortit une mais, lorsqu'il voulut l'allumer, il se rendit compte qu'elle était totalement trempe; son œil tressauta.

-"C'est pas vrai..." grogna Konstantin en jetant le paquet à terre violemment; la lampe de Piotr éclaira l'endroit et ses traits se durcirent en un instant.

-"Non mais j'y crois pas..." souffla le trinitaire. "Tout c'que le commandant nous a appris, tout c'qu'il nous a dit de toujours éviter..." continua-t-il, ses poings serrés au point de trembler; après un long silence, il soupira avant de se passer une main sur le visage. "Ça fait vingt ans qu'on s'était pas vu... t'es vraiment si pressé de nous quitter...?" souffla-t-il en laissant ses bras retomber le long de son corps.

-"Si t'as rien d'autre à dire qui soit digne d'intérêt alors, adieu." dit-il au bout d'un moment en regardant la cigarette qu'il avait réduit en bouillie entre ses doigts; Piotr ne répondit pas. 

Lentement, Konstantin se dirigea vers la sortie.

-"Eh!" appela soudainement le trinitaire; l'ancien commandant se retourna juste à temps pour attraper l'ascenseur à corde. "Prends ça. Avec l'état dans lequel est Croft, ça pourra toujours servir... faudra juste qu'elle force pas trop sur le guacamole." marmonna-t-il en reculant. "Ah et le canal, pensez à le changer et Marius devrait pas tarder à revenir de mission. Silence radio obligatoire, ça devrait être intéressant. Pour le reste, j'te filerai les infos en temps et en heure... Allez, na razie." salua-t-il en disparaissant dans la pénombre. 

Konstantin resta là un moment, l'ascenseur sous le bras et la bouillie de tabac dans son autre main. Il était parcouru de petits spasmes et ses plaies s'étaient rouvertes mais il n'y prêta aucune attention et retourna dans un silence de mort vers l'hôtel.  
Il monta lourdement les marches et, lorsqu'il passa le seuil de la porte, les barreaux d'une chaise s'arrêtèrent à quelques centimètres seulement de sa tête.

-"Tu ne devrais pas forcer sur ton bras..." marmonna-t-il en continuant son avancé vers la table qui se trouvait au fond de la pièce, en face.

-"Facile à dire! Et si les trinit- mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?!" murmura-t-elle lorsqu'elle aperçut les marques sur son dos, ses épaules sa nuque et finalement, le sang qui coulait de ses bras.

-"Il y a pire que les trinitaires dans cette jungle." répondit-il simplement en déposant toutes les affaires qu'il avait emmenée. "Enfin, je suis allé au temple et j'ai fait quelques découvertes..." dit-il en sortant le carnet de sa protection; heureusement la jeune femme avait prévu de barboter dans l'eau avec.

Il le lui tendit et, après quelques secondes d'hésitation, elle le lui prit des mains, et étudia tout ce qu'il y avait inscrit.

-"Où as-tu trouvé ça...?" marmonna-t-elle, sa voix perdue entre la frustration de ne pas avoir été là et l'excitation d'une telle découverte.

-"J'ai montré les clichés de Cozumel à notre hôte et elle m'a indiqué un endroit précis du temple. Il y avait une fresque là-bas mais, ça sonnait creux alors je suis passé à travers." raconta-t-il lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle le regardait avec désapprobation.

-"Abby va-"

-"Oui, sauf qu'elle ne peut pas en vouloir à une pierre... et dans le pire des cas, ce sera de la faute de Trinity." souffla-t-il en s'asseyant sur la chaise de bois qui était non loin de la table.

Lara laissa échapper un soufflement amusé, mais se reprit rapidement et se rapprocha de la lampe qui se trouvait à côté de Konstantin. Ses lettres n'étaient pas difficiles à lire, mais les symboles qu'il avait pris le temps de retranscrire étaient un peu brouillons. 

Assis en silence, l'ancien commandant observait ses traits; le moindre tressaut de ses yeux, la moindre petite grimace... Il aurait volontiers prié Dieu que son compte rendu apaise la colère de la jeune femme mais... il savait pertinemment que rien ne serait assez bien. Il y aurait toujours quelque chose qui lui vaudrait des reproches... et une nouvelle migraine.

-"Pilar m'a laissée de l'antiseptique..." dit-elle en poussant vers lui une vieille bouteille en plastique et une boîte de cotons. 

Surpris, il mit un moment avant de prendre le désinfectant et commença à soigner ses plaies. Elles étaient pour la plupart superficielles, mais celle sur son biceps gauche était particulièrement profonde; il la nettoya au mieux. Il n'avait toutefois pas de bandages et utilisa un morceau déjà bien déchiré de son marcel qui avait bien souffert. 

Sans un mot, il serra le tissu autour de sa plaie et reboucha la bouteille d'antiseptique. Croft avait déposé le journal sur la table et était penchée dessus. Ses cheveux emmêlés cachait un peu plus de la moitié de son visage; il chercha donc des indications sur son humeur ailleurs. Ses mains étaient plantées sur le bois, immobiles. Il remarqua qu'elle avait enlevé ses mitaines et que, à sa plus grande surprise, sa veste était toujours sur ses épaules.

Il ne savait pas trop quoi en penser... 'Sans doute la fièvre...' se dit-il en se passant une main sur le visage; rien n'y fit, la fatigue était belle et bien présente. Las, il déplia une de ses jambes. Cette dernière heurta quelque chose qui fit remonter une douleur aiguë le long de son mollet; il avait oublié une plaie.  
Il soupira et se pencha en avant pour voir ce qu'il en était; rien de bien grave, un simple bleu. Il haussa les épaules et remit le tout en place toutefois, il se rendit compte que, ce qu'il avait tapé, étaient les chaussures de Lara.

'Logique' pensa-t-il; Abby n'aurait très certainement pas apprécié qu'elle dorme dans son lit avec des godasses couvertes de boue. 

-"Konstantin?" appela soudainement Lara. "La fresque, tu as un dessin ou des photos?" demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui; il acquiesça et lui passa l'appareil photo. Elle le prit et se posa contre la table, ses jambes nues croisées; il détourna le regard et prit l'ascenseur à corde. Il y avait forcément quelque chose à faire.

Rapidement, il prit un couteau qu'il avait gardé d'un mercenaire et l'utilisa pour dévisser le boîtier; ce ne serait pas inutile de vérifier l'intérieur. Dieu seul savait si son frère ne lui avait pas refilé un traceur gps avec l'emballage... Oui, il devait lui dire ça aussi...

Le regard planté sur son démontage, il l'entendait écrire et s'émerveiller sur la fresque qu'ils avaient découverte.

-"Il y avait un trinitaire là-bas, à raffinerie désaffectée..." dit-il au bout d'un moment.

-"Mhm..." répondit Lara qui, bien qu'elle ai trouvé ça bizarre qu'il le souligne, n'y vit pas problème particulier.

-"Un ancien de ma promotion... il est de notre côté." 

Un silence de mort envahi soudainement la pièce à tel point que seul le bruit du stylo qui roula et tomba de la table ne résonne.

-"Tu as fait QUOI?!" siffla Croft à la fois ahurie et prête à lui arracher les yeux.

-"Ecoute, il était déjà au courant qu'on était là et il savait pour ta blessure-"

-"C'est pour ça que tu as appelé?!" 

-"Moins fort!" chuchota Konstantin en pointant vers la cloison derrière laquelle devait se trouver Abby.

-"Tu as perdu la tête!" siffla-t-elle sur un ton à peine plus bas.

-"Ça ne me plaît pas non plus, mais apparemment la discorde est bien présente dans les rangs et s'il y a moyen de tourner ça à notre avantage-"

-"Tu étais là quand Ana m'a posée cette question et ma réponse n'a pas changée!" grogna-t-elle en découvrant ses dents. "Et moi qui commençais à te faire confiance..." lança-t-elle en le toisant de toute sa hauteur, la tête allant lentement de gauche à droite. 

Il ne dit rien et serra les poings; il allait gâcher tout son avancement mais... qu'elle le découvre plus tard aurait été encore pire...

Lara quant à elle n'en revenait pas. Juste au moment où elle commençait à se dire que, peut-être elle avait eu tors d'essayer de lui fausser compagnie... d'essayer de le tuer... Au moment où elle s'était dit que mettre sa vie entre ses mains le temps qu'elle guérisse serait la meilleure chose à faire... Encore sous le choc, elle se laissa aller contre la table en se passant nerveusement les mains sur le visage.

-"On peut lui faire confiance..." dit-il au bout d'un long silence; un rire échappa à Lara.

-"Venant du type à qui sa sœur a menti toute sa vie..." soupira-t-elle sur un ton désespéré; Konstantin resserra ses poings jusqu'à ce que le sang coule une fois de plus.

-"Alors... si je juge si mal les gens... tu ne verras pas d'inconvénient à ce que je te rattache." dit-il sur un ton monotone avant de relever les yeux vers la jeune femme; elle parut surprise et détourna le regard.

Lara était furieuse, pas seulement après Konstantin mais après elle-même, après Dominguez, après Trinity, après... Elle avait causé tout ça et pourtant... la situation semblait totalement lui échapper.   
Elle planta ses mains de part et d'autre de la table, la tête basse; elle n'y arriverait pas seule... pas cette fois...

-"Comment savoir?" demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment sans se retourner.

-"On ne peut pas, mais ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que mon ancienne compagnie ne porte pas Dominguez dans son cœur." répondit-il simplement.

-"C'est sensé être rassurant?" marmonna-t-elle avec un ricanement anxieux.

-"Vu l'état dans lequel est Trinity en ce moment, une trahison ne serait pas difficile à réprimer donc, autant en profiter tant qu'on peut." soupira-t-il en déposant l'ascenseur à corde qu'il venait de vérifier; tout semblait en ordre.   
Sans un mot de plus, il se redressa lentement. Ses jambes étaient raides et ses articulations craquèrent à plusieurs reprises mais faire quelques pas lui ferait du bien.

Elle pouvait mieux les voir à présent; toutes ses marques de griffures, ses lacérations... 

-"Des jaguars...?" demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux vers lui. Une profonde inquiétude commença à monter en elle. Lara n'était pas faite de carton pâte, mais elle ne pouvait pas risquer que sa plaie se rouvre et donne naissance à une autre infection et, bien qu'elle répugne à cette idée, elle devrait s'assurer qu'il reste capable de les défendre si nécessaire.

-"Pire." répondit-il sombrement; la peur glaça le sang de la jeune femme qui, malgré tout parvint à garder son calme.

-"Pire que les Immortels?" 

-"Peut-être... Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vérifier." souffla-t-il en se passant une fois de plus la main sur le visage; le sommeil commençait sérieusement à lui manquer.

-"Tu l'as vu? Si ça se trouve, ce sont des gardiens ou peut-être que les gens d'ici savent quelque chose." proposa-t-elle en se tournant totalement vers lui.

-"Très grand, pâle comme un cadavre avec des dents et des griffes acérées. Ils utilisent des lances, des flèches... et ça siffle." énuméra-t-il en revoyant ce qui l'avait attaqué.

-"Ça siffle?" répéta Lara en levant un sourcil inquisiteur.

-"Comme un serpent... et ils sont nombreux. Ils sortaient de partout..." dit-il avant de s'arrêter. "L'avantage, c'est qu'ils ont bien entamé les rangs des Trinitaires." ajouta-t-il en essayant de garder un regard confient; Lara referma le carnet de son père.

-"Tant mieux." dit-elle en se massant l'épaule. "Bon, j'vais étudier tout ça, tu n'as qu'à aller dorm-"

-"Tu vas dormir." rectifia-t-il en mettant sa main sur le carnet; il se dévisagèrent un moment. Konstantin pouvait très clairement voir qu'elle était très pâle et ses yeux semblaient lourds, mais Lara ne pouvait pas ignorer les cernes qui soulignaient les yeux de l'ancien Trinitaire.

-"J'ai passé quasiment toute ma journée à dormir!" s'exclama-t-elle en faisant attention au volume de sa voix.

-"Tu te remets à peine d'une infection." argumenta-t-il.

-"Peut-être, mais avec les Trinitaires dans le coin et... quoi que ce soit qui t'ai attaqué... On n'y survivra pas si tu tombes de sommeil." grogna-t-elle en s'adossant une fois de plus à la table; il soupira.

Il savait qu'elle avait raison et, d'une certaine façon, il était agréablement surpris qu'elle le laisse prendre les rênes mais c'était si soudain; elle préparait sans doute quelque chose. 

-"Très bien, mais tu dois te reposer aussi." soupira-t-il en se rasseyant sur la chaise; ne sachant pas quoi répondre, elle se contenta de hausser les les épaules et se dirigea vers le lit. Il enleva ses chaussures et se cala contre le dossier alors que Lara accrochait la veste à la tête de lit.

Elle avait la boule au ventre mais c'était elle qui avait dit à Abby qu'ils étaient de la même famille; elle n'avait pas à se plaindre. Sans un mot, elle se glissa sous les draps et se coinça à l'extrémité opposée, face au mur de sorte qu'elle repose sur l'épaule qui ne la faisant pas souffrir.  
Elle attendit ce qui lui parut être une éternité avec cette anxiété qui lui comprimait l'estomac, mais rien. Aucun bruit ne résonna dans la pièce.

Confuse, elle se redressa et se tourna précautionneusement; il était toujours sur la chaise, les jambes étendues et les bras croisés sur son torse.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" demanda-t-elle, les sourcils levés.

-"J'essaie de dormir." grogna-t-il sans bouger.

-"Assis?" pointa-t-elle du doigt; pour l'avoir déjà fait à de multiples occasions, elle savait parfaitement que ça n'avait rien d'un sommeil réparateur.

-"On a cinq heures pour se reposer... ça ira." insista-t-il; il ne savait trop pourquoi mais l'insistance dont elle commençait à faire preuve faisait sonner l'alarme dans son esprit.

En temps normal elle se serait arrêter là; elle propose, il refuse, fin de la discussion. Mais vu l'état dans lequel il était revenu, et le sien pour le moment, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de le voir piquer du nez en pleine attaque.

-"Si je t'ai fait de la place c'est pas pour faire jolie." maugréa Lara entre ses dents, ses yeux plantés sur lui; il n'était pas certain d'avoir bien entendu alors se tut. "Konstantin." insista-t-elle.

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore?" grogna-t-il.

-"Allez, viens." 

-"Sans façon." 

-"Tu as besoin de sommeil." argumenta Croft.

-"Alors arrête de parler." s'énerva-t-il en se tournant brusquement vers elle; il constata quelle portait un T-shirt usé dont le logo était depuis longtemps parti au lavage. "De toutes façons, je ne pense pas que Abby apprécie que je mette du sang et de la boue sur les draps." 

-"Fais comme tu veux." lança Croft en se recouchant. "Si tu changes d'avis, t'es le bienvenu." ajouta-t-elle en fixant le mur de bois; elle aurait essayé.

De son côté, Konstantin regardait par la fenêtre, les yeux dans le vague; il ne devait pas baisser sa garde mais, elle avait des raisons valides de vouloir qu'il se repose... Son esprit décida de s'arrêter là; tourner et retourner cette situation dans sa tête ne le laisserait pas dormir.

Il décida de lui faire confiance. Lentement, il se leva enleva son marcel qui, ne ressemblait plus qu'à une vieille serpillière et, il hésita longuement, mais fini par se défaire de son pantalon de travail qui dégoulinait encore d'eau.   
Il resta planté là plusieurs minutes à se demander si ce n'était pas une grossière erreur que de lui faire confiance...

Et moi qui commençais à te faire confiance...

Ces mots résonnaient dans sa tête; il les fit taire. Il se débarrassa de ses chaussettes, prit le River Hawk et, d'un pas décidé se dirigea vers le lit; il s'arrêta.   
Il prit une profonde inspiration et s'assit doucement au bord; il marqua une pause une fois de plus. Ses mains ne tremblaient pas mais l'anxiété, la gêne... toutes ces choses lui comprimaient le thorax.   
Il se frotta les mains lentement, respira profondément, posa le pistolet au pied du lit et se coucha le plus loin possible d'elle.

-"Tu as assez de place?" demanda soudainement Lara; surpris, il acquiesça d'abord.

-"Oui... toi?" répondit-il en calant sa tête sur son bras et en essayant de trouver un moyen de replier ses jambes de façon à ce que ses pieds ne dépassent pas du lit sans pour autant toucher Croft.

-"Ça va..." 

Un lourd silence s'en suivit; aucun d'eux ne savait vraiment quoi dire et un 'bonne nuit' sonnait bizarre à leurs oreilles.

-"Tu as assez de drap?" questionna Lara dont la boule au ventre n'avait pas entièrement disparu.

-"Pas besoin..." souffla-t-il, les yeux dans le vide; elle ne répondit pas mais quelques secondes plus tard, un bruit de tissus résonna derrière lui avant que le drap ne lui retombe sur l'épaule. "Croft-"

-"C'est si tu changes d'avis. J'en avais trop de toutes façons." coupa-t-elle; il murmura un vague 'merci' et glissa ses pieds sous le drap.

Le silence prit alors le dessus et aucun des deux ne sembla vouloir reprendre le dialogue. Malgré leur appréhension, Lara et Konstantin, tiraillés par la fatigue, parvinrent à s'endormir d'un sommeil qu'ils auraient préféré être sans rêve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, au départ j'étais partie pour coller autant que possible aux événements du jeu... mais étant donné les changements de base que j'avais fait, ce genre de chose était presque inévitable et puis au moins, ça donne de l'humanité aux 'méchants' et pas seulement aux boss de fin
> 
> En tout cas, j'espère que ça plaît toujours et encore désolée pour le retard (je vais avoir des partiels dans pas longtemps donc y'a de grandes chances que le chapitre suivant en souffre aussi)


	6. chapitre 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vraiment désolée du retard, mais avec les partiels et les cours à distance, c'est un peu difficile de trouver du temps pour écrire. Enfin ce chapitre est plutôt long et j'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira.
> 
> Merci de votre lecture

Le vent glacé soufflait entre les bâtiments et les flocons tombaient en une pluie infinie sur les toits de bois. Pourtant, c'était dans ce froid sibérien que quatre enfants étaient assis en rang d'oignon sur un muret de pierre. 

Leurs genoux étaient écorchés, tout comme leurs mains et visages, et leurs uniformes étaient pour la plupart recouverts de boue à tel point que le vert du tissu ainsi que l'insigne de la Trinité en étaient devenus indiscernables.  
Pourtant, avec leur armes posées à côté d'eux, ils semblaient plus heureux qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été. 

Apparemment ils avaient fait du bon travail en débarrassant les alentours des loups qui venaient rôder de plus en plus près des villes minières et Goulag, ralentissant ainsi l'extraction des précieux minerais. Ce n'était que de l'entraînement et un moyen d'asseoir l'Ordre un peu plus sur la région mais alors qu'ils s'attendaient à recevoir leur prochaine mission, leur instructeur les avait laissés là avec l'ordre de patienter; ce qu'ils firent.

Les minutes filèrent et, après une longue attente, ils le virent revenir vers eux, son fusil attaché à son épaule et les bras pleins. Il leur distribua un paquet à chacun et prit le dernier avant de s'asseoir à son tour sur le muret.   
Konstantin se rappelait avoir été intrigué par le sachet où il pouvait voir écrit Stakantchik. Pour être franc il ne comprenait pas pourquoi un 'petit verre' se trouvait dans ce sachet. Il l'ouvrit et découvrit à l'intérieur un verre en gaufrette avec de la crème glacée dedans. 

Il n'était pas le seul à être étonné et les quatre observèrent leur instructeur qui avait déjà mordu dedans; ils firent de même et, une fois la surprise passée, ils ne se firent pas prier pour manger.

Avant qu'il ai fini, Konstantin eu l'impression que tout autour de lui était étrangement silencieux et que le vent s'était arrêté. Il tourna la tête sur la droite; plus d'instructeur. Sur la gauche; plus de camarades.  
Il était seul.  
Leur instructeur était mort... une main armée de Dieu... un soldat de Trinity... et il n'avait rien pu faire contre son exécution. Il avait été envoyé loin, mais il aurait du être là. Il aurait du savoir ce qui allait arriver...

Mais comment Trinity avait-elle pu se débarrasser ainsi de lui?! Pourquoi avaient-ils fait une telle chose?! Qui donc serait allé mentir sur leur instructeur?!

Soudain, une douleur immense lui transperça les mains et une voix à la fois étrange et familière lui murmura ce qu'il était. Ce pour quoi il était sur cette Terre. Ce à quoi il était destiné.  
Les plaies étaient horribles à regarder mais, de ces dernière il pouvait voir l'aspect divin, une lumière orangée étrange qui, peu à peu illumina le visage pâle de sa sœur.   
Doucement, elle prit ses mains dans les siennes et lui sourit, ses yeux riants et illuminés de flammes.  
Tu as échoué

Tout à coup, ses mains se refermèrent sur les siennes, ses ongles plantés dans les plaies et ses yeux fixés sur lui alors que des flammes infernales venaient lécher sa peau meurtrie.   
Tu m'as abandonnée

Entendit-il dans les méandre de son esprit; il nia, au bord des larmes. Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir abandonné! C'était Croft qui avait gâcher leurs plans! Mais il pouvait tout changer! Il allait la faire revenir! Il pouvait la faire revivre! Il offrirait le monde en échange et lui rendrait la vie qu'il lui avait prise.

-"Je n'échouerai pas!" lança-t-il avant qu'un flash de lumière blanche ne le réveil mais, devant lui, seules quelques ombres bleues ondulaient dans la pénombre.

Silencieusement, il prit le River Hawk, le regarda puis se retourna juste assez pour pouvoir voir que Lara était toujours dos à lui. Endormie? Peut-être. Le fait est, il entendait sa respiration et elle ne semblait pas particulièrement agitée; il l'enviait... ou peut-être pas. Elle aussi avait perdu beaucoup... mais il ne devait pas se laisser attendrir. 

Il n'y avait qu'une boîte, une seule réalité à créer et il ne laisserait personne l'empêcher de réparer ses erreurs.

Le soleil se leva trois heures plus tard. Konstantin qui, malgré toute la bonne volonté du monde n'avait pas réussi à retrouver le sommeil, s'était levé en même temps que les premiers rayons.   
Ses habits n'avaient pas séché durant la nuit à cause de l'humidité ambiante mais, au moins, il avait de quoi se rhabiller. Enfin s'il ne prenait pas son marcel en compte.

Il fut tenté de reprendre sa veste mais elle en aurait plus besoin que lui; une fois prêt, il prit le pistolet puis alla s'asseoir à la table et se plongea dans les notes qu'il avait prises mais surtout sur les photos de la fresque.  
Il fallait qu'il trouve où était cette tête de jaguar. D'après la fresque, elle devait être derrière une pyramide... Il ne lui semblait pas avoir vu quoi que ce soit comme ça mais il faisait nuit noire, après tout; ça ne lui ferait pas de mal d'aller jeter un coup d’œil.

Des bruits résonnèrent tout à coup derrière lui; il se retourna et vit que Croft venait d'émerger. Il ne dit rien et se contenta de ranger toutes leurs affaires avant de lacer ses chaussures. Il commença à se diriger vers la porte mais se ravisa; il avait déjà beaucoup tiré sur la corde en partant seul hier, il ne devait pas lui donner plus de raisons de se méfier.

La nuit n'avait pas été simple mais elle était heureuse qu'il n'ai pas ronflé car, pour avoir déjà dormi dans une chambre opposée à celle de Jonah, c'était vraiment quelque chose qu'elle détestait. Elle s'étira un peu mais s'arrêta bien vite à cause de sa blessure; elle ne la brûlait plus autant, tant mieux.

-"Je pense qu'on devrait retourner à la pyramide." dit-il au bout d'un moment. Lara, qui venait tout juste de sortir du lit remarqua enfin qu'il était encore là.

-"Tu penses que certaines choses t'ont échappé?" demanda-t-elle en vérifiant qu'il ne regardait pas vers elle; elle mit tout de même la veste qui la couvrait presque entièrement et enfila le reste de ses vêtements. Une pointe de honte le pris à la gorge, mais être trop arrogant de les aiderait pas ici.

-"Possible. Il faisait noir et si on en croit la fresque, ce 'jaguar' serait derrière la pyramide." admit-il en se tournant vers elle; il se détourna bien vite et s'afféra à vérifier que tout était en ordre. Il en profita d'ailleurs pour prendre les affaires nécessaires au renouvellement des bandages de Croft.

Lara ne prit pas longtemps à se rhabiller mais, lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui pour lui dire qu'ils pouvaient y aller, elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer d'à quel point son débardeur était déchiré. 

-"Tiens, reprends-la." dit-elle en lui tendant sa veste.

-"Non, tu en as plus besoin." dit-il en se redressant.

-"Au moins pour dans le village." insista-t-elle en se plantant devant lui au moment où il tentait de la contourner; il secoua la tête lentement et la poussa sur le côté doucement. "Pense à Pablo." dit-elle soudainement en appuyant la veste contre son torse pour le stopper; il plissa les yeux. "Je veux dire, les enfants ont une imagination débordante... imagine seulement la peur qu'il va avoir s'il voit... son sauveur dans cet état..."

-"Justement. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'éloigne du village." argumenta-t-il avec un visage sérieux mais, dans son expression, Lara crut voir de l'inquiétude.

-"Mais on ne peux pas grandir sainement dans la peur constante!" rétorqua-t-elle; ce n'était bon pour personne et elle le savait mieux que quiconque. 

-"Croft, sois logique. J'ai failli me faire tuer par une de ces choses, qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il arrivera à un enfant de dix ans?" pointa-t-il; les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent un instant avant qu'elle ne baisse le regard vers les nombreuses blessure sur le torse de Konstantin.

-"Pourquoi maintenant...?" marmonna-t-elle les yeux dans le vide. Konstantin en profita pour passer à côté d'elle et ouvrir la porte.

-"Comment ça?" soupira-t-il en se tournant vers elle de moitié.

-"Ces choses... Abby, Pilar, le père de Pablo... personne n'en a parlé." pointa Croft du doigt; elle marquait un point.

-"Tu penses que ce sont les secousses qui les auraient dérangés?" proposa-t-il en lui libérant le passage.

-"S'ils sortaient de partout, alors c'est possible." dit-elle en lui jetant la veste à la figure avant de dévaler les escaliers.

-"Croft." vociféra-t-il en retirant brusquement le vêtement de sa tête; elle venait de disparaître au coin du bâtiment. Il soupira, enfila sa veste à contre-cœur puis descendit.

Le bar n'était pas encore bondé mais Abby était déjà présente et Lara était avec elle.

-"Ah, vous avez meilleure mine." remarqua-t-elle en levant brièvement les yeux du café qu'elle préparait. "Oulah." s'exclama-t-elle en voyant Konstantin arriver. "Vous lui avait fait des misères?" lança-t-elle à Croft. "Tenez. Ça ne peut que vous faire du bien." offrit Abby avec un sourire en faisant glisser les deux tasses vers eux.

-"Je suis allé au temple hier soir." commença Konstantin alors que Lara prenait place sur un tabouret. 

-"Hier soir? Vous avez pas du voir grand chose, alors." rit la brune en se servant un café à son tour.

-"De ce que j'ai vu, il y a eu un éboulement-" 

Il eut tout juste le temps de s'écarter avant que Abby ne recrache son café; une quinte de toux lui prit à la gorge pendant plusieurs dizaines de secondes.

-"Un éboulement?!" répéta-t-elle d'une voix éraillée.

-"Enfin, c'est ce que j'ai supposé en voyant les pierres autour mais c'était trop précis, elles ne sont tombées qu'an niveau du passage qui était scellé derrière." raconta Konstantin en regardant sa tasse.

-"Attendez, minute. Un passage derrière un mur?" s'étonna-t-elle; il acquiesça.

-"Derrière la fresque. Ça m'a intrigué alors j'y suis allé et il y avait deux autres salles derrière. J'ai continué et c'est là que je suis arrivé à l'ancienne raffinerie." 

Son expression changea et, avec le plus grand sérieux, Abby attendit ce qui suivait.

-"Il y avait des véhicules militaires banalisés un peu partout et l'emblème de Trinity. J'ai pensé qu'ils avaient trouvé quelque chose alors je suis descendu dans la mine et j'ai découvert des ruines, une autres fresque mais surtout des tonnes de cadavres." il crut voir apparaître un léger rictus satisfait sur le visage de la brune. 

-"Ces types ont que ce qu'ils méritent. Ils ont du essuyer une explosion ou un truc comme ça..." 

-"Non, il y a quelque chose là-dessous et ça les a tués." rectifia Konstantin.

-"Comment ça?" demanda-t-elle avec un sourire nerveux.

-"Ils sont nombreux, très pâles, chassent avec des lances, des flèches et ils sifflent comme des serpents." 

La terreur transparut dans ses yeux quelques instant mais elle tenta de le camoufler en prenant une gorgée de café.

-"On dirait la légende de Pishtaco..." marmonna-t-elle, le regard dans le vide. "Vous m'faites marcher." lança-t-il avec une pointe d'espoir dans sa voix.

-"Pishtaco?" répéta Konstantin en levant un sourcil inquisiteur.

-"C'est... une sorte de croque-mitaine je crois... qui tue les Hommes pour leur voler leur graisse... certaines tributs pensaient d'ailleurs que les Conquistadors et les missionnaires qui utilisaient l'huile et la graisse en étaient." expliqua Lara en jetant des regards à Abby, comme pour vérifier.

-"Oui, c'est ça mais... vous êtes sûr de ce que vous avez vu?" 

-"Les corps ne semblaient pas écorchés mais il y a toujours une part de vérité dans les légendes..." marmonna-t-il en prenant une gorgée de café.

-"Et donc, vous allez faire quoi?" demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment, la voix légèrement incertaines.

-"Et bien on... il a trouvé une fresque qui pourrait montrer le chemin vers la cité que l'on cherche." expliqua Lara en buvant à son tour.

-"Mh... Sam devrait pas tarder, j'vous rejoindrai là-bas mais d'abord, p'tit dej'." annonça-t-elle en frappant dans ses mains.

Elle leur prépara un sandwich au porc à chacun. En temps normal elle leur aurait rajouté un jus de fruit frais et du Tamal au maïs, mais avec les récoltes détruites par la grêle, c'était impossible.  
Konstantin termina le premier mais, malgré son anxiété, il parvint à rester en place. Ces choses l'inquiétaient et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si le gamin était déjà retourné dans la jungle pour s’entraîner. 

Par chance, Croft termina peu après et, étant donné qu'ils avaient payé d'avance, ils se dirigèrent vers le temple.

-"Qu'est-ce qui se passe là-bas?" murmura Lara alors qu'ils se rapprochaient d'une petite foule qui s'était agglutinée autour de la maison du receleur. De sa hauteur, Konstantin parvint à voir qu'ils avaient réussi à sortir l'homme de sa télévision. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que s'ils avaient eu quelque intention de mener une enquête, ils n'auraient pas touché au corps.

-"Quelqu'un est mort." annonça-t-il à Lara en reprenant sa route. 

-"Tu pouvais pas t'en empêcher..." marmonna-t-elle alors qu'ils s'éloignaient de la scène.

-"Si ça peut mettre des bâtons dans les roues de Trinity et bénéficier les gens du coin, alors pourquoi se refréner?" soupira-t-il.

-"Les pillards étaient avec Trinity?"

-"Oui. J'ai trouvé ça dans ses poches. Les séismes et tempêtes sont une aubaine pour eux, certains vendraient père et mère pour avoir de quoi survivre..." dit-il en lui montrant le carnet en prenant soin de ne pas le faire de façon trop ostentatoire. 

-"Ça risque d'attirer leur attention..." marmonna Croft en regardant à droite à gauche.

-"Tant mieux, ça occupera les créatures." lança-t-il à mi-voix.

-"Monsieur!" appela tout à coup une voix d'enfant. Ils se retournèrent et virent Pablo courir vers eux avec un immense sourire aux lèvres; il se précipita et prit l'ancien commandant dans ses petits bras; se dernier se raidit mais posa une main sur l'épaule, la mâchoire serrée. "C'était vous monsieur? C'est vous qui avez tué le méchant Omar?" questionna-t-il, ses yeux remplis d'espoir et d'admiration.

Lara avait un peu de mal à croire ce qu'elle voyait mais la nostalgie avait rapidement pris le dessus sur le reste. Elle se revoyait à la place du garçon, serrant Roth dans ses petits bras lorsqu'il venait leurs rendre visite au manoir...  
Inconsciemment, elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine en repensant à ces moments là... Ça lui manquait. Les étreintes lui manquaient.

-"Petit, écoute bien." dit-il en se mettant au niveau de l'enfant, ses mains sur ses épaules. "Il y a des créatures dangereuses qui traînent dans la forêt, près du temple-"

-"Mais papa a dit que les jaguars c'est de l'autre côté." coupa Pablo en pointant la direction du doigt.

-"Oui, mais laisse-moi finir." répondit Konstantin en lui faisant baisser son bras. "C'est plus dangereux que des jaguars, plus rapide-"

-"Alors je vais les tuer!" s'exclama Pablo avec un air déterminé; l'ancien Trinitaire soupira et entrouvrit sa veste. Une vague de peur submergea le visage du garçon qui lança un regard affolé à Konstantin.

-"Voila de quoi ces choses sont capables." dit-il en refermant sa veste. "Et ils sont dans la jungle donc, je ne veux pas que tu ailles t'entraîner seul là-bas. Trouves un endroit plus proche, dans le village et sois toujours rentré avant la nuit." ordonna-t-il en regardant Pablo droit dans les yeux.

L'enfant parut à la fois effrayé et déçut mais il acquiesça d'un grand mouvement de tête, le visage aussi sérieux que possible.

-"Bien." marmonna-t-il en se redressant. "Va en parler à ton père." 

-"D'accord." sourit-il avant de s'éloigner. "Au revoir monsieur! Au revoir madame!" lança-t-il avant de disparaître derrière les cabanes de bois. 

Une fois le gamin partit, Konstantin se souvint que Lara était à côté de lui à ce moment précis; il ne lui jeta pas un seul regard et traversa le marché sans un mot de plus.

Lara, de son côté, tentait tant bien que mal d'effacer le sourire nostalgique qui s'était étalé sur son visage tout en rattrapant l'ancien Trinitaire. Il était de plus en plus difficile, pour elle, de se dire que tout ça, tous ces moments étaient entièrement du chiqué.

'Arrête d'essayer de te convaincre de l'impossible.' se dit-elle en se rappelant qu'il avait réussi à lui faire croire qu'il était quelqu'un d'autre.. ou même d'en avoir quelque chose à faire d'elle à tel point que Abby n'avait même pas questionné ses mensonges rapport à leur lien de parenté. 'Il est plus sournois qu'il en a l'air' se répéta-t-elle intérieurement.

-"Eh! Vous là-bas! Oui, vous, les touristes! Venez!" les interpella tout à coup un homme coiffé d'un panama. Surpris, Lara et Konstantin échangèrent un regard avant d'avancer vers le vendeur.

-"Bonjour..." dit Croft un peu incertaine.

-"Eh, c'est vous les arrivants qui avez refroidit l'autre connard?" questionna-t-il à mi-voix en se penchant en avant.

-"Ça n'a pas l'air de vous émouvoir." lança Konstantin; Lara lui donna un léger coup de coude. Ils n'avaient vraiment pas besoin de passer pour des meurtriers.

-"Si ça m'émeut? Mais j'en chiale de bonheur depuis ce matin!" s'exclama-t-il en tapant du plat de la main sur son comptoir de bois; Konstantin donna à son tour un petit coup de coude à Croft. Elle leva les yeux au ciel l'espace d'un instant. "Vous pouvez pas savoir combien cette sangsue nous saignait!" rit-il en s'essuyant les yeux. "Allez, pour le coup c'est la maison qui offre, y'a un truc qui vous tentes?" chuchota-t-il en se frottant les mains.

-"Qu'est-ce que vous avez?" demanda immédiatement Konstantin.

-"De tout! Même de quoi améliorer vos... outils de travail." sourit-il en montrant les armes qu'ils avaient d'un mouvement de tête.

-"Ça pourrait être intéressant..." dit Lara avant de jeter un coup d’œil à l'ancien Trinitaire; il lui avait fait suffisamment confiance pour lui confier une arme à feu mais est-ce que cette tendance allait seulement continuer?

-"Très bien alors, voyons voir," commença-t-il en sortant une caisse de derrière les sacs de plantes. "J'ai un magnifique J&D model 27, un peu éraflé, mais fonctionnel. Sinon j'ai un C&T 555, très bon état et avec une bonne capacité de munition et facile à manier." présenta-t-il alors que Konstantin vérifiait l'état des armes. "Sinon, j'ai un GF RAL. Ce truc pourrait arrêter un jaguar en plein saut, par contre, on va pas se mentir, la cadence de tir est pas terrible si on loupe sa cible." rit-il en mimant une démonstration de tire avec l'arme.

Konstantin ne prêta pas plus attention au fusil d'assaut, il lui fallait surtout trouver quelque chose que Lara puisse utiliser à distance, sans abuser de son épaule et qui soit suffisamment silencieux pour leur permettre de garder un éventuel effet de surprise.

-"C'est un silencieux là-bas?" demanda Croft en se penchant sur le côté pour lieux voir ce qui était dans la caisse.

-'Ahhh, je vois que vous avez l’œil." dit-il en allant chercher la pièce. "Une pièce indispensable pour éviter de rameuter la faune alentour." annonça-t-il en le dépoussiérant; ceci piqua l'intérêt de l'ancien Trinitaire. "Par contre, je crois qu'il serait inutile pour vous..." dit-il en jetant un regard au River Hawk. "Il n'est compatible qu'avec un AB.45 ou un C&T 555." 

Konstantin aurait voulu se taper la tête contre les murs; ils avaient un AB.45. Rectification, ils avaient trouvé un AB.45... avant qu'il ne le donne au gamin.

-"Après, ce que je peux faire c'est... je vous fais un moitié prix sur les deux article... deal?" proposa-t-il en leur tendant sa main.

-"Et vous en voulez combien pour les deux?" demanda l'ancien commandant.

-"Disons... cinq cent? Après, si vous avez des choses intéressantes à proposer en échange... je ne suis pas contre un peu de troc." chuchota-t-il en regardant à droite à gauche.

Malheureusement pour eux, ils n'avaient rien à échanger et, en fouillant leur poches, réussirent à payer la somme; il leur restait encore un peu d'argent mais, il faudrait faire très attention si jamais il leur venait à l'idée d'acheter quelque chose d'autre.  
Juste par mesure de sécurité pour leurs munitions, Konstantin aurait été presque tenté de retourner à la raffinerie pour récupérer tout ce qu'il pouvait sur les cadavres de l'autre soir mais ils n'avaient pas le temps. À moins que le jaguar ne les attende là-bas.

Sans un mot de plus, ils entrèrent dans la pyramide et Lara alla directement vers la fresque; Konstantin, quant à lui, resta un peu en retrait et regarda un peu partout.

-"Les jumelles se retrouvent avant de suivre la voie des vivants..." murmura-t-elle en passant sa main sur la pierre. 'Il l'a bien retranscrit...' se dit Lara en jetant un coup d’œil à l'ancien Trinitaire. "Ça doit conduire au temple de la Vie." dit-elle à voix haute en se faufilant dans le passage.

-"Si on parle du temple sous la raffinerie, ils devraient penser à le renommer." marmonna Konstantin en lui emboîtant le pas; il n'avait rien trouver de plus que la dernière fois.

-"Hm?" questionna Croft en se retournant; il fit comme si de rien n'était.

-"C'est par cette porte que je suis passé." indiqua-t-il sans y prêter attention plus longtemps. Il regarda à droite, puis a gauche et, dans l'ombre, il crut voir quelque chose bouger.

-"C-" commença-t-il au moment où des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans les ruines. "Lara, ta lampe." appela-t-il alors qu'elle s'était aventuré plus loin. 

Surprise qu'il l'appelle par son prénom alors qu'ils étaient seuls, elle retourna sur ses pas et le rejoignit devant ce qui se révéla être des escaliers.

-"C'est dingue..." entendirent-ils Abby murmurer; elle était devant la fresque et ne tarda pas à les rejoindre. "Alors? Du nouveau?" demanda-t-elle en s'arrêtant à côté d'eux.

-"Juste un escalier pour le moment. On... on a eu un contre-temps." répondit Croft avec un sourire gêné.

-"Oui, j'ai vu ça... Enfin, c'est tant mieux. Au moins ils arrêteront de nous piller pendant un moment." lança Abby en allumant sa lampe torche. 

Les trois descendirent et, par mesure de sécurité, Konstantin passa devant, sa main déjà sur son arme, mais la seule chose qu'ils trouvèrent en bas fut une fresque représentant une tête de jaguar dont la gueule béante formait une arche; encore une porte murée?

-"C'est certainement ici..." dit Lara en dévalant les escaliers; Konstantin la suivit et près mais Abby resta en retrait. Immédiatement, Croft testa la surface pour voir sil y avait du vide derrière mais rien. "Je n'entends rien..." marmonna-t-elle en se reculant.

-"Le mur est peut-être plus épais?" proposa Konstantin sans pour autant oublié de regarder aux alentours.

-"Vous êtes sûrs que c'est dans la gueule de ce truc?" interrogea Abby en éclairant la fresque.

-"C'est ce que la fresque montrait." répondit l'ancien Trinitaire.

-"Ok, bougez pas, je reviens." lança-t-elle en remontant les marches quatre à quatre laissant Lara et Konstantin seuls devant un cul-de-sac.

-"L'araignée, l'aigle et le serpent..." pensa Croft à voix haute.

-"D'autres fresques?" proposa l'ancien commandant dont les yeux scannaient les coins les plus sombres de la pièce alors qu'il fixait le silencieux sur le pistolet qu'ils venaient d'acquérir. "Tiens." dit-il en lui tendant l'arme, crosse tournée vers elle.

-"Possible mais, pour être franche, je m'attends au pire." soupira-t-elle en s'asseyant devant la gueule du jaguar.

'Alors le pire n'a pas encore été atteint? J'en serais presque flatté.' pensa Konstantin en lui tournant le dos. Il n'avait rien dit jusque là, mais le fait que Croft soit tout à coup si... conciliante commençait réellement à le rendre paranoïaque. Avait-elle découvert quelque chose qu'il ne savait pas? Attendait-elle juste le bon moment pour pouvoir s'enfuir?   
Peut-être tout ça à la fois mais, s'il devait être franc avec lui-même, l'étrangeté de ce calme était presque reposante. Malheureusement, les trêves jamais ne dure et c'est sans remords qu'il devrait, une fois les artefacts en sa possession, se débarrasser d'elle.

-"Attention, convoi exceptionnel!" annonça Abby en dévalant les escaliers avec une masse de chantier dans les mains. Elle la laissa presque tomber au sol car incapable de retenir son poids plus longtemps.

-"Reculez." ordonna Konstantin en s'en armant. 

Lara s'était déjà éloignée de la fresque et rejoignit Abby qui s'était postée à trois mètres de la paroi; elle paraissait pâle mais serrait les dents.

-"Cette paroi ne fait pas vraiment partie de l'originale, vous savez..." commenta Lara en hésitant à poser une main sur son épaule; la brune acquiesça avec un sourire forcé qui retomba de suite après.

Fin prêt, Konstantin commença la démolition. En temps normal il aurait commencé par le bas pour aller plus vite mais il se retint; Abby était là et il devait faire en sorte de garder la fresque plus ou moins intacte.  
Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour venir à bout du mur qui, après cinq ou six coup s'effondra sur lui même.

Une épaisse poussière s'éleva d'un coup, causant une légère toux chez l'ancien commandant.

-"Wow... quand je pense que j'ai passé toute ma vie sans savoir que c'était là..." murmura Abby lorsque le voile se fut dissipé.

-"Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que ce soit le bon chemin..." dit Lara en entrant dans la gueule du fauve de pierre alors que Konstantin déposait la masse sur le côté, contre la paroi.

Soudain, un cliquetis étrange résonna et, des pics aiguisés jaillirent de part et d'autre de l'entrée, bloquant ainsi le passage.  
Lara se retourna rapidement et tenta de tirer sur les lances mais le bois ancien était plus dur qu'elle ne l'aurait cru; Abby avait fait de même de son côté mais impossible de ne serait-ce qu'en briser une.   
Lara se remémora alors toutes les blessures que l'ancien Trinitaire avait reçut de ces créatures et jeta un regard désespéré au pistolet qu'ils venaient d'acheter; si ces choses venaient pour elle dans son état, combien de chances qu'elle survive ou même, si c'était le cas, pourrait-elle seulement survivre à sa blessure si elle venait à se rouvrir et s'infecter?

-"Éloignez-vous." prévint Konstantin qui était immédiatement retourné chercher la masse; Lara s'éloigna de plusieurs mètres et se cacha derrière des reliefs sculptés juste avant qu'il ne l'abatte sur les pics.

Il n'y alla pas de toutes ses forces dès le premier coup; si les pointes venaient à le blesser trop sévèrement, il serait alors dans l'incapacité de défendre Croft ou même de l'aider à se déplacer s'il fallait escalader... C'était hors de question.  
Les pics cédèrent rapidement sous les coups répétés et il put bientôt passer à son tour dans le couloir qu'ils avaient découvert. 

-"Euh... je crois que je vais rester dans le coin..." annonça Abby qui ne semblait pas vouloir s'approcher plus de l'entrée.

-"D'accord." répondit Lara en sortant de sa cachette.

-"Pensez à prévenir les autres." lança Konstantin en vérifiant une fois de plus si tout était bien accroché; l'arc, le couteau, le pistolet, le fusil d'assaut et l'ascenseur à corde. Il ne manquait plus que le paquetage et ce serait comme lors de sa formation.

-"Prévenir les..." 

-"Pishtaco." clarifia Croft qui commençait à s'impatienter mais surtout, certains bruits autour d'eux commençaient à l'alerter. Après tout, elle n'avait jamais entendu ces choses siffler.

-"Oui, les Pishtacos. Bon euh... j'vais y aller, autant le faire tant que le bar est plein." rit-elle nerveusement avant de remonter les marches quatre à quatre, laissant ainsi la masse derrière elle.

-"Un croque-mitaine... ils ne vont jamais la croire..." marmonna Lara en se détournant de la salle qu'ils venaient de quitter.

-"S'il y a bien une chose dont je suis sûr c'est que plus le village est isolé, plus les superstitions les plus idiotes ont d'emprise." argumenta l'ancien Trinitaire en retirant sa veste avant de la lui jeter à la figure.

-"Eh!" s'indigna-t-elle en le rattrapant.

-"On avait dit seulement dans le village et il est certain qu'on ne va pas y retourner de si tôt. Ah et pense à changer ta radio de fréquence." 

Elle obtempéra à contre cœur; ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de se prendre le bec. Au lieu de cela, elle sortit l'appareil photo et regarda les différentes étapes de cette espèce d'initiation... ou de voyage, elle ne savait pas trop lequel des deux.  
La fresque décrivait une pente relativement raide et, en effet, le couloir semblait plonger vers les profondeur jusqu'à ce qu'un gouffre circulaire ne les coupe dans leur lancé.

-"Je suppose qu'on doit arriver à l'araignée par un couloir inondé..." dit Lara en vérifiant sur l'appareil.

-"Alors on n'a pas le choix." maugréa Konstantin en regardant en contrebas. Lui qui aurait espéré que les bandages dureraient plus longtemps. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à croiser les doigts pour qu'aucune bactérie ou autre saleté ne vienne s'ajouter à l'infection.

Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, elle avait sauté; surpris, il la rejoignit une fraction de secondes après. La chute n'était pas longue mais le cénote était assez profond.  
Konstantin alla pour remonter mais son regard fut attirer par la jeune femme qui semblait avoir un peu de mal. Il l'approcha, pour l'aider mais elle remonta d'elle-même, lentement mais sûrement.

-"Croft, si ton bras ne te permet pas de nager-"

-"C'est bon. Je suis pas manchot." siffla-t-elle au bord particulièrement agacée. Comment une si petite erreur avait-elle pu la mettre dans une situation pareille?! Devoir faire le voyage avec quelqu'un au cas où il y aurait une attaque de ces choses passait mais demander de l'aide pour nager?! Même rester à la surface sans bouger était un enfer.

L'ancien Trinitaire ne fut pas particulièrement surpris. Il la comprenait... ne pas pouvoir se débrouiller seule pour quelque chose qui devait lui être si anodin...

-"Je sais." répondit-il sans se rapprocher. "Ouvre la voie." offrit-il; elle hésita un moment, soupira, prit une grande inspiration puis plongea de nouveau.

Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour découvrir un boyau qui semblait se rétrécir de plus en plus.

-"Je vais voir, repose-toi quelque part." annonça-t-il avant de plonger. Il alla jusqu'à ce qui pouvait paraître être le fond de la cavité mais, en réalité, il continuait bien plus loin. Le seul soucis était pour lui, il ne pourrait pas passer avec sa carrure et, même s'il parvenait à s'y faufiler après moult effort, tout ce qu'il portait sur le dos risquerait de se coincer voir de se briser au passage.

Il décida de mettre la sécurité de son côté et déblaya les roches pouvant être retirées à l'aide du piolet. Certaines étaient comme collées entre elles et l'air commençait à lui manquer, mais il tint jusqu'à ce qu'une bonne partie du passage soit déblayé. Il remonta juste après et trouva Croft, la mine renfrognée, assise sur un corniche.

-"Alors?" questionna-t-elle sans parvenir à réprimer entièrement l'amertume dans sa voix.

-"Le passage est étroit, encore un peu... et on pourra passer." répondit-il en reprenant son souffle; une fois chose faite, il y retourna et répéta l'opération. Cette fois-ci, il découvrit des cadavres coincés dans les décombres; il devait y avoir eut un éboulement.

Au bout de la troisième fois, il arriva au bout et cru apercevoir un rai de lumière illuminer la surface; une poche d'air? Il hésita avant d'y aller mais il n'aurait pas suffisamment d'air pour le retour. Il tenta sa chance et, pour une fois, elle fut au rendez-vous.  
Toutefois, il décida de ne pas en abuser et retourna à son point de départ prévenir Lara qui l'attendait au même endroit.

-"C'est bon... et il y a une poche d'air plus loin..." annonça-t-il, la respiration laborieuse; sans un mot, Lara retourna dans l'eau et passa devant à la demande de l'ancien Trinitaire.

Ils se faufilèrent entre ce qu'il restait des gravas sans trop de difficultés mais Croft, elle, avait son bras qui la lancée de plus en plus mais elle ne pouvait pas arrêter. Pas maintenant. Pas alors que le temps lui manquait pour réparer ses erreurs.

Ils arrivèrent au niveau de la poche d'air et Konstantin laissa Lara reprendre son souffle en premier.   
Après qu'ils aient échangé leur place, Croft, qui était retourné sous l'eau, observa les alentours grâce à sa lampe pour avoir une idée précise d'où se diriger ensuite. Ce n'était pas facile à voir, mais il semblait que la caverne s'enroulait autour d'une sorte de pilier recouvert d'algues, de sédiments et autres matières qui s'étaient accumulées avec le temps.

Soudain, elle sentit quelque chose sur son épaule; elle se retourna brusquement et se calma bien vite en voyant qu'il ne s'agissait que de l'ancien commandant. Incertaine, quant à sa capacité à se déplacer assez vite pour arriver à l'air libre, elle retourna prendre une bouffée d'air puis ils s'avancèrent vers le pilier qu'elle avait vu.

De là, ils regardèrent où se trouvait l'éventuelle sortie lorsque Croft aperçut un rai de lumière en contre-bas. Aussi rapidement que ses jambes le lui permettaient, elle se dirigea vers cette potentielle poche d'air, laissant Konstantin un ou deux mètres à la traîne.  
Elle y était presque mais, tout à coup, une douleur lancinante lui transperça le pied; elle eut tout juste le temps de se retourner pour voir qu'une murène s'était enroulée autour d'elle, prête à mordre.

D'instinct, la jeune femme força sur son bras pour trouver son couteau mais ce n'était pas elle qui l'avait. Les mâchoires de l'animal allaient se refermer sur elle lorsqu'une lame se planta dans la partie supérieure de sa gueule. Elle se contorsionna, serrant la jeune femme de plus bel, lui faisant perdre quelques goulées de précieux oxygène.

La murène avait une force phénoménale contre laquelle Konstantin peinait à lutter sous l'eau mais, c'était sans compter sur Croft qui, sans prévenir, dégaina le River Hawk du holster de l'ancien commandant et tira à bout portant sur l'animal.  
Ce n'était rien comparé à ce que cette balle lui aurait fait sur la terre ferme, mais l'impulsion seule fut suffisante pour blesser le prédateur à qui Konstantin donna, par mesure de sécurité, un autre coup de couteau dans le crâne.

L'animal s'immobilisa et relâcha son emprise sur la jeune femme dont les poumons et les muscles commençaient à brûler. Elle se dirigea tout de même vers la poche d'air, lentement, si lentement que l'ancien Trinitaire prit la décision de l'aider.  
Elle n'était plus très loin alors il passa devant, une main agrippée aux roches en surfasse et l'autre empoigna le bras gauche de la jeune femme qu'il tira vers le haut.

Au moment où son visage brisa la surface, Lara inspira sans pour autant parvenir à respirer et toussa profusément avant de parvenir à calmer sa respiration. Agrippée à la paroi inégale et, après s'être habituée à la lumière, elle constata que cette poche d'air était en réalité un minuscule cénote en formation.   
L'eau qui avait pénétré dans ses sinus et sa gorge la brûlait toujours mais elle ne pouvait pas monopoliser le puits pour l'éternité. 

Croft prit sur elle et retourna sous l'eau mais, au lieu d'aller reprendre sa respiration, Konstantin sembla plus préoccupé par d'éventuelles blessures. Il avait entendu bon nombre d'histoire de plongeurs qui avait subi des infections atroces suite à des morsures de murène et Lara était encore faible. Elle lui redonna son arme et lui fit signe que tout allait bien avant de pointer vers la surface; il acquiesça et la laissa seule quelques instants le temps de prendre une grande inspiration. 

S'il y avait une créature pareille ici, alors il n'allait certainement pas la laisser seule là-dessous... D'un côté il savait qu'elle n'était pas entièrement sans défense, mais la noyade n'était pas impossible et une morsure serait trop cher payée.  
Une fois les deux de retour sous l'eau, Lara pointa un endroit particulièrement éclairé. Les deux nagèrent dans cette direction et, après un autre pilier de calcaire, se trouvait un passage particulièrement étroit mais moins que le précédent.

Lara passa en première suivie de l'ancien Trinitaire. L'ouverture donnait sur un bassin légèrement plus petit. Des escaliers de pierre leur barrèrent la route et les guidèrent jusqu'à la surface où ils découvrirent une salle relativement grande parsemée de pontons de bois bordés de pics.  
Dans la continuité de l'un d'eux, se trouvait une grande fresque de pierre blanche où étaient incrustés des centaines de petits tessons rouges dessinant une araignée.

-"On l'a trouvée..." murmura Croft en prenant une photo.

Konstantin, quant à lui, était sur le qui-vive; cette architecture, ces pics... Il se rapprocha rapidement de Croft et lui fit signe de se taire; les deux écoutèrent, silencieux mais, après plusieurs minutes rien de particulièrement étrange ne leur parvint.

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" chuchota Lara en se rapprochant de Konstantin dans l'espoir que seul lui l'entende.

-"Il y avait les mêmes constructions dans le temple..." répondit-il sur le même ton; Lara se contenta d'acquiescer et se mit à chercher le chemin qui mènerait logiquement vers l'aigle de la fresque. "On doit monter..." murmura-t-il en regardant au plafond.

Il y avait un groupe de stalactites imposants au centre de la pièce et, sur la droite de la fresque, se trouvaient plusieurs cavités dont certaines semblaient avoir été aménagées et renforcées par les mêmes pics que ceux sur lesquels ils marchaient.

-"Là-haut." pointa Lara en lui montrant une ouverture juste au dessus de l'araignée pourpre; le tout à présent était de savoir par où grimper. 

-"Je crois que j'ai une idée." dit-il en remarquant que la fresque n'était pas lisse mais étrangement disposée en escalier. Il y avait fort à parier que les pierres ornées allaient se détacher, mais il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. "Tu sauras t'en servir?" demanda-t-il en lui confiant l'ascenseur à corde.

-"Je connais." répondit Croft en lui jetant un regard en coin. "Ah et... désolée... pour tout à l'heure..." marmonna-t-elle en détournant le regard; il était surpris mais choisit de ne rien dire.

Il prit de l'élan et sauta du ponton pour s'accrocher à la corniche; des morceaux de roche de la taille de gravillons tombèrent mais la paroi resta en place. Il rectifia sa prise et attrapa le rebord au dessus d'une main. Il commença à se hisser, posa son pied sur la corniche à laquelle il s'était précédemment accroché et donna une impulsion qui lui permit de monter sur le rebord suivant.

Lara le regarda escalader la paroi et, au lieu de continuer par la droite où, si elle avait été à sa place, elle serait passer, il utilisa sa taille pour arriver en haut plus vite. Il était parvenu à se mettre debout sur la corniche et le simple fait de lever ses bras lui avait permis d'atteindre sans trop de soucis la sortie qui se trouvait au dessus de la fresque.

Avant toute chose, il observa avec minutie la suite du chemin; aucune ombre suspecte et pas un seul sifflement. Relativement rassuré, il prépara une corde de plusieurs mètres et la jeta à Croft qui parvint tant bien que mal à l'attraper. Elle y fixa l'appareil et attendit le feu vert de l'ancien commandant pour commencer son ascension. 

-"Monte." lança-t-il en tenant la corde fermement. Non sans hésitation, elle enclencha l'ascenseur à corde et se laissa remonter.

Il s'était préparé au contre-coup de l'appareil sur la corde et avait tenu bon, mais ses mains, en particulier ses blessures fraîchement ouvertes avaient souffert. Il n'en fit toutefois pas part à Lara qu'il aida tout simplement à monter.

-"Toujours aussi pratique." commenta Lara en détachant l'appareil.

-"Tu devrais en garder un avec toi alors..." remarqua Konstantin qui surveillait les alentours d'un œil suspect. Il avait entendu des cris aigus mais impossible de savoir s'il s'agissait d'oiseaux exotiques ou des créatures.

-"Sans doute mais c'est pas très pratique pour passer dans des endroits confinés." pointa-t-elle en repliant la corde pendant que l'ancien Trinitaire rattachait l'ascenseur à corde à sa ceinture.

Elle termina de l'attacher en chemin et, alors qu'ils progressaient dans un couloir de pierres sculptées, ils débouchèrent sur une falaise. Des arbres imposants bordaient le chemin qui semblait suivre la paroi rocheuse. Ils la longèrent jusqu'à ce que la végétation dévoile un édifice gigantesque à moitié détruit dans lequel Konstantin crut voir tourner des voiles semblables à celles d'un bateau.

-"Incroyable..." s'émerveilla Croft dont les yeux étaient fixés sur la construction qui les dominait de toute sa hauteur.

-"Que dit la fresque?" demanda l'ancien commandant alors qu'il cherchait un moyen de rejoindre l'îlot sur lequel reposait le monument.

-"L'aigle semble monter jusqu'à un temple et au-dessus il y a le serpent à l’œil d'argent." décrivit Lara avant de prendre une photo de l'édifice.

De son côté Konstantin vit qu'un pont détruit menait vers la gauche de l'îlot et, comme la formation qui les entourait semblait être une cuvette, il décida de longer le vide par le chemin qui partait sur sa gauche. Malheureusement, il leur faudrait grimper une fois de plus.

Sans attendre, il escalada la façade de bois et, une fois en haut pu constater que son impression était la bonne.

-"Croft." appela-t-il en redescendant. "Passe-moi la corde." elle la lui donna.

-"Tu as trouvé quelque chose?" demanda-t-elle alors qu'il préparait l'ascenseur à corde une fois de plus.

-"Un pont, mais il faut monter." expliqua-t-il en lui confiant l'appareil. Il garda l'autre côté de la corde et remonta rapidement avant de la retenir pour que Lara puisse le rejoindre.

Une fois en haut, les deux purent se rendre compte de l'immensité de la construction une fois à ses pieds.

-"Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de ranger la corde." 

-"Il semblerait..." répondit simplement Konstantin en sautant de l'autre côté du pont. Pendant que Lara le rejoignait, il monta sur un escalier partiellement détruit et, l'utilisa pour pouvoir monter plus facilement dans l'espèce de moulin circulaire qui se trouvait devant eux. 

Ce n'était pas particulièrement haut alors il lui tendit juste la main et la remonta après qu'elle ai sauté de l'escalier.

-"Toujours debout après des siècles de séismes et de tempêtes..." murmura Lara dont le regard émerveillé remonta du pilier central d'où partaient d'étranges barres de métal jusqu'à la statue dorée représentant un aigle immense.

-"Plus pour très longtemps si on ne se dépêche pas un peu." grogna Konstantin en regardant la hauteur de cette construction.

-"Dixit celui qui m'a dit de rester clouée au lit..." marmonna Lara en levant les yeux au ciel.

-"Tu n'étais absolument pas en état de faire quoi que ce soit hier." rétorqua l'ancien Trinitaire alors qu'il descendait le long de la passerelle de bois. Malheureusement, elle s'était partiellement effondrée. "C'est pas vrai..." grogna Konstantin.

-"On pourrait passer par là..." proposa Croft en lui indiquant une partie de la construction qui avait résisté. Les planches semblaient robustes et ressortaient suffisamment pour qu'il puisse s'y suspendre pour passer.

-"Si c'est bien un chemin, alors je devrais pouvoir monter là-haut..." dit-il en regardant le plancher au dessus d'eux. "Je t'enverrai la corde quand j'y serai." annonça-t-il en baissant son regard vers elle.

-"D'accord... mais fais vite." grommela-t-elle en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine; cette sensation d'être inutile commençait sérieusement à lui peser.

-"Donne-moi ta fréquence. Comme ça tu pourras me dire si tu vois quelque chose à faire." dit-il en prenant sa radio en main.

-"Entendu." soupira-t-elle en vérifiant sur la sienne.

Une fois chose faite, il se tourna vers l'armature de bois, s'y suspendit et traversa de l'autre côté de la partie effondrée. Une fois au dessus du plancher, il se laissa retomber et avança. À sa droite, comme incrusté dans le mur, se trouvaient des cercles de pierre qui pourraient servir d'échelles. Enfin si ces pierres étaient disposées à la verticale et non à l'horizontale.

-"Hey!" l'interpella Lara; il se retourna. "Je crois qu'il faut faire tourner le pilier central." 

-"Une idée de comment?" demanda Konstantin qui doutait que cette chose soit encore capable de tourner.

-"Ça ressemble beaucoup à un moulin à vent. Je suppose qu'il faut trouver un mécanisme qui permettrait de faire se lever ces voiles." expliqua-t-elle en les lui pointant du doigt; elle se pencha tout à coup avant de se retourner vers lui. "Le pylône, en bas. essaie de les attacher ensemble!" indiqua-t-elle, appuyée contre la rambarde de bois.

L'entrée qu'elle lui avait montré était à l'opposé de sa position mais, à bien y regarder, la traversée n'allait pas être trop difficile. Il traversa le vide en faisant le funambule sur une poutre qui le mena directement vers le pilier principale. De là, il descendit sur sa droite, passa en dessous d'un cône recouvert de pointes acérées à la manière d'une foreuse et descendit le long du poteau après lequel étaient attachées les voiles repliées.

Il avait hésité à aller en premier vers l'ouverture que Croft lui avait indiqué mais c'était ravisé et avait préféré vérifier si rien n'allait empêcher le pilier principale de tourner. Une fois en bas de voiles, il posa pied sur le plancher qui entourait de pylône et se rendit compte qu'il était bardé de cordes; il alluma sa radio.

-"Croft. Je suis en bas." annonça-t-il.

-"Ok. Il y a quelque chose pour attacher le pilier principale à celui de dehors?" demanda-t-elle, sa voix grésillante mais compréhensible.

-"Des cordes enroulées mais ça m'a l'air trop loin pour lier les deux..." expliqua-t-il en alors qu'une idée un peu folle naissait dans son esprit. "Je crois que j'ai une idée." dit-il tout à coup en rangeant sa radio.

Précautionneusement, il grimpa sur les débris de bois qui le coupaient des cordages et essaya de trouver l'endroit où se terminait la corde. Elle était ancienne mais semblait de conception solide, il lui fallut un moment pour défaire le nœud mais, une fois chose faite, il redescendit du tas et remplaça celle qui se trouvait déjà dans l’ascenseur à corde par celle qu'il venait de détacher. 

Il se recula un peu et ajusta la vitesse d'ascension; tirer trop brusquement sur ces vieilles fibres n'aurait rien donné de bon. Il commença doucement puis augmenta au fur et à mesure jusqu'à ce que les voiles ne commencent à se lever.   
Avant qu'il n'ai le temps de se demander comment il allait remonter, le sol en dessous de lui commença à céder. Les planches se brisèrent sous la pression des piliers de bois qui tenait la partie inférieur des voiles. Rapidement, il grimpa sur le tas qui était devant lui, trancha le cordage avec difficulté et, lorsque le tas parut céder sous son poids, il dégaina l'un des piolets et le planta dans le pilier. 

La chose tournait au même rythme que les voiles et, après avoir rattaché l'appareil, il escalada jusqu'à l'une des poutres qui tenait la partie supérieure des voiles à laquelle il se suspendit après avoir rengainé ses piolets. Non sans effort, se hissa dessus avant de disparaître derrière pour éviter l’échafaudage qui lui passa à quelque centimètres du crâne. Il retenta son coup et, cette fois-ci parvint en haut.

-"Konstantin! Là!" cria Lara en pointant quelque chose devant lui; une nouvelle construction. Cette fois-ci, il se prépara et s'y agrippa. Une fois de plus, il voulut continuer sur sa lancée et monter sur la poutre qui se trouvait un peu plus haut, mais il se ravisa lorsqu'il vit une barre de métal rouillée lui arriver dessus.

Il attendit avec une pointe d'anxiété qu'elle passe et, lorsque se fut le cas, il étendit son bras vers le haut, donna une impulsion avec son pied et se hissa rapidement sur la poutre. Il ne resta toute fois pas en place et, d'un rapide coup d’œil, se rendit compte qu'il était à son point de départ. Une fois sur la plateforme, il regarda dans la direction de la jeune femme qui semblait prendre quelques notes.

-"Tu devrais surveiller tes arrières." dit-il dans sa radio; il la vit s'arrêter et décrocher la sienne pour répondre.

-"Et toi tu devrais essayer de monter à l'étage, je crois que quelque chose s'est activé là où tu es." rétorqua-t-elle et, effectivement, un bruit distinct de pierre raclée résonna derrière lui; il se tourna et se rendit compte que l'espèce de cercle traversé de blocs de pierre formant une sorte d'échelle tournait de quatre-vingt dix degrés par intermittence. 

Il rangea sa radio et, lorsque les pierres furent alignées à la verticale, il grimpa et, avant que la roue ne tourne, il regarda de chaque côté et se propulsa vers le rebord qui se trouvait à sa droite.  
Le bois craqua, mais ne rompit pas et, malgré une légère gêne dans son bras gauche, Konstantin parvint à arriver en haut.   
Toutefois, il ne marqua pas de pause et se dirigea vers la rambarde qui lui faisait face; Lara était en contre-bas. 

Elle ne paraissait pas particulièrement apeurée, ce qui ne le rassurait pas forcément car, avec tout ce bruit, les choses qui l'avaient attaqué auraient très bien pu s'approcher d'elle sans être repérées. Cette pensée le fit aller plus vite et, en quelques secondes, il avait préparé la corde ainsi que l'appareil pour qu'elle puisse le rejoindre.

-"Croft." appela-t-il en laissant coulisser le tout vers elle. 

Sans un mot, elle s'y accrocha avec son bras gauche et remonta tranquillement vers la rambarde. Lorsqu'elle fut à portée de bras, il l'attrapa et l'aida à ses stabiliser le temps qu'elle enjambe la rampe.

-"Tu as entendu des sifflements?" demanda Konstantin en rangeant l'ascenseur à corde.

-"Non, rien et avec tout ce bruit..." pointa Lara en laissant son regard aller vers l'étrange moulin. Elle n'avait rien vu... rien n'entendu... Une idée germa dans son esprit; et si ces choses n'avaient jamais été là...? Et s'il s'était lui-même blessé? 'Il en serait capable' pensa-t-elle amèrement.  
  
-"Alors reste sur tes gardes." insista-t-il en la fixant du regard; elle soupira et le dévisagea d'un air exaspéré, ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

-"Les voiles sont juste là. Tu devrais y aller. Je te contact si jamais je vois quoi que ce soit." dit-elle au bout d'un moment après avoir redirigé son regard vers les mécanismes. "Plus on restera ici longtemps, plus on aura de chance que ces choses nous trouvent." 

Il ne pouvait qu'être d'accord sur ce point. Il sauta de l'autre côté du vide qui le séparait du cordage enroulé autour du pilier centrale et réitéra ce qu'il avait fait précédemment mais, cette fois-ci, au lieu de rester sur place, il se prépara à sauter sur l'une des poutres sur lesquelles étaient fixées les voiles.

Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir atteindre un endroit immobile pour faire monter Lara mais, dans le pire des cas, il s'arrangerait pour la faire se hisser sur la poutre sur laquelle il était.  
Lorsque les voiles se déplièrent, celle sur laquelle était Konstantin s'abaissa brusquement. Il resta fermement accroché mais une sueur glacée le parcourut au moment où il vit une barre métallique détruire en quelques secondes le cercle de pierre qui était juste devant la plate-forme où Lara se trouvait.

-"CROFT!" rugit-il en se hissant sur la poutre pour mieux voir mais le pilier était devant.

-"Je vais bien." répondit la radio au bout de quelques secondes; il soupira mais ne put s'empêcher de se pencher sur le côté pour s'en assurer.

Effectivement, tout allait 'bien'. La plate-forme sur laquelle elle était avait été miraculeusement épargnée mais il craignait qu'elle ne tienne plus très longtemps. Le plancher s'affaissa brusquement.

-"Saute!" aboya-t-il en lui tendant la main. 

Elle tituba au milieu des planches branlantes mais parvint à se stabiliser juste assez pour se précipiter vers le vide au moment où la poutre passait avec l'ancien Trinitaire. Elle s'élança et, poussé par l'instinct, ce fut sont bras droit qui s'étendit pour l'agripper. Konstantin vit cela au dernier moment et, au lieu d'attraper son bras, fit ce qu'il put et parvint à passer son bras sous le sien et dans son dos avant de la ramener vers lui avec brusquement.  
Prise au dépourvu, elle s'agrippa au panneau de bois auquel ils étaient suspendus avec le bras de l'ancien Trinitaire toujours derrière elle dans l'espoir qu'elle ne chute pas. 

Il lui fallut quelques secondes seulement pour se calmer et réaliser où elle se trouvait. Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle réalisa la main qui la retenait et, contre toute attente, ce ne fus pas le geste en lui-même qui l'horrifia, mais plutôt le fait que cette proximité la dérangeait à peine plus que sa première accolade avec Jonah.

-"On continue." dit-elle tout à coup en se hissant maladroitement sur la poutre. Konstantin la suivit et, assis sur la barre de bois, ils cherchèrent un endroit d'où il pourrait la faire monter. "Là, ça pourrait marcher..." indiqua Croft en lui montrant une autre poutre qui se trouvait à cinq ou six mètres au dessus d'eux. 

-"Non. C'est trop dangereux." argumenta-t-il en voyant les épaisses barres de fer rouillé se précipiter dans l'espace qui les séparait de leur but.

-"On n'a pas le choix." insista Lara en lui jetant un regard.

-"On a toujours le choix." 

-"Pas quand on manque de temps." rétorqua Lara en le dévisageant.

-"Peut-être, mais avoir du temps ne servira à rien si tu n'es pas là pour traduire les indices." pointa Konstantin; le visage de Lara parut se durcir.

-"Alors si mes jambes y passent ce sera pas une grande perte. Vas-y." siffla-t-elle; il soupira et chercha un moyen d'escalader jusqu'à la poutre. Des cônes couverts de lames tranchantes tournaient en rythme, l'empêchant à certains moments de grimper sur les panneaux de bois brut qui entouraient le pilier principale.

En équilibre sur la poutre, il attendit que l'espèce de foreuse passe puis, aussi rapidement que possible, il sauta et s'agrippa au panneau.

-"Attention!" s'exclama Croft instinctivement; une des barres de fer était presque déjà sur lui. Rapidement, il sauta plus haut et parvint à se suspendre à une main au rebord plus haut; il n'était toutefois pas hors de portée. 

Le métal arriva au niveau de ses jambes. Il en profita et prit appui dessus, ce qui lui permit de stabiliser sa prise. 

De son côté, Lara le regardait grimper. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais qu'il lui rappelle qu'elle n'était en vie que pour traduire ce qu'il ne comprenait pas avait laissé un goût amer dans sa bouche. Et ça la rendait furieuse.   
Elle savait pourquoi elle était encore là, elle savait pourquoi il était aussi 'protecteur'... et que lui rappeler ça soit une si grande source de... frustration... 'C'est sûrement l'impression de rien faire...' se répéta-t-elle alors qu'il était parvenu à monter sur la poutre plus haut.

Sans un mot, elle décida de retourner son attention vers les environs. Les grincements et le souffle du vent devait masquer beaucoup de choses mais... de plus en plus, ces 'croque-mitaines des Andes' lui paraissaient factices. De plus, quelle convénience pour lui, des créatures surpuissantes et sournoises qui apparaîtraient comme ça, alors qu'il venait de lui détacher les poignets et qu'un Trinitaire fouineur trainait dans les environs... Elle devait se débarrasser de lui au plus vite, mais pour le moment, elle devrait faire avec...

'Quelle poisse' pensa-t-elle en resserrant ses doigts sur son bras endolori.Même au Yamatai, même lorsqu'elle avait été au fond du gouffre, elle s'était débrouillée pour se relever seule... Non... c'était à cause d'elle qu'ils étaient tous morts. Les deux pilotes... Alex... Roth... les membres de l'équipage... Elle rit. 'Avec un peu de chance, il sera le prochain...' se rassura-t-elle alors qu'il finissait d'attacher la corde à la poutre.

Il tâcha de prendre en compte la vitesse de rotation et descendit rapidement l'appareil; Lara se jeta presque dessus et activa le boîtier. Elle remonta rapidement alors qu'une barre de métal arrivait vers elle. Elle releva ses jambes mais, dans cet effort, elle avait du forcer sur son épaule droite. Une sensation de brûlure lui transperça l'omoplate et lui remonta tout le bras jusqu'au bout des doigts; elle serra les dents et ne dit rien lorsque Konstantin l'aida à se hisser.

Une fois chose faite, il regarda un peu partout et remarqua qu'une autre poutre se trouvait juste au dessus d'eux; elle ne paraissait pas particulièrement éloignée.

-"On devrait pouvoir l'atteindre avec un grappin." proposa Lara en suivant le regard de l'ancien Trinitaire qui avait déjà pris l'initiative d'attacher l'un des piolets à l'extrémité de la corde.

Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur et, malgré un équilibre plus ou moins instable, il fit tournoyer le grappin de fortune qu'il lança avec force. Ce fut de peu, mais les dents du piolet semblèrent capables de l'empêcher de glisser. Il testa tout de même l'attache en se laissant porter, doucement.  
Le bois grinça mais tout parut tenir bon; il en profita pour monter mais se contenta de le faire sans l'appareil. Il ne savait pas combien de temps la batterie durerait encore.

Une fois en haut, il mit le pied sur la corde et attendit que Croft monte à son tour. Son bras n'était plus qu'une source de douleur, de fourmis et de crampes; il lâcha.

-"Croft!" s'exclama Konstantin alors qu'elle ne tenait plus à l'appareil qu'à une main. Sans l'autre, elle ne parvint pas à éteindre l'ascenseur une fois arrivée et ce fut l'ancien commandant qui le fit en lui tenant le bras gauche; il la remonta juste après. 

Il ne prit pas le temps de lui demander ce qui s'était passé, ouvrit la veste, la tira pour voir comment était la plaie et du se retenir de frapper quelque chose; du sang imprégnait son débardeur.   
'Inutile' était le mot qui lui martelait le crâne. 'Un incapable'. 

-"Une fois qu'on sera sortis de là, on s'occupera de ton pansement." souffla Konstantin en refermant la veste; elle hocha la tête, son regard dans le vide alors que sa main massait son bras endolori. "Bon..." commença-t-il en se passant une main sur sa barbe qui avait déjà bien poussé. "On devrait pouvoir s'accrocher aux voiles." proposa-t-il avant de la regarder; il ne pouvait pas risquer de la faire chuter de si haut.

-"On a qu'à faire ça..." répondit-elle en se redressant à l'aide de ses bras; la douleur revint et faillit perdre l'équilibre. Instinctivement, il voulut la rattraper. "Ça va aller... Ça va aller...." souffla-t-elle en se mettant debout; il fit de même.

Rapidement, il prépara la corde, le piolet et l'appareil pour leur laisser plus de marge.

-"Accroche-toi, dès que la voile passe, on saute." annonça-t-il d'une voix monocorde avant de baisser les yeux vers elle; elle le dévisagea avec méfiance. "Je ne compte pas me briser le cou en te rattrapant si tu tombes." 

-"Je sais pas ce qui s'est passé..." murmura-t-elle en continuant à se masser le bras.

-"On aura tout le temps d'y réfléchir plus tard." grogna-t-il en se préparant à lancer le grappin; il espérait qu'il parvienne à se loger sur les planches de bois qui formaient le bas des voiles. "Quand on sera accrochés, tu activeras l'ascenseur à corde." ordonna-t-il alors qu'une des voiles passait.

Rapidement, il lança le grappin qui glissa tout d'abord sur la corde avant de rester coincé dans le bois. Sans perdre un instant, il attrapa Croft par la taille et sauta dans le vide. Prise au dépourvu, elle se cramponna instinctivement à ses épaules; heureusement pour lui, ses ongles étaient trop courts pour se planter dans sa chair.

-"CROFT! L'ASCENSEUR!" aboya-t-il en voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas et qu'une barre de fer se rapprochait. De retour à elle, ses bras volèrent vers le boîtier et enclenchèrent le mécanismes; trop tard. 

Un craquement assourdissant remonta tout à coup jusqu'à eux et, alors qu'ils remontaient à toute vitesse, vers la poutre qui était devant eux, une secousse fit se déloger le piolet qui, glissa sur les cordages.   
Heureusement, ils étaient déjà presque en haut et Konstantin parvint à s'accrocher à ses derniers. Lara, quant à elle, tenait à elle seule l'ascenseur à corde que l'ancien Trinitaire avait du lâcher.

-"Croft! Monte!" grogna Konstantin qui, le regard vif, cherchait désespérément un moyen de se tirer de là.

-"Ça va pas tenir!" s'exclama Lara en voyant la partie supérieure de la voile tressauter et se briser par à-coup. 

-"MONTE!" rugit-il. Elle n'objecta pas plus longtemps et se hissa maladroitement sur la structure qui s'affaissa brusquement. Elle se rattrapa à ce qui était le plus proche; la voile. Le tissu tint bon mais, lorsqu'elle tenta de se redresser, il commença à se déchirer. 

Entre temps, Konstantin avait réussi à sauter sur la poutre de bois où elle se trouvait en prenant appui sur une autre, toute proche. Agrippé à la structure d'une main, il attrapa le bras de la jeune femme de l'autre; elle se stabilisa. Sans attendre, il la fit passer devant lui et l'aida à monter sur le sommet du pilier en la poussant. Il monta de suite après mais, au moment où il prit appui sur les planches qui entouraient la tour, ces dernières cédèrent.  
Ses pieds battaient dans le vide mais ses bras tenaient bon alors que Lara tentait de trouver une solution à leur problème. Son regard alla plusieurs fois de l'entrée, sous l'aigle, à l'ancien Trinitaire en passant par le pilier qui oscillait dangereusement.

-"Le pilier! Faut pousser le pilier!" lui lança-t-elle en se précipitant vers lui. "Ça peut marcher!" insista-t-elle en regardant par quel moyen ils pourraient y parvenir. "Passe-moi l'arc et la corde!" ordonna-t-elle en lui tendant une main.

-"T'y arriveras pas!" aboya Konstantin en regardant un peu plus autour de lui; la tour fut secouée une fois de plus.

-"ALLEZ!" insista Lara alors que Konstantin se hissait avec grand peine. Face au sol, il s'arrêta, le regard perdu dans le 'tube' dans lequel étaient contenus les rouages qui faisaient tourner le moulin. 

Intriguée, Lara le rejoignit et regarda par la brèche. De suite, elle chercha dans la poche de sa veste, dégoupilla la dernière grenade qu'il lui restait et attendit quelque secondes durant lesquelles elle lança un regard à Konstantin qui acquiesça; elle la lâcha.  
Ils pouvaient entendre les battements anxieux de leur cœur dans leur tête et auraient juré pouvoir distinguer les chocs reçus par la coque de métal puis, plus rien.

-"C'est pas vrai..." souffla Croft en frappant le bois du poing.

BOUM

Le piler trembla de toute part et, malgré qu'elle se soit fermement accrochée à la plate-forme, Lara bascula en avant, tête la première ; il la rattrapa de peu mais son épaule en prit un coup.  
Toutefois l'adrénaline que causa le mugissement sourd et inquiétant de la tour lui fit rapidement oublié la douleur. L'immense pilier se brisa et la partie supérieure oscilla jusqu'à ce que les quelques mécanismes qui la retenaient ne cèdent à leurs tour. Elle bascula en avant et, saisissant cette occasion, les deux escaladèrent précipitamment jusqu'au sommet et sautèrent de toutes leurs forces vers l'entrée sous la statue d'or.

Ils se réceptionnèrent du mieux qu'ils purent sur le sol de pierres mais, là où Konstantin parvint difficilement à se relever, Lara peinait à contenir les cris de douleur que sa plaie rouverte avait réveillé.

Lentement, il avança vers elle, en se massant l'épaule sur laquelle il avait atterri; il ne s'inquiéta pas plus, une fracture aurait fait plus mal.

-"Ne bouge pas... je vais refaire ton pansement..." dit-il la gorge sèche.

-"On n'a pas l'temps..." soupira Croft en essayant de se redresser; il posa une main sur son épaule gauche et la força à rester en place. 

-"Enlève-la." soupira Konstantin alors qu'il sortait les affaires nécessaires à la confection du pansement. Lara soupira mais fit ce qu'il lui avait demandée. 

Le plus silencieusement du monde, elle le laissa travailler et malgré tous ses efforts, elle ne parvint pas à réprimer tous les sifflements de douleur qui lui venaient. Dans l'espoir qu'elle diminue, elle se concentra sur ce qu'elle pouvait voir de l'intérieur d'une salle apparemment dédiée à des offrandes. Les ombres projetées dansaient sur les objets précieux, les paniers d'osier plus ou moins éventrés et les pierres recouvertes de végétation, mais rien dans tout cela n'indiquait la présence de ces créatures.

-"Tu penses que ces choses ne sortent que la nuit?" demanda-t-elle alors qu'il essuyait l'excédent de sang; les plaies n'étaient plus si rouges, c'était un bon début.

-"Il semblerait." répondit-il sur ses gardes; il pouvait sentir la méfiance dans sa voix. "Ils ne sont peut-être que sous terre..." proposa-t-il en déroulant le début d'une bande.

-"Tu connaissais cette histoire de Pishtaco?" questionna-t-elle avant de se rendre compte d'à quel point elle s'était laissée emportée par sa curiosité; elle aurait du être plus subtile. "Elle pourrait contenir des informations sur la cité perdue..." dit Lara en essayant de paraître le plus calme possible.

-"Je sais que tu me prends pour un menteur." répondit-il lentement en enroulant les bandages autour du torse de la jeune femme.

-"Ce n'est pas ce qu-"

-"Je le sais." insista-t-il sur un ton un peu plus rêche; elle soupira.

-"Difficile de croire quelqu'un qui a déjà menti." marmonna-t-elle au bout d'un moment en levant les sourcils.

-"Je n'ai aucune raison de faire ça. Je n'aime pas le mensonge." argumenta-t-il en vérifiant que le bandage était suffisamment serré mais pas au point de lui faire un garrot.

-"Tu te débrouilles bien pour quelqu'un qui n'aime pas ça..." siffla-t-elle en lui jetant un regard noir par dessus son épaule; il la dévisagea, fatigué et agacé.

-"Le mensonge est inutile sur le long terme." soupira-t-il en lui remettant sa veste sur les épaules. " Et Dieu, intentionnellement ou non, semble éprouver un malin plaisir à toujours faire ressortir la vérité lorsque la situation est des plus critiques..." ajouta-t-il en rangeant les différents produits qu'il avait sorti. Ses mains commençaient à trembler, les souvenirs revenaient un à un et, instinctivement, il alla pour prendre une cigarette mais, au moment où ses doigts allaient se refermer sur le paquet, il ne trouva rien.

Lara ne put s'empêcher de remarquer une pointe de colère et de douleur dans ses mots, dans ce qu'elle voyait de son visage. Tout comme elle, il avait vécu sa vie dans les mensonges d'Ana... de Trinity... et dans les siens. 

-"La confiance ça se gagne." dit-elle en refermant la fermeture éclaire.

-"C'est pourquoi je n'ai plus menti depuis notre arrivée dans la jungle." insista-t-il en lui tendant la main; Elle l'ignora et se releva toute seule.

-"Ça ce sera à moi d'en décider." annonça-t-elle avant de partir devant. 

Konstantin resta là quelques secondes. Ses mains ne s'étaient pas calmées alors, dans l'espoir d'y remédier, il vérifia toutes les attaches de son équipement alors qu'il la rattrapait. Se faisant, il remarqua des pierres d'un vert profond au sol. Les paroles du marchand lui revinrent et rapidement il alla voir ce qu'il avait trouvé.

-"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" demanda Croft tout à coup; il leva la pierre devant ses yeux. Elle était brillante et veinée de turquoise mais également de vrt plus foncé.

-"Des pierres semi-précieuses, je pense." dit-il en lui passant celle qu'il lui tenait.

-"C'est du jade." annonça-t-elle après plusieurs secondes d'observation.

-"On le prend. Si on revoit ce marchand, ça pourrait être utile." annonça-t-il en remplissant l'une de ses sacoches avec. 

Lara n'avait rien à dire à ça et préféra continuer vers ce qui paraissait être une sortie. Konstantin la rejoignit rapidement et, silencieusement, ils avancèrent dans la grotte jusqu'à ce qu'elle débouche sur une mare en contre-bas. 

-"C'est parti." murmura Croft en se préparant à sauter; Konstantin lui barra le passage de son bras. Le regard qu'il lui lança voulait tout dire.

-"On descend au piolet." annonça-t-il en les dégainant. "Accroche-toi." soupira-t-il en se mettant à genou, dos à elle. L'idée de lui donner un coup de pied pour l'envoyer tête la première dans l'eau lui traversa l'esprit mais, une fois de plus, elle mit son animosité de côté et obtempéra.

Elle passa son bras gauche par dessus l'épaule de l'ancien Trinitaire, son droit en dessous du sien et, au moment où il se leva elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille.

-"Tiens-toi correctement." ordonna-t-il alors que les mains de la jeune femme restaient indécises sur leur point d'accroche. Au bout de plusieurs seconde, elle parvint tant bien que mal à faire se rejoindre ses mains et se cramponna. Konstantin, de son côté, était un peu engoncé par cette position mais ne dit rien et commença à descendre.

Ça ne prit que quelques dizaines de secondes, mais pour Lara le mélange de proximité et la douleur lancinante de sa blessure était particulièrement gênante. Elle avait donc opté pour serrer ses jambes un peu plus, histoire de permettre à ses bras de se reposer l'espace d'un instant, mais elle avait l'impression de glisser continuellement.

Une fois arrivés en bas, elle ne se fit pas prier pour descendre et observa les environs avant de se diriger sur la droite vers ce qui lui parut être la suite su chemin. Bien entendu, il s'arrêtait là. Un gouffre béant se trouvait devant et, un peu plus loin sur la droite, elle remarqua une cavité d'où pendait les vestiges d'un pont de corde.

-"Bon... on remet ça je suppose..." soupira-t-elle en allant derrière lui. 

-"Tu as un mousqueton?" demanda-t-il en se mettant un genou à terre.

-"Oui." répondit Lara en replaçant ses bras comme avant.

-"Accroche-le au mien si tu as peur de glisser." proposa l'ancien commandant en lui jetant un regard par dessus son épaule. 

-"C'est fait." annonça-t-elle après quelques secondes de recherche pour parvenir à attacher les deux ensemble. 

Lentement, Konstantin se redressa et les deux constatèrent immédiatement le changement dans la répartition du poids aussi, la pression que Lara exerçait précédemment sur sa taille avait quelque peu diminué.   
Sans plus attendre, il prit de l'élan et courut vers la paroi de droite avant de sauter et de s'accrocher. Les deux piolets entamèrent la roche couverte d'aspérités. Il escalada facilement jusqu'au sommet où ils trouvèrent un échafaudage de bois. 

-"Ne te détache pas de suite." dit l'ancien commandant en rangeant les piolets. Il se hissa en haut en s'aidant des barres qui s'entrecroisaient. Ce ne fut pas aussi facile que ça l'aurait été seul, mais une fois en haut de la construction de bois, ils purent voir qu'une barre ressortait de la paroi.

-"Tu penses pouvoir t'y accrocher?" questionna Croft, la tête penchée sur le côté, presque posée sur son bras gauche; il lui jeta un rapide coup d’œil.

-"Ne tombe pas." répondit-il simplement en prenant de l'élan. Elle resserra son étreinte et il s'élança. Il sauta vers la barre, se balança en s'aidant de ses jambes puis la lâcha. L'inertie les fit traverser mais juste assez loin pour qu'il parvienne à s'agripper au bord de la corniche. Ses genoux ainsi que ceux de Croft heurtèrent la paroi en premier mais heureusement, le pont de corde facilita la tache à Konstantin qui se stabilisa rapidement.

Elle se détacha et monta en premier. Lorsqu'il l'eut rejoint, ils continuèrent dans la cavité et durent passer par un rétrécissement avant de retourner à ciel ouvert.

-"C'est magnifique..." entendit-il la jeune femme murmurer alors qu'elle s'approchait du bord de la falaise. En effet, le creux dans lequel ils se trouvait leur donnait une vue imprenable sur les vallées et montagnes environnantes. Une étrange sensation de sérénité se dégageait de se panorama; étrangement, ses mains se relâchèrent.

-"Eh!" appela Lara tout à coup. Sorti de ses pensées, Konstantin se tourna vers elle et remarqua qu'elle observait des pendules étranges qui semblaient former un chemin à travers le vide.

-"Tu penses que c'est par là?" demanda-t-il en préparant le grappin; les crochets qui se trouvaient au bout de ses pendules étranges leur permettrait sans doute de passer.

-"Sans doute... je ne pense pas que quelqu'un se soit amusé à les planter ici sans raison." répondit-elle en lui jetant un coup d’œil. "Il y en a trop..." murmura-t-elle en comptant le nombre de crochets par lesquels ils devraient passer... ou du moins, ceux qu'elle parvenait à voir d'ici.

-"On n'a pas le choix." soupira-t-il en la faisant monter sur son dos une fois de plus. C'était toujours aussi étrange mais, dans un coin de sa tête il se souvenait avoir fait ça souvent... même si Ana était bien plus exigeante... En tout et pour tout, de bons souvenirs... 

Ses mains se mirent à nouveau à trembler mais ce n'était pas le moment. Il ferma les yeux et, silencieusement, il ne put s'empêcher de chercher conseil auprès de Dieu. Il répéta ses prières mais, depuis sa renaissance dans le brasier, plus jamais la voix n'avait résonné dans son esprit. Il l'avait fait renaître, Il lui avait donné une chance de réparer, de rectifier et de modeler le monde à Son image. Sans doute lui parlerait-Il à ce moment seulement.

-"Euh... Konstantin?" appela tout à coup la jeune femme.

-"Je vais y arriver." répondit-il le regard droit et déterminé. Lara testa le mousqueton et resserra son emprise. "C'est bon?" marmonna-t-il, le grappin en main et le regard fixé sur les crochets qu'il allait devoir viser. "Alors c'est parti..." 

Il fit rouler ses épaules, se recula et s'élança vers le vide. Il lança le grappin qui s'accrocha sans problème et se balança vers le prochain à l'aide de ses jambes; les problèmes allaient commencer là. Rapidement et de crainte de tomber, il força le grappin à se déloger et le relança. Son rythme cardiaque avait augmenté, ses muscles commençaient à s'échauffer et la sensation de Croft sur son dos avait disparu; il n'y avait plus que les crochets qui comptaient.   
Le piolet passa dans la boucle et, après quelques secondes de 'chute libre', il les retint brusquement laissant la possibilité à Konstantin de continuer vers le prochain.

-"Là-bas!" s'exclama Lara en montrant brièvement du doigt une roche qui ressortait de beaucoup de la paroi; ils pourraient se 'poser' là. 

Il ne leur restait plus que deux crochets à passer et, bien que tout se soit bien passé, un mauvais pressentiment s'installa dans l'esprit de Konstantin et Croft.   
Tout se passait beaucoup trop bien.  
Le troisième passa de peu et, au moment où le piolet allait se détacher du quatrième crochet, le pendule céda. La frayeur d'être entraînés avec les débris le prit immédiatement mais le grappin de fortune, heureusement s'était déjà détaché. Très rapidement, il avait pris la corde entre ses dents et, les mains libres, était parvenu à s'agripper au rebord.

-"Croft?" appela-t-il en lui jetant un regard pour vérifier si elle était toujours attachée.

-"Ça va..." répondit rapidement la jeune femme dont les bras tremblaient sous la tension qu'elle exerçait; il acquiesça.

Malgré la fatigue, il parvint à se hisser sur l'avancée rocheuse.

-"Tu trembles." fit-il remarquer.

-"C'est rien. Tu veux faire une pause?" 

-"Non. On avance." répondit l'ancien Trinitaire en réenroulant le grappin.

Elle aurait voulu insister mais elle se retint. Elle était littéralement attachée à lui et s'il venait à s'agiter ou se déconcentrer, ça pourrait signer leur arrêt de mort. Une fois de plus, il prit de l'élan et sauta le plus loin possible avant de jeter le grappin. Ce dernier s'accrocha sans problème mais, au moment où leur poids reposa sur le pendule, il s'affaissa brusquement mais ne chuta pas. Le suivant, par contre, plongea directement dans le vide. La corde épaisse mais abîmée qui l'avait retenu jusqu'ici s'était rompue sous la soudaine tension que les deux avaient exercés sur celle qui les gardait de tomber.

-"Merde!" s''exclama Lara en cherchant frénétiquement un autre crochet assez proches pour leur permettre de passer. "Par là!" pointa-t-elle en utilisant son poids pour essayer de faire tourner Konstantin dans le bon sens.

Rapidement, ce dernier se balança vers le crochet le plus proche et, au moment où il relança le grappin, il fut soulagé de constaté que celui-ci avait tenu bon. Il décida toutefois de ne pas s'éterniser là et passa au suivant; grossière erreur. Un instant plus tard, l'attache céda et les deux chutèrent. 

-"ACCROCHE-TOI!" aboya Konstantin en ramenant le grappin à lui avant de le relancer vers le prochain crochet. La longueur de corde était moindre mais ils parvinrent à se balancer vers le suivant et, finalement ils atterrirent devant une nouvelle entrée décorée de symboles mayas.

Il tituba et se rattrapa de peu; Lara se décrocha rapidement et descendit avec précaution de son dos.

-"C'était chaud." souffla-t-elle en laissant ses bras pendre le long de son corps.

Konstantin ne répondit pas et, les mains sur ses hanches, il respirait profondément, le regard lointain. De son côté, Croft commençait à sentir la soif arriver et se mit à chercher une bouteille d'eau dans la sacoche qu'il portait. Elle ne trouva qu'une bouteille à moitié vide et dont la plupart s'était déjà évaporée.

-"C'est pas vrai..." marmonna-t-elle en l'ouvrant; elle alla pour boire mais s'arrêta. Elle avait soif mais, en réfléchissant bien, elle n'avait pas besoin d'en boire, là, maintenant. Enfin, moins que lui.

-"Tiens." dit-elle en lui présentant la bouteille; il lui jeta un coup d’œil.

-"Non. Bois, j'en ai pas besoin." dit l'ancien Trinitaire d'un ton monocorde.

-"Si le reste du chemin est dans le même état on pourra pas se permettre que tu ais un crampe." insista-t-elle en poussant la bouteille vers lui; le regard fatigué de l'ancien commandant retourna sur elle.

Sans un mot, il la lui prit des mains, but une gorgée puis la lui rendit; elle soupira, exaspérée et alla la ranger. 'Il est épuisant..' pensa-t-elle en refermant la sacoche.   
Une fois chose faite, ils suivirent le chemin qui était particulièrement raide et, une fois de plus, il se termina par une falaise qui donnait sur un plan d'eau.

-"Génial..." murmura-t-elle en voyant ce qui les attendait; un long soupire résonna derrière elle.

-"Monte. On passe par là." annonça-t-il en montrant rapidement la paroi rocheuse de droite; elle haussa légèrement les épaules et monta une fois de plus sur son dos.

Ils descendirent lentement, mais sûrement toutefois, la fatigue dans les mouvements de l'ancien Trinitaire commençaient à se faire sentir. De son côté, Lara resta silencieuse et, lentement son esprit se perdit dans ses pensées. Qu'allaient-ils trouver dans cette cité perdue? Allaient-ils seulement la trouver? Mais surtout, où étaient les Trinitaires? Elle n'avait entendu aucune explosions, vu aucune constructions ressentes, rien qui ne puisse faire penser à leur présence.

-"C'est trop calme..." marmonna-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, sa tête tranquillement posée sur l'épaule de l'ancien Trinitaire; elle se redressa lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte.

-"Tiens-toi et arrête de bouger." grogna Konstantin en lui jetant un coup d’œil.

-"Désolée d'essayer de ne pas m'endormir." lança-t-elle sur un ton sarcastique.

-"Alors trouve quelque chose qui ne te demande pas de gesticuler." siffla-t-il en passant par dessus un épais faisceau de lianes; elle soupira bruyamment.

-"Tu as dit que ton ancienne compagnie avait eu un différent avec Dominguez... le quel? demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment; quitte à parler, autant que ça serve. Il ne lui dirait sans doute pas toute la vérité mais, au moins, elle aurait une meilleure idée du pétrin dans lequel elle se trouvait.

-"Je n'ai pas à répondre." 

-"Si. Tu l'as laissé filer sans me demander mon avis et tu crois que je vais te croire sur parole quand tu me dis qu'il tiendra sa langue?!" s'énerva la jeune femme.

-"Moins fort." ordonna-t-il. "Tout ce que tu as à savoir c'est que Trinity a bien changé depuis 85 et que son déclin n'a fait que s'accentuer." expliqua-t-il en regardant avec attention où il pouvait poser les pieds. "L'Ordre n'est plus que l'ombre de ce qu'il était..." soupira-t-il en s'arrêtant quelque secondes, le regard dans le vide.

-"85? 1985?" questionna Croft. Ça ne pouvait pas être elle... son père peut-être? Non. Impossible. Sa mère était toujours vivante et son père n'avait travaillé pour Trinity que des années après...

-"C'est l'année où Dominguez a pris la tête de l'Ordre, enfin du système inquisitorial... c'est presque pareil." ajouta-t-il avec une grimace de dégoût. L'imagination de Croft commença à partir en roue libre; jamais elle ne s'était imaginée que L'Ordre avait ce genre de système. Fonctionnait-il sur la délation? Quelles actions constituaient une enfreinte au règlement? Quelles étaient les sanctions? Mais il ne continua pas. 

-"Et il a abusé de son statu?" proposa Croft; il ne répondit rien. "Konstantin." insista-t-elle. "Dis-moi..." 

-"On ne met pas un archéologue raté aux commandes d'un Ordre guerrier. Voilà ce que j'ai à dire." lâcha brusquement l'ancien commandant avant de reprendre sa descente. Croft avait du mal à y croire; était-il en colère à cause des pertes qu'ils avaient essuyé? D'artefacts qui leur avaient échappés ou parce qu'il convoitait le post... ou bien était-ce Ana...?

-"Beaucoup sont morts?" demanda la jeune femme, mais c'était inutile; elle soupira. Au moins maintenant, elle savait que ce qui s'était passé était soit très important, voire grave, soit une partie de l'histoire qu'il n'avait encore eu le temps de peaufiner. Elle regarda où ils se trouvaient pour le moment et leva les yeux au ciel lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'ils n'étaient qu'à la moitié. son regard finit par se poser sur la joue de l'ancien Trinitaire; les cicatrices qui y étaient n'étaient plus aussi rouges que la dernière fois où elle les avait vues, mais la plupart paraissaient anciennes.

-"Elles viennent d'où ces cicatrices?" demanda-t-elle.

-"Des créatures." grogna-t-il sèchement.

-"Pas ces cicatrices. Celles-là." indiqua Lara en pointant vers sa joue gauche.

-"Je n'ai pas envie de me répéter." répondit Konstantin en secouant son épaule brièvement. 

-"Je ne crois pas, elles étaient déjà là en Syrie..." argumenta-t-elle en le dévisageant, les sourcils levés; il se tourna vers elle. "Quoi?" s'exclama-t-elle au bout de quelques secondes particulièrement gênantes.

-"Non, rien. Je commence tout juste à comprendre pourquoi Maiava s'arrangeait pour te laisser partir devant." marmonna-t-il en reprenant la traversé.

-"Autant pour moi, j'ai cru que apprendre à connaître mon 'compagnon d'infortune' serait une bonne idée." lança la jeune femmes.

-"Écoute-moi bien. C'est une trêve. Ça durera le temps qu'il faudra et une fois finie, on retourne à la normale. Alors pour ce qui est des histoires qui ne servent à rien dans notre quête, j'aimerais autant qu'elles restent au placard." siffla l'ancien Trinitaire dont les mains commençaient à trembler; il devait se calmer.

-"Entièrement d'accord, mais si tu veux que je te fasse confiance, va falloir que j'en sache un peu plus." il souffla.

-"Je t'ai donné ma parole. Et à quoi bon raconter quoi que ce soit si c'est pour me faire traiter de menteur à tout bout de champ." La jeune femme baissa les yeux et resserra son étreinte.

-"Je pense... je pense que tu peux comprendre mon point de vue sur le sujet..." commença Croft sur un ton monocorde; tant de personnes l'avaient trahis de par le passé. "Et c'est pour ça que je tiens à savoir, pour te donner une chance d'être autre chose qu'un zélote violent et avide de pouvoir."

-"Non. Tu tiens à savoir parce que le trajet et long et que tu t'ennuies et, navré de te l'annoncer, mais je ne suis pas là pour te divertir." grogna-t-il en donnant un coup si fort dans la roche que le piolet, au lieu de s'y planter, brisa la pierre. "C'est pas vrai!" l'entendit-elle siffler entre ses dents.

Elle voulut dire quelque chose mais, en l'observant, elle se ravisa et resta silencieuse jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne remarque un chemin de l'autre côté du cours d'eau. Une fois au sol, elle se décrocha et sauta de l'autre côté. Konstantin la rattrapa rapidement, l'aida à traverser la partie effondrée du chemin puis, sans un mot, ils passèrent en dessous d'un tronc qui avait presque bouché le passage.

De l'autre côté, des ruines dépassaient, éparses, fragiles mais toujours debout. Lara, les yeux grand ouverts s'avança dans le village, impatiente d'en percer les secrets, mais surtout de découvrir où était ce fameux 'œil d'argent'; rapidement, Konstantin lui retint le bras.  
Elle se retourna brusquement, les sourcils froncés mais, lorsqu'elle le vit faire 'non' de la tête, une once de inquiétude apparut dans ses yeux.

À leurs pieds et dans presque tous les coins gisaient des ossements calcinés, des pots et paniers éventrés semblaient avoir été abandonnés à la hâte et certains endroit, surtout ceux proches des ruines, étaient particulièrement pauvres en végétation. Le souvenir du charnier qu'étaient devenus les puits de forage lui revint à l'esprit; ces choses avaient peut-être quelque chose à voir là dedans.

Soudain, un bruit s'échappa des buissons. Rapidement, l'ancien Trinitaire dégaina son River Hawk et passa devant Lara qui, elle aussi, avait sorti son arme.

-"S'il en vient plus d'un, cours." chuchota-t-il, les yeux fixés sur l'endroit qui avait bougé. Ses tremblements avaient cessé, surpassés de beaucoup par tout ce que le champ de bataille lui avait appris.

-"S'il a suffi d'un seul de ces trucs pour te mettre dans cet état, je ne suis pas sûre que courir soit suffisent." répliqua Croft, les mains de plus en plus moites. La douleur dans son bras était toujours présente et se tenir aussi longtemps à lui aussi longtemps l'avait profondément engourdi.

Tout à coup, des cris stridents résonnèrent et des capybaras sortirent en trombe des hautes herbes, suivis d'un lama qui paraissait agité mais pas autant que les rongeurs. Rien d'autre n'arriva et, aux oreilles de Konstantin, les hurlements n'avaient pas grand chose à voir avec ceux des créatures.  
Sans un mot, il fit signe à Lara de le suivre de près. Les deux avancèrent avec précaution au milieu des habitations qui, étonnement, n'avaient pas toutes l'air d'avoir été brûlées ou même abandonnées depuis si longtemps...

Lara, de son côté, ne comprenait pas comment un village si ancien et visiblement abandonné pouvait paraître si... récent? Elle avait remarqué des peaux tannées accrochées à des chevalets de bois comme si les habitants étaient partis précipitamment...  
Ils étaient arrivés devant un escalier plus grand que les autres et, à côté se trouvait l'une de ces peaux. Par curiosité, elle s'en approcha et passa sa main sur le cuir qui était rigide mais, pas au point d'être plus vieux qu'une vingtaine d'années.

-"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici...?" pensa-t-elle à voix haute alors que Konstantin observait ce qui lui parut être un autel au dessus duquel se dressait un pieu couronné d'un crâne animal; tout était taché de sang séché.

Soudain, un gémissement de douleur résonna. Konstantin se retourna mais ce n'était pas la jeune femme; elle lui pointa l'escalier. Rapide et silencieux, il la rejoignit et lui fit signe de passer après lui; elle acquiesça.  
Ils commencèrent à monter mais l'arche au dessus d'eux inquiétait l'ancien Trinitaire qui fit signe à la jeune femme de la surveiller; elle regarda en haut puis le dévisagea en haussant les épaules.

-"Surveille l'arche et nos arrières." siffla-t-il à mi-voix après s'être rapproché d'elle, le regard tourné vers l'avant; une nouvelle plainte résonna. 

Rapidement, Konstantin parvint à voir ce qui se trouvait en haut; un enfant était au sol, attaché à un piquet de bois. Il tirait dessus et tentait de desserrer les liens autour de sa cheville avec ses dents mais ce qui le frappa en particulier étaient ses vêtements. Même sans connaissances en archéologie il n'était pas difficile de voir que l'enfant semblait tout droit sorti du passé.  
Soudain, il sentit quelqu'un le bousculer et malheureusement, ceci fit teinter les piolets; un hoquet de surprise échappa le garçon dont les yeux noirs se figèrent sur ceux de l'ancien Trinitaire.

-"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" chuchota Croft presque dos à lui en gardant un œil sur les environs.

-"Un piège. Un enfant attaché." répondit-il rapidement; ses yeux allèrent d'n côté à l'autre mais, avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, Croft était passée devant. "N-t- Croft!" l'interpella-t-il à mi-voix; il soupira et la suivit en grognant.

Plus ils se rapprochaient, plus le jeune garçon s'agitait et tirait sur la corde.

-"Du calme... du calme..." commença--t-elle d'une voix douce en s'approchant lentement de l'enfant, désarmées; ce ton de voix surprit Konstantin mais il préféra se concentrer sur les alentours. 

-"C'est un piège." grogna l'ancien commandant qui commençait à se demander si les choses qui l'avaient attaqué aurait fait tout ça.

-"On peut t'aider..." continua-t-elle sans lui accorder un regard.

-"Il va pas te comprendre." lança Konstantin en faisant un peu le tour.

-"Rien à faire ici... vous avez rien à faire ici!" balbutia tout à coup le garçon dont les yeux faisaient des aller-retours entre les deux compagnons d'infortune; surpris, ils échangèrent un regard.

-"Passe-moi le couteau." dit la jeune femme à l'ancien Trinitaire.

-"Non! Rien à faire ici!" insista-t-il en partie dans un dialecte étrange qui rappela quelque chose à Lara; du mayas...?

-"Combien sont-ils?" demanda Konstantin rapidement à l'enfant en dégainant le couteau; il sursauta et fixa la lame qui se rapprochait de plus en plus en couinant quelque chose que l'ancien commandant ne pouvait comprendre.

C'est à ce moment que, loin devant eux, une ombre attira l'attention de l'ancien commandant; un archer.

-"À COUVERT!" aboya-t-il en poussant Lara et l'enfant en arrière. Rapidement, Konstantin estima la distance, attrapa le couteau en conséquence et le jeta sur leur assaillant qui ne semblait pas s'y attendre. Il baissa son arc le temps d'esquiver mais l'ancien Trinitaire en avait profiter pour prendre l'arme de Croft, plus silencieuse, prit un point vital pour cible et tira.

L'homme s'effondra et, lentement, Konstantin se rapprocha; quelque chose avait attiré son attention sur la tenue tout aussi ancienne que celle de l'enfant. 

-"Konstantin." appela tout à coup Lara d'un air agacé; il leva les yeux au ciel, récupéra l'arme puis la lui jeta. Elle récupéra l'arme et entama les liens en jetant, de tant à autres des regards au garçon qui semblait porter son attention exclusivement à l'arme et à l'ancien commandant; elle fit de même et se rendit compte qu'il était agenouillé devant le cadavre. 

Soudain, trois autres hommes déboulèrent devant lui. La voix de Croft résonna au moment où, rapidement, il dégaina l'arme, tira sur le plus proche, attrapa l'arc qui était tombé au sol, para le coup de batte du suivant et lui donna un coup de crosse. L'assaillant recula en titubant ce qui laissa le temps à l'ancien Trinitaire de lui voler sa batte et le mit sur le chemin du troisième attaquant.   
Ce dernier ne perdit pas de temps, poussa son équipier sur le côté et se prépara à frapper; rapidement, Konstantin frappa son bras grâce à l'arc et abattit sa batte au niveau de son cou.

Un craquement effroyable résonna et c'est dans un jet de sang qu'il s'effondra; ils avaient tous le même symbole pourpre sur leur boucle de ceinture. Sous le corps mourant parcouru de spasme, gémissait le seul survivant. 

-"Toi." grogna l'ancien Trinitaire en jetant le cadavre sur le côté. L'homme coiffé d'un masque de serpent vert et or se recula maladroitement en balbutiant quelque chose d'inintelligible. "Où sont les Trinitaires?" aboya Konstantin en pointant vers lui la batte qu'il avait ramassé; rien à faire, l'homme ne répondait qu'avec un charabia qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Porté par l'adrénaline du combat, l'ancien commandant l'attrapa à deux mains par la tête et la serra tout en le forçant à se redresser. Il gémit, griffa les mains de Konstantin désespérément, sans succès.

-"Où sont-ils?!" tonna-t-il, ses yeux plantés sur ceux de l'assaillant qui, à ce moment là, changea de disque et répéta en boucle un mot qui rappelait quelque chose à l'ancien commandant.

-"KONSTANTIN! PISTOLET!" hurla Croft, il se retourna vers elle et, de l'escalier montaient trois gardes armés d'arcs et des mêmes battes que les autres; il tira sur les deux premiers et jeta l'arme à Lara qui se précipita dessus. Les hommes tombés avaient réussi à ralentir les autres, laissant le temps à l'ancien commandant pour les atteindre.

Il leur fonça dessus, dégagea l'un avec l'arc puis l'autre avec la batte; le deuxième parvint à éviter l'attaque et mit de la distance entre eux. Il attendit là, en bas de l'escalier, comme s'il voulait forcer l'ancien commandant à descendre des marches; il ne comptait pas les laisser atteindre Lara et leur mine d'information.  
Soudain, d'autres le rejoignirent, ils étaient cinq à présent, mais il devait éviter d'user de son River Hawk, le bruit en rameuterait d'autres.

-"Tu sais où est le serpent d'argent?" demanda Croft à l'enfant en espérant qu'elle n'ai pas à essayer de parler dans sa langue. Il allait répondre, mais un autre assaillant les prit par surprise; elle eut tout juste le temps d'écarter l'enfant et, de son bras gauche, elle brandit l'arme et tira trois coup; seulement deux sortirent, elle rechargea.

Deux hommes de plus arrivèrent, elle les visa mais, avec son bras peu entraîné, elle manqua l'une de ses cibles. Il lui fonça dessus, donna un coup de batte qu'elle parvint à éviter, une fois, deux fois mais, à la troisième, elle se retrouva dos au mur; l'arme arriva rapidement vers elle. Elle fondit au sol et lui décocha un coup de pied dans le genou qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Elle tira; il s'effondra.

Exténuée mais encore portée par l'adrénaline, elle se rapprocha du jeun garçon et regarda autour d'elle; on entendait combattre au loin mais elle ne parvenait pas à voir l'ancien Trinitaire.

-"Tu connais un chemin pour sortir d'ici?" demanda-t-elle en tenant l'enfant par les épaules; ses yeux s'écarquillèrent puis il secoua la tête avec véhémence. "S'il te plaît, c'est très important-" commença-t-elle avant d'être coupée par le cri de ralliement d'un autre garde.

Un déboula de la gauche et deux autres, des escaliers; le sang de Croft se glaça. Elle était bloquée et si eux étaient là, alors Konstantin...  
Rapidement ses yeux firent des allez-retours entres les différentes possibilités mais, contre trois arcs et dans son état leurs chances de survie étaient quasi inexistantes.  
Mais elle devait faire quelque chose!  
Elle alla pour tirer mais, au moment où elle allait appuyer sur la détente, une nuée de flèches se plantèrent dans les trois hommes qui s'affalèrent au sol, inertes. 

Un frisson d'effroi remonta le long du dos de la jeune femme, les mots de l'ancien Trinitaires lui revinrent à l'esprit; les créatures étaient là...  
Rapidement, elle agrippa l'enfant et le tira derrière elle, l'arme tremblante, levée vers ce qui s'avéra être un autre groupe d'homme. Trois étaient armés et un autre, tatoué, semblait superviser; leur chef?

-"Uchu!" s'exclama le garçon en sortant de derrière la jeune femme, un sourire soulagé au visage; mais le regard méfiant de l'homme ne sembla pas quitter Croft des yeux, tout comme les flèches qu'ils étaient prêts à tirer. Lorsqu'il réalisa cela, l'enfant se plaça devant Lara et leva les bras à hauteur de sa tête en leur disant quelque chose dans un langage que la jeune femme comprit à peine.

Mais ce n'était pas ce qui piqua le plus son intérêt; tous ces gens qu'elle avait vu ici semblaient tout droit sortis d'une autre époque... avait elle découverte la fameuse cité perdue? Sans doute mais... ça ne pouvait être là, ici. Pas dans un telle état de délabrement. 

Perdue dans ses pensées, la jeune femme ne remarqua pas l'un d'eux se faufiler derrière elle et, tout à coup, sa vue fut obscurcie. Elle commença à se débattre mais, cessa lorsqu'elle entendit l'un d'eux parler de 'l'emmener voir quelque chose ou quelqu'un'. Enfin, elle pourrait dire 'adieu' à Konstantin et avancer tranquillement dans sa quête. Et, même si l'idée d'être prisonnière de natifs ne l'enchantait guère mais, eux au moins, ne savaient pas de quoi elle était capable.


	7. Chapitre 7

Debout au milieu des cadavres, les poings en sang et le souffle laborieux il fixait silencieusement le piquet et la corde tranchée à côté de laquelle il n'y avait plus personne.   
Soudain, une silhouette entra dans son champ de vision, arme à la main; il se retourna brusquement, stoppa le bras de l'assaillant d'une main, donna un coup dessus de l'autre avant de lui agripper le poignet. Sa main droite libérée, il tourna sur lui-même et le fit chuter, dos au sol. Dans un second temps, il prit appui avec son pied et déboîta le bras du garde qui hurla de douleur; il lâcha son arme.

-"OÙ SONT-ILS?" rugit l'ancien Trinitaire dont le reste de patience ne garantirait en rien la survie de l'homme qui était à sa merci; une fois de plus, ce dernier ne lui répondit rien d'intelligible. L'ancien commandant attrapa le poignard et lui cloua la main gauche au sol; un cris de plus suivi de grimaces de douleur lui échappèrent.   
Il n'en tirerait rien.

Le regard vide, l'ancien Trinitaire lui enleva son masque de serpent et, en dessous, découvrit un natif, les yeux terrifiés et noyés de larmes qu'il paraissait vouloir retenir; il le dévisagea quelques secondes puis, avec une brutalité inouïe, il lui fracassa le crâne à l'aide du casque de serpent orné de plumes.  
Le nombre de coups n'avait aucune valeur à ses yeux et, ce ne fut que lorsque son bras commença à trembler qu'il s'arrêta et se releva. La respiration haletante, il observa ce qui restait du visage mais, tout à coup quelque chose attira son attention. Au niveau de l'escalier, gisait deux gardes dont le torse avait été transpercé d'une flèche chacun.  
Ça ne pouvait être Croft, pas avec un bras dans cet état. Un frisson d'effroi le submergea quelques instants; les créatures?

Il se retourna rapidement et remarqua un autre cadavre percé d'une flèche. Quelque chose lui sauta alors aux yeux, ses flèches étaient orientées vers le haut, comme si le tireur avait été...  
Il leva les yeux et remarqua qu'un escalier taillé dans la pierre menait en haut de la paroi.  
Sans perdre un instant, il monta les marches quatre à quatre et se retrouva donc en hauteur mais toujours en dessous des faîtes des arbres. La vue, malgré les rais de lumière, était bouchée mais une odeur forte de brûlé lui prit le nez. Immédiatement, il se tourna dans cette direction; ça venait de devant et des bruits de percussions semblaient venir du même endroit. Il descendit rapidement de la paroi et continua le long du chemin sur lequel le petit escalier débouchait.

Là, il se retrouva face à une mare de boue épaisse où étaient imprimées de profondes empreintes de pas. Elles n'étaient pas faciles à distinguer, mais certaines, de petite taille, lui firent penser à un enfant. Il se redressa et passa le plus rapidement possible. Une fois chose faite, il continua un peu plus loin et arriva devant un mur où un passage avait été créé. Il n'était pas grand, juste assez large pour lui permettre de s'y glisser. Il s'en approcha mais s'arrêta lorsqu'il entendit des voix de l'autre côté. Il se plaqua au mur et jeta un rapide coup d’œil; l'enfant de la dernière fois avait été attrapé.

Il se débattait comme un diable, donnait des coups de pieds en tout sens et planta ses dents dans la main du garde qui le tenait; L'homme hurla de douleur et le lâcha. Le sang coulait abondamment de la phalange arrachée. L'enfant en profita pour se reculé; son dos heurta le mur. Un peu sonné, il tâtonna tout autour de lui pour trouver de quoi se défendre mais, au moment où ses doigts allaient se refermer sur une pierre, la main de l'assaillant se referma sur sa gorge; d'instinct, ses mains se mirent à griffer celle du garde mais son emprise était égale à sa rage.

C'est alors qu'une autre main, plus grande et pâle, agrippa le masque de serpent doré, le tira jusqu'à ce que sa tête dépasse de l'autre côté du mur et le poignarda à la nuque. Le corps tressauta par intermittence puis se relâcha entièrement; un coup de pied puissant dégagea le cadavre du passage. Les pieds en premier, Konstantin s'y faufila et, lorsqu'il se retourna et que son visage tiré par la rage se posa sur l'enfant, ce dernier se tassa sur lui-même.  
Pourquoi était-il ici? Sans Croft? L'avait-elle abandonné ou l'avait-il attiré dans un piège? L'ancien Trinitaire plissa les yeux; il devrait se préparer au pire, que ce soit pour lui ou le garçon s'il avait le malheur de l'avoir trahi.

-"Où est la fille?" siffla-t-il; l'enfant déglutit avec difficulté mais son regard s'était à présent empli de détermination. Rapidement, il se releva, s'épousseta puis avança jusqu'à dépasser Konstantin qui le suivait attentivement du regard; il s'arrêta et se retourna en faisant signe à l'ancien commandant de le suivre.

Il pouvait déjà voir au loin plusieurs cheminées d'où émanait de la fumée et les clameurs étaient plus distinctes qu'avant; un village? Cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Croft passer devant lui ou se mettre en péril. Qu'ils soient dix ou trente, il les éliminerait jusqu'au dernier si nécessaire. L'arme à la main, il alla pour le rejoindre avant que le garçon ne l'arrête tout à coup.

-"Trop voyant." dit-il tout à coup en pointant le River Hawk du doigt; Konstantin le dévisagea. Ça sentait le traquenard à tout point de vue, mais si Croft avait été attrapée par ces gardes ou avait laissé le gamin derrière, il lui faudrait perdre le moins de temps possible et se déplacer avec des habits aussi visibles ne lui serait d'aucune aide.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour qu'une idée simple mais efficace, en théorie, lui vienne. Il fit demi-tour et déshabilla le garde. Sans un mot, l'enfant le regarda emporter l'uniforme traditionnel et cacher le corps; il ne ressortit pas tout de suite. Pendant se temps, le garçon alla se cacher dans la végétation au cas où un autre assaillant n'arrive.

Après plusieurs minutes, Konstantin ressortit d'entre les branchages. Le vêtement était inconfortable au possible et le fait d'être en jupe n'était pas la seule raison. Ses épaules étaient trop larges pour la découpe mais il devrait faire avec et, si besoin, il forcerait sur les coutures.   
Ses vêtements habituels en main et ses armes rangées pour la plupart dans sa sacoche, il rejoignit l'enfant qui avait récupéré le casque à plume, lequel représentait un serpent; il le lui tendit.

Ça ne l'enchantait guère de se déguiser, mais ce qui le perturba particulièrement fut de voir l'expression presque extatique du garçon lorsque le masque fut en place. Il le dévisagea plusieurs longues secondes comme si une vérité divine venait lui être révélée.

-"En avant." grogna-t-il dans sa barbe en poussant l'enfant devant lui. 

-"Si gardes demandent, je être ton prisonnier." chuchota le garçon en croisant ses poignets derrière son dos; Konstantin lui agrippa alors le bras et les deux pénétrèrent dans la cité perdue. Des habitations de bois et de pierre se dressaient en flanc de montagne des deux côte de la rivière qui séparait la vallée en deux. Des enclos se trouvaient deci-delà mais les animaux qui s'y trouvaient ne semblaient affectés par leur présence mais c'était calme... trop calme.

Des préparations ronronnaient sur des feux de bois sans surveillance, des poissons suspendus à des ficelles semblaient avoir été laissés à sécher et des paniers de récolte semblaient avoir été abandonnés... 

-"Où sont les autres...?" marmonna Konstantin qui avait resserré son emprise sur l'enfant.

-"Kukulkan doit faire apparition. Tout village doit être là sinon c'est exécution." répondit le garçon; ce nom... Kukulkan il rappelait quelque chose à Konstantin.

Il voulut en savoir plus mais, avant qu'ils ne puissent descendre vers le pont qui leur permettrait de traverser, deux hommes, habillés du même uniforme que l'ancien Trinitaire, les interpellèrent. L'anxiété commença à gagner l'ancien commandant qui ne comprenait rien à ce que ces deux là disaient. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose!

-"Je vais faire semblant fuir, se retrouver plus en haut." annonça-t-il rapidement puis, tout à coup, il mordit la main de Konstantin qui, feignit la douleur et le laissa partir. Le garçon partit à toute allure et monta les marches quatre à quatre, les gardes à ses trousses. 

L'ancien Trinitaire, lui aussi, se lança à sa poursuite et, une fois en haut des escaliers, il vit les autres gardes chercher plus loin sur sa droite. 

Pssss

Il se retourna brusquement et vit la tête de l'enfant descendre du mur de pierre qui bordait les escaliers. Konstantin sortit le premier et, faisant mine de chercher, faisait signe au garçon d'avancer lorsque les gardes avaient le dos tourné. Lentement mais sûrement, ils arrivèrent devant un autre escalier de pierre qui menaient vers une caverne éclairée d'un feu.  
De peur de se faire suivre, il poussa le garçon en avant et arriva à son tour en haut des marches.

Soudain, un homme tatoué se rua sur l'ancien Trinitaire, poignard à la main; sans effort, Konstantin évita le coup, agrippa sa main, lui tordit le bras et le prit en guise de bouclier humain. Deux archers avaient leurs armes pointées vers lui et Croft était au milieu. Assise, sans liens;son sang se mit à bouillir.

-"Croft..." siffla-t-il, ses yeux plantés sur elle; Lara le regarda, l'air d'abord ahuri puis gêné.

Elle n'en revenait pas; il avait réussi à la retrouvée... et c'était l'enfant qui l'avait amené ici. Elle cacha sa colère et frustration au mieux alors que le garçon s'était placé entre Konstantin et les guerriers pour essayé de s'expliquer.

-"Etzli!" appela tout à coup une voix autoritaire. Lara leva les yeux vers la femme qui l'avait interrogé depuis qu'ils lui avait retiré le sac qu'ils lui avait mis sur la tête. Elle n'était pas particulièrement grande, mais se tenait droite comme un 'i' dans sa robe bleue rayée d'or. Ses cheveux étaient tirés en arrière et son expression était au mieux glaciale.

-"Mère." salua le garçon, l'air hésitant.

-"Qui est-ce? Pourquoi est-il ici? Ne me dit pas que c'est toi qui l'a amené ici!" siffla-t-elle, les yeux plantés sur Konstantin.

-"Il était avec elle." répondit-il en montrant Lara du doigt; elle voulut détourner le regard mais essaya d'émuler de l'inquiétude. Ce ne fut pas difficile car s'il pouvait la tuer, là, maintenant sans risquer de compromettre sa quête, elle était certaine que Konstantin le ferait.

-"Il nous avait vus?" demanda la femme; l'enfant secoua la tête."Alors tu aurais dû le laisser, maintenant il doit mourir." Lara aurait voulu les laisser faire, mais pour éviter de passer pour une traîtresse, il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen.

-"Non! s'il vous-plaît!" s'exclama-t-elle en se redressant; l'un des archers tourna son arc vers elle, mais elle n'avait pas été la seule à dire ces mots.

Le garçon était devant lui et parlait à une telle vitesse que Lara ne parvint à comprendre que quelques mots. Il était visiblement inconfortable mais plus il parlait et plus une lueur d'espoir semblait illuminer son regard. Il décrivait un plan, quelque chose en rapport avec le dieu Kukulkan.

Soudain, la femme leva la main; il se tut immédiatement.

-"Etzli. En temps que héritier légitime tu devrais avoir honte. Jamais je n'autoriserait qu'un étranger usurpe nos croyances-"

-"Mais c'est notre meilleure chance de-"

-"Etzli." menaça-t-elle.

-"Non! Ecoute-moi pour une fois! Mère-"

-"Silence." ordonna-t-elle, sa voix, presque sinistre; la flamme dans son regard fut mouchée. Lorsqu'il n'eut plus rien à rajouter, elle se tourna vers Croft. "Il est avec toi?" demanda-t-elle avec dédain.

-"Oui." répondit la jeune femme dont les yeux faisaient des aller-retours entre la mère de l'enfant et l'ancien Trinitaire. Ce dernier n'avait pas comprit grand chose à ce qu'ils racontaient si ce n'était que la raison pour laquelle l'enfant était venu le chercher et l'avait guidé ici, lui était propre. Il avait pris cette décision par lui-même et en souffrait à présent les conséquences. Mais tout cela passa au second plan lorsque Croft confirma qu'il faisait partie d'une seule et même équipe. Son sang bouillait, ses veines palpitaient contre ses tempes et ses poings se resserrèrent sur eux-même; comment osait-elle exiger la vérité alors que les mensonges coulait de ses lèvres dans un flot continu...?

-"Alors vous périrez ensembles. Occupez-vous en." ordonna-t-elle en tournant les talons.

-"Majesté." appela soudainement l'un des guerriers dont l’œil droit manquait. Lara constata qu'il portait une tenue plus élaborée que les deux autres, il devait avoir un rang plus élevé; la reine se retourna, visiblement agacée. "Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, le plan du jeune prince pourrait nous permettre de semer le doute parmi les cultistes." pointa le borgne qui, malgré son air tranquille ne semblait pas certain que ses arguments seraient suffisants.

-"Nous avons déjà fait confiance à des étrangers et voilà où ça nous a mené." siffla-t-elle.

-"Nous ne sommes pas du Culte..." intervint Lara; la reine tourna brusquement son attention vers elle.

-"Alors comment nous avez-vous trouvés?"

-"On a trouvé une carte dans un temple. Mais jamais je n'aurais imaginé tomber sur... de gens... juste, des ruines..." expliqua Croft, le regard fuyant; la femme ne semblait pas convaincue. 

-"Qu'est-ce que les Trinitaires font ici? Pourquoi ils essayaient de tuer le gamin?" questionna Konstantin; Lara lui lança un regard désapprobateur. C'était trop tôt. 

La reine le dévisagea, mais ne répondit à aucune de ses questions.

-"On connait ce symbole." dit-il en attirant leur attention vers sa boucle de ceinture. "Ça fait des années qu'on essaye de les arrêter."

La reine parut étonnée par cette annonce, mais la méfiance était encore incrustée dans ses yeux.

-"Tu sais ce qu'ils cherchent?" questionna-t-elle.

-"La boîte d'Ix Chel. C'est pour la trouver qu'on est venus jusqu'ici..." expliqua Croft.

-"Et qu'est-ce que vous allez en faire? La voler? La vendre?" 

-"Les Trinitaires veulent l'utiliser pour refaire le monde, mais ils ont besoin de la dague et la boîte. Ils n'ont qu'une partie de l'addition et notre temps est compté." rétorqua Konstantin.

-"Comment ça?" 

-"Quand la dague a été retirée de son socle, les secousses et les tempêtes ont commencé à se déchaîner... C'est ce que décrivait la fresque et les Trinitaires le savent aussi... La fin du monde est proche..." expliqua Croft; troublée, la reine laissa son regard tomber sur le feu au centre de la pièce.

-"Majesté!" appela tout à coup un homme habillé de la même façon que les autres de ses gardes. "La cérémonie." 

-"Nous parlerons du reste plus tard. Uchu, surveille les tous les deux et dorénavant, le prince restera dans la grotte." ordonna-t-elle avant de sortir de la grotte à grands pas.

-"Mais... Mère! Je suis éclaireur. Je dois sortir. Je peux aider." se défendit-il.

-"Tu es mon fils et l'héritier légitime du trône. Quand je mourrais, ce sera à toi de commander et guider nos sujets, tu dois vivre." énonça-t-elle en relevant le visage de son enfant vers elle; elle le fit tourner, l'observa comme si elle cherchait des blessures puis, après quelques secondes, elle s'en alla sans un mot de plus.

Etzli, la tête baissée, resta devant l'entrée un moment avant de rejoindre les autres au près du feu. Il était debout, le regard perdu au milieu des flammes lorsque le dénommé Uchu, qui avait poussé Konstantin à rejoindre Croft passa à côté de lui, et pausa une main sur son épaule.

-"C'est pour votre sécurité." murmura-t-il alors que Lara sentait son estomac de nouer à l'approche de Konstantin.

-"Je serais presque touché que tu m'aies attendu..." marmonna-t-il en prenant place sur le bloc de pierre à côté d'elle.

-"J'ai été prise par surprise." rétorqua Lara sans lui accorder un regard.

-"Sûrement, une opportunité pareille ne peut prendre que par 'surprise'..." lança-t-il à mi-voix; Lara fit claquer sa langue contre son palais. Elle qui avait espéré être débarrassée de lui... 

-"Ah et irrésistible la mini-jupe..." lança-t-elle en lui décochant un regard en coin; Konstantin préféra l'ignorer.

-"Alors les Trinitaires et ce Culte ne font qu'un..." marmonna-t-il en faisant passer ses doigts sur les reliefs du casque qu'il avait précédemment retiré.

-"On dirait... Ils ont du arriver avec les Conquistadors." proposa Croft en observant les alentours. Elle remarqua alors, à leur gauche une fresque en relief montrant une sorte de scarabée entouré du même serpent que le cliché que Konstantin avait pris. Elle voulut le sortir de la sacoche, mais les deux gardes pointèrent leurs armes vers eux.

-"Qu'est-ce que vous faites?" questionna le jeune prince dont les yeux étaient rougies et humides.

-"La fresque au mur... La carte qui nous a amené ici y ressemblait." expliqua Lara en sortant tranquillement la photo avant de la tendre au garçon; il fit signe au gardes de baisser leurs armes. Ce dernier parut hésiter puis l'attrapa et, passé l'étonnement, il l'observa. "Que représente-t-elle?" demanda Lara.

-"C'est Païtiti." répondit Etzli en reniflant.

-"Alors elle existe..." pensa Croft à voix basse.

-"Et le carré argenté, tu sais ce que c'est?" questionna Konstantin avec optimisme.

Il regarda l'image attentivement une fois de plus et releva la tête vers eux, son regard grave. 

-"Uchu." appela-t-il tout à coup. Ce dernier s'approcha du garçon et observa l'image à la lumière du feu; il murmura quelque chose puis tourna son œil unique vers les deux étrangers. "Uchu?"

-"C'est un lieu de mort et de sacrifice au nord..." expliqua-t-il en fixant intensément l'image alors que le jeune garçon traduisait. Tout à coup, son œil se planta sur Lara et Konstantin et quelque chose d'étrange transparut dans son regard. "Personne n'en jamais est revenu." rajouta-t-il à la hâte.

-"Petit, tu sais s'il y a des créatures dans le coin?" Croft soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. "Cesse tes idioties, j'ai vu ces choses." 

-"Des créatures?" répéta l'enfant.

-"Aussi grandes que moi, voire plus, très pâles avec des griffes et des dents acérées... et elles sifflent comme des serpents." décrit l'ancien Trinitaire don't les souvenirs étaient encore vifs.

-"Tu veux bien arrêter avec ça, on n'en a vu aucun!" siffla Lara. "Il n'y a rien de tel dans les environs, c'est bien ça?" Le silence de l'enfant ébranla le peu d'espoir qu'il lui restait.

-"Des habitants avoir parlé créatures sous Païtiti. Plus fortes quand les planètes sont alignées." raconta-t-il alors que, peu à peu, le visage de la jeune femme se décomposait. Il n'avait pas menti, mais elle aurait largement préféré que ce soit le cas.

-"Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que les astres soient déjà alignés alors..." marmonna Konstantin. "Tu sais pourquoi ils attaquent?" Etzli secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

-"Ils protègent peut-être la cité..." murmura Lara.

-"Ou la boîte... Ce ne serait pas la première fois que des aberrations nous font barrage." 

Elle lui décocha un léger coup de coude.

-"Uh Etzli, c'est bien ça?" le garçon acquiesça. "Je- vous parliez trop vite avant avec ta mère... c'est quoi ce plan dont tu lui as parlée?" demanda-t-elle.

-"Un idée stupide." soupira-t-il en se laissant glisser au sol. 

Le silence tomba et les deux échangèrent un regard en observant l'enfant récupérer des gravillons et les jeter, un à un, dans les flammes.

-"Elle doit avoir beaucoup de choses très importantes à faire, tu sais..." commença Croft en se penchant en avant pour essayer d'avoir un contact visuel avec le garçon; il souffla et jeta tout le reste des gravillons d'un coup dans les flammes. Ce dernier crépita furieusement et engloutit les cailloux en une fraction de seconde.

-"Si tu nous exposes ton plan, on pourra aider à l'améliorer et le défendre quand ta mère reviendra." proposa Konstantin, posté en avant sur ses coudes, ses doigts entrelacés. Etzli se tourna légèrement mais l'hésitation reprit le dessus.

-"Un plan vaut mieux que de rester là sans rien faire." ajouta Lara en lui offrant un sourire; ses yeux auparavant ternes parurent se raviver.

-"À moins que ton plan consiste à nous sacrifier à une de vos idoles païennes, je suis prêts à entendre à peu près n'importe quoi." commenta Konstantin en tournant la tête de l'enfant d'une main. La surprise se lisait sur son visage, puis le doute et enfin, la réluctance.

Il s'assit face à eux, ses mains fermement agrippées à ses genoux comme pour les empêcher de trembler.

-"Le Culte vénère Kukulkan, juste Kukulkan et... frère de mon père est chef. Se fait appeler Kukulkan, porte habits de cérémonie tout le temps..."

-"Kukulkan... celui qui détruit et recrée le monde?" questionna Lara; Konstantin lui donna un léger coup de coude. Elle lui décocha un regard assassin mais comprit que ce n'était pas tant pour elle que pour l'enfant; il paraissait perdu dans ses explications. 

L'ancien Trinitaire, quant à lui, préférait se concentrer sur ce qu'il avait à dire plutôt que de parler... Il aurait fini par hurler de rage ou jeter quelque chose à travers la grotte. Probablement les deux en même temps.

-"Désolée... continue." murmura Croft; il acquiesça avec hésitation.

-"Membres Culte ont peur, mais sacrifier Kukulkan doit être fait quand terre tremble et tempêtes éclatent. Chef veut être Kukulkan, mais c'est rôle du roi." expliqua-t-il la mine sombre; un sentiment de malaise se répandit peu à peu en lui, faisant trembler ses mains. Il les serra entre-elles dans l'espoir que ça passe inaperçu.

Lara, de son côté, sentait son cœur se serrer et sa rage envers Trinity s'embraser; le Culte avait forcément fait quelque chose à son père...

-"Mais roi... roi est mort en chasse. Mère doit faire sacrifice mais, Culte veut prendre ce devoir." ajouta-t-il à mi-voix. Aucun d'eux ne dit quoi que ce soit, car bien trop embourbés dans leurs pensées. Ils ne voulaient pas couper le garçon dans son histoire, mais tout cela n'était que du sel dans leurs plaies. 

'C'est pas vrai...' pensa Lara; Trinity était forcément là-dessous! Si le Culte voulait la place du roi et que son frère est le chef du Culte... et que le Culte est une branche de Trinity...  
Sans un mot, Konstantin donna un très léger coup de coude à la jeune femme qui sursauta presque, les yeux pleins de douleur et de haine. Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'il voulait lui dire. 'Ressaisie-toi. Arrête d'agir en gamine. Ferme-la et écoute.' mais lorsqu'elle vit le visage fatigué et accablé de l'ancien Trinitaire, elle se ravisa.

Arrête de penser que le monde tourne autour de toi!

Ces mots tournaient à présent en boucle dans sa tête, mais ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller.

-"Et qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait faire?" demanda Konstantin dans l'espoir de s'éloigner de tout ça.

-"Kukulkan a beaucoup formes différentes mais surtout grand serpent à plumes et homme. Tous deux très grands avec cheveux et barbe longue jaune comme la soleil et yeux bleus comme ciel sans nuage." décrivit-il, les yeux rivés sur Konstantin qui commençait à comprendre pourquoi le gamin était venu le chercher... Il espérait avoir tors.

-"Si ce plan va là où je pense qu'il va aller, tu vas garder cette jupe longtemps..." chuchota Lara qui tentait de réprimer un fou rire; elle ne voulait pas risquer de décourager l'enfant, mais il était tellement heureux d'être écouté qu'il n'y prêta pas la moindre attention.

-"Si vous habillé comme Kukulkan et apparaître à villageois, eux va perdre croyance dans chef Culte." finit-il, son regard planté sur Konstantin qui se figea sur place; il attendait leur critique.

-"C'est... c'est une idée qui m'a l'air de se tenir..." dit Croft au bout d'un moment en faisant des pauses de temps à autre, à cause de son rire qu'elle tentait de réprimer.

-"C'est vrai, ça pourrait marcher mais c'est impossible..." trancha-t-il en se frottant le front. Il ne pouvait pas se faire passer pour un dieu! Un dieu païen qui plus est! Qu'en penserait-Il?! Il serait furieux! Insulté! Il lui avait donné une seconde chance, une seconde vie... il ne pouvait pas L'insulter de cette façon! Sa main glissa finalement de son visage et ses yeux se posèrent sur le garçon dont l'étincelle s'étaient éteinte une fois de plus.

Croft s'en doutait. Le zélote n'avait pas disparu, il parlait moins de son dieu et de sa foi... mais rien n'avait changé.

-"Konstantin." l'interpella Lara dont la voix cachait mal l'impatience et la frustration. "Je sais que les idoles et les dieux païens te donnent de l'urticaire mais, on n'a pas le temps et toi qui voulais détruire Trinity de l'intérieur, ça donnerait un sérieux coup de pouce." lui chuchota-t-elle; il lui lança un regard mauvais. "Tu veux détruire Trinity, oui ou non?" 

-"Facile à dire quand on ne croit en rien..." soupira l'ancien Trinitaire en massant machinalement ses mains aux endroit où se trouvaient ses 'stigmates'.

-"Ce que je crois, c'est que tu nous condamnes tous à cause d'un simple déguisement!" siffla-t-elle; il soupira. Il savait qu'elle avait raison et que leur temps était compté. De plus, gagner la confiance du prince pourrait grandement les aider...

-"Bon, très bien... imaginons que le plan se mette en place et que j'apparaisse devant le Culte, non seulement je ne parle pas la langue, mais en plus ils vont très certainement me reconnaître!" pointa-t-il du doigt.

Lara ne sut quoi dire et échangea un regard avec Etzli avant d'essayer de trouver une solution à tout ça. 

-"Si donne masque comme garde serpent, eux pas reconnaître vous." remarqua tout à coup l'enfant en leur montrant le casque qu'il avait récupéré à côté de l'ancien commandant.

-"Oui, mais même si je portais ça et que j'essayais d'apprendre la langue... je ne passerai jamais pour un dieu même en y mettant toute la bonne volonté du monde!" 

Agacée par son manque d'enthousiasme, Lara passa les mains sur son visage et plaqua ses cheveux en arrière, les yeux dans le vide. C'est alors que quelque chose sur le bandeau cerclant la tête du garçon exhumèrent des souvenirs vieux d'un an ou plus.

-"C'est ça..." murmura-t-elle les yeux toujours plantés sur le crâne d'oiseau; les deux la regardèrent. "Des psychotropes. J'ai déjà vécu quelque chose comme ça en Sibérie, dans un vallon... avec la Babayaga!" expliqua-t-elle avec entrain; le regard de Konstantin s'obscurcit tout à coup.

-"Le vallon maudit..." marmonna-t-il; Lara acquiesça sachant parfaitement qu'il avait du perdre des hommes là-bas... Elle en avait d'ailleurs tué quelques uns.

-"Une vieille femme s'était construit une véritable distillerie là-bas. Elle avait créé un puissant hallucinogène à l'aide des fleurs qui poussaient dans les grottes. Ces choses pouvaient faire passer un simple épouvantail pour une montagne de cadavre..." 

-"Ça peut peut-être fonctionner mais il nous faut un psychotrope." maugréa l'ancien Trinitaire.

Les deux se tournèrent vers l'enfant qui les dévisageait.

-"Un picotope?" essaya de répéter Etzli.

-"Oui... euh... C'est quelque chose qu'on mange, respire ou bois qui fait voir des choses qui ne sont pas là." expliqua Lara en essayant de se souvenir du nom du breuvage que les manuels touristiques lui avaient conseillée de ne pas boire. "Comme l'Ayahuasca." ajouta-t-elle après quelque secondes; le garçon fit une drôle de tête.

-"Non, ça c'est ce qu'on peu boire sans trop de risque." rectifia Konstantin, agacé.

-"Bref, ça modifie ce qu'on voit et ce qu'on entend et c'est souvent terrifiant..." lança Croft, dont les souvenirs du val commençaient à lui revenir; tout lui avait semblé si réel et pourtant si cauchemardesque...

Entre temps, le garçon c'était levé et était allé chercher Uchu qui les observait un peu plus loin, méfiant. Lara l'entendit demander quelque chose à propos d'un 'souffle blanc'... peut-être une légende propre à Païtiti qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle espérait juste qu'il ne lui disait rien de compromettant à propos d'eux...

-"J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment..." marmonna l'ancien Trinitaire en croisant le regard mauvais que lui lança le borgne.

-"On n'a pas vraiment le choix..." chuchota la jeune femme en les regardant s'approcher d'eux.

Tout à coup, un natif déboula dans la caverne hurlant quelque chose, totalement affolé. Le dénommé Uchu se précipita pour lui parler. Le garçon s'était immédiatement tourné vers eux et les écouta attentivement avant de les rejoindre précipitamment.

-"C'est pas vrai..." soupira Croft alors que Konstantin observait leurs moindre faits et gestes à la recherche de réponses. Elle n'avait pas tout suivi, mais il était évident que quelque chose était arrivé à la reine; quelque chose de grave.

-"Il est arrivé quelque chose à la reine..." murmura-t-il.

-"Parce que tu les comprends maintenant?" s'étonna Lara, un sourcil levé.

-"Non, mais une telle effusion de détresse n'aurait sans doute pas lieu autrement." répondit-il simplement.

-"Il faut faire quelque chose..." dit-elle à mi-voix en se levant; il lui agrippa le bras.

-"Ne te laisse pas emporter par l'émotion." commença-t-il; elle secoua son bras pour se dégager mais il tint bon et se leva à son tour. "Il aura besoin de stabilité..." ajouta-t-il en le fixant du regard. Surprise, elle laissa son regard aller vers l'enfant, il était droit comme un 'i', immobile et silencieux.

-"Etzli? Est-ce qu'on peut faire quelque chose?" proposa Lara, sa voix douce malgré son hésitation; Uchu le tira derrière lui, mais l'enfant résista. 

-"Mon prince?" 

-"Ça va aller..." soupira-t-il avant de prendre une grande inspiration. "La reine emmenée par Culte, elle est dehors village à cause attaque." expliqua Etzli.

-"Une attaque? Comment ça?" s'étonna Croft.

-"Hakan, rebelle, il a attaqué chef Culte. Mère pas réussi arrêter attaque, emmenée en même temps Hakan." clarifia le garçon en détournant le regard.

-"Ton oncle est encore en vie?" demanda Konstantin; Lara se tourna vers lui brusquement, incrédule devant son manque de tact. Le gamin secoua la tête mollement.

-"Il faut aller la libérer..." dit Lara.

-"Non... C'est trop tôt et ils vont s'y attendre. Ce serait du suicide." contra Konstantin; elle lui lança un regard mauvais.

-"On ne peut pas la laisser-"

-"Croft. C'est la reine et un membre de sa famille. S'il ne l'a pas faite assassiner depuis tout ce temps, alors c'est qu'elle ne risque rien pour le moment. De plus, elle sera très certainement dans un endroit bien gardé..." 

Il laissa ses mots flotter dans le silence interrompu seulement par les paroles incompréhensibles des gardes autour. L'ancien Trinitaire les observa un peu plus; ils étaient abattus, faibles, trahis... Tout cela à cause de Trinity et... quelques années auparavant, il aurait rit, satisfait de voir ces hérétiques tomber face à l'Ordre, face à leur foi mais à cet instant, il ne ressentit que de l'amertume.

-"Mais on ne peut pas la laisser là-bas!" s'exclama Lara.

-"Je n'ai pas dit ça..." soupira-t-il en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

-"Alors quoi? Moi, ce que je dis, c'est que je vais la chercher!" lança-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie; il la rattrapa une fois de plus. "Lâche-moi." siffla-t-elle en le poignardant du regard.

-"Tu es trop pressée. Nous devons penser nos déplacements avec minutie. Sortir au grand jour et de cet endroit, serait au détriment des rebelles... De plus, trouver la boîte est de la plus haute importance..." 

-"Mais le temps presse." insista Lara.

-"Justement. Nous jeter dans le tas ne servira à rien." siffla Konstantin en tournant son regard glacé vers elle.

Tout un coup Etzli se racla la gorge; les deux tournèrent leur attention vers lui.

-"Uhm, Croft?" 

-"Tu peux m'appeler Lara."

-"Lara... je pense Monsieur avoir raison. Ma oncle pas tuer mère maintenant et prison bien protégée. Falloir diversion forte pour réussir sortie et cacher pour aller dans Païtiti." dit Etzli.

-"Mais... on ne peut pas laisser ta mère à leur merci..." insista Lara sa voix presque étranglée; elle ne pouvait pas faire une telle chose. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Trinity détruire une autre famille déjà bien fragile...

-"Je peur aussi mais... vouloir être sûr plan évasion. Certain que plan sûr réussi..." ajouta le garçon en les dévisageant, les yeux pleins d'espoir; Konstantin soupira.

Son regard passa des natifs aux flammes, il les fixa intensément et Ses chuchotements lui revinrent; il devait réparer ses torts et lui rendre ce qu'elle avait perdu... Ses poings se serrèrent jusqu'à ce que ses articulations virent au blanc et que ses plaies ne se rouvrent.

-"Et je suppose que cette diversion devra être de dimension divine..." marmonna l'ancien commandant en lissant la barbe qui avait déjà bien poussée sur ses mâchoires.

'Et c'est reparti...' pensa Lara en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Elle n'avait ni la patience ni même la force de continuer à lui répéter que son entêtement était un frein à leur quête, mais il faudrait bien passer par là.

-"Et je suppose que tu as encore trouvé un faille béante dans son plan..." lança Croft en levant les yeux au ciel.

-"J'apprécierai que tu me laisses parler au lieu de m'attribuer des pensées qui ne sont pas les miennes." grogna Konstantin.

-"Vous pensez que plan peut marcher?" s'exclama l'enfant, visiblement surpris.

-"Ce n'est pas sûr, mais il faudra un ou deux jours minimum pour tout mettre en place. La drogue, le moyen de la répandre, les plans en fonction des cartes et la recherche de la boîte d'Ix Chel..." 

-"Ce ne sera jamais suffisant pour mettre tout ça en place..." marmonna la jeune femme. Préparer un costume pour lui, trouver un dosage pour le Souffle blanc, des cartes pour la prison et courir après l'artefact... C'était trop... il fallait aller vite.

-"Vous pouvoir réussir si aller chacun côté différent." proposa le jeune prince comme si ça coulait de source; les deux se figèrent.

Aucun d'eux ne voulait laisser l'autre sans surveillance. Une rencontre fortuite serait vite arrivée. Lara s'imaginait déjà bien loin avec l'artefact pendant que Konstantin voyait ses chances de se rattraper disparaître à vue d’œil.

-"Un allez avec Uchu chercher Souffle blanc et autre j'amène aux mines pour trouver œil serpent argenté." annonça-t-il avec détermination.

-"Bien, je viens avec toi." dit Lara en avançant vers l'enfant.

-"C'est hors de question." s'interposa l'ancien Trinitaire; elle lui lança un regard mauvais.

-"Ah, oui? Et pourquoi je te prie? Tu n'me fais pas confiance?" s'indigna-t-elle la tête haute.

-"Non. Le fait est que ces créatures protègent peut-être cet endroit et, si je ne m'abuse, un lieu de mort n'est pas un endroit favorable à une guérison rapide..." grogna-t-il les yeux plissés.

Surprise, ses mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge; elle souffla pour cacher son agacement et resserra ses bras un peu plus. 'Comme s'il en avait quelque chose à faire...' pensa-t-elle. D'ailleurs, l'envoyer chercher la boîte ne l'enchantait guère. Il ne comprendrait pas les indications s'il y en avait et ne pourrait certainement pas s'en servir même s'il le voulait... mais le fait que Etzli et d'autres connaissent ces créatures ne lui disait rien qui vaille. 

-"Très bien." dit-elle sans vraiment parvenir à réprimer son agacement; l'ancien Trinitaire soupira. Il y avait fort à parier qu'il pourrait mettre la main sur la boîte. Cet œil, l’œil du serpent... C'était sans doute ça! Mais il lui faudrait la dague et c'était Dominguez qui l'avait... Il ne lui fausserait pas compagnie... pas maintenant et puis, elle lui serait sans doute utile lorsqu'il irait se débarrasser de Dominguez.

-"Je viens avec toi aux mines." annonça finalement Konstantin; le garçon acquiesça et appela le chef des gardes. Uchu arriva rapidement et les toisa tous les deux du regard. 

-"Voir si gardes sont loin. Attendre là." ajouta-t-il avant de partir avec le borgne à l'extérieur de la grotte.

-"Je ne sais pas ce qui nous attend, mais fait attention à-"

-"'Aux créatures' je sais. Merci." coupa-t-elle en resserrant un peu plus ses bras contre elle; la douleur revint mais elle se tut.

-"Je voulais parler de ton bras." rectifia-t-il au bout d'un moment.

-"Ne me prend pas pour une idiote... La seule raison pour laquelle tu veux m'empêcher d'y aller c'est parce que tu as peur que je trouve la boîte et la garde pour moi." siffla Lara à mi-voix.

-"C'est une éventualité mais sans la dague, la boîte ne vaut rien et c'est Dominguez qui l'a..." 

-"Et ton ami, il n'a pas dit où il était?"

-"Non, mais d'après lui un groupe a été envoyé dans la jungle. Ils ont pour consigne le silence radio..." commença-t-il la voix monocorde; la scène rejouait dans sa tête... l'odeur de la bourbe, la sensation de tabac mouillé entre ses doigts... Ses mains se mirent une fois de plus à trembler. Instinctivement, sa main alla vers là où aurait du être sa poche de poitrine mais il se souvint alors qu'il n'y avait rien. Il fit mine de se masser l'épaule puis croisa fermement ses bras sur son torse.

-"Étrange qu'il n'ai pas parlé de Dominguez... D'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y pense, pour que le Culte soit si bien implanté ici, il faudrait... il faudrait qu'ils soient là depuis longtemps." murmura Croft avant de laisser son regard aller vers l'ancien Trinitaire.

-"Ça ou une crise qu'ils ont pu régler en un rien de temps..." marmonna Konstantin dont l'imagination était en roue libre. Ça n'avait pas de sens! Ils devaient toujours détruire les lieux de culte des hérétiques, briser leurs croyances barbares, convertir les plus raisonnables et écraser les rébellions... Les dirigeants ne devaient pas avoir connaissance de cet endroit ou alors...

-"Mais ils auraient tout rasé." s'exclama Lara à voix basse. "C'est bien ça vos directives? Trouver les artefacts, les prendre et détruire tout ce qui restent des édifices?" 

Il acquiesça, le regard absent.

-"Le soir du raz-de-marée... j'ai entendu des bribes d'une conversation. Deux équipes ont été envoyées: une à Kuwaq Yaku et l'autre quelque part d'autre." raconta-t-il. 

-"Tu penses qu'ils ont été envoyé ici?" questionna Croft.

-"Ce serait trop gros pour une simple coïncidence... mais c'était une équipe de reconnaissance alors prudence." chuchota-t-il en voyant les deux natifs revenir. "Bon, on va garder nos radio allumées, comme ça, peu importe ce qui arrive, on le saura immédiatement." proposa-t-il; elle lui décocha un autre regard méfiant mais l'alluma tout de même.

-"Lara. Uchu emmène toi après donner habit héron." annonça-t-il au moment où le borgne lui présenta un habit semblable à celui de la reine.

-"Ah.. euh merci.." balbutia-t-elle en prenant le vêtement dans ses bras.

-"Monsieur, prêt?" demanda-t-il l'air aussi incertain que déterminé; l'ancien commandant enfila son masque puis acquiesça.

-"Dépêcher avant que villageois retour." dit-il précipitamment en sortant de la caverne suivit de près par l'ancien Trinitaire.

-"Eh, attend!" l'interpella-t-elle. "Je crois qu'un piolet ne serait pas de trop..." lança-t-elle un sourcil levé; il soupira et décrocha l'un d'eux. Elle alla pour le lui prendre mais il retira sa main au dernier moment; elle lui lança un regard noir.

-"Prend soin de ton bras." insista-t-il en le lui donnant; elle soupira, agacée et lui le arracha des mains avant de repartir se changer. 

Lui qui pensait que passer du temps avec quelqu'un était le meilleur moyen de les cerner, voila qu'il se retrouvait face à une énigme, enrobée de mystère, dans un écrin de contradictions... Toutefois, ce n'était ni l'heure ni l'endroit pour se poser ce genre de questions. 

Les deux se frayèrent un chemin à travers les habitations et la foule qui avait commencé à migrer tout doucement de l'entrée du temple de la montagne, occupé par le Culte, vers le marcher et les rues environnantes. Tout semblait si vivant ici...   
Ce n'était pas normal... ils auraient du tout raser, tout brûler... Si tous ces hérétiques étaient encore en vie c'était forcément à cause de la relique. Ils devaient savoir quelque chose ou bien le chef de ce Culte avait a main particulièrement longue; sa mâchoire se serra.

Si Dominguez ne l'avait pas mis à l'écart, les réponses à leurs questions concernant l'artefact auraient déjà été soutirées... Tant pis pour l'Ordre. 

-"Maintenant..." chuchota le gamin avant de le mordre à la main. L'ancien commandant le laissa filer, faisant mine d'avoir été surpris par la douleur puis partit le chercher. Il n'avait pas réellement pris le temps de lui donner l'exact emplacement du passage, seulement qu'il se trouvait tout en haut du village, sur une place où, en son centre, siégeait un monolithe. 

Rapidement, il monta les différents escaliers quatre à quatre et passa plusieurs fois des villageois qu'il écarta rapidement de son passage. Il ne prêta pas attention à ce qu'ils pouvaient se dire et arriva bientôt sur une place où semblait 'prêcher' une sorte de sorcier...  
Il détourna le regard et observa les alentours mais il n'y avait aucune grotte à proprement parlé juste une habitation au toit plat dont personne ne semblait s'approcher.

Il voulut commencer par là étant donné que c'était l'endroit qui correspondait le plus à la description de l'enfant mais alors qu'il allait monter les quelques marches qui menaient dans l'habitation, une personne lui agrippa le bras. Surpris, il se dégagea avec force et se retourna brusquement pour voir une femme d'âge moyen qui paraissait avoir été effrayée par son geste. Il ne dit rien et la toisa espérant que son attitude la fasse partir mais, au contraire, elle se rapprocha pour lui dire quelque chose. Il n'en comprit pas un mot sinon le nom du garçon 'Etzli' et aussi la direction qu'elle avait pointé du doigt.

Il l'ignora et suivit ses indications. Il longea la montagne et passa dans une petite rue qui débouchait sur une autre place. Celle-ci était bien moins bondée que l'autre et deux gardes semblaient chercher quelque chose. Une fois de plus, il observa les alentours et découvrit que l'entre de ce qui lui parut être un temple avait été taillé dans le flan de la montagne. 

'C'est sûrement là...' pensa-t-il en s'en approchant. En ce faisant, il reconnut le serpent de la fresque de Kuwaq Yaku. Il y en avait un de peint de chaque côté de l'entrée. Il fit mine d'avoir vu quelque chose à l'intérieur et se glissa entre les blocs de pierre qui en réduisaient l'entrée.  
La seule source de lumière à l'intérieur était due à des feux alimentés de graisse mais plus en avant, dans la caverne, il pouvait déjà observer la vague lumière du jour. 

Psssssst

Instinctivement, la main de l'ancien Trinitaire vola vers l'endroit où était caché son River Hawk alors que ses yeux scannaient la pénombre. Il se calma quelque peu lorsqu'il vit la tête de l'enfant dépasser légèrement du mur un peu plus loin. Il jeta un coup d’œil derrière lui puis le rejoignit lorsqu'il fut certain que personne ne l'avait suivi.

-"Tu avoir mis beaucoup temps." chuchota-t-il.

-"Tu ne m'as pas décrit la bonne place." répondit-il simplement en essayant de réprimer son agacement.

-"Désolé..." murmura Etzli, la tête basse. 

-"Bon, tu sais où est la salle?" questionna Konstantin mais l'enfant était perdu dans ses pensées; il lui donna une tape sur l'épaule. Surpris, l'enfant sursauta et le dévisagea, les yeux grand ouverts. "Ton père... il est mort à la chasse... pourquoi?" questionna-t-il tout à coup.

-"Grande famine, animaux partis loin... Culte... Culte a aidé pendant famine et oncle pris contrôle Païtiti." répondit-il au bout d'un moment, sa voix à peine plus forte qu'un murmure.

Konstantin l'observa silencieusement. Le gamin devait avoir treize ans, tout au plus, portait un poids incroyable sur ses épaules et... 

-"Ta mère n'a rien a craindre. On ira la chercher quoi qu'il en coûte." annonça-t-il en posant une main sur l'épaule du gamin.

-"Et si arrive trop tard...?" questionna-t-il, sa voix de plus en plus tremblante; la main de Konstantin se resserra.

-"Ça n'arrivera pas." murmura-t-il plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu en se redressant. Sans attendre, il avança vers l'ouverture, ses mains tremblantes et son esprit bien trop secoué pour se demander dans quelle direction il devrait aller.

-"Suivre odeur mort." lança tout à coup l'enfant; il s'arrêta, acquiesça puis disparut de son champ de vision. Alors qu'il traversait le couloir de roche partiellement effondré, il put sentir une fois de plus cette hantise abominable s'accrocher à son esprit, dirigeant ses pas tant en cadence qu'en longueur... Il fallait qu'il parvienne là-bas rapidement. Peut-être Croft était de mèche avec les natifs? Peut-être l'enfant l'avait envoyé dans la mauvaise direction...?

Il s'arrêta, silencieux devant un escalier sombre dont les seules rares sources de lumière étaient des coupelles remplies de graisse à laquelle on avait mis le feu. Il devait se calmer, penser au plan et garder la tête froide. Toutefois, les sifflements étranges qui remontaient les marches inégales jusqu'à lui, lui firent une fois de plus prendre conscience de ses plaies. Ces dernières c'étaient mise à le gratter tout à coup; il décida d'ignorer la mise en garde et descendit dans la pénombre, une mains prête à dégainer son poignard. Sa vie lui importait peu mais il ne devait pas mourir, pas encore sinon, tout ce pourquoi Il l'avait ramené d'entre les flammes aurait été accompli en vain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolée pour le retard et le chapitre de moindre longueur^^° Les partiels sont bientôt finis donc je pourrais écrire plus librement dès la fin juin- début juillet.
> 
> Bon, j'ai quand même changé pas mal de choses dans le scénario mais je me suis dit que ce serait criminel de ne pas utiliser pleinement toutes les options présentes grâce aux nouveaux personnages et Konstantin.  
> J'ai conscience que cette histoire est loin d'être excellente mais j'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu et en tout cas, merci de continuer à lire.


	8. Chapitre 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolée d'avoir pris tant de temps pour finir ce chapitre. Ça m'a pris énormément de temps pour l'écrire parce que je passais mon temps à écrire, effacer, écrire, effacer etc... par contre, je pensais l'avoir déjà posté étant donné que j'ai déjà bien commencé le chapitre 9. 
> 
> Je suppose que je me suis tellement laissée emportée dans l'écriture du chapitre suivant que j'en ai oublié le 8. Encore désolée et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.
> 
> Merci d'avoir tenu jusque là et j'espère que la qualité n'est pas trop descendue.

Sans un mot et particulièrement agitée, Croft avait suivi le dénommé Uchu dans le village. Ils n'avaient pas eu à aller bien loin et avait pénétré dans une grotte un peu plus bas. Ils n'avaient vu qu'un garde et celui-ci était sans doute trop éloigné pour savoir qui accompagnait le garde.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il la guida à travers la cavité jusqu'à un endroit englouti par les eaux. Il y avait fort à parier que le passage était là dessous, mais une partie de son cerveau lui criait de se préparer à l'éventualité que le garde n'essaie de la tuer; C'était un des derniers ordres de la reine après tout. Ses mains étaient déjà moites et ses doigts fermement agrippés au manche du piolet... mais il ne fit rien sinon pointer la partie inondée du doigt.

-"Il y a un passage sous l'eau. Tu arriveras dans les terres sauvages. Trouve le temple en haut de la falaise et passe le visage. C'est là que commencera le chemin de la peur et tu l'emprunteras seule." expliqua-t-il sans pour autant la regarder; elle acquiesça silencieusement.

Toutefois, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à la tête que aurait fait Konstantin s'il avait su qu'elle retournerait dans l'eau si vite. 'Il ne sera pas content de devoir refaire mon pansement...' pensa-t-elle à mi-voix. Un rire lui échappa presque; elle se ravisa. Tous ces moments, ces interactions... Il ne fallait pas que ça vienne l'empêcher de le tuer plus tard... 'Si nécessaire...' pensa-t-elle, la boule au ventre. Elle préféra mettre cet inconfort sur le compte du souvenir de leur dernière traversée à la nage qu'ils avaient effectué.

Cette fois-ci, elle était seule.

Sans un mot, elle avança vers l'eau, contourna les stalagmites, alluma sa lampe torche, accrocha son piolet à sa ceinture puis y marcha jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait plus pied. L'eau était fraîche mais supportable, par contre avec seulement quelques brasses, elle pouvait déjà sentir son épaule lui dire 'stop'; c'était hors de question. Elle prit une grande inspiration puis plongea. 

Le boyau était inondé et étroit lui permettant de se hisser tout du long grâces aux roches qui dépassaient. Au bout de ce qui lui parut être des dizaines de minutes, elle arriva devant une brèche à peine assez large pour lui permettre de s'y glisser. La peur de se retrouver coincée s'immisça dans son esprit mais disparut lorsqu'elle parvint de l'autre côté.  
Sa gorge commençait à la brûler mais elle parvint à garder son calme et avança avec précaution jusqu'à ce que, un peu plus loin, des rais de lumière ne transpercent la surface. Instinctivement, elle se mit à aller plus vite mais fut rapidement rattrapée par la douleur dans son épaule et le frustration de voir qu'il s'agissait en réalité que d'une brèche barrée de racines épaisses.

Accrochée à ces dernières, elle se retourna et observa ses alentours jusqu'à découvrir que le boyau continuait; elle prit appui sur les racines et se propulsa avec force vers la suite du chemin. Elle se laissa porter le plus possible dans l'espoir de conserver un peu d'oxygène et remarqua que de la lumière, plus forte cette fois-ci, illuminait la surface. Elle se laissa remonter vers le plafond du boyau et rampa le long de la roche jusqu'à retourner à l'air libre. Elle prit une grande inspiration et toussa, sa gorge encore douloureuse.

Croft patienta quelques secondes tout au plus avant de regarder derrière elle et décider de rejoindre le bord et de se hisser, lentement sur la terre ferme. Elle marqua une pose de plus, aillant du forcer sur son bras pour parvenir à monter. L'idée que l'aide de Konstantin aurait été la bienvenue lui effleura l'esprit avant d'en être sauvagement chassé.

Agacée et déterminée, elle observa les alentours et vit une paroi plutôt abrupte devant elle, mais rien à voire avec la falaise dont lui avait parlé Uchu. Elle continua à scanner les environs et remarqua un autre boyau inondé sur sa gauche; elle soupira, mais y alla tout de même.  
Elle sauta le plus loin possible et, une fois sous l'eau, elle se hissa, une fois de plus, grâce aux roches qui formaient le plafond de la grotte. Elle n'en voyait pas le bout et sa gorge ainsi que ses poumons la suppliaient de reprendre une goulée d'air; mais c'était impossible. Le chemin était long, sinueux et, une fois de plus, elle faillit se faire avoir par la lumière qui filtrait à travers un enchevêtrement complexe de racines.

Elle ne s'y attarda toutefois pas et continua malgré la brûlure qui se propageait jusque dans ses muscles. Ses bras, ses jambes, ses mains... Mais surtout, un sentiment de plus en plus présent d'euphorie. La panique que cette sensation causa la fit avancer plus vite et battre des pieds plus fort; elle parvint finalement à la surface, ses mains tétanisées sur les aspérités de la roche humide.  
Elle ferma les yeux quelques instant et laissa son front reposer contre la pierre. La fraîcheur la calma quelque peu malgré la bouffée de chaleur qui l'entourait; elle rouvrit les yeux et, jeta un très rapide coup d’œil à son épaule. Elle ne l'admettrait jamais à voix haute, mais elle espérait sincèrement que Konstantin, après l'avoir sermonnée sur son imprudence pour la énième fois, soit capable de la rassurer sur l'état de ses plaies.

Une fois son souffle retrouvé, elle rouvrit les yeux et regarda derrière elle. C'était un cénote, ou ce qu'il en restait. La roche avait été creusée si prêt d'une autre cavité qu'une paroi s'était partiellement effondrée entre les deux. De là où elle était et, par ce creux, elle crut pouvoir deviner la présence d'une falaise particulièrement haute. Croft éteignit sa lampe et décida d'aller voir cet effondrement de plus prêt. Plus elle avançait, plus l'effleurement rocheux devant elle semblait immense. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'elle arriva devant un énorme rocher que le ciel apparut au dessus de la falaise.

'Ça doit être là..." pensa Lara en regardant à droite à gauche du roc pour voir où il lui serait plus facile de grimper. Non sans peine, elle se hissa à l'aide de son bras gauche et ses jambes, mais la pierre était glissante. Toutefois, c'est sans trop d'encombre qu'elle roula par dessus et retomba de l'autre côté dans une eau où elle n'avait toujours pas pied. 

Instinctivement, elle voulut se propulser à la surface à la force de ses bras mais une douleur aiguë traversa le droit de part en part. Elle manqua de retourner sous l'eau et se raccrocha aux roches et à la végétation qui dépassaient. Elle les longea jusqu'à arriver devant une roche relativement haute. Là, elle se hissa sur les éboulis rocheux et, une fois au sommet, elle s'assis quelques secondes. Son bras la brûlait de plus en plus mais elle avait déjà vu pire! Elle allait voir pire! Elle allait survivre à pire! triompher de pire! Son regard glissa lentement vers le sommet de la falaise...

'C'est trop haut...' pensa-t-elle tout en se répétant à voix basse qu'elle pouvait le faire. Elle se releva tout en dégainant son piolet; elle l'avait déjà fait. Elle avait déjà gravi des parois plus hautes et plus dangereuses que ça avec un seul et unique piolet. Elle prit une grande inspiration puis courut vers le bord avant de sauter le plus haut et le plus loin possible. Là, elle planta le piolet dans la roche couverte d'aspérités; il s'y ficha, mais le choc fut rude contre ses genoux. Il y eu un moment de débattement nécessaire pour qu'elle se remette en face de la paroi et ne commence son ascension. 

Elle avançait bon train malgré la fatigue accumulée jours après jours. L'euphorie de voir le sommet se rapprocher peu à peu, la fierté de l'avoir fait seule... tout était là! Tout sauf la possibilité de le lui lancer à la figure. Un sourire narquois lui monta au visage à cette simple idée; elle prendrait une photo en arrivant en haut.   
Les derniers mètres furent d'une atroce longueur et, une fois en haut, elle s'assis au bord de la falaise, les jambes dans le vide, puis sortit l'appareil photo de sa poche. Elle l'alluma, un sourire toujours étiré sur ses lèvres; elle pouvait déjà s'imaginer la tête qu'il ferait lorsqu'elle lui raconterait qu'elle avait gravit cette falaise seule.

'Parfait' pensa-t-elle en se relevant. Elle regarda la photo, satisfaite de voir que l'image n'avait en rien minimisé la hauteur vertigineuse de la paroi... Mais alors qu'elle revoyait clairement la colère et l'agacement de Konstantin se dessiner dans son esprit, ses traits se transformèrent. Ses sourcils se relevèrent, ses reproches prévisibles laissèrent place au silence et une profonde inquiétude transparut dans ses yeux... Le regard dans le vide, elle sentit ses mains trembler légèrement. Silencieusement, elle alla pour supprimer l'image mais hésita. 

'Et alors? Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire qu'il s'inquiète? Ce n'est même pas sincère! Et même si ça l'était... c'est juste pour la boîte! rien que pour cette SALETÉ DE BOÎTE!' vociféra-t-elle intérieurement. 

-"Croft, Tu me reçois?" grésilla soudainement la voix de Konstantin; elle sursauta presque. Sortie de ses pensées, elle dégaina sa radio les sourcils froncés et les poings serrés.

-"Je te reçois." souffla-t-elle. "Une chance que je ne sois pas en train de me cacher de quelque chose de dangereux...! Mais la sécurité avant tout, Hm?" lança Lara sur un ton sarcastique.

-"Ne me fais pas regretter de t'avoir laissée partir seule de ton côté..." entendit-elle l'ancien Trinitaire soupirer.

-"Oh, tu sais, tant qu'il me reste de quoi traduire, ça ne devrait pas t'empêcher de dormir." 

-"J'admets que d'avoir à porter moins lourd me faciliterait la vie à l'avenir, mais je préférerais ne pas avoir à venir te chercher au milieu d'une flopée de jaguars affamés." rétorqua-t-il d'une voix étrange, comme s'il était en train de faire un effort.

-"À en croire ta respiration de buffle essoufflé, je n'ai aucun mal à te croire. Alors, déjà fatigué?" questionna Lara un sourcil levé et avec un sourire en coin qui menaçait de remonter sur son visage.

-"Croft... Je patauge parmi des cadavres en décomposition depuis je ne sais plus combien de temps, alors tu pardonnera ma respiration mais on suffoque particulièrement ici." rétorqua-t-il en dégageant du pied un corps qui bloquait sa progression sur la corniche qu'il longeait avec précaution. Il y en avait partout, des centaines... des milliers et parfois il en tombait. Ils plongeaient dans les profondeurs et s'écrasaient sur ceux qui avaient été tué avant eux dans des bruits de corps suintants et d'os brisés. 

-"La routine, en somme." soupira Lara en avançant au milieu de la végétation éparse jusqu'à arriver devant un temple abandonné. 

-"Ravi de constater que tu admets enfin que nos routines se ressemblent." lança Konstantin en grimpant un peu plus haut, ses mains agrippant les roches humides et couvertes de sang vicié; Lara se figea et le petit sourire qu'elle arborait retomba.

-"Je ne suis pas comme toi!" siffla Lara entre ses dents.

-"Tu as tué mes hommes et bien d'autres de sang froid... je ne vois pas de différence notable." commenta l'ancien Trinitaire.

-"Ils m'auraient tuée." grogna Croft de plus en plus agitée. Tout ce qu'elle avait fait, elle l'avait fait pour survivre! Tous ces hommes morts... tout ça avait été nécessaire.

-"Et moi? Je t'aurais tué peut-être?" elle s'arrêta et regarda la radio, incrédule.

-"C'est une question piège?" lança-t-elle sur un ton sarcastique.

-"Je parle de la fois où tu as essayé de me jeter du haut d'une falaise, Croft." pointa Konstantin dont l'agacement pouvait être ressenti dans sa voix seulement; la jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel.

-"Tu m'avais attachée et, sauf erreur de ma part, la dernière fois qu'on s'était croisés, tu avais un fusil d'assaut chargé et pointé sur moi." argumenta-t-elle.

-"Et n'oublions le couteau planté dans le sternum ainsi que le brasier dans lequel tu m'as laissé mourir."

-"Autant pour moi, je ne savais pas que tu étais ignifugé. J'y penserai la prochaine fois." rit-elle.

Konstantin s'arrêta net; il ne s'attendait pas à ça et encore moins à ce que cette réflexion n'attise pas sa colère ais plutôt une impression de vide à l'évocation de la fin de leur trêve et de leur ultime affrontement.  
Quand il ne répondit rien, Lara repassa ses mots dans son esprit jusqu'à ce qu'une sensation de malaise ne s'empare d'elle; mais que'est-ce qu'elle racontait!?

-"Je suis devant le temple." annonça-t-elle soudainement après s'être éclaircie la gorge. "Il y a des gravures aussi... un arbre et des dieux autour... sans doute une représentation de Xibalbá, l'inframonde." expliqua-t-elle son esprit toujours agité mais partiellement calmé par la recherche de connaissances dans sa mémoire.

-"L'inframonde... Un équivalant de l'Enfer je suppose?" proposa l'ancien Trinitaire qui venait de se remettre en route; toujours plus ou moins surpris par... il n'aurais même pas su le qualifier lui-même.

-"Et bien selon certains auteurs il existe neuf niveaux dans ce monde souterrain et la plupart des Mayas y allaient après la mort mais les similitudes s'arrêtent là, surtout si on compte les couples de dieux représentant chacun la maladie, la faim, la peur, l’indigence, la douleur et la mort." ajouta la jeune femme en faisant le tour pour observer l'édifice mais surtout pour trouver comment y pénétrer. 

Une statue hideuse représentant une tête se trouvait dans une niche imposante, juste en dessous d'une entrée; étrange comme emplacement. Instinctivement, elle regarda un peu partout comment parvenir en haut et trouva un arbre pas loin qui lui aurait permis de se balancer et s'accrocher au rebord... mais elle ne pourrait pas faire cela d'une seule main; elle souffla.

La voie de la peur était forcément à l'intérieur.

-"Je vois... Tâche juste de ne pas mourir et... je sais que je me répète mais... fais attention à ton bras." soupira-t-il lorsqu'il fut certain que le garde qui venait de faire tomber l'homme fraîchement tué de la plateforme de bois en face de lui; Lara leva les yeux au ciel une fois de plus alors qu'un vague sourire menaçait de retourner à ses lèvres. 

-"J'y penserai." l'entendit-il dire simplement avant qu'elle ne coupe la communication.

Un silence de mort retomba, tout comme l'étrange mais agréable sensation qu'il avait ressenti lors du bref échange; il secoua la tête et se laissa tomber sur la plateforme de bois sous ses pieds. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser distraire. Le bruit ne fut pas étouffé malgré ses précautions mais, heureusement pour lui, il ne semblait y avoir qui que ce soit de présent pour le moment.

Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait été difficile de paraître naturel avec des vêtements couverts de sang plus ou moins frais, mais au vu de ce qui se tramait ici, il ne semblait pas y avoir de raison valable pour qu'il sorte du lot.   
C'est alors que la sortie qu'il avait vu au fond de la pièce commença à se refermer.

Il marcha rapidement vers cette dernière, prêt à annoncer sa présence au mépris d'un gouffre monumental entre les deux dialectes, mais à ce moment, une odeur d’ammoniaque encore plus prononcée que la précédente lui prit le nez. Il se tourna immédiatement vers la source de se courant d'air nauséabond; Etzli lui avait dit de suivre l'odeur de mort... peut-être était-ce de ça dont il parlait.

Laissant la porte scellée derrière lui il avança avec détermination vers un amoncellement de cadavres. Certains étaient déjà rigides mais ce ne fut pas un problème pour l'ancien Trinitaire qui les dégagea de la brèche sans ménagement. Le passage était étroit et jonché de dépouilles plus ou moins visibles mais ce n'était pas le moment de faire machine arrière.

Sans attendre, il rampa au milieu des mains racornis, chairs putréfiées et ossements plus ou moins fracturés. Comment ils avaient fini aussi loin dans ce conduit, il n'aurait su le dire, mais ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il n'arrivait pas à respirer. La chaleur et la puanteur incomparable de cet endroit étaient insoutenables mais le pire était que, avec son masque de serpent, il lui était difficile de se mouvoir sans heurter quoi que ce soit et, de ce fait, voir exactement où il allait. Il se contenta donc de se diriger vers la lumière qui se reflétait sur les différents fluides nauséabonds qui imprégnaient le sol et ses vêtements.

Il évita plusieurs poutres et put enfin décoller son visage du sol lorsque la brèche commença à s'ouvrir sur une pièce de taille équivalente à la précédente. C'est alors qu'il remarqua des ombres passer devant lui.

Lentement mais sûrement, il gravit la pile de charognes et s'arrêta net; il y avait un membre du culte dans la salle. Étrangement, il ne semblait pas s'intéresser au corps qui gisait sur l'autel de pierre entouré de lampes à huile primitives, ni même à ceux qui avaient été pendus au plafond tête en bas.

Il était dos à lui et semblait chercher quelque chose; sans doute un outil spécifique. Sans un bruit, Konstantin dégaina son couteau mais, au moment où il allait se mettre en position pour le lancer, l'homme se retourna, son arc bandé, prêt à tirer.  
Les yeux de Konstantin firent rapidement le tour de ce qui l'entourait et jeta son couteau vers le cultiste. Ce dernier l'évita de peu laissant à Konstantin juste assez de temps pour se protéger de la flèche tirée avec ce qu'il restait d'un cadavre.

Le projectile se ficha profondément dans les chairs ramollies, laissant le temps à l'ancien Trinitaire pour se redresser; une autre flèche allait être tirée. Rapidement, il ramena le torse mutilé devant lui à la manière d'un bouclier. Cette fois-ci, le projectile traversa la carcasse mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant et jeta l'amas de chair et d'os sur l'archer. Ce dernier s'écarta et, voyant Konstantin arriver sur lui, il se saisit de sa dague.

Toutefois, la façon de tenir cette dernière parut étrangement familière à l'ancien commandant. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait à désarmer un homme en combat, mais la façon dont l'autre bougeait, ses mouvements, sa vitesse... c'était comme s'il connaissait parfaitement sa technique de parade, comme si pour lui ce n'était qu'un entrainement.

Déstabilisé, il manqua une parade; la lame entama sa peau et heurta le casque. Elle ricocha sur le métal; c'était le moment. En un éclair, Konstantin avait agrippé le bras armé du garde, le tira vers lui avant de lui décocher un coup de genou dans le ventre et l'envoya au tapis.   
Dans sa chute, le garde taillada la jambe de l'ancien Trinitaire. Il tituba et alla se tenir à l'autel, mais se reprit rapidement et eut tout juste le temps de se retourner pour bloquer le bras du cultiste qui était retourné à l'assaut; il était plus léger et faible.

Sentant qu'il perdait le dessus, le garde fit passer sa dague de sa main gauche à sa main droite mais Konstantin la bloqua in extremis; il le plaqua violemment contre l'autel de pierre. Le choc lui fit lâcher son arme qui tomba au sol; il continua à se débattre. Voulant en finir rapidement, l'ancien commandant le souleva avant de le fracasser à plusieurs reprise sur la même surface, mais l'homme se cramponnait toujours à ses mains, son regard obscurci par l'ombre de son casque. Il le souleva une fois de plus, de plus haut et le poussa de tout son poids contre l'autel.

Il entendit un 'clang' sonore ainsi qu'une exclamation de douleur; lentement, le masque, seulement retenu par une lanière de cuir et un fermoir, glissa de son visage et retomba au sol.

Son visage était pale au milieu des flammes qui l'illuminaient et creusaient ses traits, son regard était concentré sur Konstantin, mais vide et ses cheveux courts et mousseux collaient en mèches chaotiques dans les rigoles de sang qui s'y étaient répandues.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu cherches? Des informations? Je peux te les donner." annonça-t-il entre deux sifflement de douleur; Konstantin plissa les yeux. Encore un mercenaire qui se pensait être membre de l'ordre... un vulgaire sous-fifre animé par le seul désir de sa survie... Mais il serait utile, pour le moment.

-"Sale traître..." grogna l'ancien Trinitaire en voyant devant lui la preuve tangible que Trinity était bien présente; comment avait-il pu ne pas se rendre compte de ces manigances?! "Tu vas me dire ce qui se passe ici..." siffla-t-il en se rapprochant de lui, en découvrant ses dents. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? Qu'est-ce que l'Ordre a à voir avec Culte? Pourquoi cet endroit n'a-t-il pas été rasé?!" 

Un ricanement muet le secoua; le désespoir et l'incrédulité suintaient de tout son être.

-"Parle." grogna Konstantin dont la patience commençait à sérieusement manquer. Ce comportement ne lui disait rien de bon; il arrivait trop tard...

-"Vous avez pas encore compris? C'est Trinity... qui tire les ficelles ici. Le grand prêtre, Kukulkan, Amaru... Dominguez... C'est le même type..." annonça-t-il entre deux quintes de toux.

Ce fut une douche froide pour Konstantin. Ce dernier, se figea, le regard dans le vide et son emprise sur le garde se relâcha peu à peu. Il n'en revenait pas... Alors depuis le début... depuis que Dominguez avait pris la tête de l'Ordre...   
Pourtant, c'était logique; un endroit pareil, en plein air n'aurait jamais pu être caché du monde... Pas avec des satellites traçant les cartes et reliefs de la planète! 

-"Il veut l'artefact - une boîte - pour refaire le monde... et seul ce ramassis de païens sera épargné." annonça le Trinitaire sur un ton sinistre en essuyant lentement un filet de sang qui glissait lentement de son de son menton imberbe; le sang de Konstantin se mit à bouillir de plus belle. Il les avait trahis... tous. Il les avait tous trahis... ses soldats, son prédécesseur, ses généraux... Dieu. Un bruit sourd et lancinant envahit peu à peu l'esprit de Konstantin, les palpitations endiablées de son coeurs remontèrent jusqu'à ses oreilles et ses mains se refermèrent en poings sanglants.

Ses yeux dérivèrent vers les flammes qui illuminaient tant bien que mal la pièce lugubre dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Elles étaient semblables à celles qui l'avaient consumé, celles qui l'avait coupé définitivement de Lui et de ses subordonnés... de ses élèves... Il avait été accusé de traîtrise envers Trinity, lui qui avait dédié son existence à la cause, à l'Ordre... et l'homme qui l'avait jugé coupable... Celui qui avait ordonné son exécution... Des mensonges. Toutes ces années n'avaient été tissées que de mensonges...

-"Alors c'est vous dont le lieutenant parlait..." entendit-il soudainement le garde murmurer alors qu'il pouvait voir ses doigts jouer nerveusement avec un petit objet.

Soudain, des voix résonnèrent de l'autre côté de la porte; les deux se tournèrent immédiatement vers le bruit.

-"Une intrusion. Simulez une intrusion... des rebelles..." parvint-il à dire en essayant de se pousser en avant; il du se laisser aller contre l'autel de pierre. Son sens de l'équilibre était encore vague.

Rapidement, Konstantin se précipita parmi les corps disposés au fond de la salle, en attrapa un dont la tête n'avait pas encore été coupée et le poignarda à jusqu'à ce que sa gorge ne soit plus qu'une plaie béante inondée de sang et le jeta violemment au sol.  
Une fois chose faite, il resta là; encore secoué par la réalisation que, toute sa vie, il avait été le bras armé d'un Ordre dirigé par un païen...

La porte camouflée dans l'ombre de la pièce s'ouvrit alors, lançant entrer deux autres cultistes. Ils posèrent les yeux sur Konstantin et sa tunique couverte de sang et commencèrent à s'agiter, à crier...

Silencieux, il détourna lentement son attention vers eux, les regardant sans vraiment les voir; de nombreuses images lui passèrent par la tête. Toutes débouchant sur un silence de mort et la vision des cadavres mutilés de ces hérétiques. Toutefois, il ne bougea pas d'un pouce et laissa son attention dériver vers le garde qu'il avait battu. Ce dernier avait commencé à parler comme eux; ils parurent l'écouter. Sans doute parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas voir son visage derrière le masque qu'il avait replacé sur son visage; quelque chose en lui se brisa. 

Était-ce la fierté qu'il avait malgré lui conservé pour l'Ordre en lui-même? Pour sa cause originelle? Pour ses combattants...? Lui qui pensait que l'Ordre ne pouvait pas tomber plus bas...

Il secoua lentement la tête et tourna son attention vers les gardes qui semblaient s'être calmés. Sur ses gardes et une main prête à dégainer son River Hawk, il laissa son regard se poser l'espace d'un instant sur une peinture qui était apparue dans son champ de vision, sur sa droite. Une fresque; le même serpent rouge qu'à l'entrée du temple.

Soudain, des bruits de pas résonnèrent à nouveau à côté d'eux; Konstantin détourna le regard de la fresque et observa les deux gardes s'éloigner.

-"Tu parles leur langage." remarqua l'ancien Trinitaire en observant le garde se relever péniblement en tenant son masque contre sa tête; il acquiesça profusément en se massant l'arrière du crâne. À ce moment, l'ancien Trinitaire vit une petite croix pendre de sa main. Le bois était visiblement noirci et les fils qui pendaient de la croix étaient pour la plupart arrachés; il le connaissait.

-"Ce chapelet... où l'as-tu trouvé?" siffla Konstantin en se rapprochant du garde.

-"On me l'a donné-" il reçut un revers de main.

-"Je reconnais cette croix. Marius ne l'aurait jamais donné à qui que ce soit..." grogna l'ancien commandant en essayant de laisser de côté des souvenirs qui commençaient à remonter à la surface; le jeune garde se renfrogna.

-"Il me l'a donné." siffla-t-il en découvrant ses dents; l'une d'elles manquait; une autre gifle se préparait, mais quelque chose dans son regard le frappa. Un sentiment qu'il avait ressenti il y a bien longtemps... et à présent qu'il savait la vérité sur l'Ordre et son 'double jeu', il ne pouvait que comprendre ce qui avait du se passer.

-"Tu es de quel côté?" questionna Konstantin dont la voix était devenue plus calme. Surpris, l'homme relâcha sa rage quelques instants seulement et regarda l'homme en face de lui dans les yeux.

-"Celui de Marius." soupira-t-il, au bout d'un moment.

-"Et où est-il?" demanda l'ancien Trinitaire, les yeux fixés sur lui.

-"Mort. Le culte Culte l'a démasqué." expliqua-t-il alors que ses mains jouaient avec le chapelet qu'il avait attaché à l'une de ses manchettes en cuir. Un pincement au cœur secoua l'ancien Trinitaire qui garda ça pour lui; c'était lui... il l'avait tué.

-"Continue." 

L'homme le dévisagea, baissa le regard puis soupira.

-"Marius- le lieutenant Marius est revenu la dernière fois avec des informations concernant la boîte. Apparemment Croft avait trouvé quelque chose en rapport avec un serpent et une boîte d'argent... On avait pour ordre de trouver l’artefact et guider Croft là-bas..." raconta-t-il en regardant le mur où avait été dessiné une fresque représentant le serpent du cliché prit par Konstantin. 'Marius?' pensa l'ancien commandant; les deux devaient être proches... ou le sont encore.

-"Alors tu fais partie du plan de Piotr..." marmonna l'ancien Trinitaire en secouant lentement sa tête de droite à gauche; l'homme acquiesça. "Est-ce qu'il sait pour Marius et Dominguez?" questionna l'ancien Trinitaire en se rapprochant de la fresque.

'L’œil d'argent...' pensa-t-il en passant d'un air absent une main tailladée sur les pierres irrégulières. C'est alors que, sur sa peau humide, il sentit un filet d'air lui glacer la main.

-"Non... On a interdiction de partir et aucun contact radio n'est possible. On ne nous laisse même pas prendre nos armes de poing." répondit-il en réessayant de tenir par lui-même sur ses jambes; elles étaient faibles mais tenaient tout bougeait encore un peu autour de lui. "Qu'est-ce qu- arrêtez! On va se faire remarquer!" siffla-t-il en voyant Konstantin démolir, pierre par pierre la fresque.le mur ne fit pas long feu et, derrière la fresque, un passage étroit fut rapidement découvert.

-"Alors fait de ton mieux pour nous faire gagner du temps." lança l'ancien commandant entre ses dents.

En quelques secondes, une petite partie du mur s'écroula, libérant d'un coup une odeur de décomposition encore plus forte que celle qui flottait déjà dans la pièce.

Konstantin sentit une remontée acide lui venir mais ce n'était rien comparé à cette rage sourde qui lui disait de presser le pas. Il devait s'assurer que Croft n'avait rien fait d'inconsidéré ou de dangereux que ce soit pour elle, leur plan ou les rebelles. 

-"On doit se dépêcher. Un bruit pareil ne peut pas passer inaperçu." souffla le Trinitaire en se rapprochant de l'ancien commandant; il se couvrit la bouche tout à coup. "Bon sang... il doit y avoir une vraie nécropole là-dessous..." l'entendit-il se plaindre.

Armé du piolet, il se faufila dans le passage qui débouchait sur une cavité étroite transpercée de lumière de façon éparse et arriva devant un escalier qui s'était entièrement effondré.

-"Les gens du village disent qu'il y a quelque chose ici..." annonça le Trinitaire à voix basse. Konstantin lui lança un regard en coin, en préparant son piolet; le Trinitaire s'arrêta à bonne distance. "Un passage direct vers la 'Maison du feu' dans leur Enfer païen." ajouta-t-il en dévisageant Konstantin dont les doigts n'avaient fait que se resserrer un peu plus autour du manche de métal.

-"Ils disent aussi quelque chose à propos de créatures qui rôdent dans le coin?" questionna-t-il en testant le nœud qu'il venait de faire autour du piolet.

-"Les exilés en parlent: pas les autres. Ils évitent les grottes, les cénotes, les tombeaux... C'est pour ça que Dominguez s'est décidé à nous amener ici." expliqua-t-il en se passant une mains derrière la tête; le sang avait coagulé dans ses cheveux. "Il peut pas forcer les natifs à aller dans ces trucs là." 

L'ancien Trinitaire lui décocha un regard noir; c'était trop beau pour être vrai... Il parlait et comprenait la langue, avait parlé avec les natifs, était en contact avec le reste du groupe... Il y avait anguille sous roche.

-"Quel est ton nom?" demanda-t-il sèchement. Surpris, le garde le dévisagea, la majorité de son expression camouflée par son masque. Il pouvait voir plusieurs cicatrices, dont une qui traversait horizontalement toute sa joue; sans doute une blessure par balle. Cependant, il n'avait pas l'air particulièrement vieux... Il devait avoir une trentaine d'années, tout au plus.

-"Ivanov." grogna-t-il; l'ancien Trinitaire plissa les yeux. C'était un nouveau; aucun moyen de connaître ses précédentes actions à moins de demander à Piotr. 'Non, lui non-plus n'était pas aussi digne de confiance qu'il voulait le faire croire.' pensa l'ancien commandant. Mais pour le moment, il pourrait peut-être l'utiliser au cas où ces choses lui tomberaient dessus; il ferait un bouclier convenable.

-"Donne ton arc." ordonna l'ancien commandant en fichant dans la roche un grappin de fortune avec le piolet et ce qu'il lui restait de corde."Tu descends en premier."

-"Et si ces choses arrivent?" commenta Ivanov.

-"Plus vite tu descendras, plus vite tu le récupéreras." siffla Konstantin. "Allez, dépêche-toi avant que je te donne de l'élan." 

Muet, le Trinitaire retira son arc et le lui tendit avant de se laisser descendre le long de la corde. Une fois en bas, Konstantin fit de même mais se prépara à sauter à chaque instant; ce type pouvait décider de le tuer à n'import quel moment et il ne l'avait pas totalement fouillé. De plus, cet endroit ne lui disait rien qui vaille et dans l'immédiat, il se mit à chercher, à essayer de repérer des sifflements, des cris aigus ou de simples ombres; si ces choses grouillaient dans les cavernes et cénotes alentours, alors il n'y avait aucune raison pour que cet endroit ai été épargné.

La descente fut longue et douloureuse pour l'ancien commandant dont les plaies aux mains commençaient à le brûler. 'Sans importance.' se dit-il en posant pied terre. Il décrocha le piolet et, après avoir regardé à droite à gauche, replia la corde en allant rejoindre Ivanov, qui semblait en pleine réflexion devant une statue de petite taille représentant un serpent à plume tirant la langue.

-"J'ai déjà vu ça quelque part..." l'entendit-il marmonner.

Sans un mot de plus, le garde courut vers ce qui semblait être l'entrée d'un temple, regarda de chaque côtés puis escalada un tas de gravas sur leur gauche avant d'attraper et tirer sur un levier imposant. Il eut du mal à l'actionner mais, lorsqu'il céda, un liquide sombre, poisseux et nauséabond coula le long d'une rigole et jusqu'à un bassin au pied de la barricade qui les empêchait de progresser. 

'De l'huile.' pensa l'ancien Trinitaire à haute voix. Immédiatement, il se tourna vers le feu le plus porche et jeta le vase dans lequel il brûlait, dedans. La flamme n'était pas particulièrement imposante, mais le liquide prit presque instantanément. La chaleur fut telle que Konstantin recula, ses mains volant instantanément devant son visage; la barricade s'effondra en quelques instants. 

-"Où est-que tu avais déjà vu ça?" questionna Konstantin en le regardant se rapprocher de lui; il était presque sûr que tous les temples du coin n'avaient pas se genre de système...

-"On a quelque chose de semblable dans le temple de la montagne." répondit-il simplement en jetant un regard à l'arc que Konstantin lui avait pris. "Vous ne me faites pas confiance..." marmonna Ivanov en le dévisageant.

-"Prouve-moi que j'ai tort." lança-t-il avant de traverser ce qu'il restait des flammes. Il arriva dans une salle sphérique dont la hauteur vertigineuse ne laissait même pas entrevoir où elle se terminait. Un bruit d'eau résonnait dans toute la pièce où trônait, en son centre, une sorte de maquette. 

'C'est la cité... et le serpent.' pensa-t-il en faisant le tour de la petite construction. Il suivit la rigole jusqu'à ce qui lui parut être la tête du reptile. Malheureusement, il ne vit rien d'argenté, seulement le même liquide poisseux que dans les bassins. C'est alors que les flammes envahirent la rigoles, encerclant la cité.

Une idée lui vint, puis des images, des cris et une irrépressible envie de faire subir à Dominguez ce qu'il lui avait fait... mais ce n'était pas le plus important à ce moment précis; ni lui, ni Lara n'était en sécurité pour le moment. Il ne put alors s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle n'avait pas pris contact depuis un bon moment; que lui était-il arrivé?

Soudain, un bruit de rouages résonna lorsque le feu parvint à la tête du serpent. De là, émergea un pilier pas plus haut qu'un mètre. Son sommet surplombait à peine les flammes et, dessus, reposait une statuette argentée. Un serpent fermement enroulé sur lui-même.   
Konstantin hésita avant de le prendre; allait-il déclencher quelque chose, mais surtout, pourrait-il sortir de là au cas où tout s'effondrerait?

Cette question ne resta pas longtemps en suspend; un courant d'air relativement frais comparé à celui qui régnait ici guida son regard vers ce qu'il supposa être une rivière souterraine, voire un système d'irrigation. Il sortirait par là si nécessaire.

-"Alors ce serait ça, la boîte..." murmura Ivanov qui était resté derrière Konstantin; l'ancien Trinitaire tâta l'endroit où était sensé être son River Hawk. 

-"Aucune chance." marmonna Konstantin en attrapant l'artefact. Il le fit tourner dans ses mains et constata qu'il y avait des rainures en dessous, mais pas la moindre fente permettant d'utiliser la dague en les combinant. "Bon, j'embarque ça. Je demanderai ce que c'est plus tard." 

Tout à coup, la radio se mit à grésiller et des bruits étranges arrivèrent jusqu'à eux. 'Des pleurs...?' s'étonna l'ancien commandant.

-"Tu me reçois? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Où es-tu?" questionna Konstantin, mais personne ne lui répondit. "Bon, pas de temps à perdre." 

-"Eh. Attendez." s'exclama Ivanov en attrapant le bras de l'ancien Trinitaire; Ce dernier se dégagea rapidement. "On doit prévenir le lieutenant Piotr! Il doit savoir ce qu'on a trouvé." 

-"Je n'ai pas le temps et baisse d'un ton." grogna-t-il en regardant de toutes parts; il n'avait encore rien vu ni entendu mais il était possible qu'ils soient là quelque part. Le Trinitaire soupira.

-"Alors je viens avec."

-"Oh non, je ne crois pas." siffla l'ancien commandant.

-"Ah? Parce que vous avez le temps de discuter maintenant?" lança Ivanov d'un air agacé; il prit un revers de main.

-"Recommence et tu n'auras plus à te soucier de cette apocalypse ni de quelque autre atteinte à ta misérable existence." siffla Konstantin en se dirigeant à grandes enjambées vers ce qu'il pensait être une rivière souterraine; il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais la remarque d'Ivanov... la façon de le dire, avait fait remonter en lui le souvenir de Lara. 'J'espère qu'elle va bien...' pensa-t-il accélérant la cadence.

Il n'était pas certain d'avoir fait le bon choix, que ce soit de laisser ce Trinitaire en vie et le suivre ou d'avoir pris ce chemin. Après tout, rien à part l'air frais émanant de se conduit n'aurait pu lui faire dire que ce chemin était un moyen sûr d'atteindre rapidement la surface.  
Le couloir n'avait fait que se rétrécir et la pente que augmenter, à tel point que les deux perdirent pied et glissèrent le reste du chemin. Ils arrivèrent rapidement au bout du tunnel et plongèrent dans un réservoir d'eau.

Ivanov émergea bruyamment et s'accrocha au rebord de pierre pendant que Konstantin se sortait de là. Il ne pouvait pas se plaindre; l'eau avait retiré une bonne partie de l'odeur ainsi que du sang qui avait pénétré dans la tunique. Trempe comme il était, il ne passerait pas inaperçu, mais c'était mieux que de se balader avec la fragrance d'un abattoir. 

-"Bon, par où on commence?" 

Konstantin inspira et expira profondément.

-"Je vais chercher mon contact, toi tu restes là." ordonna-t-il en se rapprochant des habitations; il espérait que le gamin était retourné à la grotte. Il n'avait vraiment aucune envie de tourner en rond en espérant lui tomber dessus, ou même de courir après Croft si nécessaire.

-"Vous allez avoir besoin de moi si vous voulez passer les gardes." insista le Trinitaire en le rattrapant. 

Konstantin s'apprêtait à lui dire le fond de sa pensé lorsque tout à coup, des appels et cris retentirent. Un petit groupe de gardes, quatre tout au plus, traversèrent le pont au pas de courses. Ivanov s'était immédiatement tourné vers eux, concentré sur ce qu'ils se disaient.

-"'s êtes arrivé avec Croft?" questionna-t-il.

Sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir, Konstantin s'élança à la poursuite des gardes du Culte. Il passa de nombreuses ruelles, poussa des gens de son chemin, mais une fois en haut des escaliers, il se retrouva devant l'entrée d'une maison engoncée entre d'autres. Les cultistes s'étaient tous engouffrés dedans mais, lorsque l'ancien Trinitaire avança à son tour dans la maison, des cris épouvantables et une odeur infect lui prirent le nez, comme de la chair brûlée.

'Par là' lui signala Ivanov en traversant la pièce unique jusqu'à une arche qui donnait sur un réseau de galeries. Elles semblaient peu illuminées et des cris, gémissements et gargouillis étouffés remontèrent avec l'écho.

Konstantin ne dit rien mais une sueur froide lui coula le long du dos; pourvu qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. Le passage commença à rétrécir peu à peu et deux cadavres étaient déjà en vue. L'un gisait au sol et l'autre flottait lentement sur l'eau qui s'était accumulée dans l'autre moitié du boyau. 

-"Eh, s'avez vu ça?" chuchota Ivanov en pointant vers un léger brouillard blanc qui ondulait lentement au dessus de la surface.

Soudain, des bruits de lutte guidèrent leur regard vers un passage circulaire plus étroit qui se trouvait de l'autre côté du point d'eau sur leur droite. Un respiration haletante et des gémissements se firent de plus en plus forts puis une mains s'agrippa tout à coup à la paroi.  
Un garde, la tête en sang et le visage déformé par la terreur, tenta de se hisser hors de la galerie à l'aide de ses bras. Ses yeux fous se posèrent alors sur eux, il étendit sa main dans leur direction et commença à balbutier quelque chose.

Un cri atroce déchira le peu de sens qu'avait ses paroles et il fut tiré en arrière. Il s'accrocha tant bien que mal mais ses doigts glissèrent; il fut entraîner dans les profondeurs par à-coups. Des coups résonnèrent puis des craquements et enfin, le silence. 

Ivanov lança un regard à Konstantin qui retira l'arc qu'il lui avait précédemment confisqué; Dieu seul savait si ces choses n'avaient pas eux raison de Lara et ces païens.   
Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais quelque chose en lui le poussa à prendre son élan et sauter sur la paroi, s'accrocher au rebord et se faufiler dans le boyau pendant que Ivanov l'appelait et lui disait de revenir. 

Il pouvait entendre une respiration saccadée venir de devant lui ainsi que des hoquets et des gémissements étouffés. 

-"Monsieur... M-monsi-eur..." entendit-il une petite voix étouffée supplier; une légère lumière verte clignotait un peu plus loin..

-"Gamin? Je suis l-" 

Tout à coup, un bruit sur sa gauche lui fit relever la tête.

CLANG

Le choc lui fit perdre son masque mais, heureusement pour lui, le métal avait dévié la lame qui s'était abattue sur lui. Immédiatement, il attrapa ce qu'il put de son assaillant qui se débattait comme un Diable.

-"Lara! Arrêter! C'être monsieur!" s'exclama précipitamment Etzli; elle se débattit de plus belle. Il bloqua plusieurs de ses coups mais essuya la plupart d'entre eux. Il sentait la fatigue s'accumuler mais elle aussi en montrait tous les signes. L'idée de la tuer lui vint. Il pourrait la soulever du sol juste assez pour lui fracasser le crâne... Ce serait la fin de son calvaire. Il n'aurait plus besoin de veiller sur elle comme du lait sur un feu, plus besoin de se faire de soucis pour sa blessure ou ses agissements... C'était maintenant ou jamais. Il avait l'occasion de faire passer ça pour de la légitime défense; une occasion en or.   
Après tout, il n'avait plus besoin d'elle. Il avait les Trinitaires et les natifs rebelles de son côté; il n'avait plus besoin d'elle pour traduire... 

Son poignet lui glissa d'entre ses doigts et lui décocha un coup de poing. Ce dernier le heurta sur le côté du crâne. Légèrement sonné, il relâcha quelque peu son emprise; elle en profita et, une flèche en main elle alla pour la lui planter dans le cou. 

Vlam

Elle s'effondra au sol, sa respiration rapide mais ses yeux clos. Sa vision encore un peu floue, Konstantin regarda devant lui. Le gamin était là, son torse se levant au rythme de sa respiration saccadée, son visage tordu par la peur et le stress, un pistolet à la main; il le tenait par le canon.

L'ancien Trinitaire sentit son cœur se serrer; il avait vu ça tellement de fois...

-"Commandant!" siffla tout à coup Ivanov derrière eux; Etzli sursauta et mima Croft en levant la crosse de l'arme vers le Trinitaire. Sorti de ses pensées, Konstantin mit une main sur le bras du garçon qui l'observa avant de tourner son attention une fois de plus vers le garde; il baissa l'arme et laissa Konstantin la lui prendre. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?" 

-"Rien. Il y a des renforts?" questionna-t-il en mettant la sécurité sur l'arme avant de la ranger dans une sacoche.

-"Non. Pas encore." répondit-il rapidement.

-"Du monde autour?"

-"Et pas qu'un peu. Curiosité morbide. La routine." marmonna Ivanov sur un ton sarcastique; Konstantin pressa ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre en une fine ligne, son esprit perdu dans ses pensées. Il leur fallait une sortie et vite.

-"Gamin, tu crois qu'on peut passer sans se faire repérer?" questionna l'ancien commandant; il devait forcément connaître des passages cachés un peu partout... des galeries peut-être. Il ne répondit rien, ses yeux fixés sur le corps de Croft qui gisait sur le sol froid et humide, inconsciente; Konstantin la regarda à son tour puis se mit à genoux. 

-"Eh, petit." l'interpella-t-il en posant une main sur son épaule; il leva les yeux vers l'ancien commandant l'air toujours un peu perdu. "Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, mais maintenant il faut qu'on sorte d'ici, sinon on n'aura pas assez de temps pour préparer le sauvetage de ta mère." expliqua-t-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux, mais le regard de l'enfant était lointain et embué.

Il avait déjà vu ça chez les plus jeunes recrues... ou ceux qui n'avaient encore jamais été déployés... Une sensation désagréable lui remonta le long du dos alors que d'anciens souvenirs remontaient un à un à la surface. Le premier sentait la chaire brûlée et le carburant. Il pouvait revoir les yeux vitreux du gamin qu'il avait sorti de là et un autre se vider en tenant sa jambe... 'reprend-toi.' se réprimanda Konstantin; ce n'était pas le moment de divaguer.

Konstantin soupira puis se passa une main sur le visage; le gamin ne l'aiderait pas dans cet état et sans une autre sortie il faudrait un plan et vite. Il réfléchit, son regard allant d'un corps à l'autre. 'On se croirait de retour dans l'antre de ce choses...' pensa-t-il en observant les visages mutilés et dont les trais déformés par la terreur étaient à peine humains. 

C'est alors qu'une idée lui vint. Rapidement, il attrapa l'un des cadavres et lui retira son uniforme ainsi que ses chaussures.

-"Commandant, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment." entendit-il Ivanov dire de l'autre bout du tunnel. 

-"Silence." siffla Konstantin en poussant le cadavre sans ménagement, une fois les vêtements récupérés. Il se tourna alors vers le gamin et Lara. "Gamin, ferme les yeux, je te dirais quand ce sera le moment de partir." chuchota-t-il; l'enfant le dévisagea, les yeux rougis par des larmes qui n'avaient pas encore séché.

-"Entendu..." souffla-t-il d'une voix faible et brisée en agitant sa tête lentement de droite à gauche.

-"On en parlera plus tard si tu veux." marmonna Konstantin après lui avoir tapoté l'épaule; Etzli parut surpris puis acquiesça avant de fermer les yeux et se mettre en boule.

Le regard de l'ancien commandant resta quelque secondes sur lui avant de se tourner vers l'une des étapes cruciales de son plan; faire passer Croft pour un garde du Culte. Il déglutit avec difficulté. Ce n'était pas à lui de faire ça... certainement pas comme ça...  
Il prit une grande inspiration puis commença par retirer ses bracelets, sandales et son collier. Il marqua une pause, il ne lui restait plus qu'à retirer la robe...  
Il ne savait pas vraiment si elle avait un système de fermeture mais, à en juger par la tunique qu'il portait, il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'il soit obligé de la lui retirer par la tête.

Après une autre inspiration, il serra les dents et attrapa le bord inférieur de la robe et commença à relever le tissu. Il aurait aimé que ce moment passe très vite, mais avec Lara assommée, il devait tout faire lui-même. Rapidement, le tissu ne put monter plus haut, la jeune femme étant couchée dessus. Deux options lui vinrent: couper le tissu jusqu'en haut et la dégager du mieux qu'il pouvait ou la soulever au fur et à mesure...

Il laissa cependant son couteau de côté. La lumière était faible dans cette galerie et il ne voulait pas risquer de la blesser plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà et puis... 'Heureusement qu'il y a si peu de lumière...' pensa-t-il en soulevant les hanches de la jeune femme juste assez pour pouvoir passer son bras en dessous pendant qu'il relevait le tissu.   
En réalité, cela n'arrangeait rien pour lui. Il n'avait jamais eu une imagination folle mais il lui semblait à présent que après une vie entière d'absence, elle essayait de se rattraper.

'Non. J'ai déjà fait ça pour Ana. Ça n'a rien de spécial.  
C'est pour nous sauver la vie. Rien de plus.' se répéta-t-il en silence. Lorsqu'il la reposa, il lui attrapa les bras et tenta de la faire tenir assise. Il abandonna bien vite tomber et la laissa tomber contre son épaule, sa tête appuyée sur cette dernière. Le souffle tranquille de Croft dans son cou était une distraction dont il se serait bien passé mais il continua de se répéter que ce n'était rien. 'Finissons-en.' se réprimanda-t-il intérieurement. Il leva le haut de la robe sèchement mais ses bras bloquaient. Agacé et gêné, Konstantin lui agrippa les bras et les passa sans ménagement de part et d'autre de sa tête. La gravité fit le reste et elle glissa du vêtement et jusqu'au sol. Il jeta l'habit dans un coin et attrapa la tunique verte en prenant soin de ne pas la regarder.

Une fois de plus, il lui attrapa les bras, mais les passa tout d'abord dans la tunique puis les manches avant de faire passer sa tête. Plus vite elle serait couverte, plus vite ils pourraient se sortir de là. 

-"Mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez?" s'exclama tout à coup Ivanov à mi-voix; Konstantin sursauta presque et tira brusquement le tissu vers le bas. L'idée de l'avoir déchiré ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit; il ne voulait pas être vu dans une situation pareille et encore moins avoir à en parler. "Ça commence à beaucoup bouger là-dehors."

-"Prépare-toi, on va faire croire à une attaque des créatures. Avec un peu de chance, on passera sans problème au milieu du chaos." dit-il rapidement en finissant de lui mettre ses sandales, bijoux et, pour finir le masque. Ses mains tremblaient encore, ce qui rendit la chose difficile surtout avec les cheveux de Lara qui n'était plus retenus par quoi que ce soit.

-"Et pour Croft?" questionna Ivanov alors que l'ancien Trinitaire fouillait les affaires de Lara à la recherche de quoi que ce soit d'important; la recette du souffle blanc était peut-être là quelque par.

-"On va la faire passer pour un garde blessé." répondit-il à voix basse. "Gamin, tu peut ouvrir les yeux." Etzli se redressa lentement, son regard méfiant tourné vers le Trinitaire, le pistolet toujours à la main.

-"Donne-moi ton arme." dit doucement Konstantin en lui présentant sa main. Surpris, Etzli regarda l'arme comme s'il avait oublié qu'il la tenait toujours et la donna à l'ancien commandant.

-"Et on va où? Ça m'étonnerait que cette diversion fonctionne bien longtemps et je vais pas pouvoir vous faire rentrer comme ça dans la caserne. Du moins pas si le gamin veut éviter la prison..." marmonna Ivanov dont la voix semblait de plus en plus empreinte d'anxiété. "Je peux pas me permettre de me faire découvrir." l'entendit-il soupirer.

Konstantin lui lança un regard noir; il ne pouvait définitivement pas lui faire confiance et encore moins lorsqu'il s'agissait de la vie de Croft ou Etzli.

-"Monsieur..." appela Etzli à voix basse; il sortit une petite pochette et la lui tendit. "C'est Souffle blanc... je crois. Lara avoir utilisé contre Culte. Poudre fine, souffler dans visage fonctionne mais... poudre rend fou..." expliqua-t-il en murmurant la fin de sa phrase.

'Alors c'est ça leur psychotrope...' pensa Konstantin; ils avaient possiblement un moyen de s'en sortir. Toutefois, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de respirer cette chose et finir comme Lara. Rapidement, Konstantin prit la robe que Croft portait précédemment et la déchira en plusieurs morceaux à l'aide de son couteau. Une fois chose faite, ils sortirent tous les deux de la galerie après avoir fait descendre la jeune femme de là.

-"Bon alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Où on va?" répéta Ivanov. "Y'en a qui sont déjà en train de s'amasser dans la maison et autour." annonça-t-il.

-"On va le leur jeter ça à la figure, ça devrait marcher un temps. Au moins la panique les éloignera de là." dit Konstantin en espérant avoir raison; il garda ses hésitations pour lui et, mouilla quatre grands morceaux de tissus qu'il leur donna; un chacun. "Gardez ça devant le nez et la bouche, ça devrait nous éviter des ennuis " expliqua-t-il en en plaçant un dans le masque de Croft. "Gamin, c'est toi qui va t'occuper de la poudre." l'enfant acquiesça, l'air surpris. "C'est bon?" questionna-t-il à mi-voix; les deux le regardèrent et hochèrent la tête.

Il passa le bras de Croft autour de ses épaules et se mit à avancer avec les autres vers la sortie. Il pouvait déjà voir les silhouettes floues qui s'étaient amassées dans la petite habitation. Rapidement, Etzli s'élança vers eux et leur jeta le Souffle blanc à la figure. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour en voir les effets. Le nuage blanc se rependit rapidement, suivit de toux et, très rapidement, des cris stridents. Certains s'écroulèrent au sol en se roulant par-terre, d'autre se mirent à s'agiter et courir dans tous les sens pendant que la panique gagnait le reste de la foule qui s'était amassée. 

La panique était totale ce qui leur donna une occasion de se sortir de là. Toutefois, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'être vus avec le prince par qui que ce soit. 

-"Etzli, village abandonné." lança-t-il alors que les hurlements continuaient autour d'eux; il acquiesça et s'élança dans les ruelles.

-"Il faut sortir de là, on va se faire mordre si on reste." lança Ivanov en envoyant l'un des natif au tapis d'un coup de poing; ce dernier avait essayé de le poignarder.

Sans un mot de plus, ils se faufilèrent entre les maisons et bientôt, ils arrivèrent devant le muret par lequel Konstantin était arrivé. Il avait regarder plusieurs fois derrière eux pour voir si qui que ce soit les avait vu, mais personne ne semblait les avoir suivi et les seuls bruits qui résonnaient étaient les hurlement déments des natifs.

-"Dépêchons-nous." dit Konstantin. Etzli passa le premier, puis Ivanov qui aida Konstantin à faire passer Lara. Il les rejoignit rapidement et emporta Croft à travers le bourbier qui bloquait le passage et passa les différents cadavres qu'il avait laissé sur son chemin en arrivant à Païtiti.

Ils étaient de retour dans le village abandonné, seuls au milieu des animaux effarouchés et des cadavres mutilés. Ivanov s'approcha de l'un d'eux et l'observa un moment.

-"On peut pas laisser des cadavres blessés par balle comme ça en plein jour. Il va falloir les jeter quelque part." lança-t-il.

-"Il y a caverne avec chiens sauvages. Manger corps. Caverne est après eau." dit-il en pointant devant sur leur droite. En effet, ça ne devait pas être loin étant donné le bruit distinct d'une cascade non loin.

-"D'accord, on va s'occuper de ça, mais d'abord il faut qu'on trouve un endroit tranquille." répondit-il en traînant Croft en bas des marches et vers l'une des maisons. "Est-ce que les gardes viennent souvent ici?" questionna-t-il.

-"Non. Gardes juste là parce que fuit par là..." répondit Etzli en jouant nerveusement avec la radio.

-"Eh, gamin, joue pas avec ça. On pourrait nous repérer." siffla Ivanov en croisant ses bras sur son torse. 

-"Alors pourquoi rester avec nous? Tu prépares quelque chose peut-être?" siffla Konstantin en lui jetant un regard noir; il le lui rendit puis baissa les yeux avant de soupirer.

-"Oui, je prépare quelque chose. Je me décarcasse tous les jours pour essayer de faire avancer cette saloperie de plan depuis des années, comme les autres!" lança-t-il entre ses dents.

-"Plan?" s'étonna Etzli; l'ancien Trinitaire fusilla le garde du regard. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de perdre la confiance fragile des rebelles.

-"Détruire le Culte de l'intérieur. C'est ça le plan." répondit Konstantin en espérant que ce soit suffisant. Il déposa le corps endormi de Lara contre le mur d'une des maisons; elle semblait en meilleur état que les autres.

-"Et c'est justement pour ça que je dois pas me faire repérer. Je suis le seul à pouvoir encore entrer librement un peu partout." pointa-t-il du doigt.

-"Et qu'est-ce que ça t'as coûté?" questionna l'ancien Trinitaire tout en sachant exactement quelle en serait la réponse; les deux se dévisagèrent. La tension était palpable et, même Etzli qui ne savait rien de ce qui s'était passé, hésita à intervenir.

-"Monsieur... devoir débarrasser corps. Je veiller sur Lara." annonça-t-il avec le peu de courage qu'il avait réussi à amasser. Les deux hommes se fixèrent quelques secondes encore.

-"Finissons-en au plus vite." lança Ivanov en partant vers le cadavre le plus proche.

De son côté, Konstantin dégaina son piolet et démantela la barricade qui bloquait l'entrée. Les planches sèches et fragiles cédèrent sous la pression, soulevant un nuage de poussière en s'écrasant au sol. Il avança dans la cabane et regarda un peu partout, il y aurait suffisamment de place. 

-"Gamin, si jamais il y a un problème, des gardes ou quoi que ce soit... appui là et dit ce qui se passe. Pas besoin de hurler dedans." expliqua Konstantin en montrant à Etzli comment faire fonctionner la radio; l'enfant testa l'appareil et laissa échapper un sourire lorsque l'écho de sa voix provint de sa jumelle. Une fois chose faite, il souleva Lara, la déposa à l'intérieur en prenant soin de ne pas la faire reposer sur son dos et partit s'occuper des cadavres.

-"J'ai bien regardé, y'a celui-là et les trois là-bas qui ont reçu des plombs." annonça Ivanov en montrant le garde qu'il portait puis deux qui se trouvaient non loin des escaliers. Konstantin ne répondit rien et gravit les marches jusqu'à atteindre les trois corps. L'odeur était déjà insoutenable et bon nombre d'insectes leur tournaient déjà autour. 

'Comme au bon vieux temps...' soupira-t-il amèrement en ramassant l'un des corps. Il le hissa sur son dos et descendit les marches avant de partir vers la cascade. Là-bas, il trouva Ivanov qui poussait le cadavre qu'il avait mis à l'eau vers une grotte de l'autre côté. 

-"Vous avez une drôle de façon de montrer que vous teniez à votre ami..." marmonna-t-il en se redressant; Konstantin ne répondit pas, mit le corps à l'eau et retourna chercher un autre mort.

Il n'avait aucune envie de discuter de ce genre de chose et encore moins avec un potentiel traître. Il monta les marches, prit son fardeau et descendit. Il y avait tellement de choses qui s'étaient passées aujourd'hui. La cité perdue qui ne l'était pas tant, la vérité sur le Culte et Dominguez, le plan du prince, les élan meurtriers de Lara... Ivanov et le meurtre de Marius...   
Il était fatigué. Si seulement tout pouvait s'arrêter... mais il ne pouvait pas abandonner. Son regard se posa quelques instants sur les silhouettes de Lara et l'enfant qui étaient toujours à l'abri dans la maison... 

Il ralentit jusqu'à s'arrêter, empli peu à peu d'une sensation étrange. Il était arrivé à temps et ils étaient à présent en sécurité, pour le moment... mais pourquoi ne parvenait-il à sauver que les personnes qui ne comptaient pas...? Piotr, Etzli, Lara... Il leva les yeux au ciel. Il devait avoir ses raisons pour lui avoir permis de les protéger; ils devaient avoir un rôle à jouer. 'Les voix du Seigneurs sont souvent impénétrables...' se rassura-t-il en secouant lentement la tête.

Il alla déposer le corps et réitéra l'opération jusqu'à ce que tous les cadavres aient été jetés à l'eau. Ivanov n'avait pas réessayé de discuter, mais il n'était pas difficile de voir que quelque chose le rongeait et qu'il avait besoin de dire quelque chose; Konstantin décida de l'ignorer.

-"Bon, va falloir que j'y retourne." annonça Ivanov en jetant la branche qu'il avait utilisé un peu plus loin. "Passez-moi votre radio. J'vais vous filer la fréquence." lança-t-il en lui présentant la paume de sa main. 

-"Donne-la-moi." dit-il simplement; le Trinitaire soupira.

-"Si vous me faites pas confiance à ce point, autant me tuer directement." 

-"Ne me tente pas." grogna l'ancien commandant. 

-"Ecoutez, j'ai pas toute la journée alors je vais faire simple. Dominguez m'a aussi ôter un être cher et je veux le voir crever dans d’atroces souffrances. On veut la même chose alors je ne vous ferais rien. Ni à vous, ni à l'autre folle." lança-t-il en croisant ses bras sur son torse; Konstantin ne répondit rien. 

Il s'était douté que tuer Marius l'avait profondément marqué, mais il avait ses raisons pour rester prudent. Il avait plus de chances de garder Lara avec lui que d'éviter une trahison par un groupe de soldats armés et entraînés.

-"La fréquence." dit Konstantin en le toisant de toute sa hauteur.

-"La confiance c'est dans les deux sens. Je risque gros en restant ici avec vous trois." 

-"Tu as trahi l'Ordre... je ne pense pas que la confiance inconditionnelle soit quelque chose qu'on offre à des traîtres." siffla l'ancien Trinitaire; un rire silencieux secoua Ivanov.

-"On en est tous ici! Mais justement, on est tous là dedans pour la même raison - plus ou moins - c'est une raison suffisante pour se faire un minimum confiance, non?" murmura-t-il en jetant des regards autour d'eux.

-"Très bien." soupira Konstantin au bout d'un moment avant de lui jeter la radio dans les mains. 

Sans se tourner, il modifia la fréquence puis le redonna l'appareil. Simple et efficace. 

-"Bon, si y'a besoin de s'infiltrer quelque part ou de récupérer quelque chose, des donnés, des infos ou faire du repérage, je serais à la prison-"

-"La prison?" répéta-t-il.

-"Ouais... apparemment la reine y est- vous pensez qu'elle sait quelque chose sur le serpent qu'on a trouvé?" questionna-t-il.

-"Probablement. Ça doit avoir un lien avec la boîte d'argent." 

-"Je peux le voir?" demanda Ivanov; Konstantin lui décocha un regard aussi méfiant que menaçant. "Faut bien que je me souvienne à quoi ça ressemble si je dois lui demander." 

Il soupira puis sortit l'artefact et le lui tendit. Ivanov le prit et l'observa sous tous les angles. Soudain, ses yeux se plissèrent et il gratta quelque chose sous de la relique.

-"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" questionna l'ancien Trinitaire en lui arrachant l'artefact des mains. Quelque chose avait été gravé dans le métal; une sorte d'oiseau.

-"On dirait que ça a été fait exprès." marmonna-t-il; Konstantin acquiesça.

-"Mais dans quel but...?" murmura-t-il en cherchant dans sa mémoire; Croft ou les natifs avaient forcément parlé de quelque chose comme ça. "Eh, gamin." appela Konstantin en passant le pas de la porte. "Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça peut être?" dit-il en lui montrant le dessous de l'artefact. "Juste là." ajouta-t-il en lui pointant la petite gravure du doigt.

-"On dirait une oiseau." dit-il en relevant les yeux vers eux. "Avoir trouver ça dans entre sacrifice?" questionna-t-il.

-"Oui. Ça ne ressemble pas à une boîte donc, il y a fort à parier que ce soit un indice..." marmonna l'ancien commandant. 'Ou une simple perte de temps...' pensa-t-il amèrement.

-"Cet oiseau, ça te rappelle quelque chose?" questionna Ivanov qui ne semblait plus si préoccupé par l'idée d'arriver en retard.

-"Tu n'étais pas sensé te dépêcher?" grogna Konstantin.

-"Si je dois demander à la reine, alors autant avoir le maximum d'informations." lança-t-il à mi-voix. "Ah et, mon arc s'il-vous-plaît." insista Ivanov; agacé, l'ancien Trinitaire l'arracha presque de son dos et le lui flanqua dans les mains.

-"Je crois... ça est possible que être héron." dit-il en regardant les marques de plus près. "Symbole roi. Mon Ancêtre Sinchi Chiqa. Dernier empereur Païtiti." expliqua-t-il avant de leur rendre l'artefact.

-"Donc ça aurait à voir avec ta lignée..." résuma l'ancien Trinitaire en récupérant l'objet; l'enfant acquiesça.

-"Bien, si c'est tout ce qu'il y a à savoir pour le moment, alors je rentre. Je ferais une ronde par ici en fin de journée. On fera le point à ce moment-là." annonça-t-il en accrochant son arc dans son dos.

-"Uhm... si-si vous êtes avec rebelles et aller voir mère..." balbutia Etzli après s'être levé.

-"Je lui dirais que tout va bien." acquiesça Ivanov en croisant ses bras sur son torse. "D'ailleurs, vous comptez la faire sortir?" questionna-t-il tout à coup. "Non parce que-" commença-t-il avant de voir le regard féroce que lui lançait Konstantin; il n'avait vraiment pas besoin que le gamin soit dans tous ses états. "c'est pas une sinécure de rester dans une prison pendant des jours et des jours." rectifia-t-il sans laisser sa gêne transparaître.

Etzli semblait vouloir parler mais resta muet; Konstantin soupira et lui donna une petite tape dans le dos. Ce geste le fit aller légèrement en avant, il leva de grands yeux anxieux vers l'ancien Trinitaire qui lui intima silencieusement de lui répondre.

-"O-oui. On-on va faire diversion." balbutia-t-il en essayant de se grandir.

-"Hm, je vois. Avec la poudre de tout à l'heure?" questionna Ivanov.

-"Oui." 

-"Ouais, je sais pas si ça va être très efficace sur le long terme et puis... faut pas oublier que ça rend fou ce truc." marmonna-t-il en lançant un regard dans la direction de Croft.

-"C'est juste le temps de la faire sortir de là. Le chaos n'est pas sensé durer beaucoup plus longtemps." argumenta Konstantin; Ivanov acquiesça, pensif. 

-"Bon, alors à demain. Couché du soleil." dit-il en se dirigeant vers les marches; il s'arrêta. "J'me disais... Vu que Croft est pas en état de se défendre... Je pourrais ramener le gamin. Après tout, c'est lui qui coordonne la résistance maintenant, non? Il va bien falloir qu'il donne ses ordres." proposa-t-il après s'être tourné une nouvelle fois vers eux.

Surpris, Etzli sursauta légèrement tandis que la méfiance de Konstantin reprenait le dessus, mais il avait raison. Il fallait que le gamin retourne avec les rebelles et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser Lara seule dans un endroit où une bête sauvage ou n'importe quoi d'autre pouvait lui nuire.

-"Etzli?" 

-"Je- ça ira..." dit-il en se redressant, droit comme un 'i'. "Je crois..." murmura-t-il d'une voix à peine audible. 

-"Cache-la. Ne la montre pas." lui glissa-t-il avant qu'il ne parte avec le Trinitaire. Etzli parut ne pas comprendre de suite puis se dépêcha de ranger la radio dans la sacoche qu'il portait étrangement autour du coup.

Konstantin les regarda s'éloigner sans un mot, les doutes ne faisaient que s'accumuler au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait sur le chemin qu'Il lui avait montré à sa renaissance. Son regard se posa sur Croft dont le masque semblait la gêner. Il hésita à le lui retirer mais après avoir remarqué qu'elle semblait gênée par ce dernier, il décida de le lui enlever. Lorsque le masque tomba, des mèches emmêlées par la boue et le sang s'accrochèrent à sa peau qui en était également tachée. Ses yeux étaient soulignés de cernes presque noirs et ses paupières tressautaient sur un rythme anarchique. Ses sourcils, quand à eux, étaient froncés et de temps à autres, ses lèvres se retroussaient, laissant apparaître ses dents.

'Qu'est-ce que tu es devenue..." pensa-t-il à voix haute en approchant sa main de son visage sans y penser. Il se retint au dernier moment et, agenouillé devant le corps endormi, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander si cette pensée avait également effleuré Son esprit. Se demandait-Il ce qu'ils étaient devenus... ce qu'ils avaient fait... ce qu'ils comptaient faire...?

Il aurait tout le temps d'y penser mais, pour le moment, il devait faire un feu et trouver de quoi manger et boire. Il sortit avec précaution de l'abris et, une fois dehors, il s'arrêta et jeta un dernier regard à la jeune femme. 'Qu'est-ce que tu feras quand tu sauras la vérité...?' se demanda-t-il en revoyant clairement les images qui lui étaient venues à l'esprit.


	9. Chapitre 9

Seule, elle observait les tableaux de sa mère; ils étaient pleins de bonheur, de couleurs vives et d'amour. L'un d'eux, le plus grand, était une peinture d'eux lors d'un pique-nique; ils avait l'air si heureux.   
Elle approcha sa main de la toile et frôla la peinture du bout des doigts, laissant un sourire remonter sur ses lèvres à mesure que la nostalgie l'emplissait. Des larmes lui vinrent et elle retira sa main pour les essuyer.

Soudain, elle sentit un courant d'air passer derrière elle, Croft se retourna, mais ne vit rien que les autres tableaux et le matériel de peinture qui prenait la poussière sur les meubles. Perplexe, elle regarda autour d'elle et, remarqua que le soleil était en train de disparaître, plongeant la pièce dans une étrange pénombre. Elle voulut rester et regarder les tableaux jusqu'à ce que la lumière ne soit plus qu'un lointain souvenir, mais lorsqu'elle tourna son attention vers ces derniers, elle remarqua que la toile avait gondolé. 

Elle avança avec précaution et passa délicatement sa main sur la peinture écaillée qui sautait à de multiples endroits; étrangement, elle n'était pas sèche. Dans le peu de lumière qu'il restait, Lara tourna sa main, dans l'espoir de voir si la peinture était restée dessus; elle ne vit qu'un liquide poisseux et presque noir tacher ses doigts. Apeurée, elle leva rapidement les yeux vers la peinture dont les traits avaient été recouverts de cette même substance. Elle semblait provenir de la toile elle-même, s'immisçant entre les fibres et dégoulinant lentement par dessus la peinture. Peu à peu, les épaisseurs se succédèrent formant une flaque au sol et des formes étranges sur le tableau. 

Lara recula d'un pas qui lui sembla interminable. Elle pouvait voir cette chose couler de plus belle, tombant par morceaux grotesques sur le plancher, aspergeant les alentours du liquide à impact. Elle tenta de faire marche arrière, mais plus en reculait, plus ses mouvements lui paraissaient lents. Agitée, sa main vola directement à son holster; il était vide. Ses yeux se mirent alors à sauter d'un coin de la pièce à l'autre, cherchant désespérément une sortie ou une arme, quelque chose pour se rassurer.

Rien n'était en vue, rien n'était à portée de main et les meubles semblaient reculer de plus en plus.

Tu ne pourrais pas te réjouir de ce que tu as?

Elle tourna brusquement le dos au tableau et, dans le silence, une respiration sifflante vont accompagner le clapotis de ce liquide. 

-"Maman?" appela-t-elle dans le noir; personne ne lui répondit.

Seule, ses yeux faisaient des allez-retours, espérant voir dans l'ombre, entendre dans le silence... mais tout ce qu'elle sentit, fut quelque chose se poser sur son épaule et dégouliner le long de son cou, son dos et son torse.

Tu ne peux pas te réjouir de ce que tu as...

susurra une voix distordue mais familière au creux de son oreille. 

Soudain, une porte, une lumière apparut devant elle et, comme attirée par cette dernière, elle se retrouva comme tirée à l'intérieur. Elle n'eut pas à se réhabituer à la lumière, mais ses membres lui paraissaient être de chiffon. Sans un bruit, elle s'écroula et se rattrapa tout juste à une porte. Elle mit quelques secondes à se remettre, cette chose avait imprégné ses vêtement et une sensation glaciale parcourait sa peau tendit que ses mains la brûlaient.

Elle alla pour les regarder mais elle redressa immédiatement la tête, regardant droit devant vers la chose dont émanaient des bruits de rouages démesurés. Là, elle vit la statue de la reine blanche, celle du jeu d'échec géant qui se trouvait dans la bibliothèque. Debout dans l'ombre, la figure d'ivoire semblait bouger, son allure fantomatique, oscillant comme un arbre secouer par un vent hivernal.

Sans pouvoir l'expliquer, elle se rapprocha et, à quelque mètres seulement de l'apparition, elle remarqua des traces... comme des marques de griffures. Intriguée, elle avança jusqu'à pouvoir la toucher. Elle étaient profondes et nombreuses, comme si quelque chose avait essayé de briser l'extérieur pour voir ce qu'il y avait dedans. Elle hésita un moment puis, regarda autour d'elle avant de se rendre compte que son piolet était dans ses mains.

Immédiatement, elle se mit à frapper la statue qui ne se fissura même pas. Elle continua, encore et encore et encore, frappant plus fort, sans arrêt jusqu'à ce que le piolet ne traverse l'ivoire et, dans un craquement sinistre, le piolet se planta dans l'os. Elle voulut le sortir et tira de toutes ses forces, mais rien n'y fit. Elle tenta alors d'arracher les morceaux d'ivoire à la main. 

Plus elle en enlevait, plus un grondement sourd résonnait à ses oreilles jusqu'à ce qu'il soit stoppé net. En dessous de l'ivoire, ne se trouvait que du vide. Une coquille dans laquelle il devait forcément se trouver quelque chose. Soudain, des chuchotement lui parvinrent; ça venait de l'intérieur. Tiraillée par la curiosité, elle s'avança et approcha son visage du trou. Elle ne voyais rien à l'intérieur mais, plus elle s'approchait, plus elle pouvait entendre une voix de femme, tremblante et entrecoupée de reniflements. 

-"Maman?" appela-t-elle en passant son bras dans le creux. Elle voulait savoir et, si elle ne pouvait voir, elle voulait au moins sentir. Au bout d'un long moment, elle parvint à tâter quelque chose; des cheveux, un crâne... Elle retira immédiatement sa main et frappa la statue de toutes ses forces jusqu'à ce qu'elle éclate en plusieurs milliers de morceaux. Ces derniers la tailladèrent, la coupèrent en de multiples endroits, mais elle s'en moquait. Au milieu du nuage de poussière, elle attendit patiemment, le cœur battant, plein d'espoir. Que ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque le voile tomba et que, au milieu des débris, elle vit une femme recroquevillée sur elle-même. Ses cheveux foncés, presque noirs, reposaient sur ses épaules, collés par le givre à ses vêtements. 

Incrédule, Lara se mit à genoux et se baissa pour mieux voir le visage de cette femme, elle voulait en être sûre.

-"Maman..." dit-elle, sa voix à peine plus haute qu'un soupire. Un sourire empreint de nostalgie étira ses lèvres et, sans attendre, elle se précipita pour la prendre dans ses bras. Le froid était mordant mais elle s'en moquait; elle lui manquait tellement. "Maman! Si tu savais- à quel point tu me manque..." sanglota-t-elle en serrant son corps gelé de plus bel.

Soudain, un cliquetis mécanique se mit en marche; Lara se recula, ses mains toujours posées sur les épaules couvertes de glace de Lady Croft. Un dictaphone était fermement serrés entre ses doigts violacés.

Ma petite fille adorée, qu'il est dur de l'écrire cette lettre, sachant que pour toi ce ne seront que des mots sur une feuille.

murmura l'enregistrement. Les larmes lui vinrent, elle avait tant voulu réentendre sa voix. Elle se blottit contre elle, son front reposant dans le creux de son cou, son front directement en contact avec la glace.

Je me demande si tu te souviendras de ma voix.

Lara acquiesça frénétiquement, les dents serrées et ses lèvres tirés en un sourire triste.

Te souviendras-tu seulement combien nous pouvions rire ou comme je te réconfortais chaque fois que tu étais triste?

Toutes ses choses ne l'avaient jamais quittée et, peu à peu, elle sentait une main lui caresser les cheveux; doucement, lentement.

Sache que je serai toujours avec toi, Lara: mon énergie, mon amour, tu as tout ça en toi. Et jamais ça ne te quittera.  
Sers-toi de cette énergie pour réaliser tes rêves les plus fous.  
Ne laisse jamais qui que ce soit choisir à ta place.

'Si seulement tu savais, maman...' murmura Lara en se remémorant tout ce qu'elle avait vu, tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, les choses merveilleuses et fascinante que le monde avait encore à offrir.

Soudain, l'enregistrement se mit à grésiller, interpellé par le bruit, Lara se redressa; une main la stoppa en lui agrippant le crâne. De peur, elle tenta de se dégager et força tant et si bien que les bras de sa mère qui l'avaient entourés, se brisèrent en un 'crac' sonore.  
Elle n'était plus que ossements et lambeaux de chair. La glace avait fondu et cette eau glacée ruisselait sur le cadavre qui se décomposait à vu d’œil. Sa bouche s'ouvrit brusquement en une grimace grotesque alors que ses membres tombaient mollement au sol, incapables de tenir une quelconque position. Elle s'effondra au sol dans une mare de fluides nauséabond qui ne faisaient que s'étendre jusqu'à atteindre Lara. 

Rapidement, elle se redressa mais glissa sur la glace fondue et chuta en arrière; elle ne perdit toutefois pas de temps et recula aussi vite que possible.

C'est alors qu'un grondement retentit derrière elle; Lara se retourna fut assaillie par une ombre. Elle se protégea les yeux, mais rien ne lui arriva.

Soudain, un grognement retentit suivit d'un bruit de verre brisé. Surprise, Lara se retourna brusquement. L'horreur s'empara d'elle lorsqu'une forme étrange, presque humaine et sombre l'observait, accroupie sur le bord d'une fenêtre, en serrant contre elle le cadavre putréfié de sa mère.   
Lara voulut parler, lui hurler de la lâcher, lui tirer dessus, lui fracasser le crâne à coup de piolet, mais les mots ainsi que ses armes avaient disparu. Une sensation de brûlure la parcourut de part en part, plus rien si ce n'était les battements erratiques de son cœur résonnaient à ses oreilles.

Submergée par une rage sourde, elle s'élança vers la créature, ses poings prêts à frapper. Mais à son approche, les tessons de verre s'élevèrent dans les airs et lui foncèrent dessus, tailladant ses bras alors qu'elle essayait de s'en protéger. Elle heurta rapidement le montant de la fenêtre; la chose avait disparu.  
Elle scanna les alentours frénétiquement mais ne voyait rien. Sans attendre, elle sauta par la fenêtre et atterrit sur un sol boueux dans lequel elle commençait à s'enfoncer de façon alarmante. La chose était là, à quelques mètres devant elle... elle pouvait le voir, le sentir...

Elle tenta de se sortir de là, tirant sur ses jambes pour les dégager, s'accrochant à tout ce qu'elle pouvait, tout ce qui était à porté de main, mais même avec ses ongles plantés dans le sol, elle se fit aspirer.   
Croft chuta pendant un long moment, se heurtant à des roches, des racines et autres protrusions qui lui coupèrent le souffle. Finalement, elle s'écrasa au sol.

Malgré ses membres endoloris, elle ne pouvait pas abandonner, elle le sentait, elle... elle ne pouvait pas les laisser tomber! Non sans difficultés, elle se redressa et compris qu'elle était tombée dans une sorte de galerie juste assez grande pour lui permettre de se déplacer à quatre pattes. Prenant cela en compte, elle commença à progresser dans le tunnel jusqu'à ce que des sifflements étranges ne la fasse stopper net. Silencieuse, elle ouvrit l’œil, écouta attentivement, mais ces bruits semblaient venir de partout et nulle part à la fois.

Elle décida d'avancer avec précaution, faisant le moins de bruit possible mais, comme lors de l'attaque des jaguars, elle pouvait entendre très clairement des choses courir de tous les côtés, sifflant, criant... Croft pouvait sentir son cœur s'emballer et sa respiration s'accélérer; elle n'avait rien pour se défendre.  
Essayant de garder le peu de calme qu'il lui restait, elle continua à avancer, surveillant ce qu'elle pouvait.

Soudain, une lumière bleu-verdâtre et plutôt faiblarde illumina la cavité dans laquelle elle évoluait. Ne sachant pas quoi choisir entre reculer rapidement et risquer d'attirer l'attention et rester parfaitement immobile, elle se coucha au sol, face et ventre contre terre.  
Les bruits de pas étaient plus erratiques, les sifflements urgents et les cris semblaient se répondre et augmentaient en volume à mesure que le temps passait. Elle ne pouvait pas rester là indéfiniment!

Lentement, elle décida de regarder au dessus et par les fente dans le planchers au dessus d'elle; plus rien. Aucune ombre ne vint piétiner le bois grinçant. Détournant son attention du plafond, elle se remit en route mais, étrangement, la galerie semblait avoir rétréci. Impossible de tenir accroupie ou à quatre pattes dedans, il lui fallait à présent ramper.

Le sol était de plus en plus poisseux et l'odeur lui rappelait pour beaucoup les caves du Yamatai. Bientôt, des mains, des têtes et autre membres inertes recouvrirent le sol, forçant Lara à se frayer un chemin entre eux. L'odeur était entêtante et, alors que ses poumons la brûlaient,   
quelque chose dans sa tête lui disait que tout allait bien, que tout était revenu à la normale.

Soudain, une douleur insoutenable lui parcourut la jambe. Croft se retourna immédiatement et vit une main émaciée, d'un teint presque cadavérique planter ses griffes acérées dans son mollet. La chose la tira à elle, plantant ses griffes dans son corps de plus en plus haut. Lara tenta immédiatement de se retourner, pour lui donner des coups de pied, mais la chose était aussi forte que rapide et, sans possibilité de l'éloigner plus loin que la hauteur de la galerie le permettait, c'était sans espoir. Tout n'était que vision cauchemardesque de mâchoires, griffes et dents, toutes essayant de la réduire en lambeaux. 

Soudain, une chose se planta dans son épaule, tirant sur ses muscles et ses tendons, broyant l'os et les cartilages; une douleur effroyable la secoua. Terrifiée, elle lui donna un coup de coude et, eu juste le temps de se protéger de ses bras en essayant de maintenir la gueule de la créature loin d'elle. Ses crocs glissaient contre ses doigts qui tentaient tant bien que mal de la protéger, alors que la créature grognait et rugissait; elle sentait ses forces la quitter peu à peu.

PAN

Une lumière rouge aveuglante traversa la galerie jusqu'à eux et toucha la créature en pleine tête; elle explosa en un nuage de suie. Encore sous le choc, Lara ne réfléchit pas et se précipita vers la source du tire.

-"Lara!" appela une voix familière; Jonah?

-"JONAAAAAH!" appela Lara d'une voix érayée et rocailleuse en s'extirpant des roches qui avaient encore rétréci le passage dans les derniers mètres. Rapidement, des bras se précipitèrent pour la récupérer et la sortirent du terrier avant de l'étreindre. 

Encore sous le choc, elle s'accrocha fermement à ces bras qui la tenait et blottit son visage dans le tissu qui lui faisait face. Un cœur battait tranquillement en dessous et, couplé à la main qui lui caressait doucement les cheveux, elle sentit la douleur se dissiper quelque peu. Lara ne pouvait plus bouger son bras, mais pour le moment, rien ne comptait, rien à part le rythme régulier du cœur sur lequel le sien essayait de se calquer.

-"Je suis désolée..." sanglota-t-elle en se remémorant la dispute qu'ils avaient eu.

-"Chhhh... Tout ira bien. Je t'ai dit que je te garderai en vie..." murmura une voix différente contre ses cheveux. Elle était plus rauque, plus grave... Lara hésita mais finit par lever les yeux vers le visage de celui qui l'avait sauvée; elle se figea.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de regarder plus haut que ses pommettes; la gauche était presque défigurée. Labourée par des griffures profondes et rougeâtres qui contrastaient particulièrement avec la peau pâle qui était tirée sur ses traits fatigués. 'Konstantin...?' s'étonna-t-elle sans parvenir à faire sortir les mots. Pour seule réponse, il lui offrit un sourire simple avant de l'attirer à nouveau à lui. Sous le choc et les yeux écarquillés, elle se laissa faire. Après plusieurs secondes, elle ferma les yeux et s'appuya contre son torse.

Soudain, elle se sentit observée. Elle ouvrit les yeux et, par dessus le bras de Konstantin, elle scanna lentement les environs. Ils étaient dans un lieu étrange, plusieurs plantes typiques de la jungle amazonienne étaient présentes mais à certains endroit, sous les lianes fournie, elle pouvait voir des jardinières, des morceaux de palissades en bois et des jeux d'enfant partiellement recouverts et détériorés. 

Au milieu de ces derniers, semblait flotter quelque chose; une sorte de masque. Il semblait fait de bois, et de lanières de cuir ou de tissu. Du vert entourait également le contour des yeux de cette chose; du jade? Elle garda son regard fixé sur le masque et resserra ses doigts sur la veste de Konstantin lorsqu'il se mit à avancer vers eux lentement.  
Il ne flottait pas très haut et, tout à coup elle comprit pourquoi; un corps d'enfant dépassait de ce masque gigantesque. 

Ces petites jambes la portait de plus en plus prêt-

PAN

Le masque sauta dans les airs, abandonnant le corps inerte de l'enfant qui s'effondra au sol de suite après mais, avant d'atteindre le sol, un nuage noir s'éleva et rugit. Sans attendre, Konstantin fit feu et, rapidement, Lara remarqua qu'elle tenait également un pistolet; elle mima son action et tira sur cette créature.

Les balles ne lui faisaient rien mais tout à coup, le masque regarda de l'autre côté, tête levée puis déguerpit à toute allure en emportant le corps de la petite. De loin, Lara parvint à reconnaître son visage; c'était... elle?

Soudain, les sifflements et les hurlements suraigus resurgirent de toutes parts. Rapidement, Konstantin la fit se redresser.

-"Cours, je vais les retenir." annonça-t-il en lui tournant le dos. Lara voulut lui dire quelque chose, mais l'attaque avait déjà commencé.

De nulle-part, des lances et des flèches fusèrent vers eux, l'une d'elle toucha Lara à la main et lui fit perdre son arme.

-"Cours!" lui lança-t-il en tirant sur des cibles qu'elle ne voyait pas. Elle hésita mais, lorsqu'elle vit des silhouettes blafardes jaillirent des broussailles elle s'enfuit à toute vitesse à travers la végétation. 

Des cris terribles s'élevèrent et, tout à coup, la voix de Konstantin déchira la nuit; Lara s'arrêta et regarda derrière elle. La douleur dans son bras était revenue mais ce n'était pas ce qui lui faisait le plus mal; elle n'arrivait à dégager le sourire qu'il lui avait offert de son esprit.

Soudain, un chuchotement étrange résonna derrière elle, de plus en plus fort. Lara se retourna et s'accroupit immédiatement lorsqu'elle constata qu'une clairière était sortie de nulle-part. Elle remarqua alors une odeur fétide et, lorsqu'elle scanna les environs, une nuée de cadavres jonchaient le sol.

Protéger, protéger, protéger, protéger, protéger...

Entendit-elle une voix féminine mais étrangement distordue répéter encore et encore et encore. Du coin de l’œil, elle observa une silhouette noirâtre marcher d'un pas saccadé au milieu des corps. Son dos était voûté, sa tête pendait mollement et ses jambes étaient constamment fléchies sous le poids des cadavres qu'elle semblait transporter. Lentement, Lara observa cette chose déposer délicatement les corps mutilés et putréfiés et laissa son regard s'attarder sur certains dont les visages distordus et contorsionnés par l'effroi et la douleur lui rappelaient quelque chose.

-"Grim? Alex? Roth....?" murmura-t-elle incrédule; ils étaient tous là. Grim, Alex, Roth, Jacob, les deux pilotes qu'elle avait stupidement attiré sur l'île, le type de l'hélicoptère, Miguel... Ils étaient tous morts... 

Lara se sentit tout à coup nauséeuse mais parvint à le garder pour elle jusqu'à ce que d'autre corps ne lui soit révélés. 'Sam?! Non. Impossible...' se dit-elle en regardant les corps inertes. Il y en avait d'autres; Winston, Reyes, Etzli, la reine, Jonah..., Konstantin... 

Tout à coup, une douleur vive, comme une brûlure au fer rouge lui transperça l'épaule. Surprise par la douleur, elle hurla en tenant son bras endommagé. Une fois le choc passé, elle se redressa, prête à combattre si nécessaire. La chose regardait dans sa direction.

-"Pro-protéger.... PROTÉGER!" rugit la créature; la terre trembla sous leur pieds et les cadavres se mirent à rouler d'eux même vers le tas qu'elle avait commencé à ériger. Ce protégeant du mieux qu'elle pouvait, Lara vit tous les autres cadavres qu'elle n'avait pas réussit à reconnaître voler dans tous les sens, chaque visage si familier et pourtant inconnu. 

La tornade de corps tourbillonna de plus belle, tout comme le hurlement de cette silhouette qui ne faisait que augmenter en intensité et se changea bientôt en un crissement suraigu qui l'obligea à se boucher les oreilles. La terre continua de trembler et, bientôt des fissures enflammées engouffrèrent la clairière. 

Affaiblie, Lara tituba mais une haine féroce qu'elle nourrissait pour cette chose lui fit oublier tout le reste. Lentement, elle avança au travers des flammes, marcha sur la roche aussi bien que sur la lave mais, tout à coup, tout bruit disparut et, une gigantesque onde de choc la balaya.

Des hurlement fantomatiques retentirent dans son esprit alors qu'un bourdonnement sourd la maintenant au sol. Sonnée, elle tenta de se redresser, mais ne réussit qu'à rouler sur son ventre et ramper avec difficulté à l'aide du seul bras qu'il lui restait.

Elle évoluait au milieu des cendres qui retombaient sur le sol. Une odeur de viande brûlée lui prenait le nez mais elle s'en moquait. Elle devait les récupérer... tous. Soudain, le bout de ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec quelque chose. Un sifflement aigu semblable à une cassette que l'on rembobine émergea des cendres.

C'est à travers nos choix que l'on se définit, à travers l'amour que l'on donne et les promesses que l'on honore.

Lara attrapa immédiatement le dictaphone et le serra contre elle, espérant entendre la voix de sa mère un peu plus longtemps mais rien d'autre ne vint. Elle pinça ses lèvres et ferma les yeux; elle pouvait sentir les larmes s'amasser derrière ses paupières.

Tout à coup, une douleur transperça ses mains. Elle lâcha immédiatement l'appareil qui s'écrasa au sol, brisé mais les quelques mots continuaient à se répéter, chaque fois un peu plus lents et distordus. Lara avait réussi à ramener ses deux mains devant elle et, sous la suie et le sang qui en coulait, elle découvrit deux plaies fumantes. Une puissante odeur de tabac la prit à la gorge; ça venait de devant. Lara leva la tête lentement, un sentiment d’appréhension s'immisçait de plus en plus en elle ; au milieu des os calcinés et des cendres, se trouvait une main. Elle était grande, couverte de suie et recroquevillée autour d'une cigarette déjà consumée jusqu'au filtre.

Une fumée blanchâtre s'en échappait lentement dessinant des formes étranges au milieu des flammèches qui jonchaient encore le sol. Soudain, la suie se mit à bouger. La main tenant la cigarette s'éleva, puis une autre transperça le sol meuble. Elle s'agrippa là où elle pouvait et de là, sortit Konstantin. Il était couvert de suie de la tête au pied et portait une barbe mal taillée, mais elle savait que c'était lui; elle pouvait le sentir.  
Il l'observa en silence, puis avança vers elle avant de lui tendre la main.

Sans prendre de le temps de réfléchir à quoi que ce soit, elle la prit. Il l'aida précautionneusement à se relever puis posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules alors que les sifflements les encerclaient. Étrangement, la panique que Lara avait ressentit semblait comme être drainée par sa présence; elle sentit un sourire lui monter au lèvre mais il ne le lui rendit pas.  
Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et la poussa en arrière.

La force était telle qu'elle vola sur plusieurs mètres avant d'être agrippée et griffée par des mains blafardes. Croft se débattit, forçant sur ses membres endommagés, mais rien à faire; ces choses ne la lâcheraient pas. Elle regarda à droite à gauche mais ne vit que des masques grotesques là où auraient du être leurs visages.

Crac

son genou céda sous son poids; les mains en profitèrent pour la plaquer au sol et l'immobiliser; elle tenta de se dégager malgré la douleur, mais rien n'y faisait. Leurs doigts se resserraient dans sa chair et la perte de sensation ne faisait que grandir dans ses membres endoloris. Sa rage l'empêchait de penser, de voir une solution, un moyen de tous les exterminer jusqu'au dernier et survivre mais, lorsque, du coin de l’œil, elle vit Konstantin l'observer au milieu de ses choses, les masques tombèrent. Bientôt les griffes blafardes devinrent des mains et les lanière de cuir grossières se changèrent en tuniques vertes ornées d'un seul symbole rouge. Sous ses visage de bois et de cuir riaient des Trinitaires.

La rage avait laissé la place à une terreur sourde accompagnée d'un fort sentiment de perte, de trahison... Elle le voyait avancer au milieux des Trinitaires, ses pas étaient confiants, décidés, naturels puis il prit un couteau de l'un de ses subordonnés et s'agenouilla à côté d'elle.

-"Tu as besoin d'un but dans la vie... " murmura-t-il en soulevant le bas du débardeur qu'elle portait jusque sous ses côtes. Sa main était glacée sur son ventre nu au point qu'une sensation de brûlure ne la transperce. Elle tenta de bouger, s'éloigner, mais les Trinitaires la tenaient fermement. "Nous pouvons t'en donner un..." ajouta-t-il en appuyant la pointe acérée de son couteau contre son ventre.

Muette, Lara le dévisagea, ses yeux grand ouverts; elle se figea lorsque que leur regard se croisèrent. Il retira sa main de son ventre et retira quelques mèches de devant les yeux de la jeune femme; il la poignarda. Un hurlement perçant déchira le silence. La douleur était insoutenable, les larmes coulaient à flot le long de ses joues et passaient à travers ses dents serrées alors que ses ongles pénétraient la chair de ses paumes. Lara sentit alors quelqu'un forcer sa main à s'ouvrir et la serrer. Elle parvint à regarder et vit Konstantin serrer sa main dans la sienne. Son visage et son sourire se voulaient rassurants mais une lueur étrange illuminait ses yeux; ça lui donna la chair de poule mais elle ne parvenait pas à détourner le regard.

Il garda sa main dans la sienne malgré les ongles qu'elle plantait dans sa chair et termina de lui entailler le ventre jusqu'à ce que la lame heurte son sternum. A ce point, Lara avait perdu la sensation de douleur mais également le plus clair de son énergie. Elle tremblait et sa vision était de plus en plus floue, mais une toux sèche la ramena à la réalité. Elle baissa lentement les yeux et vit émerger une silhouette de taille humaine de ses entrailles. Konstantin lança un rapide regard à Lara, embrassa le dos de sa main puis alla s'occuper de cette masse de fluides noirs qui s'extirpait de sa plaie en toussant profusément. Il la sortit de là, la posa au sol et lui donna sa veste. Peu à peu, le liquide coulait au sol révélant un corps de femme, frêle et pale. 

Sans un mot, il lui donna la cigarette qu'il avait tenu tout du long; elle la lui arracha des mains et, lorsque ses yeux s'ouvrirent, ils se posèrent sur Lara. Un frisson d'effroi la parcouru lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de qui était devant elle. Son regard était froid et vide jusqu'à ce qu'il se transforme en un regard rieur. 

-"Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Je t'avais dit que tu pourrais m'être utile..." murmura Ana alors qu'elle s'était redressée en s'appuyant contre son frère qui l'observait avec admiration. 

L'air manquait à Lara qui pouvait sentir sa gorge se remplir de sang. Désespérée, sa main tremblante essaya d'atteindre quelque chose quoi que ce soit; elle toucha celle de Konstantin. Le rire éraillé d'Ana résonna.

-"Tu es si naïve..." commença-t-elle en passant sa main sur la tête de l'ancien Trinitaire. "Elle ne nous sert plus à rien. Occupe-toi de ça." ordonna-t-elle en s'éloignant quelque peu en tirant sur sa cigarette.

Incapable de parler et parcourue par une sensation de brûlure intense, elle ne parvint qu'à attraper la main de l'ancien Trinitaire. Ce dernier regarda leurs mains; il la retira. En silence, il s'accroupit au dessus d'elle, un genou à terre et prit sa tête entre ses mains.

-"Merci, Lara." chuchota-t-il de sa voix rauque. "Tu es une femme intelligente... mais je ne penses pas que tu ais conscience de l'importance de la mission que tu as accompli..." ajouta-t-il avant de laisser son regard traîner vers les cadavres fumants de tous ceux qu'elle avait aimé et tenté de protéger; il retourna son attention vers elle et secoua lentement sa tête de gauche à droite. "Comment quelqu'un comme toi le pourrait?" lui chuchota-t-il au creux de l'oreille avant d'enfoncer ses pouces dans ses orbites.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, les yeux plongés dans les flammes. Elle s'en écarta précipitamment jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve dos au mur, le souffle court et arracha le masque qu'elle portait. Sa vision était floue et tachetée de ronds roses et verts qui, peu à peu se dissipèrent. Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains et couvrit ses yeux de ses paumes, mais elle pouvait encore sentir la douleur, ses pouces percer ses yeux et son souffle sur sa peau que sa barbe rêche avait abrasé... Et cette odeur de cadavre... elle était tout autour.

-"Ne fais pas tant de bruit, on ne sait pas se qui rôde ici..." murmura la voix de Konstantin; un frisson la secoua et elle leva la tête d'entre ses mains. Il était là, devant elle, de l'autre côté des flammes, il l'observait, le regard fatigué. Ses armes étaient à ses côtés comme s'il venait de les nettoyer, ou du moins, avait essayé.

Il se leva lentement et se rapprocha d'elle. Lara aurait voulu reculer, mais le mur la bloquait alors elle resta là et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il avait quelque chose en main mais elle n'arrivait pas à voir ce que c'était, les taches qui apparaissaient devant l'en empêchaient. Elle ne sentait qu'une odeur de viande brûlée. 

-"Tiens." dit-il en lui présentant ce qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche. Elle hésita quelque peu puis le prit: c'était une branche. Elle avait été taillée et avait servi pour griller des morceaux de viande. Elle leva les yeux de la brochette vers lui; il était retourné là où il était précédemment assis. "Mange, demain sera une rude journée." ajouta-t-il après qu'il ai remarqué qu'elle n'avait pas encore touché à sa nourriture; elle lui jeta un coup d’œil puis prit une bouchée. 

Ce n'était pas tendre, mais le goût était plutôt agréable et avoir quelque chose à faire lui permit de ne pas penser à quoi que ce soit pour une fois. Mais ce fut de courte durée. Elle tomba sur quelque chose de dur puis un goût de sang se répandit sur sa langue. Elle retira cette chose et l'observa dans le creux de sa main; un os. Il était petit, brisé et avait été noirci par les flammes.

Protégeeeeeeeerrr.........

Entendit-elle une voix chuchoter dans sa tête; elle fronça les sourcils et jeta l'os dans le feu et termina de manger. Une fois chose faite, elle posa le pic en bois à côté d'elle et tourna son attention vers tout ce qui les entourait.

-"Où sommes-nous?" questionna-t-elle d'une voix éraillée; elle tenta de se racler la gorge mais rien n'y faisait.

-"Dans le village abandonné. Attrape." lança Konstantin en même temps que la dernière bouteille d'eau qu'ils avaient. Elle l'attrapa de peu et vit que, mis à part la condensation à l'intérieur, le niveau d'eau n'avait pas bougé; buvait-il seulement de temps à autres? Elle se réprimanda intérieurement; elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour lui... du moins... elle pouvait laisser cela tant qu'elle avait besoin de lui, non?

-"J'ai dormi combien de temps? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé-" demanda-t-elle avant de voir que quelque chose n'allait pas; ses vêtements n'étaient pas les mêmes. Elle les regarda sans réagir jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise que quelqu'un l'avait changée. "Qui a fait ça!?" s'exclama Lara plus comme une accusation que comme une question en croisant ses bras sur elle.

La sensation qu'elle avait ressenti plus tôt, dans son cauchemar, la main glacée sur son ventre... Elle dévisagea Konstantin comme si elle voulait lui arracher le visage avec ses dents mais ne l'aurait approché sous aucun prétexte. Lui avait du mal à la regarder et opta pour fixer le vide devant lui. Les images dans sa tête étaient encore présentes et elles n'avaient rien à y faire; il tenta de les ignorer.

-"On n'avait pas le temps et pas de meilleur plan. Je n'avais pas le choix." dit-il d'une voix plus rauque qu'à l'accoutumé. 

Lara se liquéfia sur place et ses mains se resserrèrent sur ses épaules. Elle avait l'impression que cette main glacée était de retour sur sa peau... Lara frissonna, le regard toujours planté sur l'ancien Trinitaire, qui semblait s'agiter.

-"Espèce d- espèce d'enfoiré! Comment as-tu osé?! Je suis sûre qu'il y avait un million de façon différentes de se sortir de là! Mais non. Il a fallut que- que..."

-"Oui, en effet... il y aurait eu des centaines de possibilités pour s'enfuir si tu n'avais pas essayé de me tuer une fois de plus!" grogna Konstantin en lui jetant un regard meurtrier. "J'ai essayé de te raisonner, le gamin a essayé de te raisonner mais rien. Tu as continué à te débattre comme une furie à tel point que c'est lui, qui t'as assommée!" raconta-t-il en essayant de contenir toute la colère qu'il ressentait à une telle accusation. Il n'était pas un saint, il ne le savait que trop bien, mais faire une chose pareil était hors de question!

-"Tu n'avais pas à être là! J'aurais réussi à m'en sortir seule!" s'exclama-t-elle; Konstantin la dévisagea.

-"C'est bien ça le problème." dit-il amèrement. "Tu as pensé au gamin? Au danger auquel tu l'as exposé... à la peur que tu lui as inspiré...? Non... bien sûr que non tu n'y a pas pensé..."

-"JE L'AI PROTÉGÉ!" rugit Croft; Konstantin se précipita sur elle et pressa sa main sur la bouche de la jeune femme. Elle tenta de lui faire retirer sa main, mais arrêta de la griffer lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il regardait derrière eux. Il retourna son attention vers elle.

-"Ah oui? Et qui l'aurait protégé de toi? Tu sautes dans la bataille les yeux fermés sans te demander si ceux qui te suivent sont encore derrière toi!" siffla Konstantin entre ses dents; il retira sa main. "Ouvre les yeux, Croft. Tu détruis tout ce que tu touches... même ton fidèle Jonah a fini par se rendre à l'évidence." 

Choquée, Lara oublia sa colère et laissa une peur sourde remonter dans son esprit.

Protégeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer

Elle pouvait l'entendre et la voir très clairement. Cette silhouette féminine, son dos courbé, ses mains couvertes de sang... Non. C'était un mensonge. Elle n'était pas ce monstre là.

-"Je ne leur ai rien fait! Je n'ai rien fait à Jonah, ni à Etzli!" siffla-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux. "Jamais je ne ferais quelque chose comme ça!"

-"Pas directement... mais tu les exposes à des dangers contre lesquels ils ne sont pas préparés..." argumenta l'ancien Trinitaire.

-"Non... Jonah est parfaitement capable-"

-"J'ai eu ton ami en face... Il n'a pas ce qu'il faut pour survivre sur un champ de bataille... je l'ai vu au premier regard... " contra Konstantin sur un ton grave; il revoyait le visage d'Etzli, pistolet en main. Maiava avait eu ce même regard lorsqu'il l'avait eu en face... aucun d'eux n'était prêt. " Sans les Natifs il ne serait plus des nôtres et tu le sais parfaitement."   
Lara tenta de dire quelque chose mais les mots ne venaient pas. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça... elle ne pouvait pas répondre à ça...

Lorsqu'il vit qu'elle s'était quelque peu calmée, il s'écarta d'elle et alla s'asseoir un peu plus loin. Ça lui avait fait du bien de remettre les pendules à l'heure avec elle, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander s'il n'avait pas été trop loin... Si, peut-être, il aurait du s'en tenir à ce qui s'était passé ou à la mission... Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de débattre sur la moralité avec Croft et encore moins de parler d'amitié ou autres niaiseries sentimentales.  
Mais il ne pouvait empêcher son esprit de s'imaginer ces conversations. Ou du moins, ses monologues... Il y avait beaucoup de choses dont il voulait parler, qu'il voulait raconter, mais il savait pertinemment que personne n'en avait quoi que ce soit à faire ou, s'il y avait quoi que ce soit d'intéressant, on lui demanderait de dire les choses clairement, en dix mots ou moins.

Il soupira et jeta malgré lui un regard à Croft qui semblait totalement ailleurs. 'J'aurais du la tuer quand j'en avais encore l'occasion...' se réprimanda-t-il en repensant à tous les moments où il aurait pu en finir avec elle mais où il avait toujours trouvé mieux à faire; un autre soupire lui échappa.  
Elle lui rappelait Ana le jour où le médecin lui avait dit qu'elle était condamnée... enfin, plus tard le soir, après qu'elle se soit calmée. Il laissa son regard tomber dans le vide et effleura les cicatrices sur sa pommette du bout des doigts; ça avait été dur pour elle. Après un long moment, il retourna son attention vers Croft qui était à présent recroquevillée sur elle-même, sa tête enfouie entre ses bras. 'Je peux bien faire ça pour elle...' se dit-il en laissant sa main retomber de ses cicatrices.

Sans un mot, il sortit sa radio et l'alluma. Il n'était pas certain que ce soit la chose à faire, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'ignorer la puissance de l'Ordre qui, bien que mourant, restait un danger. Attirée par le bruit, Croft leva les yeux d'entre ses bras et remarqua la radio.

-"Alors comme ça tu ne prends même plus la peine de cacher tes communications...?" pointa-t-elle, sa voix rauque et à peine plus forte qu'un soupire.

-"Je ne te cache rien." rétorqua Konstantin agacé. Il ne recevait rien sur cette ligne pour le moment, mais ce n'était pas comme si le temps pressait... enfin, il n'avait pas moyen de faire plus vite. "Par contre, je ne vais pas monter le volume alors si tu veux entendre, rapproche-toi." lança-t-il en sachant pertinemment quelle serait la réaction de Lara.

En effet, cette dernière lui décocha un regard meurtrier, mais dans son esprit, ce n'était pas la colère, mais l'appréhension qui la faisait garder ses distances. D'un côté elle était presque 'flattée' qu'il l'invite à écouter ce qui allait être dit, mais d'un autre elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce que tout cela cachait. Il devait forcément vouloir attirer son attention pour pouvoir cacher quelque chose d'important! Ou la distraire le temps qu'elle oublie...   
Tout à coup, la sensation de mains glacées sur sa peau revint ainsi que le souvenir de son cauchemar... La douleur, les craquements de ses côtes, l'odeur du sang frais et souillé mélangés... et l'odeur de cigarette...

Croft soupira puis se redressa avant d'aller s'asseoir à peine plus près de Konstantin qui lui lança un regard exaspéré. 'J'aurais du la tuer quand j'en avais l'occasion...' pensa-t-il tout en essayant de savoir quel genre de message codé pourrait convaincre Piotr à répondre... Il chercha dans sa mémoire un code qu'eux seulement pourraient connaître mais quelque chose comme ça remonterait à plus de vingt ans...

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que l'un d'eux ne lui revienne à l'esprit. Enfin, il ne l'avait jamais vraiment quitté et les événements liés non plus. Son premier nom de code... son premier hélicoptère... son premier crash... Il se souvenait aussi du plan que Piotr avait manigancé pour essayer de le lui faire oublier... Il n'avait pas voulu rester trop longtemps, mais c'était laissé emporté dans l'ambiance... Il s'était beaucoup amusé ce soir-là... aux dépens d'Ana...  
Il soupira et se passa une main sur le visage avant de rapprocher la radio de sa bouche.

-"La Paz Radio, Goliath trente-six heavy, Rio terminé." annonça-t-il à la radio en essayant de garder un visage impassible. Il avait réussi à enfouir ses souvenirs pendant vingt ans, ce n'était pas le moment de les exposer à la surface. Son regard alla vers Croft qui fixait la radio d'un regard vide; il fit de même. "Je te préviens de suite, Piotr est... étrange..." annonça l'ancien Trinitaire avant de répéter son message.

Croft n'y prêta pas grande attention et acquiesça lentement.

-"Goliath trente-six heavy... et moi qui croyait que les pilotes devaient connaitre leur géographie, Rio c'est pas vraiment à côté." répondit une voix grésillante.

-"Épargne-moi tes babillages. On a trouvé la cité perdue et les natifs qui vont avec." annonça Konstantin à mi-voix en jetant des coups d’œil aux alentours. Croft de son côté, s'était penchée en avant pour mieux entendre; ça n'avait rien changé pour autant.

-"Ah... encore des sauvages? Et côté Trinitaire? Y'a quelque chose ou ils se sont perdus dans la mangrove grâce aux directives expertes de notre cher Paladin?" ricana Piotr sur un ton sarcastique. Lara haussa un sourcil à ça; elle ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de façon d'être venant d'un Trinitaire.

-"Pire que ça. Les Trinitaires contrôlent le village depuis des années. Il y a un Culte ici et..." commença Konstantin avant regarder jeté un regard furtif à Lara. "Le chef est un haut-placé Trinitaire..."

Elle fronça les sourcils; ces salopards étaient vraiment partout...

-"Kostya, mon grand, je crois qu'être menthe pour Croft t'as chamboulé le cerveau." s'exclama le Trinitaire au bout d'un moment de silence.

En temps normal, Konstantin ce serait demandé ce que Piotr voulait dire par 'menthe', même s'il était certain qu'il regretterait d'entendre la réponse mais, son esprit était déjà bien occupé à débattre de si 'oui' ou 'non' il devait dire devant Croft que Dominguez était leur chef, venait d'ici et quel était son véritable plan...

De son côté, Lara était perplexe quant à la réaction du Trinitaire. 'être menthe?' se répéta-t-elle en cherchant une signification.

-"Comment ça 'men-" Konstantin coupa rapidement leur transmission.

-"Crois-moi, mieux vaut ne pas demander avec lui..." dit-il entre ses dents.

-"Eh, mais la demoiselle est avec toi!" s'étonna Piotr. "T'aurais pu m'le dire avant, j'aurais fait un effort de présentation..." fit-il semblant de lui chuchoter. "Lady Croft, un plaisir d'avoir l'occasion de parler avec vous sans risquer de me faire suicider par vous. Ah, d'ailleurs faut pas que j'oublie de vous remercier pour la dernière fois... Le pauvre petit Kostya avait si peur qu'il vous soit arrivée une bricole qu'il m'a menacé de me jeter du haut d'une falai-"

-"Piotr. On se concentre sur le plan." coupa Konstantin en se pinçant les sinus. Lara quant à elle, n'aurait su si elle avait envie de rire ou grincer des dents. L'idée que Konstantin se fasse du soucis au point de menacer l'un de ses 'amis' lui paraissait absurde.

-"Je disais juste que t'aurais jamais fait une scène pareille si j'avais détruit un simple dictionnaire Anglais-Inca." argumenta-t-il; l'ancien Trinitaire plissa les yeux, particulièrement agacé. "Bref. S'avez réussi a trouvé Marius?" questionna-t-il sur un ton à la fois sérieux et léger.

Le visage de Konstantin s'assombri.

-"Il est mort. C'est sont 'protéger' qui m'a donné la fréquence." dit-il en serrant le poing.

Un long silence envahi la maison en ruine et, pour la première fois, Lara sentit son cœur se serrer à l'idée qu'un Trinitaire soit mort. Elle fixait l'ancien commandant du regard mais rien chez lui ne semblait indiquer que cette nouvelle l'affectait sinon son silence. Elle baissa la tête; cette situation lui rappelait bien trop la mort de son père... Roth n'avait rien dit devant sa tombe, aucune larme n'était tombée, seulement le silence.

Sa colère était retombée et seul restait un vide qu'elle croyait avoir comblé après avoir détruit la Source Divine mais... 'Je me pose trop de questions...' se dit-elle en levant les yeux au plafond.

-"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?" demanda Piotr dont Lara reconnut à peine la voix tellement sont intonation était différente.

-"Son 'protéger' l'a tué. Apparemment ils fouinaient un peu trop dans les affaires du Culte et se sont fait prendre. De ce que j'ai compris, ils ont voulu vérifier la loyauté de son protéger et lui ont ordonné de le tuer." expliqua Konstantin devant Croft dont les yeux s'écarquillaient un peu plus à chaque mot; le silence les engloba une fois de plus. Piotr devait avoir coupé sa transmission. "Ivanov, tu connais des choses sur lui?" demanda l'ancien Trinitaire.

-"Je sais pas... J'avais pas vu Marius en personne depuis un moment... il ressemble à quoi ce 'protéger'?" questionna-t-il en un soupire.

-"Une trentaine d'années, maigre avec un visage long et pâle et des cheveux gris en bataille." énuméra Konstantin en essayant de se souvenir du visage du Trinitaire.

-"Est-ce qu'il a la gueule rayée comme si on lui avait fait un gommage à la paille de fer?" demanda tout à coup Piotr.

-"On peut dire ça..." répondit l'ancien Trinitaire au bout d'un moment.

-"Alors ouais, je connais. C'est un p'tit con et un ancien bratok. Fais gaffe, il a pas l'air dangereux mais tous les rapports que j'ai lu sur lui le décrivait comme 'mentalement instable et violent'... Et quand on sait que même toi ils t'avaient pas décrit en tant que tel..." 

-"Et depuis quand tu lis ce genre de documents?" questionna Konstantin dont la patience commençait à manquer.

-"Bah faut bien que je sache ce qui arrive à mes frères si eux-mêmes ne viennent pas m'en parler." rétorqua-t-il sèchement; Croft se redressa, surprise par son changement de ton. L'ancien Trinitaire serra la mâchoire. 

Agacée, Croft se rapprocha et arracha la radio des mains de Konstantin.

-"Quand vous aurez fini de vous chamailler comme un vieux couple on pourra peut-être se concentrer sur les choses qui ont une véritable importance." lança-t-elle en regardant droit devant elle.

Ni Piotr, ni l'ancien Trinitaire ne répondirent. Lara remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas mais elle ne voulait pas assister à une dispute entre ces deux-là et encore moins à propos de sujets aussi futiles et agaçants. Elle ne passait pas son temps à parer de Jonah et se plaindre qu'il l'ai abandonnée, alors pourquoi devrait-elle assister à ça?!

-"Mouais, on aura d'autres occasions de se bouffer le nez." murmura la voix grésillante de Piotr.

-"Bien." dit-elle en levant les sourcils. "Konstantin. Il y a autre chose?" questionna Croft en lui dévisageant; il la regarda dans les yeux quelques secondes puis leva la tête vers le plafond et soupira.

-"J'ai trouvé ça dans une sorte de temple dont l'entrée avait été murée." dit-il en sortant le serpent d'argent de sa sacoche. "On a aussi trouvé un héron gravé derrière. D'après le gamin c'est le symbole du dernier empereur de Païtiti. Ivanov était de garde cette nuit à la prison, il va voir si la reine sait quelque chose." expliqua-t-il plus pour Lara que pour le Trinitaire.

-"Eh, contexte s'il-vous-plaît." lança Piotr; Konstantin soupira.

-"Le Culte a évincé la famille royale et a pris le contrôle total de la cité. On a un arrangement avec le prince qui nous a donné une piste pour trouver l'artefact. En échange, on doit sortir sa mère de prison et les débarrasser du Culte." expliqua Lara avant de couper sa transmission. 'Je devrais déjà l'avoir sortie de là...' pensa-t-elle agacée. "Tu as laissé ce type partir...?!" siffla-t-elle en lui lançant un regard mauvais.

-"Je sais ce que tu penses. C'est pour ça que j'ai gardé l'artefact et que j'ai piégé les alentours." répondit Konstantin en lui décochant le même regard; elle le soutint.

-"Aha, et c'est qui le chef de ce Culte? Non parce que, crois-moi, si on a un païen dans les rangs et que les hauts-placés ont mis ça sous silence, ça va échauffer plus d'un esprit!" s'exclama Piotr.

Konstantin détourna le regard, incertain quand à la réaction de Croft. Il la savait impulsive... peut-être même plus que lui, féroce dans ses réactions, guidée par sa rage... Ils étaient similaires... trop à son goût, mais aurait-elle la même réaction que lui? Entendrait-elle les cris de souffrance emplir sa tête et les flammes mordantes ravager les corps ainsi que les habitations derrière ses yeux? Et si ces images apparaissaient, serait-elle attirée ou répugnée par ses propres pensées?

-"Alors?" demanda-t-elle impatiemment. Konstantin l'observa en silence, sonda ses yeux dur et froid, puis la douceur gâchée de son visage... Elle était jeune et avait vu tant de choses, survécu à tellement de catastrophes qui auraient du avoir raison d'elle... peut-être ressentait-elle ce même dégoût de la vie? Cette même envie d'en finir sans vraiment parvenir à se l'avouer... Peut-être continuait-elle à vivre seulement dans le but de garder le plus grand nombre en vie...? C'était bien ce qu'elle avait cherché à faire sur l'île du Yamatai et dans les montagnes de Sibérie...? 

Il soupira une fois de plus, leva les yeux vers le feu et joignit ses mains devant son menton en une prière muette. 'J'espère que tu es vraiment meilleure que moi...' pensa-t-il avant de diriger son regard vers elle.

De son côté, Croft commençait à s'impatienter mais, au vu de la réaction de Konstantin, elle se doutait que la réponse était douloureuse pour lui. Mais qui pouvait bien diriger cette organisation pour lui causer une hésitation et anxiété si prononcée?

-"Il a prit le nom du dieu qu'il vénère... Kukulkan... le dieu de la destruction et du renouveau... mais dans notre cas... il ne s'agit ni plus ni moins que de Dominguez..." annonça Konstantin en observant la réaction de Lara. Cette dernière le dévisageait, les yeux écarquillés et emplis d'une colère sourde qui ne faisait qu'augmenter. Il pouvait voir ses traits fins se froisser et les muscles de son visage se contracter et tressauter.

-"Eh! Vous m'recevez? Alors? C'est qui ce connard?" appela tout à coup la voix de Piotr. Konstantin tourna rapidement son attention vers la radio que Lara tenait et se rendit compte que sa main la serrer au point de trembler sans pour autant activer le micro. Sans réfléchir, il attrapa sa main et força sa main à s'ouvrir le temps qu'il récupère l'appareil.

-"C'est Dominguez. Écoute, j'ai un soucis de mon côté, on reprend contact plus tard." annonça-t-il rapidement tout en gardant la main de Lara enfermée dans la sienne; il n'attendit même pas sa réponse et jeta presque la radio. Il se rapprocha instinctivement de Lara.

Cette dernière se dégagea sa main d'un coup sec et lui envoya un coup de poing au visage; il esquiva de peu. Rapidement, il tenta de retenir son bras, mais elle l'éloigna le plus possible de lui et fut entraînée en arrière. Dos au sol et avec ses seules jambes comme barrière entre Konstantin et elle, Lara se débattit et tâtonna jusqu'à ce que ses doigts se referment sur une pierre. Elle tenta de le frapper à la tête; il bloqua son attaque de son bras.  
Croft en profita pour le déséquilibrer et lui décocha un coup de pied dans la mâchoire. Le coup envoya Konstantin en arrière mais il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour retrouver son équilibre et se redresser. Entre temps, Lara avait fait de même et lui avait foncé dessus, couteau à la main.

Heureusement pour l'ancien Trinitaire, elle utilisait sa main gauche et ses mouvements étaient décousus et bien trop puissants pour lui permettre de changer rapidement de direction. Il les évita le plus possible avant de se retrouver littéralement dos au mur. Là, il n'avait plus le choix.   
Il esquiva, attrapa son bras et la plaqua face au mur en bois. 

-"Salaud.... Tu le savais depuis combien de temps que c'était lui? AVOUE!" rugit-elle en se débattant. "DEPUIS COMBIEN DE TEMPS TU ME CACHES ÇA ?!"

-"Arrête de hurler! Je ne t'ai rien caché, je viens de l'apprendre aujourd'hui!" siffla Konstantin entre ses dents; il aurait voulu se frapper lui-même. Se justifier n'apportait jamais rien de bon.

-"LA FERME! TU FAISAIS PARTIE DES LEURS! TU ÉTAIS HAUT GRADÉ! TU DEVAIS FORCEMENT LE SAVOIR!" s’époumona-t-elle sa voix de plus en plus aiguë et éraillée; un frisson familier secoua l'ancien Trinitaire qui lâcha un peu prise.

Lara en profita et lui donna un coup de tête, puis un dans les côtes avec son coude droit avant de se retourner et le frapper de toutes ses forces. Pour être sûre de le frapper, sa main se déplia et un claquement sonore résonna. La force de la gifle qu'elle lui avait asséné avait été suffisante pour envoyer sa tête vers sa droite. 

Les yeux grands ouverts, il pouvait sentir sa joue le brûler et un liquide chaud couler tout du long et suivre sa mâchoire; une fois de plus, une sensation familière le secoua. Lentement, il tourna la tête vers Croft qui regardait sa main tâchée de sang avec effroi. Sa respiration s'emballa et, rapidement, elle se mit à tousser et tomba au sol, secouée de haut-le-cœur.  
Un nombre incalculable de souvenirs tous aussi différents que similaires remontèrent à la surface et submergèrent Konstantin. Bientôt seuls les sanglots, quintes de toux et la respiration haletante de Lara emplir son esprit. Ses jambe se dérobèrent sous son poids et il tomba à genoux. 

Instinctivement, il se rapprocha et tendit ses bras vers elle, mais hésita. Il allait le regretter, il le savait, il avait déjà commis l'erreur des centaines de fois, mais....   
Sans réfléchir, il s'avança plus et, les yeux fermés, prêt à recevoir ce qu'il méritait, il passa ses bras autour de Croft et resta comme ça pendant ce qui lui parut des heures... mais la punition jamais ne vint. Pourtant elle aurait eu toutes les raisons de le frapper, lui arracher des cheveux, lui casser le nez, le mordre jusqu'au sang... mais elle était toujours accroupie, tête baissée entre train d'essayer de reprendre son souffle entre deux sanglots.  
Incrédule, il se rapprocha un peu plus et, les yeux dans le vide, il la serra contre lui et posa son menton sur sa tête. Ses sanglots redoublèrent; machinalement, délicatement, il passa sa main sur son dos et dans ses cheveux. 

-"Désolé..." murmura-t-il encore et encore en massant lentement sa nuque.

La sensation était étrange... cette situation aurait du la terrifier, mais elle n'arrivait pas à bouger jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ai plus envie de s'y soustraire. Lentement mais sûrement, ses sanglots se calmèrent et bientôt, sa tête reposa contre son torse, dans un silence presque total.   
Toutefois, l'entendre demander pardon encore et encore et encore l'agaçait, la rendait folle... Elle ne voulait entendre ça... elle voulait la vérité, qu'il soit honnête... pas qu'il lui demande pardon comme s'il était en transe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Encore merci de continuer à lire cette histoire et désolée du retard. C'était un peu difficile pour moi d'écrire ce chapitre mais voilà, il est enfin sorti.  
> Merci de votre patience, j'espère que vous avez apprécié le lire.


End file.
